


New Life Comes to the Mountain

by JoeyPare



Series: Tanner's Mountain [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 92,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: Maria Tanner and Susan Frost Larabee are both expecting girls. Trauma of near death changes William's personality, bringing forth ancient curses. An audit of the Oasis Hotel shows Vin Tanner to be the owner. Can he cope with what he finds there?
Relationships: Buck Wilmington/Original Female Character(s), Chris Larabee/Original Female Character(s), Ezra Standish/Original Female Character(s), Vin Tanner & Other(s), Vin Tanner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tanner's Mountain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700410
Comments: 28
Kudos: 39





	1. List of Characters

** LIST OF CHARACTERS **

Orin Travis

Chris Larabee

Vin Tanner

Buck Wilmington

Nathan Jackson

Josiah Sanchez

John Daniel “JD” Dunne

-Hank Anderson – replaces Travis when he retires

-Mary Anderson, wife of Hank

-Susan G Frost, author – wife of Chris Larabee

-Maria Swift Tanner, wife of Vin

-William Swift Tanner, Vin’s adopted son.

-General Metcalf, retiring head of the US Army. Buck’s father

-Robert Red Feather, Ph.D. Vin’s grandfather

-Colonel Jack Hayward. Former Commanding Officer of Vin Tanner. agreed to be William’s grandfather.

-Captain Marcus Tanner. Former POW, MIA, father of Vin Tanner.

-Sally Alyssa Reynolds – Buck Wilmington’s wife.

\- Rodney Reynolds Wilmington, son of Buck.

-Jeffrey Houston, Texas billionaire

C J - driver and bodyguard of Jeffrey Houston

\- Major Christian, Vin's lawyer

Phillipe …modern day vampire, related to Vin by blood transfer.

RANGERS

Sgt Rick January

Bud Chekhoff

Parker

EMT Patrick

Pilots: Chadwick “Chad”


	2. Why Is He Working?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson discovers things about Vin Tanner he didn't know. Vin discovers the hotel manager Ezra hired is an old friend from Germany.

“A weekend where?” Chris asked his friend and team mate Vin Tanner. “Vegas…”

All conversation stopped as Susan’s screams came from the bedroom.

As the two men turned and started for the bedroom, Sergeant Parker keyed into the house via the kitchen door.

Before Larabee could question the man’s actions Parker pulled up a tranquilizer gun.

“Chris, you first. Then me. We got warned yesterday that these found cats were fathered by bobcats. Go!”

As calmly as he could Chris Larabee walked into the master bedroom. On their king size bed was an animal he didn’t recognize.

“Susan.”

The bathroom door started to open as Parker loaded his gun with two darts.

“Is it safe? What is it?” The very pregnant woman asked peeking out.

Cat reared up and lunged for the door. Parker fired two darts into the animal as it sprang for the closing door.

Pulling a webbed bag from his back pocket, Parker carefully lifted the cat and placed her into the bag. Standing, he looked at both men.

“Chris, check on your wife first.”

“Then I need you to collect everything that belonged to this cat. Everything! While the two of you are in Vegas, a crew is going to come in and clean... walls, floors. I need you to strip this bedding off and anything in here she claimed. Also need to know the furniture it hung out on. Her odor needs to be eradicated from the house so males don’t come looking for her.”

“Chrisss. Is it gone?” Susan rasped as she slowly opened the door. “What is that? How did it get in the house?”

_Take her back in the bathroom and explain it to her._

_When would we leave for Vegas?_

_Friday noon._

=========

Susan Frost Larabee leaned up against her husband as Chris’ arms circled around her waist, one hand on her growing belly.

“You okay about the cat, Sus?” Chris quietly asked.

“Yes. She had been acting really weird lately. Who knew her daddy was a bobcat. I’m just glad we found out before the baby came.”

“Have we decided on a name?” Chris asked as he watched his boss Hank Anderson and his two teenage sons discuss what went down last night.

“WE have decided on the name you picked... Agent Larabee. Samantha.”

“She will probably be called Sam.”

“Doesn’t matter, daddy. Sa..man..tha Lar..ra..bee … just fits together right.”

“Have you talked to Vin? How’s he doing now that Maria is off bed rest?”

Chris groaned. “They are ready to ship William off somewhere. He is constantly telling her to sit down. Not to do this. Not to do that. The doctor even called him telling him his mother could now go back to doing things.”

“That’s why she was here yesterday. Just sitting in our living room. She said she needed some peace and quiet. That if William didn’t back off, they were going to ship him to his biological father in France.”

“France?” Chris gasped, motioning her to sit.

“Maria said she dated someone before she married her husband. Her husband was surprised when she got pregnant. This means she was already pregnant when she married.”

“Maria told me yesterday, the man who got her pregnant took off saying he didn’t want to burden any offspring with what he had to live with every day.”

Chris gave his wife a questioning look.

“William is a mind reader. He hears everyone’s thoughts in his head all the time. Plus he talks to the animals.”

“Thoughts? In his head?” Chris coughed out. _Hell, no wonder he gives me dagger looks when Vin and I talk silently._

“She said, before you hardly know what you are thinking, William is asking you about it. Or he will ask Vin about what the Rangers are thinking. “

-=-=--=-=-

Vin waved at Chris and Susan as he walked up the driveway to Ezra’s house. The front door opened as he approached and he gave Nicolette a hug as he walked in.

“He is in his study. Sebastian is on video cam.”

“Thanks.’

“What’s up guys?” Vin asked as he pulled up a chair.

“ _Vin,” Sebastian began. “You gave Ezra and me the authority to have the books at the Oasis audited. We found some huge holes in what Bobby Cousins was doing. Because he is no longer listed as being part of your corporation - Eagle Nest Incorporated - which owns the hotel now, we have ousted him.”_

“Tell me what you found. Ezra….”

“The auditor found paperwork signed by you, regarding profit sharing. It has never been done. Bobby’s wife has been using that money.”

“WHAT! “ Vin roared angrily.

“What about all my bounty hunting money? That was two million dollars two years ago.”

“That has not been touched. Ranger kept his hand in that. But money from that, that was put into the coffers of the hotel…”

“Can we legally get him?” Vin cut in. “What about a new hotel general manager?”

“We hired one a month ago,” Standish put in quickly. “With all that you and Mr. Larabee have been doing with ATF, we just went ahead and did that. We found a most capable man with international hotel experience.”

Vin Tanner stared at Ezra who looked back at him with his best poker face.

_International experience…_

Looking up at Sebastian, Vin stated tightly, “You hired Georgio France.”

“We did!” Came the collective answer.

“Get him in this conversation,” Tanner demanded.

Ezra and Sebastian gawked at each other.

Sebastian picked up the phone and made the call.

-=-=-=-=-

It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon at the Oasis Hotel in Las Vegas when the Head of Security answered his ringing phone.

“Oasis Security.”

_“This is Sebastian Forbes. I am in a video conference with Ezra Standish and Vin Tanner. Mr. Tanner would like Mr. France to join us please.”_

“Mr. Tanner? Is this the man who was here a few months ago? That owns the eagles’ mountain?”

_“Yes!” Tanner barked. “I inherited the mountain. I own the hotel. Get Georgio on a computer in a secure place along with whoever does reconstruction within the hotel. Need something done and soon.”_

“Yes, sir. Mr. Tanner. I’ll get him here.”

-=-=-=-

Sebastian and Ezra’s eyebrows rose when Vin barked at the man. They were even more shocked the way Vin talked to the man, in a thousand dollar suit, when he appeared.

“HEY JIMMY! You slumming in Vegas, are you?”

_The new General Manager burst out laughing._

-=-=-=-

“These two just now telling you that I am onboard here?”

_“Yes. What have you changed?”_

“You remember that tent we sat under in Iraq watching the tracers being shot over our heads?”

_Vin watched the men’s eyes behind Georgio go wide._

_“We talked about your father’s hotel in Munich.”_

“How boring it was. About your friend, Nettie Wells, and what should be in a hotel room… something besides chocolate.”

_“Jelly beans… and dead flowers.”_

“Yes .. and no. The mini gumball machine you explained to me. They actually have those now. There is one in every room filled with miniature jelly beans. Instead of fresh flowers, we have …. Before I explain the flowers, let me tell you I have discovered that 90% of the rooms have never been rented. The jelly beans and the flowers are in the rooms we know have been used. When you come, we need to get an army to go room to room. Something has been going on here, Falcon, and I don't think it was all good."

Georgio turned to someone behind him who disappeared for several seconds, returning with a vase of beautiful flowers.

All three men in Colorado whistled.

“These gentlemen, are handmade by someone in Vegas. Material, lace, and other things… they look real. We have them in the lobby. People are always touching them. Taking pictures of them.”

_“Excuse me, Mr. Tanner,” Ezra cut in. “Why are you calling Mr. France, Jimmy?”_

Jimmy burst out laughing. “I have German and U.S. citizenship. I entered the American Army rather than the German. Much like Vin’s Army name is Falcon. I became Jimmy.”

‘Now, Falcon. You asked for Maintenance and Construction. What do you need? And why do I have the feeling it needs to be done soon.”

_“My wife is pregnant, and is just now coming off three months of bed rest. She wants to get out of town. Our seven year old son will be staying home. Chris Larabee and his wife, also pregnant, will be coming also.”_

_“The penthouse we stayed at before… I was told that was for my family and guests only.. is that correct?”_

“Yes. You and Bobby Cousins…”

_“NOT BOBBY COUSINS! HE DOES NOT OWN THAT PLACE! HE NEVER OWNED THAT PLACE!” Vin’s chair skidded as he jumped up and walked away._

“Falcon! Talk to me.” Jimmy rasped loudly.

_Tanner spun around and rattled off in German about his cousin stealing money from Profit Sharing. Of using the hotel for things not legal. Explained that Vin’s company, Red Feather Corporation had changed its name to Eagle Nest Incorporated. Bobby had been fired and Sebastian Forbes was now his Financial Advisor and CFO of the company.”_

Jimmy turned to his security man saying, “Take Bobby Cousins alias Robert Red Feather Jr. out of the computer. He is a non person here. He has been embezzling the profit share money you have been asking about.”

“Now, my friend. What do you need done?”

Vin counted to ten in three languages and then returned to his chair.

-=-=-=-=-

They all watched Vin Tanner unfold what looked like a floor plan.

“Lily, can you scan this to their machine or computer to be printed out?”

“I can do that, Vin,” Ezra responded quietly.

“There are some changes I’d like done to the penthouse … what is now the Tanner penthouse. It presently has two master suites. Also has a suite behind the kitchen but the door into it, is off the hall. We’d like a door for that into the penthouse. Should be space in the kitchen.”

“The other change is switching the library and the play area. The play area now, is really a conversation pit. Maybe put in huge bean bag chairs. A recliner. Comfortable seating. A bench… bookcases no more than five shelves high.”

“The play area… visible where it can be seen. And I’ve seen at some of the casinos… clear panels that keep the sound out.. around that play area.”

“I would especially like the door to that other guest suite be done before Friday.”

“Coming along with the Larabees and the Tanners is our boss and his wife. Hank Anderson is the Head of Colorado ATF. He will need a small meeting room as he is meeting on Saturday with the ATF Heads of Montana, Wyoming and Nevada. Probably most of Saturday.”

Vin watched a man that had left come back and tapped Jimmy on his shoulder.

“ _Okay, my Army sniper. You are in luck. We have those sounding panels as they are called, in house. No problem in getting this done by Friday.”_

“My other question .. shouldn’t there be another exit out of that penthouse besides the main door?”

Security stepped forward explaining about the door between the two master bedrooms.

Vin looked at Ezra. “You were there. Toured the whole place.”

“I saw no such door. The two master suites have walk in closets and each has their own bath.”

_“Walk in closets?” Gasped the maintenance director._

“Jimmy. You better walk through there inch by inch. Bobby may have pulled in someone. Whatever you find .. be careful. Keep me posted.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

William spun around and looked at his mother.

“Why can’t I go to Vegas too?”

Maria closed her eyes. She was so done with this. What had turned her son into a monster?

“I am not a….”

“WILLIAM!” Marcus growled. “What did I tell you about reading people’s thoughts? You have become someone I don’t know. That is why I no longer ask you to share lunch with me. What people think is none of your business. Perhaps Miss Nettie is right. We should find your biological father.. have you spend some time with him in his castle in France or wherever it is.”

Bud Chekhoff turned from what he was doing and looked at the monitor on the wall. “Lily. Did you find out that information?”

“ _Yes. I have it for you and Vin. When he gets back from Ezra’s, you two had best look at it.”_

_“Itsy bitsy spider…”_

“I hate that song!” William yelled at Ranger Chekhoff.

“Good.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Miss Frost. What is this text about that I just got from Vin? Something about spending the weekend in Vegas.” Chris vaguely remembered Vin saying something about that but the situation with the cat erased most of the morning.

“Mr. Frost,” Susan chuckled. “Remember I said Maria wants to get out of town. And Hank needs a place to meet with the other Western directors … so the three of us are going up to the Oasis Friday noon until Sunday noon.”

Chris Larabee looked at his wife. So much had changed since he met her. He had loved her instantly. Cupid shot him directly in the heart that day. And she loved him, unconditionally without knowing who he was or what he did. The ranch was no longer the most important thing in his life. In fact, he loved sitting on this porch and interacting with the neighbors. And most important to him, she was protected here.

“Chris….” Susan rasped softly touching his arm.

Larabee blinked. Looked up to see Hank standing on the sidewalk.

“Hank has some questions for you,” Susan whispered. “Get that take me to bed look out of your eyes, daddy.”

Chris slowly stood up stretching his muscles as he moved down the steps to talk to his boss and friend.

-=-=-=-=

The two men walked around the lap pool as Hank shared with Chris about his teenage sons.

“Mary loves this place. No sirens. No constant traffic. She has even signed on with Miss Nettie and Mrs. Archer to do home schooling for the younger kids here.”

“Our boys. Hate it here. No action they told me last night. As I questioned them, I discovered they were part of a gang in Houston. I called a detective I know. Found out my kids were newbies that gang was nurturing and the cops were worried they’d been killed because they had disappeared.”

“I told them you could tell them about some of the gangs here and what they force you to do .. to belong.”

“I asked Mrs. Archer to come over. She talked to them last night, about living in gang territory in Denver. About kids being forced to kill or maim someone to stay in the gang. And once in, you never get out. They turned pretty green when she asked them …’could you cut someone’s throat and watch them bleed to death?’”

“That’s when they rushed out your front door last night and barfed in your front bushes?”

Hank Anderson laughed. “Yes.”

“They have decided maybe going to high school here won’t be so bad. We just got back from registering them for the fall. Talked to the track coach and the swim coach. Need to talk with Vin about using this pool for practice.”

“I know it is heated,” Chris replied. “Just getting from there back to the house without freezing your butt off is the problem.”

“Have you been to the Oasis Hotel?” Anderson asked.

“No. Buck’s been there. Susan and I just flew down to get married and came back the same night. Vin owns it. Did you know that?”

“He owns it!” Hank yelped. “Hell, why is that man even working?”

“Hank, he loves his job. He’s not …ah… he was raised with nothing. Lived on the streets in Denver when he was a youngster. Josiah Sanchez was a former priest working at a mission. Found him. Got him to Nettie Wells who took him home and … turned him into the man he is.”

“One of things Ezra is doing is interacting for him there. One of Standish’s step fathers has a casino in Vegas. Ezra was raised in Europe.. around the world actually. Went through five step fathers before he finished college. He has contacts around the world he can call on. That man is really amazing.”

“Yes. He got something for Mary that she’s looked for, for five years.”

“I’d just ask Vin. He won’t shoot your head off.”

Hank laughed. “He is definitely laid back most of the time. Saw him rage at some of his Rangers a couple days of ago. You do not want to piss off that man. He swore at them in five different languages. Two of which I actually understood.”

“He’s worried. The new president wants input from him like he gave Bush. Vin constantly turns him down. He is afraid the Rangers that have orders to stay until their enlistment is up, will be rescinded by the new president leaving the mountain unprotected.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Hank put in. “I know three former Texas ATF agents that are looking for security jobs. But I totally understand him wanting Rangers here… active or not. Just something about the military code makes them trustworthy.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner sat in Ezra’s living room talking on the phone with former President Bush. The conversation was tight. Mostly about Vin’s worry that his Rangers would be pulled off the mountain and put in the war zone.

 _“Vin. Call General Booker. Have him put the word out that you_ _need Army men for security on the mountain. And what that includes. You have the funds. And I know there are men as well_ _as women who would love living on and protecting that mountain. And I do believe Booker is the one who would have to rescind the order. I doubt he would do that. He wants you to train Rangers and you would nix that if those Rangers left.”_

“I’ll check with Metcalf this weekend too. Maria and I, along with Hank Anderson and his wife, and Larabee and his wife will be in Vegas. Anderson is having a meeting of the Western Directors. Thank you for your time, sir.”

Vin stared at the text from Bud Chekhoff.

_=Marcus and Josiah Sanchez are taking on William this weekend. They don’t think Nettie can handle him. And he might even hurt her. Sanchez has another man he may be bringing. An older ‘William.’=_

Walking back to where Ezra and Bastian were working, Vin popped his head in.

“Anything else you need me for?”

“Mr. France called back to say the changes you want would be done tomorrow. He didn’t see any difficulties in reversing those. Also the door to that suite I stayed in, will come in just where you thought it would fit.”

“And…”

“They found a false wall in the walk in closets. Also some contraband. Mr. France called the Nevada ATF Director who is putting a warrant out on Bobby Cousins. The closets are being changed back to their original design and each suite has an ‘escape’ door to the hall.”

Sebastian Forbes grinned at his friend.

“Jimmy said he looks forward to seeing you again. Wants to pass some changes through you. Hopes you don’t spend the whole time in the puzzle room.”

“Ez, call him back and give him the names of the other Directors that are coming … Wyoming and Montana. They may need a room and put it on our tab. Same for the meeting room.”

“I’ll check with Hank and Chris. Maybe we will fly up before noon. Thank you, my friends. I’d be lost without your expertise.”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	3. The Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Casey's corporate jet is found .. in the bushes. William's life is changed when his biological father claims him. Vin uses his money to provide a full ride scholarship for a young student who helps his pilot.

Chris and Vin had left the Denver ATF offices early on Thursday afternoon. Chris dropped Vin at the gatehouse before going in the back way to the Frost-Larabee garage.

Vin was surprised to find a ride waiting for him. He walked around the small SUV asking, “Where did this come from?”

Sergeant January grinned. “Ranger gave us a dealer to contact. They had several of these to lease at what Standish thought was a steal. We now have four of them to transport people and things. Hop in. Our troops have found the Senator’s corporate jet.”

“You found it!!” Vin yelped. They had been looking for it for months.

“Actually, Rick Junior suggested going in a search pattern. As you do when looking for evidence,” January explained and then burst out laughing.

“They walked right into the side of the hanger. And it is huge. Like the bunkhouse it is painted to look like the forest. Your pilot, Jeffrey, and Ham can’t wait to have you walk through it.”

“Has Jeff checked the numbers? Has he flown it?”

“Numbers on the tail were called into Denver International. It is registered to Senator Casey. But… get this… There has been a note attached to it all these years. If the Senator dies it automatically becomes the property of Vincent Michael Tanner.”

“It’s been here all this time? Registered in my name?” Vin couldn’t believe it.

“Yes and no. However, now it is. Jeff and Ham flew it to the airport. Their inspectors walked through it. It is now registered to Vin M. Tanner, CEO of Eagle Nest Incorporated. Ham thinks you should take it to Vegas.”

Vin jerked to a stop as he got out of the SUV and looked up at the plane that was parked up ahead.

“Whoa….” Breathed the Texan.

“It seats ten comfortably. Has two small bedrooms in the back. Bathrooms front and back. A small round conference table with benches. Jeffrey would like to fly it to Vegas so he can get it registered up there also. Plus as owner of the Oasis, you need a plane like this. Anyone who knows Bobby will let him know immediately that you have a bigger toy than he does.”

Vin watched Hamster Junior walk around the underside of the plane inspecting something.

“I thought Ham’s classes had started.”

January watched the young college student.

“Since working here, he has changed his major and his school. He wants to be a navigator. He has discovered that is a lot more interesting than the biology thing he was going for. Jeffrey got him into Metropolitan State University. They have the best flight-aviation program in the county.”

“Did you talk to Sebastian? Let’s pay for his schooling.”

“Jeffrey talked to someone. Let’s ask.”

-=-=-=-

Vin stood in the main seating area of the corporate jet. He had walked through the two bedrooms, the bathrooms, the luggage areas, and the galley. He had sat in one of the pilot seats. Now he sat at the round conference table staring at Jeffrey and Ham.

Looking at Ham, Vin remarked. “Rick said you changed schools and majors. Now you’re going to be a pilot or navigator.”

“I got him into MSU’s Aviation program. Now we’re working on some scholarships,” Jeffrey explained.

Vin watched Ham Junior. He was worried about the funding. He loved working for Vin. Worried that once he got his degree maybe they wouldn’t want him.

Vin pulled out his phone and called Sebastian.

_“Glad you called Vin. I just got a call from Metropolitan State University’s Aviation Program. You have been listed as a reference for someone named JA Hamster Jr. This can’t be a real name.”_

Vin burst out laughing. “It is the young man you know as Ham.”

_“No kidding!? Okay… I have a feeling you want to fund him, right? Keep him in our employ too?”_

“Yes. Full ride scholarship. Plus three hundred dollars a month for incidentals.“

_“Plus an account at the bookstore. The books for aviation are costly. I will call this man back and see how to set this up. This is through our company right? Not the Senator.”_

“Yes. Through Eagle Nest Incorporated. All expenses… tuition, flight school, whatever. “

Vin swiped off his phone and looked up into the gaping face of his young friend.

“Eagle Nest Incorporated is going to fund your education at MSU Aviation. If you drop out, the scholarship ends and cannot be picked up again. The corporation’s scholarship will pay for tuition, books, field trips, summer programs… plus a $300 a month stipend you can draw on if needed. In return... Hamster Junior … you agree to work for the Aviation Division of Eagle Nest Incorporated as a pilot and or navigator.”

Ham just stared. His head screamed Y-E-S!! But he was too stunned to talk.

Vin slowly stood up, walked around the table and pulled the young man to his feet.

Hugging him, Vin stated. “I would wait to tell your Dad until you get the papers in the mail from the university.”

Jeffrey stood up saying, “Vin. Why don’t I call his father and tell him Ham has been approved for a tuition scholarship and information is coming by mail.”

“I get the feeling you want to fly this to Vegas? Shouldn’t it do a few trips to ….?”

Ham and Jeffrey glanced at each other.

“We... ah…,” Ham began. “After we left the Denver airport we flew up north to the Wyoming border and then back down to the Air Force Academy where they invited us to refuel when Jeffrey said the plane belonged to Falcon. It handles really nice. We have two helio mechanics on the mountain. They have checked out every nut and bolt and things I didn’t even know you needed to make a plane go.”

Looking at Jeffrey, Vin stated, “Talk to Sebastian. We need to set up an Aviation Division for pilots, navigators, mechanics and anything else you know about. Might as well use that money I found for something useful.”

========

In the great room of the stone house, where the kitchen, dining and living area were all one great room, William spun around and looked at this mother.

“Dad’s always hugging men. Is he going to fuck this one too?”

It happened so fast no one could stop it. Maria Tanner spun around and backhanded her son across the face sending him to the floor.

“Your dad just offered the young man a college scholarship and a future job. So… no more hugging you. No more touching you. Pass the word Bud… no touch William. Perhaps we need to put you in a cage. Seal up your mouth. I can see now why Phillipe never wanted children. His child is a monster. “

“Bud! Put him in that box! I don’t want to see him. You are never going to touch this girl… never,” Maria yelled as she stormed towards and through the front door.

Bud looked at Marcus who motioned with his head to put the boy into the cardboard box.

======

“Oh oh….” Vin groaned as he sprinted to the door. Looking out, he spotted Rick January.

“RICK! Send someone down to pick up Maria. Pronto! Something bad just happened at the house. Bring her up to the plane.”

January headed for the vehicle he’d just left. He knew it had to do with William. Bud had told him how unruly the boy was becoming. There was not one Ranger who wanted to be around the boy.

If Rick hadn’t beeped the horn, Maria Tanner would have walked right into the car. She quietly opened the door and slipped in.

“I just slugged my son. His mouth is dirt and filth lately. There is no way I want him around this baby.”

Rick slowly turned the car around and headed back to the plane.

“I think Phillipe knew I was pregnant when he left. We had a beautiful relationship. Then suddenly, he said he had to get back to France. He couldn’t be around a child and knew the problems he would have.”

“That means he already knew you were pregnant,” Rick offered as he parked near the plane.

Maria’s head snapped up. “I wish he had given me a heads up on how long it would take for his son to be a normal child. Maybe that is why he left. Normal doesn’t exist in his world.”

Stepping out of the SUV Maria noticed the plane.

“Wow! Where did this come from?”

“Rangers found it in the bushes,” January offered with a grin.

Easing out of the vehicle, Maria looked back at the bunkhouse.

“Painted the same as the bunkhouse.”

“Yes. The men are now out looking for a horse barn because there are pastures opposite the burial grounds.”

-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stared at his very pregnant wife as he parked the truck. She was grinning from ear to ear. Something was definitely up.

He pulled out his computer case and keyed the locks.

“And just what has you so excited, Mrs. Larabee Frost?”

“The Rangers found the coolest plane in the bushes.”

“In… the… bushes?” Larabee rasped as he followed her into the dining room where his excited wife took his case out of his hand and laid it on the table.

“And… I … ah, we, have this car … it is parked out front. We can use it to drive around the mountain. Or, back and forth to Vin’s house.”

“Car out front?” Chris rasped turning sharply. He snagged her hand and pulled her along as she rambled about driving it around on the back roads of the mountain.

He stopped short as he reached for the front door.

“You drove around the mountain by yourself?” Chris ground out.

“It has a GPS system. And front and back cameras. You don’t think Sam and I would drive around unprotect…. Oh, Agent Larabee…”

Chris groaned. Those hooded blue, sparkling eyes.. _Shit. He was already getting hard._

“Susan…” the blond rasped. _Hell, he was already hard as a rock. Had been thinking about her all afternoon. One of the reasons he and Vin left early._

“Well, Samantha’s daddy. I just happen to have a condom in my pocket. You know how Samantha’s momma likes to have it. You know Dr. Johns said this is the best way. I want to feel it, Sam’s daddy. I want that big full blown wiener right between my butt cheeks. Now!”

It was over in seconds, yet felt like an eternity. Chris was propped up against the living room wall with his wife on his lap. His spent cock still in her. His hands held her full breasts and it took several seconds for him to realize the wetness on his fingertips was milk from her breasts.

Slowly Susan got up and adjusted her clothes. Turning to face her husband, she whispered, “Would you like to taste the milk your daughter will be drinking?”

He would. He really would but he said no.

Ten minutes later, Larabee walked around the yellow Toyota Land Cruiser.

“This? Is ours to use on the mountain?” Chris questioned. It looked brand new.

“Yes. And it handles really nice. I left the keys in the middle there because I knew you’d be home soon. Come on! Let’s go see the plane.”

“You’re excited about the weekend, aren’t you?” Chris asked as he watched her carefully flounce down the front steps.

“I’ve never been to Las Vegas. I’ve never been many places. AND we are staying in the penthouse … because Vin is the owner.”

“Penthouse?”

She stared at him. “You want me to drive?”

“NO!”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin stood with his arm around his wife. “What do you think?”

“It is magnificent! The Senator definitely liked to fly comfortably. I think this better be ours … the other one … families on the mountain can use. Will Chad and Jeffery be enough pilots?”

“Ham is going to aviation school,” Vin answered pointing to Hamster Jr.

“Ah. And you have given him our first scholarship. That is why you hugged him.”

“Yes.”

_“Vin. I am holding a video call for you and Maria from Europe. Is there a place you can take it?”_

Ham was immediately there. “Down here. The third bedroom is an office sleeping area. There is a monitor on the wall. The Senator probably had a lot of conferences on this baby.”

“Ham. Show the Larabees around the plane. Answer any questions you can, but don’t tell him everything. Also let him know that the other plane is available to fly him to Maine to see his sister or ATF stuff.”

“Yes sir.”

-=-=-=-

Maria gasped loudly as she stared at Phillipe on the large monitor on the wall.

_“Falcon!!” A man in a dark cloak yelled._

“I’ll be damned! You’re alive,” Vin responded loudly.

“You two know each other? Vin. This is William’s father. This is Phillipe.”

“Oh hell. That explains a lot.”

Vin noticed immediately the changing view behind the man.

“You’re in flight. Are you coming here?”

_“Contain him if you can. He will try to run. I will be there before dark. I’ll land near the burial grounds.”_

Vin pulled his phone as his father’s ring sounded.

_“I talked William into my sanctuary. The door is chained shut. He will be there until his father arrives. We may need to tranquilize him to get him to the plane. Can you explain what is happening to him?”_

“Later, I can. Have Lily play the song that Chris was humming when Susan broke down over the book. That always put his son to sleep. Then have Bud get a zippered sleeping bag and put William into it. He will travel like that.”

Holstering his phone, Tanner looked at the man in the plane. They stared at each other. Each one drinking in the other’s thoughts.

_“The man you were talking to is your father. One of the POWs from Asia?”_

“Yes. Both his legs were shattered. He is scheduled for his first surgery in another month.”

_“So, it is best William is out of there. I will not be able to leave the plane. I have to ask you, my friend. Did something tragic happen to him?”_

Vin and Maria gawked at each other.

“SHIT! Yes! Colonel Hayward tried to kill him. And me.”

_“Is this our Colonel Hayward?”_

“The same. He’s dead. But yes. William woke up with a gun in his face from the man he called Grandpa Jack. Oh hell. I should have called you right away. Hayward activated the family curse.”

_“Vincent. You would not have found me. You only found me now because I am picking up every single thing he is thinking and … it is not good what he is thinking.”_

_“I am airborne in my fastest jet. You will know when I arrive. Keep your Rangers away from the plane. The cockpit will open. Only you can carry him up. And my friend, he knew the cat was a monster from day one. Yet he never warned anyone. It is good I am picking him up.”_

Maria watched the image of her former lover fade away.

“Come on, let’s see if Chris and Susan are still here.”

“Vin. I have to know. Is he human?”

“Oh, darlin’. All I can say is … he is human… most of the time.”

-=-=-=-=--

“About time you two emerged from that call,” Larabee barked.

“It was a friend in Europe. He forgets about the time difference. How do you like it? We’re taking this to Vegas tomorrow. How early do you think we should leave? Hank wanted to get there before noon so he could set up the conference room.”

“And we’re staying in the penthouse?” Chris questioned.

“That is what I was told. It is for the owner and friends only. I just found out that my name is on the paperwork as the owner. It is why I am glad I have Ezra on my corporate team now. He had an audit done. Found out my cousin was embezzling funds. Ez, hired a new general manager.”

Vin wasn’t aware of the Andersons coming on board, and Hank stopped dead as he heard Vin speak.

“I’m just a poor Texas boy, Chris. One quarter Cherokee. My mom had nothing. Her husband was MIA. I was raised in foster care in Texas, after she died. It was hell. Most families just wanted the money and used the kids as slaves. Ran away and hopped on a truck, got off in Denver. Lived on the streets until I was twelve. Then Josiah found me. If it wasn’t for Nettie Wells… I’d probably be dead. The fact that this mountain and all it holds has been left to me… blows me away.”

“The fact that a cousin I grew up with and trusted put a hotel in my name rather than his … so he could come and go … do bad things and never get caught, blows me away. He got arrested today. “

Vin spun around and came face to face with his boss. “Hank.”

It was Mary who broke the tension in the air.

“I have always hated to fly in those sewer tubes packed full of people. But this … this will be a pleasure. Vin. Are we…?”

“We are. Maybe you can talk Hank into leaving before noon. I just got a call that the Jeanne Shop … a women’s designer dress store in the hotel … is having a sale.”

“The Jeanne Shop? I’ve been online to …. We can definitely leave early. The boys are going to stay at the January’s. Mrs. Archer is using all four teens for a special project.”

“Dirty pool, Tanner,” Hank gruffed.

“You said you wanted to get there early.”

Vin headed for the door as he pulled his phone and asked Lily to contact every Ranger that was on the mountain to be in Hanger 3 in fifteen minutes.

-=-=-=-=-

Falcon looked at the assortment of men sitting on the floor. He knew most of them.

“Chad. I need a list of the short-timers and the ones who have a year to go.”

“Rick has that Vin.”

“Okay, gentlemen. In about twenty minutes, a black jet is going to land near the burial grounds. No one! No one is to approach it.”

“I will be carrying William to the plane. He is being sent to a special hospital in France. His change in personality came from the trauma with Colonel Hayward but… also is related to his biological father.”

“Falcon. Will he be coming back?”

“I don’t know. At this point in time, the doctor doesn’t know. Because of Maria’s pregnancy, the doctor wanted him off the mountain because William is a threat to all of us.”

Someone in the back row raised his hand saying, “I can tell you sir, a lot of us are afraid of him.”

_“Vin! The plane is circling and Chekhoff is bringing William up. And don’t forget you need bodyguards on this trip to Vegas, especially for the ladies.”_

“Oh hell! Have January get on it right away.” 

-=-==-=- 

Ranger Bud Chekhoff stood next to Falcon as the Harrier jet took off.

“In the Czech Republic, where my great-grandparents live, they still believe in vampires. When they kill animals for their freezers, they always leave some part out. Those offerings are always gone in the morning.”

Vin looked at his Ranger as the jet disappeared from sight.

“We are lucky this happened when William was young. He has a lifetime to work with what he is. He may come back in the future to reclaim his share of the mountain, but not until he learns to deal with the blood that is in him.”

“And Phillipe…, who had nothing to live for, now has a son to teach the old world ways to. And, how to cope with something no one believes in.”

“How did you two meet?” Bud asked as they walked back toward the hangers.

Vin chuckled. “That is a story I can never tell. Other than he was dying. To help him, I would die … yet we both lived. I don’t think either of us will ever know why we both lived.”

-=-=-=-=-


	4. Airborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin gives the ladies - Maria, Susan and Mary - unexpected gifts for the weekend. Vin and Marcus learn more about William.

3 – Airborne

Vin rolled out of bed at his usual five-thirty even though he could have slept longer. They were leaving for Vegas between ten and eleven and there were things for him to do.

Walking out into the great room, Vin was surprised to see Sebastian and his two sons on the porch with suitcases.

“Oh hell! Don’t tell me he’s been called back home.”

“I have invited them to stay while you are in Vegas,” his father responded behind him.

“In fact, I’d like them to move in. The boys need a woman and Bastian has had bad luck with women. He works with Ezra most days. William’s room has bunk beds. Bastian can have my old room or one of those upstairs.”

“Upstairs would be better in case the boys have a problem. Yes, it would be good to have two inquisitive boys in the house.”

“William will not be back, will he?” Marcus asked quietly as Bud suddenly appeared.

“I can’t say for sure… but my gut feeling is no. Whatever bad he inherited from his father was triggered by his near death at the hands of Hayward. It is a century’s old curse on an old, old French family.”

“The man in the black plane. Dressed in black. He only flies at night?” Marcus questioned.

“Yes. It is his lifestyle. His family’s heritage. Only safe for him to fly at night.”

“Bud, you are up early.” Vin rasped changing the subject.

“January and I will be the bodyguards for you and Chris. Nevada ATF is providing a bodyguard for Hank. The Army squads on standby in Nevada have three women who are trained and have protected Mrs. Bush. The Major figured you’d approve of them for the women.”

“What about Sniffles, if you’re coming?”

“Sniffles is staying with Marcus.”

Turning to his father, Vin was amazed to see the dog already next to his wheelchair bound father, and the man gently stroking the animal.

“Wow. That is wonderful to see.”

“Okay. Put Hamster on alert. Mrs. Larabee hasn’t flown in a long time. Everyone else are seasoned fliers. What about rooms for the two of you?”

“Rick has already talked to Mr. France. All taken care of. In fact, he figured you would come with more than two.”

“Before, it was because of my connection with Bush. I am not connected to the new president and do not intend to be. Though I may need protection from him. Check with January. See what he thinks. I would trust our guys more than the hotel unless they are men or women we know.”

“And Bud. Put the word out that we are looking for wranglers, mountain men, bodyguards... preferably former Army or Marines. They need to pass an FBI check... and a military clearance check by me.”

“Yes sir.”

Looking at his father, as Bud left and Sebastian came in, Vin asked, “Is Josiah still coming out?”

“Yes. And Dr. Will also. I need to know more about William. We all do, Vin. He has Maria’s blood in him. That makes him kin to Vicki… “

Vin pulled the red phone from his pocket. He no longer used it to call President Bush, though that number was still there. Now he called up Phillipe who he knew was already up.

“Was your flight home good? Any problems over the Pacific?”

_“Your father has a good point. But your blood and mine intermingled. That is why we are both still alive. That is why your telepathy is stronger. That is why I now have feelings I didn’t know existed before.”_

_“Maria’s psychic powers are getting stronger. That is why she could stand up against William. And the daughter she is carrying has your blood which also has your father’s blood, her blood and a bit of my blood. William only has hers and mine. Four are stronger than two. As William grows up here … and learns, he will understand why he will never be able to leave.”_

“Can William still mentally attack from there?”

_“If he didn’t do it there, he won’t be able to from here. Your daughter, Falcon, will be strong in telepathy. So be prepared. She may already be talking to Maria.”_

_“Now my friend, you need to make an excuse for William’s absence.”_

“Damn. But you have one, don’t you?”

Vin listened to the chuckle on the other end of the phone _._

_“You will receive something by Federal Express next week. But for now, his biological father has claimed him. Because... he is the only living grandson of a French dynasty.”_

_“And Falcon, I doubt once he learns the history of my family that he will return to you. You are the one person that was stable in his young life. He will not want to endanger you.”_

_“Now, take care my friend. Save this number. It is the only one that can reach me... though I will not always be here to answer it.”_

-=-=-=-=-

Vin stared at Maria’s two suitcases.

“We’re only going for a weekend.”

“One is empty. It is for the things I’m going to buy. Sebastian said something about the ladies were going to have gift cards.”

Vin looked over at his finance man who grinned back at him. And then shot to his feet.

“Gift cards! Oh hell, where did I put those? Hang on.” Sebastian yelped as he headed up the stairs.

Minutes later he was back with three envelopes of different colors. Each with a name.

Handing them to Vin, he said, “Five hundred dollars each. Hand them out when the ladies are together, otherwise they will think the other doesn’t have one. Do it on the plane or in the penthouse.”

“It will be on the plane because once we get to the hotel several things will be happening.”

“FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS? FOR EACH OF US?” Maria yelped rushing over to hug her husband.

“Doesn’t mean you have to spend it all there, darlin’. I know there are things you want for Vicki. And relay that to Susan too... things for Samantha.”

“Bastian. You and the boys settled in?”

“Vin. You have to know. The boys and I have always lived in my father’s house. Even when their mother was alive, we lived there. Being in a house here … that was the first time I’ve really been on my own. Well, except for the Army. We are used to being invisible in a house full of people. We won’t get in your way, but you will probably find me cooking in the morning. It is a routine I did at my father’s house.”

“Wonderful!” Maria exclaimed. “I am not much of a morning person. So it is wonderful that someone besides me can cook breakfast.”

“Okay, Mrs. Tanner. Let us gather our things. I believe our chariot has arrived.”

Vin dashed back to the bedroom and picked up the suit bag hanging there as well as his overnight duffle. Georgio had asked him to bring his uniform and a suit. He couldn’t get out of the man why. But Vin did share with him about the new president and that he was NOT interested to interact with the man.

-=-=-=-

Vin waited until everyone was settled and they were airborne before he presented the gift cards. In fact, Maria seemed to have forgotten about them as she was busy explaining the hotel and everything that was there.

“Ladies….” Vin rasped softly coming up to the table they were huddled around.

He laid an envelope in front of each woman. He watched while they opened it.

“It’s a card?” Susan blurt out. “With my name on it.”

“We each have one,” Maria explained. “A cash card for buying clothes or baby gifts. Or something for our husbands.”

“The spending limit is five hundred dollars,” Vin explained. “You can use it here in Vegas ... or save some and spend it in Four Corners or Denver. My gift to you ladies for the weekend and beyond.”

“So, even if I just spent a hundred or two” Susan started, “there would still be three hundred to use when I’m back home?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. Thank you Texas man.”

-=-=-=-=-

In Bobby Cousins’ old office, Georgio and his Maintenance Chief looked at the pictures on the wall.

“Okay,” Georgio began. “This large one with Bush presenting Tanner with a medal. Put that on the wall opposite Registration.”

“Is that the spot where everyone says a picture should go?”

“Yes. But not in the middle of the space. Off to the left. Then right of that … these two. The one of him and Bush on horseback. Under that, the one of Tanner bending down and handing something to Mrs. Bush.”

“What about these kids? Do we know who they are?”

Jimmy chuckled. “These two ... put in the puzzle room. Damn. No wonder he was so good. He started doing that as a kid.”

“What? Standing in a river?”’

“They are fishing.”

“Fishing?”

“Catching fish with their bare hands.”

“Not possible!” The other man barked.

“During Ranger training he went out with two groups. They had to make their own fishing gear. Everyone stared at him when he waded into the water. Over the next hour, six of the squad had four fish. Tanner had caught eight.”

“Back at camp they presented what they had. Brass wanted to know what kind of bait he used. ‘Didn’t use bait, he said’. To make a long story short. The Colonel in charge of training and two Majors and the Platoon Chief walked back down to the river and watched him catch … with his bare hands …eight more fish.”

“He admitted he had never used a rod. Didn’t approve of the hooks because it hurt the fish. Catching them with his hands was safer and more humane.”

“I cannot wait to meet this man.”

“He is very laid back. Looks like a cowboy because he is. Probably had to buy a suit for his ATF job. Spoke Cherokee before he learned English. Speaks French, Spanish, Dutch, German and Italian. Plus some Russian. He is also dyslexic due to a teacher in Texas who tied kid’s hands to their desks if they were left handed.”

“That happened to my cousin. My uncle sued the school and the district. Turns out the teacher had been doing it for years.”

“On the door here. Just put ‘Eagle Nest Incorporated.” That way Standish or Forbes or Tanner can use it. See if our photographer can get a picture of the mountain to put up in here.”

“Everything done in the penthouse? I walked through it last night. I definitely like the children’s area where it can be seen. I found a security man asleep in a chair with a book on his chest. He was embarrassed when I woke him up.”

“Mac has some applications he wants Tanner to look at. Figures he knows military guys … and how to check them out.”

“It is mainly a weekend for the two pregnant women to do some shopping, and the men to relax. Hank Anderson has a meeting. I need to check on that. According to the text I received they are already airborne. So let’s get these pictures changed pronto.”

-=-=-=-

“You know Vin, giving them gift cards was a great idea … still..,” Chris began.

“Actually it was Sebastian’s mother’s idea. That way they won’t overdraw your bank accounts. She said they will end up being more frugal than we think possible.”

“Vin.”

Vin looked up into his wife’s concerned face. Standing, he walked her down to the miniature office.

“What’s up? Is our daughter talking to you?”

“You know about that? She sort of is. But I don’t understand what she is saying.”

Motioning his wife to the tiny loveseat, Vin sat next to her, putting one of his hands on her expanded belly.

“When I called Phillipe this morning, he told me some things I didn’t know. When I met him, he was injured. I knew he was part vampire. So I cut myself and squeezed out some blood to give him the strength he needed because I knew help was almost there. What I didn’t know is... doing that also mingled some of his blood to me. It was a month later I noticed that my telepathy could go beyond state lines. He told me this morning that my blood is making him experience feelings he never knew existed.”

“Which is why,” Maria continued, “he came to pick up William.”

“He came to pick up William because of his anger. Facing Grandpa Jack’s gun triggered an age old curse. And William is the only grandson in that family. He has much to learn. And we will probably not see him again.”

“Our daughter has Tanner blood ... mine and my father’s. Also part of Phillipe, and yours. William is no match for her. She will have strong telepathy power. We are going to have to start planning now how to train her to deal with that.”

Vin gently stretched his hand across the belly that held his daughter.

_“Victoria.”_

_“Papa. Is it okay that I am glad my brother is gone? He was scaring me.”_

_“He has much to learn about who he is. He will not be back. Rest. Grow. Your grandfather did not get to raise me, so he is looking forward to helping you grow up.”_

_“He is going to walk again even though he doesn’t believe it now.”_

_“Sleep.”_

“You do know my husband that we are going to drive people nuts ... the three of us carrying on conversations that no one hears.”

“Like Chris and I do. We drive the team nuts.”

_“FIFTEEN MINUTES TO LANDING. EVERYONE BACK IN THEIR SEATS. PLEASE STAY ON THE PLANE ONCE WE LAND. WE WILL FIRST UNLOAD THE VEHICLE THAT IS ONBOARD. THEN YOU ALL WILL BE ALLOWED TO GATHER YOUR THINGS AND DEPLANE.”_

“We’ve got a vehicle onboard?” Vin gasped.

“Maybe the Senator’s,” Maria suggested as they walked back to their seats.


	5. The Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cool vehicle comes with the plane. Surprises at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jeane Shop was a women's dress shop in Holland, Michigan in the 1950's to 1980. It took up a tiny corner of the Warm Friend Tavern Hotel. Summer visitors loved shopping there.

4 – The Oasis

People checking out of the Oasis late found the Lobby to be a hub of activity. Ladders were up against a wall with pictures being hung. A freight dolly with table, chairs and a desk were being pushed through to a hallway near Security.

“What’s going on?” Several people asked.

“The new owner is arriving. He is a military man.”

“Mr. France!” Someone called. “We need your help arranging the office.”

One of the security guards noticed a man standing off to the side taking it all in. He’d seen this man here before, with Cousins. Pulling out his phone he called up to their computer lab, asking to have him run through the system.

Several other security people watched the man after texts were sent to be on alert.

The man in question walked over to the large picture once the ladders were moved away.

“Tanner. Shit! He must be coming. Bobby isn’t going to like this.”

“Have you been able to reach your friend, Bobby Cousins?” The Chief of Security asked.

The man spun around. “He doesn’t answer.”

“Probably because he was arrested yesterday for embezzling from this hotel. These gentlemen behind you … from the ATF and FBI have some questions regarding what was found in one of the penthouse closets.”

=======

Georgio France stood in the new office of Eagle Nest Incorporated. He was amazed at the speed and efficiency of the staff. It appeared since Bobby Cousins was arrested and they discovered who really owned the place spirits were heightened.

Georgio whistled.

“I think this needs to be turned around. His desk over here, away from the door. The conference table and chairs along that wall. Anyone peeking in that little window will only see the table, not him or one of his other directors.”

“I want a camera above that door or one that can give an image of anyone going in and out. Or trying to get in. Security will have a key but we need three keys made. One for Tanner. One for Standish and one for Forbes. I do not want them swapping keys. Keys get lost that way.”

“Chief. Alert your people. Tanner walks silently. No footfalls. Besides training his grandsons to fish with their hands, Dr. Robert Red Feather taught them to walk without making a sound. Because… you didn’t want the game to hear you coming.”

“I can tell you more than one Major and a couple of Colonels wanted to put bells on him. He had a knack for coming up behind you just as you were having coffee or a drink.”

An excited security man burst through the door as Georgio reached for it.

“I just watched this plane land on the strip near Uncle Charlie’s. I ran the numbers on the tail. It originally belonged to Senator Casey but is now registered to Vin M. Tanner.”

“That gentlemen,” Mr. France stated seriously, “is our new owner. And no one here is prepared for him.”

-=-=-=-=

“Hamster,” Vin barked. “What kind of vehicle came with this plane?”

“Oh, Vin! It is the coolest thing. It’s electric. Jeffrey already called and talked to hotel security. They actually have hookups for electric cars. It looks like one of the tour buses you ride around a zoo in.”

Tanner shook his head.

_Stanley. How many of my crazy ideas have you done? Though I did say it was cool. People in and out and luggage in the back._

“I don’t suppose it says ‘Mountain Man’ on the sides.”

“IT DOES! Have you seen it before?”

Vin looked at Chris.

_‘Gotta be careful what you wish for, Tex. Or who you tell your secret wishes to.’_

_‘Well, cowboy. This is going to be an interesting trip.’_

-=-=-=-

“Woo Who, Vin! This is the coolest thing,” Susan gushed. “Look! There even is a shade you can pull down. You could give tours of the mountain from the gate house to the burial grounds.”

“Vin,” Maria ventured. “We could pile all the kids in here and take them to Four Corners for lunch at that new burger place.”

“What new burger place?” Chris and Vin asked, surprised by the suggestion.

“Where that Halloween house is. There is a sign about a new restaurant going in there.”

“Maybe when they get the bodies out,” Vin growled, without thinking.

“Bodies?” Susan and Maria gushed.

_‘Nice shot, Vin.’_

“Twenty-six people, adults and kids, have entered that place in the last five years. They have never come out. The man who built it and put the program together died in a car crash in Europe. Every time there is a power failure the computer reprograms itself. Weird things have been seen in the windows. You do not want to go there.”

“Now. You are here for a fun weekend. You have money to spend. The penthouse had some changes done to it. We can eat in the restaurant or order food up to the penthouse. There is a conversation pit and it is also a mini library. There are two master suites on one side and a third on the other side behind the kitchen. That is where Standish stayed and he loved it.”

A German march sounded and Vin stared at his phone before answering, “Agent Tanner.”

_“It’s Jimmy. The FBI just arrested a cohort of Bobby Cousins. We have made some changes in the lobby. Put up some pictures that were in Cousins office. Made that into an office for your company. In the puzzle room, are the pictures of you and him as kids … catching fish. Don’t be surprised if some staff ask you how you have the patience for that. But before you even venture up there, are you aware there are six other penthouses? The one you requested and used last time usually was only used when Cousins came with his sons.”_

Vin stared up at the hotel. He remembered Colonel Hayward talking about the place he had at Bobby’s hotel.

“What about the other Directors?” Vin asked, trying to cool down his temper. “Are they staying there?”

“ _The Nevada Director is here. We tracked down the other two in a cheap motel and moved them here. The three of them are sharing an executive suite. Two bedrooms, one with twin beds.”_

“Jimmy. Put that on my tab.”

_“Already done, my friend. Plus they each have dinner cards. I need to tell you … something has happened here I haven’t seen before. The staff is just vibrant. I guess Cousins was really rude to a lot of people here. Constantly telling them HE owned the place. He could do what he damn well wanted to.”_

_“I’ve told some stories about you… catching fish without a rod. You walk without making a sound. You are a laid back Texan. A cowboy.”_

_“Tell your driver to park in the electric slot that says ‘Boss Man.’ It is written in German, backwards. And Vin, I want to talk to you about moving to another penthouse. The previous owner’s penthouse was twice that big.”_

“Then my friend, let’s have this crew with me hang out in the coffee shop while you and I check those others out.”

_“See you in a few.”_

Chris and Hank let out a whistle as the hotel came into view. It was not a towering twenty-five story monster.

“About 12 stories,” Hank remarked. “A nice comfortable U shape. Has a Mimi’s Café restaurant close by, or is that inside? Valet parking. Doorman. Plenty of security or is that for us?”

“Chekhoff and January, the two Army men with us, are for Chris and I. Nevada is providing one for you Hank. And the Army stationed in Nevada is supplying three female Army Rangers for the ladies. These female Rangers have also protected Mrs. George Bush.”

“Ham. Park in that first electric slot. That is German for Boss Man and it is written backwards.”

“From what Chad told me, you two are staying onboard the plane. What about meals?”

Jeffrey and Hamster grinned.

Ham enlightened his boss. “We already talked to the head of the hotel kitchen. They put together meals for flight crews. Plus we can call in orders to Mimi’s Café and then one of us can pick it up or they can deliver. Evidently a few other corporate jets land and park here.”

-=-=-=-

Once everyone walked into the spacious hotel lobby it was a group decision to leave the luggage in the new owner’s office. Maria and especially Susan wanted to see the penthouses.

“Research….” Susan said with a grin. “I soak up everything I see for my books.”

Georgio and Vin were in a discussion. Chris was walking with his arm on Susan’s back. Maria, Mary and Hank were together with bodyguards Chekhoff, January and three smartly dressed Army women behind them. It was Chekhoff that heard the whispers.

_Falcon. Whispers about Susan._

Vin looked at Jimmy. “Are you having any meetings here .. relating to books.”

“Oh yes. There is a group that meets quarterly to discuss Susan G Frost’s mystery books. Here is our elevator. It goes directly to the penthouse level.”

“Jimmy,” Vin whispered. “Larabee’s wife is that author. She is going to need more protection.”

“Ohmygod! It is her!!”

Tanner said two words in Russian and suddenly Chekhoff and Tanner were in front of the women.

Vin whistled and held up his hands. “Are you with the quarterly group?”

“Yes! We absolutely love her books! We cannot believe she is here. We have contacted her publisher in New York but they never answer. We have wanted her to come for a year.”

“You need to read the title page more often. She moved to a new publisher several months ago. She is in town doing research. She will try to work sneaking into your meeting… we will just have to see what her schedule is.”

“That would be wonderful!” A lady in a blue pants suit gushed happily.

But a grouch of a woman stepped forward saying. “Just who are you? I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Marge. He’s the man in the picture! The one getting the Medal of Honor! He’s the new owner.”

“Don’t you have to be dead to get the Medal of Honor?”

‘ _MEDAL OF HONOR!!! WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?’_

January ordered the women bodyguards to get the group out of there now. Turning he said, “we need to go back into that office. We need a blow up what is written at the bottom of that picture. I know for a fact Vin has never been awarded this medal.”

As they silently walked back, the Chief of Security, called his security lab and asked for an enlargement of what was penned on the bottom of the picture.

“Put it on the wall monitor in Mr. Tanner’s office. We will be there shortly.”

“HANK! THERE YOU ARE!” The director of Montana called.

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I am here for a work weekend. You be sure to let me know where I am staying and take good care of my wife.”

=-=-=-=-=

Maria, Mary and Susan sat at the conference table making plans to go shopping. Surprisingly no one was hungry for lunch.

“Here it is!” Jimmy barked.

== This picture is a composite of US Army Ranger Vin Tanner who is fighting for his life in an American Hospital in Germany, and not expected to live. Lt. Tanner was on an international mission and single-handily stood up against armored vehicles so the international group of military and civilians could get to safety. This picture was made for his grandfather Dr. Robert Red Feather, Sr. of Dallas, Texas. This award is usually given by the Secretary of the Army. However President George W Bush asked to have this honor as Tanner had saved his life on more than one occasion. The award is the Distinguished Service Cross. ==

No one said a word for several minutes.

“My grandfather never received this. He would definitely have mentioned it when he came to Germany. That means Bobby … had to receive the medal and later this picture.”

Vin spun around. “Is there a safe in this room?”

Georgio moved up behind Vin, muttering in a language no one but them understood. They stood back to back slowly moving in a circular motion.

‘I got it!” Jimmy barked.

Vin turned and stared at the Indian design painted on the wall. Walking over he carefully swung the frame out. As the picture opened, there was a big round hole in the lower corner. On the wall was the safe that had been part of the picture.

“Let’s see if he still is using his old code for the first car he had. Look around and see if there is something we can use to pull out what is in here. Don’t want anyone’s hands going in.”

One by one they laid out on the conference table the items from the safe.

  * Bankbook from Bank of America
  * Padded envelope from the White House
  * Letter from the President’s Office
  * Envelope with ten one hundred dollar bills.



“I know for a fact that my bounty money was in Bank of America. But Rangeman Security in New Jersey held that until six years ago.”

“Well, Vin!” Susan rushed as she stood up. “We have to open all these so we can look at the penthouses. Maria and I still have to do shopping.”

Vin looked at Jimmy who called the Jeane Shop. Minutes later the Chief of Security escorted Susan, Maria, Mary and their bodyguards to the prestigious women’s shop.

Touching his old friend’s shoulder, Georgio said, “Would you like me to open them?”

“Yes.”

“I just can’t believe Bobby would hide all this.”

It was January who suggested the dead man. “Could it have been Hayward? Didn’t he say he had a place at Bobby’s hotel? We need to look here.”

“Colonel Jack Hayward?” Jimmy replied. “He has a big penthouse. It has a fantastic display of Native American art. Pottery. Headdress…”

Tanner growled. Spun around and shouted in Cherokee and German.

“January. Pack this up.”

“I want into the penthouse now!! It is a damn good thing Hayward is dead. If he was involved in the death of my grandfather and the theft of Red Feather artifacts there would have been no place he could hide. That also means Bobby was in on the theft and maybe even the murder of our grandfather.”

==-=-=-=--


	6. Penthouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman looking for fast cash takes over the Jeane Shop while Jeanne is recovering from an accident. During a tour of the penthouses, Vin makes an astonishing discovery.

5 – Penthouses

Larabee’s hand slapped onto the mailer.

“You need to open this first and then call your connection to Bush to let him know it has been found. And... That your grandfather never saw it.”

_I’m thinking you have a good idea what is up there. Best take care of this business first._

Vin let out a long breath _. This is not what he came to the hotel for._

Slowly Vin lifted the padded package, turning it until he found the zipper pad. Slowly pulling it open, he held it so the Mahoney box would slip out onto the table.

The Chief of Security gasped as he slipped back into the office.

Vin looked up.

“I have ordered more security for the ladies. There are more women out there looking for Mrs. Larabee.”

Vin stared at the box.

It was Jimmy who gently opened it to reveal the medal.

They all stared at the gold cross with an eagle, its wings spread wide nestled in a wreath atop the cross.

“Seems fitting for the man who talks to the mountain and the eagles. I think you better call Bush himself,” January suggested. “He is probably wondering why you didn’t have it on for that funeral at Arlington.”

Reaching into his pocket, Rick January pulled out the red phone and handed it to his Lieutenant. Vin walked into an opposite corner as he scrolled down for G. W. Bush’s private cell number.

-=-=-=-

The meeting in George Bush’s home office was just about to end when the cell phone in front of him did a vibrating dance. Pulling it toward him he was surprised to see the name ‘Falcon.’

“Vin. Hope you’re not in trouble.”

_The solemn Texan actually chuckled._

_“My wife and I, along with Chris Larabee and his wife and our boss and his wife came to the Oasis hotel in Vegas for a quiet weekend. Just now we have made an amazing discovery.”_

_“Yesterday, Bobby Cousins Red Feather was arrested in Dallas for embezzling from this hotel. Today we have just unlocked his office and discovered a picture of you giving me an award. Quite an interesting statement at the bottom.”_

_“Then the new General Manager, Georgio France and I searched Bobbie’s office for his safe. What we found inside …..” Vin’s voice faltered as he realized the cousin he grew up with might have been involved in far more than this. Maybe even their grandfather’s death._

_January was immediately there. He caught the phone before it hit the floor._

_“Mr. President. This is Sergeant January. What we found was a letter from you to Dr. Robert Red Feather. It has never been opened. We also found a padded mailer which we have just opened to discover the award that was never presented to Falcon.”_

_“I am quite sure, sir, his grandfather never received either of these. Either Bobby immediately hid them or Colonel Hayward delivered them to Bobby to be hidden.”_

_“We also have been told by the General Manager and Chief of Security that Hayward has a large penthouse here. Also, that it contains a huge collection of Native American artifacts, clothing and other things … that is our next stop.”_

“Sergeant January. I will get started on this right away. How long will you be there?”

_“Probably early afternoon on Sunday we will leave.”_

“Who else is with you?”

_“Chekhoff. And Agent Larabee.”_

“You make sure you or Chekhoff are always with him. If all the stolen items are in Hayward’s penthouse… make sure one of you is always attached to the man. We don’t want to lose him too. If I can work it out, we will present that medal to him during the hotel’s open veterans dinner buffet.”

_“That would be excellent, sir. Chekhoff and I can handle it. Agent Larabee’s wife is Susan G. Frost, the author. There is a group here that is seeking her, so hotel security is covering her.”_

_“I will have Mr. France put these things into the hotel safe.”_

“Hand the phone back to Vin.”

“Vincent.”

_Vin grinned. It was only the second time Bush had called him by his first name._

_“Yes. Sir.”_

“Hayward was buried quietly in his home state. Whatever you find there, keep it there. There is no place for it to go in Dallas. The hotel could do tours. I recall your grandfather did that on occasion.”

_“Yes sir, he certainly did,” Vin answered as he slowly pushed up the wall to a standing position._

“I am changing my schedule so I can be there Saturday night during the Oasis’ open buffet for any veteran in uniform. I believe that would be something your grandfather would insist on.”

_“It seems sir, you knew my grandfather better than I did.”_

“We had some long talks … when you were in that hospital in Germany. Through him, I understood where you get your anger. Chekhoff and January have orders to be glued to you. I don’t want you to do anything rash.”

_“I will behave myself sir. I have a very pregnant wife with a baby girl on the way. You need to know this … William has been claimed by his biological father and is now in France.”_

“Would this have been the black Harrier jet that did not respond to US war planes earlier this week?”

_Vin looked at his Czech Ranger. ‘Probably.’_

_“I don’t know about that, sir. He radioed when he was arriving and was gone in a flash. William is the only living grandson of that French dynasty.”_

_It was then Vin heard voices and realized this whole conversation was being heard by others. He just hoped Bush trusted them._

_“I will let you know what I find, sir. And I will alert Cold Case Detectives in Dallas what has been found and that it cannot be moved.”_

With that said, Vin ended the call and tossed the phone back to January.

-=-=-=-=-

Maria, Susan and Mary sat in comfortable chairs as Jeanne Custer brought out several different kinds of dresses, jumpers and suits.

“She seems to know just what we like,” Mary whispered.

“Now ladies,” Jeanne said stopping in front of them. “I have prepared a dressing room for each of you. Your name is on them. May I suggest you look through what has been put in them and if you need help getting into any just push the yellow button. When dressed come and look at yourself in this three sided mirror.”

-=-=-=

“How do you think the ladies are doing?” Chris asked as the men entered the penthouse elevator.

“I think they are going to blow that card in one place,” Vin responded.

“How much did you give them?” Georgio asked.

“Five hundred dollars.” Larabee and Tanner answered together.

-=-=-=-

“OH MY GOD! MARIA! LOOK AT THESE PRICES! I am not spending my whole card here. One. One of these is all I will take.” Susan Frost Larabee barked.

Mary Anderson, who hadn’t had a new dress since her boys started school, pushed the yellow button.

When Jeanne opened the door to assist the woman, she found the dresses being offered to her.

“I could feed my family for a week for the cost of one of these. I understood this shop to be a fair priced store. But you are trying to push your most expensive clothes at us. My husband is a Federal agent. Plus we have two teenagers. The gift card that Mr. Tanner gave me … I will use at a bargain basement. Not here.’

Suddenly the other two doors opened. Maria and Susan stepped out.

Susan quietly voiced her opinion.

“I am an author. All my income goes to manufacturing the books I write. My income is barely four thousand dollars... a year. I do not need a two hundred dollar dress.”

“While my husband has just been notified that he is the owner of this hotel,” Maria responded, “we were both raised with working parents. Maybe high rollers come in here and spend hundreds for clothes, we are not going to.”

The three headed for the door. Susan stopped short as Mary reached to open it.

“Just make sure, next time, you ask your customer what they really want. Not what you want to get sold that day.”

-=-=

No one disturbed them as they started through the lobby.

“Girls,” Mary whispered. “Let’s check out the puzzle room. Then Susan can call Chris and see where they are.”

The three looked at the 500 piece puzzle that was laid out on the round table.

Maria looked around saying, “Didn’t we have bodyguards? What happened to them?”

Susan pulled her phone and called her husband.

-=-=-

Vin, Chris and Georgio watched the Chief of Security work the lock that was on Hayward’s penthouse door.

“This is highly unusual,” Jimmy said. “This definitely tells me things are hidden.”

They all jumped when into the stillness Larabee’s phone went off.

“Susan.”

_“Chris. We are in the puzzle room. Could you send someone down? We’d like to look at those penthouses too.”_

“Are you done shopping already?”

Everything stopped where the men were when Susan responded.

_“We are never going into that store again! And if anyone asks us we will say it is a rip off! She is selling a dress I saw in Denver for $35.00... for five hundred dollars! A dress I saw on her online page that was $50 was four hundred dollars in the store. Maybe high rollers walk in there and don’t know what they are paying or don’t care. But these three ladies… Mary told her one of the dresses this Jeanne lady thought would be good for her... was a week’s groceries. No sir… we will not shop there again. Now Mister Federal Agent Samantha’s daddy how do we get to where you are?”_

_“Wait! Hand your phone to Vin. Maria needs to ask him something.”_

“Maria.”

_“Vin. Aren’t we supposed to have bodyguards? They disappeared once we went into the Jeane Shop. Also I saw a picture on the wall above the cash register. Jeane has a twin and… I don’t think the one there is the one who owns the store.”_

“Chief…” Jimmy started.

“I’ll bring them up, Mr. France. On my way down, I will call my office and maintenance. See if someone has the combination to this. There are two penthouses on this side and four on the west side.”

“The one we are presently scheduled to use, I like a lot. We will see what Maria thinks. And Chief. My wife said someone beside Jeanne is operating the Jeane Shop.”

“What? Jeanne is in traction in New Jersey from a car accident. Sure am glad you came along Tanner.”

-=-=-=-

Mary Anderson opted to stay and work on the puzzle. A part time security guard stood at parade rest just outside the door.

Maria and Susan were chattering like long lost sisters as they rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor.

“It is a good thing you ladies came today,” the guard that was with them said. “We knew Jeanne was in a hospital out east and that she had a sister. Had no clue she had a twin.”

Vin and Chris gawked at the two women that stepped out of the penthouse elevator.

“Where’s Mary?” They both asked at once.

“She isn’t interested in penthouses. Doesn’t feel they will be here that much. She is working on the puzzle and yes, Texas, she has a security guard with her.”

“And Vin, the security guard that came to watch over Mary said our Army guards are down by Mimi’s in a coffee shop.”

Tanner grinned. “I needed to call that Major anyway.”

“Lieutenant!” Chekhoff called from down the hall. “The place is clear.”

“Okay ladies. Let’s go have a look.” Vin said as he pulled out his phone. He and the Major in Nevada would have a very short conversation. The three Army women would probably lose a rank and be retrained for something else.

Vin stared at the spaciousness. _Hell, my Purgatory apartment could fit in here six times. Maybe more._

“Texas man!” Susan called. “We could bowl in here. Looks like that hall in the Houston mall.”

“The kitchen is awfully small,” Maria muttered.

“Most penthouse residents eat out or order in,” Mr. France explained.

The next one, the two women barely got through the door and Georgio knew it was no.

“Too many windows. Birds hit them. Helios slow down to see what they can see. No.” Maria said bluntly. “Where we are now is perfect for us.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Tanner. The door is open. It is not the original key card door. This one was solid steel.”

Vin pulled his phone and called Lily.

_“Yes. Vin. Everything is calm here. Your father is enjoying the visitors. They had lunch on the porch. What do you need?”_

“I am shortly going to take a video of things inside a large penthouse. I need you to save a copy for me. Then I need you to make a copy for Senior Elders Red Feather and Black Feather. Once they receive that, I need you to immediately call the number on my phone that says Red Feather Elders.”

_“I am ready.”_

Vin Tanner slowly walked into Hayward’s penthouse. He could not believe what he saw.

Behind him Chekhoff swore in Russian, French and German. Maria gasped. Larabee pulled his wife to the side and they stayed in the entry.

Vin positioned his phone as he slowly began to speak and video tape.

“I have just stepped into Colonel Jack Hayward’s penthouse at the Oasis Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. This is the hotel that Bobby Cousins Red Feather bragged about owning. He ran it for several years. What I have just discovered is that he put my name down as the official owner but it was on a paper only he saw.”

“We are presently in the living room or main area of the penthouse. All these artifacts are encased in what appears to be bullet proof glass containers. Weapons from your ancestors are here. My grandfather’s ceremonial dress and cloak is here. My mother’s wedding dress is here. Stone vases. The chess set I carved for my grandfather should I be killed overseas is here. “

“Chief. We need a robot up here to scan for bugs and traps. There is some kind of a pressure pad in the middle of the room.”

“I’ll get right on it. State Police have one. We have used them before.”

“Jimmy. If we can … I’d like to get that chess set out and put it into a room for people to play chess.”

“You carved those!! I have an odd room no one uses. We could easily paint a checkerboard on the floor. I would be playing by myself with those.”

Vin stopped the video and looked around. “What about the bedrooms?”

“One bedroom appears to be a library. The other two are just bedrooms. But we will check more when the robots get here.”

“Let me see the library.”

Maria came up and stood next to her husband as she felt a wave rage pass through him.

_In his Will, these books were left to me._

_After it is scanned, we can take some for our penthouse here. Too much change of weather at the homestead._

Once again Vin lifted his phone.

“Elders. This is my grandfather’s library. It appears that Hayward and Bobby took every book. Even the ones that were Willed to Softfoot.”

_Maria looked around as she heard … “This room is safe Softfoot. Take your books now.”_

_“_ Hold this while I take out four books. Grandfather had these made especially for me when he discovered that teacher was forcing me and others to not use their left hand for writing.”

“Agent Tanner! Vin!”

Vin handed the books to Maria and the two stepped out of the library.

“Jimmy. I want to check the bedrooms.”

“This way. Here is the first one.”

Vin couldn’t believe what he saw.

“What he is using as a dresser was a buffet from grandfather’s dining room. All those pictures are uncles, grandparents of grandfather’s. That Madonna was his only daughter. Killed in an accident with a horse. “

“Okay, next one.” Jimmy gestured.

“Dishes. Glassware. Carvings he did when he was pissed off at someone.”

Vin gasped loudly when he saw the wedding picture of his parents.

He turned and came face to face with a State Trooper.

Simultaneously they both barked, “What the hell are you doing in Nevada?”

“I’m an ATF agent in Denver. Here for the weekend. Do you have a robot with arms?”

“I do. What do you need?”

“That wedding picture in the corner. My parents. I’d like my father to have it.”

“I’ll get it. That pressure pad has some kind of a code. Hope you know what it is.”

Everyone except Vin and the troopers were ordered out.

“If that comes up, is there a way to keep it up and immobilize it?”

“We are hoping those long steel poles will keep it up and we can disable it.”

“Vin. I see Maria out there. You married her.”

“I did. Give her the picture.”

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Vin rasped as he walked back into the living room.

Vin watched a Trooper cautious step forward. Two steps. Three steps and then it popped up. An odd looking weapon appeared.

“Duck!” Vin shouted.

Then the lid popped up and what was left of a dead man slowly emerged.

“Good god! Does anyone know him?”

“He was a cousin of Bobby’s. Retarded from birth.” Vin stated coldly as he stepped forward. He slowly made the sign of the cross as he prayed in Cherokee.

_Bobby Red Feather. I am turning you over to the Elders to be skinned alive._

“He went missing when he was twenty. Age wise he had the mind of a six year old. Bobby is going to fry for this. This boy… loved the jack in the box he had as a child. Well, he was always a child. I cannot believe Bobby did this.”

“Hey! We’re not done yet. State the code. The code for the treehouse or this whole top floor and everything in it gets blown up.”

“Get everyone out!” Tanner ordered.

“No way in hell, Lieutenant!” Chekhoff and January barked.

Maria slowly walked up to her husband and touched his arm.

_You know the code. Bark it out. Then let them get the weapons out and close the place up until a later time after the baby is born._

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Chekhoff stays. You go with them,” Vin ordered pointing to January.

Vin waited until he heard the elevator start to descend.

“Okay troopers. You ready? This will probably rise up more so you can shove those steel poles all the way across.”

Vin nodded to the trooper who once again stepped on the pad.

_This time Bobby’s voice came up. ‘OH OH OH. COUSIN SOFTFOOT IS HERE. Bet you can’t remember the password we had for the treehouse, can you white boy? Say it now.”_

“Treehouse! Can’t have a password Roberto with no doors, windows, sides or a roof!”

The box jumped higher and the steel poles were shoved fully under it.

Sputtering was heard. And then… “He got it right. He got it right. He got it right. “

“I’ll leave the rest to you guys. Oh, everything encased here. That is all bullet proof glass. Just what you see here, is worth probably two or three million dollars, so be careful.”

-=-=-=-=-

Bud Chekhoff and Vin Tanner slowly walked through the door that said Eagle Nest Incorporated. Vin looked at the group that sat around his conference table. .. Susan and Chris Frost Larabee, his wife Maria, Hank and Mary Anderson, Hamster Jr., and General Metcalf. All were eating dinner.

Vin looked at Bud saying, “Maybe we should walk over to Mimi’s.”

“Sounds good, Lieutenant.”

“GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE FALCON!” Metcalf roared. “Glad to see you didn’t get blown up. We saved you some ribs.”

Vin turned and looked at the group before he faced Metcalf.

“If you all don’t mind, my Sergeant and I are going to Mimi’s. For what just happened up there… I need a quiet corner to remember a young man that shouldn’t have died so young.”

‘Larabee will explain it to you later, sir.” Vin said as he and Bud walked out the door.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	7. Saturday, Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worries .. and more discoveries in the penthouse.

6 – Saturday - Early Morning

Ten minutes past midnight, Saturday morning, and still he stood there. Everyone had long since headed for bed. Larabee had shared with Hank and the General what they found upstairs. Metcalf had been shocked to learn Colonel Hayward had been involved.

Sergeant Bud Chekhoff silently walked up to his Lieutenant and stood next to him.

“I talked to the Chief of Security. He does have a sound proof room. It hasn’t been used since his mate died of cancer last year. He gave me the key. You know how I was raised. I’d be glad to take your anger, sir.”

“There is no way I would ever take a whip to you, Bud. And those that did should be hung by their genitals in the trees.”

“He showed me the room. It’s fairly large. Has a wall of toys. Some were new to me. Put together by someone in New York City. It’s actually on this floor. He wanted it away from his work place. There is the word Zodiac on the door. Has a special key card.”

Tanner spun around. “Zodiac?!”

Chekhoff swallowed. He’d never seen such a look in his Lieutenant’s eyes before.

There was a light knock on the penthouse door as Maria stepped out of the bedroom wrapped in a robe.

“Take the door. I‘ll meet you out there.”

“Maria…”

“Vin. I want you to call Dr. Johns. I just have this weird feeling that something happened during William’s birth. I don’t want it to happen again.”

“Could it have been related to Phillipe? I have Johnny’s private number. I’ll call him. I think he is on call tonight. Is probably at the clinic.”

“Vin. Starting today … until six weeks after her birth, we can’t have sex. You’re a gay man. Have been since you were twelve. Bud loves you. So does January. Let them love you.”

“Darlin’, what are you seeing?” Vin rasped. He didn’t want to lose this woman.

“Chris is going to have girls. Three. Not all at once. I don’t know about us, beyond Victoria. That is what is fuzzy. Maybe it is just the pregnancy. You know where William was born. Please have Johnny check it out.”

Vin walked his wife back into the bedroom and helped her back to bed.

_‘Victoria.’_

_‘I don’t know daddy. I only see horses and eagles and treehouses. Lots of Army men and lots of boys. I think it would be neat to live in a big treehouse up in the air like the eagles.’_

_-=-=-=-=-_

Vin checked his pocket for the penthouse keycard before stepping out the door to find Bud. He pulled out his phone as the door closed behind him.

“Chekhoff!”

“Down here, Vin,” Jimmy called, stepping out of what Vin thought was a second penthouse.

“You moving someone in there?”

“Actually, my friend. This is part of yours. Come have a look.”

Vin walked down the hall to another door and stepped inside. Bud was looking out a large rectangle window that wrapped around a corner.

“Wow!” Vin exclaimed, as he took in the plush purple carpet, and brown and white furniture.

“I love the windows… they aren’t those great big ones. Long and sleek. Just the right height. I’ll take it.”

“After what happened at Hayward’s penthouse and how they put that box in the floor. I looked up the architect of this hotel and called him. He actually lives over by Metcalf. He brought over the plans for the place after I told him about the mini penthouses.”

“There are actually only four penthouses on each side, not six. And yours extends into this one. Tomorrow… later today, we will be taking down that wall,” Jimmy said pointing to a wallpapered wall with no windows.

“On the other side of that firewall at the end of this hall is another penthouse. However, you have to go downstairs and up another elevator to get to it.”

“Lieutenant! There is an awesome master suite down here. Double shower. Jacuzzi tub. Towel warming bars. I think where you are now was for the Nanny, or cook, or….”

“Jacuzzi? Looks like we might be flying up here more often,” Vin stated calmly. His eyes boring into the Czech’s blushing face.

Jimmy looked at the Ranger. He knew his friend was gay.

“I was surprised when I saw you were married,” Jimmy remarked as the two began to walk through the place.

“She knew I was gay. I adopted William, her son, in Texas to keep Social Services from taking him. She came home from work one day to a completely empty house. Her husband had stolen everything, even her clothes. Plus some family heirlooms. I was a Texas Ranger then. Put his picture through the FBI and discovered he had done this to four other women.”

“I discovered that one of her neighbors took the family heirlooms. We have tried for two years to get them back. The woman refuses to give them back.”

Georgio frowned. “Perhaps you could try a German trick. Put an ad in the paper with pictures, if you have them… saying be careful of this neighbor. She walked into my house and took what she wanted. Two years… three... she still refuses to return them. Some belonged to my grandparents. Check your house if she has visited.”

“You have a lot of history over there. But, you know, I might ask Hank about that. He lived in Houston for a long time.”

Vin stared at the large Jacuzzi tub.

_Oh yes. Tie down. Blind folded. Gagged… play time._

“I take it you know what the Zodiac room is?” Jimmy asked quietly.

“Yes. I know the man who puts those together. I love this. Let’s take this wall down while everyone is down for breakfast. This is one place I could fly up to, to unwind.”

“Jimmy. Do you have a helipad here? I have a Hermes Jet helio I fly as well as a four seater.”

“We do have one. I need to find where it is. Have a feeling Cousins planted something over the top.”

-=-=-=-=-

Walking back down the hall past his penthouse, Vin followed Budapest Chekhoff to a black door with a Z and the word Zodiac.

“He said to put the keycard in and state your name,” Bud explained.

“That is for him. We cannot get in that way,” Vin answered pulling out his phone again.

Bud watched as Vin opened up something on his phone marked as ‘Private Numbers.’ Then he drew a design when it asked for a code.

Someone speaking a foreign language answered.

“Scorpion, here.”

_“Master Vincent. What can I do for you? I see you are in Las Vegas.”_

“I am in the Oasis Hotel. I am their new owner. On the 12th floor is a Zodiac room that is now empty. Can you reprogram it for me?”

_“Oh yes, sadly he passed away last year. His mate has a keycard…”_

“He has given the keycard to me. This is new. When was the keycard started?”

_“Because of some things that Colonel Hayward was illegally doing, we have made a double entry.”_

“Colonel Hayward?”

_“Yes. You served under him. He originally set up your Black Leather Army Man. Wait! Something is.. It appears someone is using this room. Vincent. I got a text here that Hayward is dead… but surely the mate is not…”_

“The mate keeps the card but does not use it. Plus he does not have the code. Get me in here so I can have a look. Then we will change it to my fingerprints and code. Lock out whoever has taken this over.”

_“It will need a complete cleansing before you can use it, my friend.”_

_“Okay. Put in the keycard… I am texting you the word to say.”_

Vin swiped over to the text message and grinned at the word.

“Rumpelstiltskin.”

The three men outside the door heard four clicks. Bud reached for the door but Vin stopped him.

“Stand over there, back against the wall. Just in case it is booby trapped.”

Vin moved into the entry but did not go in. Raising his voice and tapping Video … he sent Samuel images of the inside.

“Cameras on three walls. Some of the drawers are out. And … the signature of the man is Lizard.”

“Lizard!” Chekhoff barked. “Lieutenant… he works here.”

“Samuel! Let’s change the lock so no one but Black Leather Army Man and his … can enter.”

_“If you would put the keycard in, I can erase the code that was there. Keep the keycard in, and then put in your code. From then on, only your fingerprints and code will work.”_

“So, you need the keycard first … and then the code. It will not open without both?”

_“That is correct. Both need to be done. First the card and then the code.”_

“Chekhoff. Put in the card.”

Bud and Jimmy watched Vin trace his pointer finger around the big gold Z. They heard a series of clicks and were surprised when a small door under the Z opened with a keypad.

Vin put in his code and stepped back.

_“Excellent. It is a match. You are now the owner of this sex cave. Enjoy it… as I know you will. Take the keycard out, and put it in again along with your code. The door should open immediately. How long will you be there?”_

“We go back to Denver Sunday afternoon.”

_“Try it now to make sure it works. I will see who is in the West that is available to put it back together again. In the meantime, my friend, you had best arrest this Lizard man who is operating illegally.”_

Vin had forgotten Jimmy was there. When the door clicked open to the tune of ‘Yellow Rose of Texas.’ Jimmy burst out laughing.

“Have you ever been in one of these, Jimmy?”

“I have not. But I have heard about them.”

“When it is put together properly, I’ll let you in. Right now. I need to call a Fed and see who to call here to arrest Lizard who is probably someone this hotel has trusted for a long time.”

Vin pulled his beeping phone and gawked at the message.

“We need to get Maria out of that room and all our stuff. Back inside! Shout for January and Larabee. Jimmy… I have a feeling that wall is portable. Let’s give it a shove and see what happens.”

_‘LARABEE! NEED HELP NOW! KITCHEN!”_

Larabee rolled out of bed like a shot, pulled on his pants as he told his wife to stay put.

Hank met him in the hall.

“Okay. I just heard Vin shout your name in my head. What is going on?”

“That happen before?”

“Never.”

“Chris. Help Chekhoff get Maria out of that room! January. Get all our things out of the closet. Two things on the floor. And suit bags hanging.”

“Hank… you and I and Jimmy are going to take down that wall,” Vin stated hurriedly as he pointed.

Hank looked at the top and noticed a track. “Okay. Probably this side .. then tracks to the outside wall.”

“Nothing on this side, Vin,” Jimmy called frustrated at not finding what was needed.

“Nothing here either, Vin,” Hank informed the others.

“Grandfather! Need help here!” Tanner shouted.

Seconds clicked by as Maria was carried out of the bedroom behind the kitchenette. Then the wall broke apart in the middle, both sides sliding wide open.

_‘Softfoot. Put both over that new door. We will seal it tight.’_

“Okay. Take both those sides. Fold them tight and put them over that new door.” Vin ordered.

“Bud… put Maria in that master bedroom. Prop her up with pillows….”

<knock..knock..knock..>

Hank Armstrong was the closest to the new door that was now visible to the hall. Opening it, he was shocked to see two paramedics from the Mountain.

“Patrick??” Tanner yelped.

“Your father rousted three of us up about thirty minutes ago. Had some kind of vision. Said to get our asses here as fast as possible. That bird… I think my stomach is still in Denver…”

“Hyper speed is pretty fast if you aren’t used to it.”

“Check out Maria. That room we were in … something was being piped in from the room next to it. A possible hallucinate.”

“Jimmy. Looks like you can cancel taking this wall down. Now we have to find Lizard and take him down.”

“Lizard.” Growled Hank and Chris.

Vin looked at both men.

Chris spoke first. “He promises a weekend in a penthouse in Las Vegas. A sex cave to do your sexual fantasies in… includes free breakfast and dinner for one day. Only $500.”

“The couple that I knew,” Hank explained. “Came up here for their anniversary. The male died from an allergic reaction to whatever was piped in or tea that was served. He was sick on the flight home. Collapsed as he walked through his home airport and died before paramedics got to him.”

“Jimmy…” Vin started.

“He has worked here for five years. He is one of our five chefs. Also one of the best dessert chefs in town. You three have your weapons with you?”

“Yes,” came the collective answer.

“Best get them. He makes up menus for the penthouses and usually walks around slipping them under the doors for residents to find in the morning. He could be coming up here. I just now called down to the desk to let them know the new owner would be occupying this penthouse. So if he is planning anything, he should be roaring mad. That I learned quickly. He has a worse temper than you do, Vin.”

  
-=-=-=-=

Out in the hall in front of the Zodiac room two frustrated men stood.

“Try it again. We have two couples coming today.”

Quietly, down the hall, Jimmy, Vin, Chris and Bud stepped out. Tanner had asked Hank and January to stay with the women.

“Damn it Lizard! I tried it twice already! It doesn’t open.”

“And it won’t open… Lizz..ard. It’s been reprogrammed.”

A man in his mid-thirties spun around. His shoulder length blond hair swirled around his neck.

‘TANNER!”

“You have someone laying in your prison cell? How much you paying him? Lily, are you here?”

_“I am. I will notify the prison officials in Virginia immediately.”_

Vin Tanner and Bud Chekhoff were silently walking toward the two men. Jimmy and Chris were several steps behind. A hand gesture stopped Bud.

“Tell me, Lizard. How many people are buried under the helio pad?”

The man swallowed back bile. He did not want to go back to jail. Yet he knew that was where he was headed.

“You’ll have to ask Bobby that. He buried the first four. I … only buried two.”

“Chris… you have a favorite detective or Fed here? You better call them.”

“Doing it now, Vin.”

“Who are you really?!” Lizard demanded as Vin took a step closer. Bud did not like the fact that a hand signal told him to stay put.

In a bare whisper, that only Lizard heard, Vin rasped softly, “Black Leather Army Man….”

Lizard’s mouth dropped open as Vin stepped back.

Tanner’s left hand came up like a wall as his right pointer finger pointed to it in a spinning motion.

“Scorpion!” Vin barked as his finger attacked his upright palm.

“Nooooo!” Lizard yelled as he slumped to the floor.

-=-=-=-=-

Chris and Susan sat in the sunken conversation pit library sipping coffee and eating Danish pastry.

Maria was resting in bed, not really wanting to get up, being attended by Patrick, Head of Tanner’s Mountain’s EMT squad.

“Patrick. This thing tonight… I’m not sure I want to go. There are going to be tons of men there. Many of them homeless.”

“What thing tonight?” Patrick questioned, swinging around from taking inventory of his medical supplies.

“President Bush is flying in to present the medal they found in Bobby’s safe.”

“Medal?”

“The Distinguished Service Cross… It’s been in Bobby’s safe all this time. He… Patrick, what is it?”

The EMT slumped down into a chair.

“Several of us knew he was getting it. All this time we thought… couldn’t understand why he wasn’t wearing it on his uniform.”

“Vin ,, is pretty sure that Colonel Hayward brought it here for Bobby to hide. Also there is a letter to Chief Red Feather from President Bush that has never been opened.”

“How’s it being presented?” Patrick wanted to know.

“Well, the hotel has a free dinner for any man that comes in uniform. One Saturday each month. It started for the homeless and they come. But now most anyone can come as long as they are in uniform, I guess.”

“I better talk to Jimmy. They are going to need more than one dining room. You be okay if I leave for a while.”

“I am not an invalid, Patrick. Vicki and I will just rest. Need my strength for tonight. And Patrick.. you better have Chad go back to the mountain and pick up Marcus. He needs to be here.”

“Definitely. He missed Vin’s childhood. This, he needs to see.”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	8. Lizard

7 – Lizard

Vin stared at the man on the floor as Larabee greeted the Federal agents that stepped out of the penthouse elevator.

Looking up at Lizard’s assistant, Tanner growled, “How’d you two get up here?”

“Over there,” the man started, half turning. “That freight elevator. It’s how we move furniture up and down.”

Lizard took that moment of inattention to scramble to his feet and make a dash for the freight elevator. Alarms screamed as he pulled open the wire gate.

Chekhoff and the Feds screamed, “NOOOO!!”

It took Lizard seconds to realize the elevator was no longer there. He could swing around and go back to prison, or let go and die. Either way he would die.

His decision, Vin would say for the rest of the day … Lizard’s decision... was... to let go and die.

Vin turned to those behind him. “Jimmy…”

“Larabee! What’s that bounty hunter doing here?” One of the Federal agents barked.

Tanner did a slow turn and looked at the man.

Larabee looked at his friend. _‘You know this asshole? He is not who I called.’_

_‘I lost a million dollar bounty because of him. He is the one that should go down that shaft.’_

Vin Tanner slowly pulled out his ATF badge as Hank Anderson walked from the penthouse. At the same time, Vin rattled off in French to Lily to get the State Police that were here earlier back here fast.

Larabee walked up next to his friend and team member also producing his badge. Behind them, the local head of the FBI office stepped out of the penthouse elevator.

“So, whoopee, bounty hunter, you got a badge just like Larabee’s. We make them up for kids too. Bobby’s cousin has one.”

Tanner’s whole demeanor changed. Chris stepped back. Bud moved forward.

“You made one of your badges for Cousin Robby?”

“A man with the brain of a kid. He believed anything. He loved that jack-in-the-box. Popping up and showing his badge.”

“Whose idea was it to close the hatch and never let him out?” Tanner asked in a tightly controlled voice.

Agent Martin Shaw stared at Tanner. “What do you mean, never let him out? He climbed out on his own when play time was over.”

Overhead Lily reported, “Vin, the handprints of Martin Shaw, Bobby Cousins Red Feather and Colonel Hayward are on various parts of the box. There is no way to tell which one latched it tight so Robby could not get out.”

“Are you telling me that man is dead? You accusing me of killing him?”

Shaw pulled out his phone and speed dialed Bobby Cousins Red Feather. His boss chose that moment to walk up behind the man and immediately grabbed the phone from his agent’s hand.

“WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE….” Shaw roared spinning around. The rest was clogged in his throat as he stared into the angry face of the Nevada FBI Chief.

_Only Bud and Vin recognized the computerized voice._

_“Our apologies to the Snitch who is calling. This number is no longer valid. The person you are calling is being held in a Dallas jail for embezzling from the Oasis Hotel, and... several murders. Have a good day.”_

Chief Leaven called out, “Evidence bag.”

Larabee turned and grabbed it, holding it open for the phone.

“Well Agent Shaw, this will go with the lost badge we just found outside.”

“Outside?”

“In the small graveyard that was once a helipad. Arrest him!”

“Hey, Mr. Tanner?”

The group turned to see the freight elevator just halfway up.

“Alfred.”

“I hate Alfred. My mother was in love with some English dude in a book when I was born.”

“How about Fred? No one here named Fred.”

“I like Fred. Thanks. We were two floors down and something fell on the roof of this thing. Could you have a look?”

“Chekhoff!” Vin ordered.

“Bud! Wait!” Patrick called.

Jogging to help his friend, the medic was surprised the man was still alive, though he doubted not for long.

As the two Rangers carefully lifted Lizard off the roof of the freight elevator, Patrick noticed the red swelling on the man’s arm.

“Looks like he’s been stung,” Patrick remarked.

It was Chris who responded to draw attention away, “Doubt that. This is the cleanest hotel I’ve been in, in this town.”

“Chrisss….”

The State Police and Federal Agents turned to see a very beautiful, very pregnant woman step partially out one of the penthouse doors.

“Mrs. Larabee,” Chris questioned.

“How long will breakfast be served? It is already after seven.”

Vin turned around and looked for Jimmy who was talking to one of the State Police Officers.

“Jimmy. Could that breakfast buffet be put in my office? So this group doesn’t disturb customers.”

To the surprise of those who had no idea who ‘Jimmy’ was, they were shocked when Mr. France replied.

“I’ll take care of it, Vin. And perhaps Agent Anderson and the other Western ATF Directors could use your office too. It is out of the way, has computers and phones.”

“Who is going to arrest Lizard and his friend here? They have been luring couples here … offering them a chance to stay in this penthouse. Priming them with hyped up food before putting them into that Z room … to do things sexually they would never do.”

“Plus put them on a private YouTube channel. We have been after them for three years,” a Federal officer barked. He turned to the State Police and asked for their assistance in taking the men downstairs.

Jimmy pushed the button for the elevator and was surprised when it opened.

A man in a three piece suit stepped out with a rolling suitcase. “I’m looking for Mr. Tanner.”

Vin raised his hand and made a couple of hand signs. The man nodded and moved through the people to wait by the Zodiac door.

“This man will be going through the Zodiac room to collect evidence and put it back together as instructed by the New York Office of Zodiac. All evidence will be turned over to whoever is handling the case”

The cops and Feds stared back at Vin Tanner wondering who he was giving them orders.

Larabee stepped up next to Vin saying, “I suggest you come back up with some boxes as there will be cameras and other paraphernalia you will need to go through.”

“You trust this man, Larabee.”

“Gentlemen!” Georgio France barked. “I am the General Manager of this hotel. I trust this man. I am alive because of this man and so are several hundred Army Rangers. He is also the new owner of the Oasis Hotel.”

“Now… we must leave so this man can work. These men have other things to do. They came here for a relaxing weekend. Hopefully they will get it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner stood at parade rest outside the Zodiac door. His wife had gone down to breakfast with the Larabees and the Andersons. January had brought up bacon, toast, coffee and some kind of fritter donut that his Lieutenant had devoured.

Bud Chekhoff stood next to his boss. His eyes taking in everything that was being taken out and what was being put back in.

The State Police had come up twice to collect evidence which also included the names of everyone that had paid for a quiet week night in a hotel penthouse. Vin was sure most had no clue they were being exploited and their adventure into fantasy sex was being recorded on a subscription sex channel.

“January. Any word on Lizard?”

“He is under guard at the hospital. Patrick is amazed that he is alive. The man swears he was stung by a scorpion. I watched the security footage. It just shows you raising your hand and then him jumping back and rolling on the floor. They have vacuumed this hall twice and come up with nothing. Plus they found no poison near the wound. It’s a mystery.”

“The mind is an amazing thing. It can heal you … or it can kill you. Your choice. How are the ladies doing? Susan still being followed around?”

“That seems to have calmed down. Jimmy and the Security Chief stepped into the room where the group was having breakfast. The Chief told them … if they continued to harass Susan G Frost they would.. one.. be arrested for endangerment and harassment. And two, their standing reservation at this hotel would be cancelled.

“Plus Jimmy has discovered they have been kicked out of two other Vegas hotels for similar behavior.”

“Maria wonders,” January continued, “If the people who Lizard conned will sue the hotel.”

“Jimmy and I have talked about that. Calvin and Sebastian are working with a criminal lawyer here and in Denver to track the money. It would probably be in Bobby’s name but also Lizard’s.”

“Does anyone know that man’s real name?”

“I believe his real name is John R. Brown. But he has been called Lizard since high school. Even enrolled under that name for his culinary degree. Thought it would give him an edge.”

“How is Larabee doing?” Vin asked. “He was pretty pissed off at a couple of women when I was in the Lobby earlier.”

“Yes,” January answered. “I have seen those two. They have an armload of books they want her to sign. And not for themselves but so they can sell them on eBay.”

“Sell them on eBay?!” Tanner barked.

“That does it. The owner is shutting them down. January, can you stay? The State cops are coming back to collect this stack of evidence. I will be back because I have the code for the door.”

=-=-=-=

Tanner and Chekhoff stepped out of the penthouse elevator and quietly walked through the hotel lobby.

“They took that big picture down? Did you ask them to?” Bud asked.

“Yes. I asked the hotel photographer to take pictures of the event tonight and to put one or two of those up instead. Has Hank started his meeting already?”

“Yes. They’ve been going at it for an hour already. But you might stop in and say hello. One asked how Hank was so privileged to get to stay in a penthouse and have privy to such a nice office.

Vin stopped when he saw the ladies in the Jeane Shop.

“Who is in the Jeane Shop?”

“Security Chief called Jeanne. Her sister lives in Oregon. Flew over here for the day so the ladies could do some personal shopping. She also called someone who sells maternity clothes. She came from the other side of town. So Maria and Susan are getting royal treatment today.”

“VIN!”

The two men turned to see Larabee coming toward them with a man that looked like a doctor. Was dressed like one, Vin thought.

“Chris… why don’t you go into the puzzle room and wait for me. I need to stop in and see Hank for a minute.”

Tanner spun around before allowing his friend to answer. At the same time he called Lily and asked her to get information on the man with Larabee.

“That guy looked awfully young to be a doctor,” Bud responded.

“That’s where I saw him! An ER in Boston or somewhere East. He walked in and I asked him if he was old enough to be a doctor.”

“Okay, wait out here. Don’t let anyone in,” Vin said as he opened his office door and walked in.

“Sorry to disturb you gentlemen. Need to use the phone in here,” Vin stated as he calmly walked toward his desk.

“I think, Tanner,” the Montana Director started, “there are plenty of other phones you could use.”

Hank had told Vin that he had a problem with the Montana Director’s attitude.

“Well, sir. Since I OWN this hotel. And this is the only office with a red phone… I believe I can do it.” Vin answered as he glanced at Hank.

Hank gave him a look that could only mean ‘help me.’

Vin pulled out the chair behind the desk and sat down. He put in the code for the drawer to open and lifted the red phone out. He really didn’t need to do that but … he wanted the Montana guy to be put in his place.

Vin slowly tapped in the code for the Secret Service Unit assigned to former President Bush.

“ _Falcon. We are just doing a plane check.”_

“Pink. Did Crawdad make the cut?”

_“He did. He is walking through the plane and checking things I didn’t even know about.”_

“When is the Secret Service arriving? Bush coming at the same time?”

_“You got some asshole there that thinks you’re just a cowboy. “_

“Yes.”

_“We will be stopping in Denver before noon to pick up your father and Agent Sanchez. Bush didn’t want your father going alone and he and Sanchez seem to have hit it off.”_

“Yes, my father and Agent Sanchez have both been through rough wars. The walk in buffet opens at five. They have expanded it to two large conference rooms. Not sure how the word is spreading, but it appears that a number of my troops are going to be showing up too.”

_“They are coming, Vin, because like Bush and I and Crawdad .. we wondered why you weren’t wearing that medal at the funeral at Arlington four months ago. I’m sure someone up there texted someone who has spread the word. We may just have to televise it.”_

“I will try to have a conference call with Bobby. See why he hid the medal.”

_“Haven’t you been told? Bobby Cousins Red Feather disappeared from his cell early this morning.”_

“Disappeared from this cell?! He was in a private jail .. guarded 24/7.”

_“Have Lily bring up the security tapes. You can see the cell door being pulled open. He is cringing against the wall, obviously yelling at whoever it is. And then he is dragged out.”_

“Oh Pinkerton, I have heard stories when I was living on the reservation, after my mother died. No wonder Lizard is scared shitless.”

“Okay. Have Crawdad call me when you are airborne from Denver.”

Vin slowly put the phone back into the drawer and coded it locked. Slowly standing, he looked at the four men.

“Gentlemen. That one-sided conversation cannot be repeated anywhere. May I suggest you go elsewhere for lunch. This office has a pre-scheduled meeting here from twelve to one-thirty.”

Vin started for the door when it opened.

Chekhoff stepped in saying, “Lieutenant. You never got to bed last night and it almost noon. Samuel Junior is done upstairs and that doctor is still holding Larabee prisoner. Best see him first.”

Vin gently laid a hand on the shoulder of the Nevada ATF Director. “How is that shoulder wound? The bullet do any damage?”

“Bullet?” Yelped the Montana man. “No one told me you got shot at for this job. Just paperwork.”

“You’re top dog,” Vin started as Hank winked at him. “You got enemies up there along the border you don’t know about. Taking out the chief of the ATF would gain the enemy points.”

“I was hired to do paperwork. Budgets. This whole meeting today is over my head. How do I check out?”

“Stop at the reservation desk. Tell them what you want. Pack up and leave.”

“Excellent! I will shove this job right back to the Senator that got me appointed. Tell him if he wants to keep his career, he better put a qualified man in. Hell, I don’t even own a gun.”

Seconds after he was gone, the Nevada man was on his feet hugging Tanner.

“Vin. We have tried for a year to get him out of that job. He doesn’t own a gun. Isn’t a horseman. We all have wondered why he even chose Montana to live.” 

-=-=-=-=-

Vin ambled into the puzzle room as Bud went into parade rest blocking the entrance.

“So,” Vin became. “You are old enough to be a doctor. Though you haven’t changed much since we met in Boston.”

“You’re the guy who asked me if I was in high school?”

“I am. What can I do for you?”

“This man, Lizard, swears he was stung by a scorpion. He has a large swollen red welt on his right arm, but no poison was found around the puncture or in his system.”

“I don’t understand how he could be stung by anything. The hall was swept and vacuumed. We looked at the security tapes. I was talking to him when he jumped back and dropped to a fetal position.”

“Did you say anything to him?”

“I said … jail. Big time. Then he gasped and dropped.”

“Shit.” Tanner moaned as he pulled up his phone and speed dialed his computer.

“Lily. Look up in the Army Archives when a man, code name Lizard, was jailed in Iraq for three days.”

_“That will take a few minutes.”_

Looking at the medic but seeing Chris who was grinning at him. Larabee loved to hear how his team mate manufactured stories.

_“Did I give you enough time to think up the rest of the bull pucky story?” Calvin asked._

“Thank you. That is a big help.”

“Lizard was jailed in a civilian jail in Iraq for two days. After he spouted off or propositioned the wrong guy.”

“I already know that answer,” the medic responded. “My brother served over there. He said they were the biggest bugs in the world. You saying ‘jail time’ probably triggered an experience and his body responded.”

Vin just nodded.

“Now if you don’t mind. Chris and I came here with our wives for a nice quiet weekend and we have yet to have…. Oh shit. Chris!” Vin yelped pointing through the windows.

The medic sat there stunned as the three men bolted into the Lobby.

“SECURITY!!!” Tanner and Larabee shouted.

Bud, Chris and Vin pushed through the women shouting for Susan and literally shoved their wives back into the Jeane Shop.

“That is it!” Tanner yelped. “They are out of here.”

Pulling his phone he called 9-1-1 and asked for backup of a mob of women threatening bodily harm to two pregnant women at the Oasis Hotel.

“Yes ma’am. I will press charges.”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	9. Magic

8 – MAGIC

Las Vegas Police officers shook Vin Tanner’s hand until his arm was numb. They had all wanted to arrest these women for years. 

Susan Frost Larabee was appalled to learn they weren’t keeping her books but were selling them on eBay. She had called her publisher to see if they could somehow put her signature into the books. When their cover designer suggested something from early America, Susan jumped at it. A tin-type picture of her writing at an old desk. And the paper being shown was … Written by Susan G Frost.

Vin turned ready for anything as someone grabbed his belt.

“Maria?”

“Into the puzzle room, and close the door.”

“It’s got windows, babe.”

‘ _Daddy. She just wants to talk.’_

“This has not been much of a relaxing weekend. I’m ready to hike to our plane and hideout there.”

“I took a call from Pinkerton. President Bush and your father and Agent Sanchez will be here around four. President Bush will not leave the plane. The presentation of the medal will be done on the plane with family members only. He said this is how it has always been done, though usually at the White House.”

“That means we have to somehow stop the talk I’m hearing about setting up for a big banquet. The hotel expects him to make a big thing when it is anything but.”

“Whatever is going down, I think you had best go upstairs and put on your uniform now.”

“Larabee mentioned that too. He and Susan are hiding out in my office. I think you had better go up with me and lay down for a while. Did Johnny call you?”

“Yes. He explained that William was breech and they had to reach in and turn him around. He said that was why there were so many people around me when the birth was happening.”

“Okay. Feel better now?” Vin asked as he put his arm around her.

“Let’s go rescue the Larabees. Doubt we can sneak upstairs but we can try.”

-=-=-=-

The two couples sighed in relief when they stepped off the elevator and walked up to the penthouse door. Vin suddenly spun around.

“Where are Chekhoff and January?”

“They are helping set up in the conference rooms for the dinner. The best way for people to come and the best way not to make an issue of the homeless,” Susan explained.

“Security Chief said we were protected at all times.”

“Where?” Chris and Vin barked as they spun around.

“Let’s go in this door. The ladies can stay in the kitchen while we check the place out.”

“ _Softfoot. The place is safe. You are protected here.”_

Susan gasped. “Is he ….? Oh my gosh, this is the best research weekend yet.”

“Grandfather,” Vincent said reverently.

Vin nodded to Chris’ gesture of taking the women into the penthouse. Once they were gone, Chief Red Feather moved to the bedroom between the kitchen and the Zodiac room. With a twist of his hand, the door opened.

“I miss you, grandfather.” Vin rasped softly walking into the suite.

“ _Bobby has been dealt with. Why he did what he did we will never know. You two grew up together. You were closer than brothers. He changed when you were in the Army. You excelled. He looked for easy ways out.”_

“ _Give your father a chance, Softfoot. He is slowly coming back into this world. You have to understand that for years he had no one to talk to. No one knew where they were. No one looked for them. He is coming back into the land of the living thanks to your friend Josiah. That man helped you. Now he is helping your father. In fact, Josiah has asked your father to move to his large house that he is renovating. He also feels that your father will be able to help some of the homeless boys that Josiah nurtures.”_

“We need to move out of that stone house, don’t we? My unborn daughter wants to live in a treehouse.”

_Chief Red Feather laughed._

Vin came off the bed when he heard someone in the kitchen say, ‘what was that?’

“ _You with the ironclad memory. You don’t remember the treehouse we lived in when you were three, while your mother was getting the business degree.”_

“That was a treehouse? That was not a treehouse. It was a house on stilts…”

“ _That house of the Caseys has no basement. It could be raised up. Ask Parker. He has a wealth of talent, Vin. Don’t let him go.”_

“ _Now my grandson. Right through here, you can slip into the penthouse. Only from this way. Get that uniform on. President Bush is arriving early. He has some interesting propositions for you. Also General Booker and Metcalf will be here tonight. Be on your best behavior. You do have good behavior, do you not?”_

Vin watched his grandfather disappear.

“Sometimes, I have good behavior….”

-=-=-=-=-

“Where the hell is Vin?” Larabee barked as he came out in his Navy whites.

“He disappeared into that room with the … ghost,” Susan remarked helping Chris adjust some pins on his chest.

Maria slowly got up from a chair in the conversation library pit. She stared directly at her husband as he stood there taking in all the activity of people getting ready for something that wasn’t going to happen in the way everyone thought it should.

“Darlin’,” Maria said softly. “Will you tell your daddy to get his Army uniform on .. now.’

_‘DADDY! You gotta get your uniform on. People are coming.’_

Tanner spun around and stared at his very pregnant wife.

‘Victoria. You had better not be thinking about coming early in Las Vegas. Do not want my girl born in a gambling town.’

 _‘_ _It is gettin’ a little crowded in here, daddy.’_

Susan jumped as Vin came around the corner of the kitchen.

“How’d you get out of that room?”

“Magic,” Vin answered with a grin.

Vin waited while Maria slowly got up and came to where he was standing. Together they walked into the open larger penthouse towards the master suite.

“Next time, husband, let us just bring our own family. Quiet time and dinner out.”

“I am 100% for that, Mrs. Tanner,” Vin answered as he guided her into the master suite and closed the door.

“Did you ask Johnny about how far along you are?”

“He felt, at max, seven months in how she is growing. You get dressed, and tell me what Rangers you want to keep on the mountain. I am making a list. Don’t know why General Metcalf who is retired and General Booker are coming, but they want something. And we want something too.”

Vin stripped down and took a quick shower. He stood in the large bathroom wrapped in a warming towel thinking of the men he wanted to keep. Putting on clean underwear he quietly walked back into the bedroom to find Maria in a recliner and his uniform laid out on the bed.

“You ready, Vicki’s mama?”

“Writing down the names and then putting it in my phone/”

“SGT January. SGT Chekhoff definitely. . Not backing down there. Also, Parker. He is a Master carpenter and builder. Chadwick is a free agent. Sebastian and Ezra already made him a deal. He is staying.”

“I called Parker while you and your grandfather were talking. He gave me twenty-five names that you need to look at. He starred the ones he absolutely wants you to keep.. if possible.”

Sitting on the bed, Vin put on his black socks. Reaching for the pressed pants, he slowly slipped them on as he stood up. Shirt. Jacket on the bed. He checked out every ribbon. Every pin. Presidential lapel pin. Pulled the tie out of the pocket. Shook it out and slipped it on. He was so glad January showed him how to take the tie off and on so you didn’t have to knot the dumb thing all the time. Sitting back on the bed, he slipped on his black shoes and tightened the laces.

Standing, he reached for his jacket.

“Read me the ones who are not starred first.”

“Hmm. Must be he had trouble with Walters. Go on,” Vin said as he stood in front of a large mirror checking every inch of his dress uniform.

Spinning around, Vin grabbed his phone off the bed and dialed Lily.

“Lily. Has Parker given you any names?”

“ _He has given me names he absolutely wants you to fight for and several that are iffy. Also he wants to talk to you ASAP. Phillipe called here and they had a long talk. Hang on, I’ll put him on.”_

Maria was immediately up. “What do you think is going on? I bet William has done something.”

“ _Falcon. Did she give you the names?”_

“Yes. What about Phillipe?”

“ _He called here hoping to talk to you. I asked him if he was the night time hang glider I met. After that he explained what he wanted. What he needs. He needs a place to hang out. Actually, a place to live for maybe eternity. William met his grandfather. Found out about the history of his family and the blood. Tried to take a bite out of someone. Got violently sick. They have the boy under lock and key because whatever Colonel Hayward woke up in the boy goes back centuries.”_

“Oh hell. Still it is better it happened now then when he was a teen or an adult. Then none of us would have been able to handle him. What about Phillipe?”

“ _He is going to be living in the small winter ski cabin that no one likes. I have already put a sign on the front door that says… DAY SLEEPER, Do Not Disturb. Gave him my phone number. I will buy his groceries and leave them inside the back door. There is a ski room in the back to take off your boots and stuff. He said to tell you, he will be your night time watchman.”_

“Good. I’m glad you talked to him and took care of everything. He has human blood in him… mine, so that is why he has reached out to us. He is also dealing with feelings he’s never had before.”

“Do you have any idea why both General Booker and Metcalf are coming here?”

“ _Booker wants you to train Rangers. They stopped here. Should be down there soon. I told them what you learned .. you learned from your Grandfather and from living on the streets. Still I think you could teach them a lot. Most don’t take the time to know their surroundings. Don’t listen to the birds or even know if there are birds.”_

“Question on the starred names. Are they not working out?” Vin asked.

_“Most like being on the mountain away from their bases. No worries. I can do without them. Most are lazy bums. They came because they thought it would be easy living. None expected they had to work.”_

“So, our turret boys we want to keep. Alert Spider. I may call him when the Generals get here.”

_“OH yes! Spider found something up there. They found some hidden drawers. One of the things was a chart. It lists 'invaders' such as cross country skiers...snowmobilers .. hikers... A chart with x's on what dart they used.”_

“Dart!” Vin and Maria yelped.

_“A dart with a flag that says... you are trespassing. We have the right to shoot you.' Most x's were on the cross country skiers. All the locks on the cabins have been changed, so any winter people will be locked out. “_

_Also, I talked to a man in Dallas about treehouses and he flew over earlier to have a look. He suggested taking Casey’s original house and put it into the trees. He said it would be much safer than the stone house which he was sure had shifted over the years. He said that stone house was put together over several years. And…Stanley’s study is a cube that was dropped in. What do you think boss?”_

“All right! It is a fantastic idea. Set it up. I’d like to be in that house before winter. How are your kids surviving in the primitive house?”

_Laughter was heard. “Now that we have electricity, they aren’t quite so upset. This winter they may complain again as the big stove will be heating the whole house. We will see how the vents work. Dorie loves it. Since the boys are in high school and the girl in junior high.. well, it is a place my wife and I will grow old in. Thank you for letting us have it.”_

“Is there a vacant house in the circle that Maria and I could go into? My father is moving in with Agent Sanchez to help with some homeless boys.”

_“Yes. I helped pack up your father. Some things are staying here and they are already in a locker in Hanger One. The rest is in Sanchez's SUV which is parked at January's. Also, Lily is live streaming the ceremony and anything else that happens there directly to the bunkhouse. And the hangers... actually to everyone who has a TV here.”_

”No live streaming! This is a private ceremony with Bush, my father, me and Maria. It has never been done publically… hell we need to stop what they are doing downstairs. I’ll call Pink and ask him if it can be filmed with a phone. Then Lily could pick it up from there. But only for the mountain. Have her save a copy for our night watchman too.”

“Tell Spider to check out both turrets. If that house was built in stages maybe the turrets are free standing. I’d like to keep them if we can.”

“What about Sebastian and his sons? They were moving in the stone house.”

_“Oh, you aren’t going to believe thisl Even Ezra was surprised that he agreed to do it. They have moved into Mrs. Archer’s apartment in Purgatory. Damon called. Said the former owner was harassing him. And Mrs. Archer’s son had been around. We moved only a few things of his over there. The rest is in the hanger of Stanley’s jet. He has already confronted the man. Showed him the papers that said it was true. Bastian helped some of the teens with the computers upstairs. And the old lady that rides the elevator sat for an hour speaking French with our Swiss American Ranger.”_

Maria looked at her husband, saying. “Sebastian said he’d lived in some odd places after he lost his wife. They don’t have you to protect them anymore. Now they have Sebastian.. and he is a Ranger too. Wait until the other side finds that out.”

“ _The house opposite Standish is free. It is three bedrooms. If you allow my squad to do it, I'd like to pack up your bedroom and some of the kitchen stuff to that house. Don't know if you have noticed or not but there are some cracks appearing in some of the walls.”_

“I have. Move everything from the master bedroom and the security closet. Lily can tell you how to get in. We will be home sometime Sunday. Have no clue when.”

 _“_ Okay, Parker. With January with us, you are the boss man there. Preserve what you can. Check upstairs too. Most of my things are in the Master and in the study. You might have your mountain goat Rangers check out the roof. They had to get that study in the house some way.”

=-=-=--=

Vin and Maria quietly stepped out of the master suite and walked into the larger living area of the penthouse. They were calmly looking out the windows when they heard...

“Tanner! How the hell did you get here without being seen?” Larabee barked.

_Victoria whispered, 'Magic.'_

Vin slowly turned. “Magic! Wow... you gussie up good Chris. Does Hank have a uniform?”

“No. His uniform is long gone. You have any clue where our bodyguards are?”

“I think this hotel has no clue what a bodyguard is. And if I continue to own it … they are going to learn. In fact, I have yet to have a full tour of the place.”

Susan looked around. “Why don't we go down to your office, Vin? Hank said his people were going to Mimi's for lunch. Plus there is a Chapel down past your office. I'd like to check that out. Have seen a couple of men go down there several times.”

“A chapel past my office?” Vin questioned. “I didn't see any signs that indicate that.”

_“Maybe they aren't using it for the right purpose and took the sign down.”_

Vin grinned at Larabee. “You're on, Chris. Let's check it out.”

“You go out that door. We'll go out this one. Make sure they are locked.”

_“Daddy. Freight elevator. Call it.”_

In the hall, all penthouse doors were secured. The Larabees, the Tanners and Mary Anderson started when they heard the penthouse elevator. Walking over to the freight elevator, Tanner upraised his hand and said, “Freight elevator. Up.”

In seconds it was there. Chris pulled open the gate and helped everyone in. Vin and Chris closed the gate and then the doors. Vin was just about to push the1 button when they heard shouts _.”_

“YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT FLOOR. DOOR SAYS EAGLE NEST INCORPORATED. AND THAT ZODIAC SIGN… IS DIFFERENT! LIZARD BETTER NOT HAVE SOLD THIS OFF. HE WILL BE A DEAD MAN.”

Tanner pushed the 1 button and pulled his phone out with his other hand. He speed dialed Lily asking her to pull up the security cameras on their penthouse entry. He wanted to know who was there.

Okay,” Susan rushed. “That was not magic. How did the elevator just happen to be there when we needed it?”

Chris was staring at the sign behind her. “Sus... behind you on the wall. This is a voice activated elevator. Probably because they are always moving large items. Can't always reach the floor buttons.”

Susan Frost Larabee turned as the elevator came to a stop.

“This elevator is voice activated. It will go up or down on command. It will stop at whatever floor you request.”

Chris and Vin quickly opened the doors. They both knew she was about to test that statement.

Vin hurried his wife and Mary Anderson off the freight elevator as Susan said, “fifth floor.”

Larabee barely got back on the elevator as the doors began to close.

“Mrs. Larabee,” Chris growled. “This has got to stop. One of these days you will be trapped alone. Probably with people you don't know who may want to do you harm. Especially if you say I am Chris Larabee's wife.”

“First floor!” Larabee barked.

When the doors opened Chris was surprised to just find Vin waiting for them.

“January took the ladies to my office. The three of us are going over to where this dinner is supposed to happen... except they are planning for a President and he is not coming. Plus they have pushed the homeless out which is why the dinners were started in the first place.”

“And me?” Susan asked.

“Research! But... George-ah. You are going to keep your mouth shut. No questions.”

Susan grinned. Saluted, saying, ‘Yes, sir.”

-=-=-=-=-=

The three found their way into what must be the grand ballroom.

“Good grief, Vin,” Chris rasped, staring at the banners. The American flags.

“Okay. This is going to stop right now.” Vin growled as he pulled out his phone called Georgio.

“Jimmy. Have you seen the ballroom. President Bush will not be here. The gift of this medal is always done privately and with family members only. I am about to kick butt. You better get over here. Plus… I may just fire everyone and start over from scratch.”

_“I will be right there. I have discovered something about this place that have been hidden. I am firing the Security Chief. If you know someone..get them here. Don’t move. We will walk in together.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-


	10. Standing His Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble at the Oasis

9 – Standing His Ground

Vin pulled his beeping phone out as he and Chris and Susan waited for Georgio to arrive.

_“Son. The President has just informed me that this presentation will be done privately on his plane with only family members present. Pink will contact you when we land. Ham will drive over and pick you and Maria up. They will film it and it will be played over and over again until you are sick of it … during dinner for the homeless.”_

“Dad. Things are happening here. I’m going to insist that the ladies return in our plane. People here, whoever they are, think Bush is coming in and they are putting together a State dinner and have kicked the homeless out. Georgio and I are going to clean house. I will fill you in on the rest later. Stay with Josiah.”

“Can I ask something?” Susan said as they waited.

“Go.”

‘How come you don’t see anyone in uniforms? None of the security people wear even a shirt that says Oasis or Hotel Security. I haven’t seen any housekeeping people. Even the people behind the desks don’t have uniforms.”

“Vin, think of the places in Houston. Soon as you walk in you know who is who.”

“I noticed that too, Vin,” Chris put in. “The Registration Desk has someone different every day.”

“You’re right. Last time I was here they knew we were coming. Hell, the people here before could have all been actors, thinking they were making a movie.”

“This time we just appeared. Georgio, the Security Chief and Maintenance man were the only ones who knew we were coming.”

“Here comes Jimmy with a sandwich bag?” Chris said.

“Jimmy.” Vin said nodding to the bag.

“I found someone I didn’t recognize going through the hotel safe. Kicked them out. Took this out. Don’t feel it is safe there,” Georgio explained as he pulled out the medal case.

“What about the letter?”

“I folded it in half and put it inside. Felt it was safest that way.”

“Chekhoff. Guard this.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

Jimmy looked over the ballroom. “Who the hell are these people? I’ve never seen them before.”

“How long since we’ve tipped over tables?” Vin asked.

“Too long,” Jimmy remarked, grinning.

“Lieutenant, I think you need to call the Major first. Get him airborne.”

Vin reached down and unzipped a small pocket. Pulling out a blue phone he hit Speed Dial 3.

_“Nevada Army Base, Canfield.”_

“It’s Falcon. Need to speak with Major Springfield ASAP.”

_“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. You have the wrong number.”_

Jimmy pulled Chris back when he saw Vin’s reaction to the man’s words.

“Is that how the new President wants to play it? Chicago tactics? You tell him he is up against an expert here. He wants to use my mountain? It is never going to happen. If that is why Booker is here? Just remember, I was trained by an Indian Chief who became a Ph.D. and headed up a university center. And, I can’t be bought off. Beware, Major… you may end up in a shit pile up to your neck.”

Vin ended the call and then blocked the number. He stood there for several seconds and then pulled out his wallet and took out the State Trooper’s card.

_“Trooper Jones.”_

“Boy, if that isn’t a fictitious name.”

_“Hey, brother. What do you need?”_

“We have discovered that even though the website says it is full … there are maybe twenty rooms that are occupied. I think it is a way station between Canada and Mexico. I want a room by room search of this place. How many men, women, dogs, do you have that can do it?”

_“Vin. We have wanted in that place for two years. Get Maria and the other women out. I can have fifty men there in twenty minutes.”_

“Okay. We have used an automatic lockdown they didn’t know existed. The helio port entrance and the back entrance by the kitchen are the only two entries open. Not sure we can get to the penthouse where our things are, but I can get the women to the plane and then come back. I would still like to feed the homeless veterans.”

_“In case they didn’t tell you, the parking garage behind you is part of the hotel. First floor has been used for dinners before.”_

“Okay. See you in a few.”

“Okay, Jimmy. Let’s knock this down and then find the rest of my crew.”

Bud unzipped a pocket on his pant leg and gently slipped in the Mahogany box. Then he touched Susan and Chris on the shoulder and motioned them back. Pulling out his phone, he called January and told him what was going down.

_“All the ATF Chiefs are here with us. We will wait for you. I’ll call Ham and tell him to get here pronto.”_

“One. Two. Three.” Jimmy counted.

Tanner grabbed the table with the chocolate cake and upended it. The cake squished under the weight of the table.

France grabbed one edge of the table slowly lifting it. He watched the plates, cups, and flatware slid onto the floor in several directions.

“HEY YOU TWO! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU’RE…”

Vin jumped up on the piano bench and whistled.

“I am Bobby Red Feather’s cousin. I am now the new owner of this hotel. This man,” Tanner continued pointing to Georgio, “is the new General Manager.”

“President Bush is NOT coming here. The only thing happening here tonight is the usual dinner for the homeless. I suggest you get back to putting the dinner together and… I want that done in the first level of the parking garage.”

“We don’t know who you are, Lieutenant. But we threw out that slop. We’re not going to continue feeding them.”

“Well, you know what, sir? I don’t see an ID badge on your person or on any of your friends here. That tells me you are not employed by this hotel. So, no badge, no paycheck. All of you… out!”

“Vin. Your ride is here and so are the cops.” Jimmy barked. “We will take care of these people. They do not work for this hotel.”

“Jonesy?”

“Tell me what you need, Vin.”

Tanner jumped down from the bench and then shouted, “Calvin.”

“ _Yes sir.”_

“Did Ezra give you a credit card?”

_“He did.”_

“Okay. Start calling around for pizza. Every variety they have. These cops need food and so do the homeless. Get six packs of soft drinks. You know the variety those on the mountain like. Do the same here.”

“Jimmy. Grab whoever you can and get some tables out to that garage. This is going to be an ongoing project. I was a homeless teenager. I know what it is to live on the streets. You tell those people to get the slop out of the garbage ... it’s their dinner.”

“Jones.” Someone near the back of the cops called. “I’ll make a new sign and put it up. And I’ll direct the men who are already out there to set up tables. They are already stacked up down there. We had a reunion there last month. It holds a lot of people. Everything you need is there.”

“Texas brother, walk with me,” Vin said, motioning to his Texas friend.

“Got a hundred rooms here. Georgio can tell you which ones he thinks are occupied. I was given a penthouse here. You’ve been in the Colonel’s. There are two more.”

“I want a room by room search. Check with France. He found some things when searching on his computer. He has fired the Security Chief. There are no security people here, just cameras. I want you to be in charge. No Feds. They can help… but don’t let them overrule you.”

“Glad you came to town, Texas Brother.”

“You take care of my hotel. Larabee and I will be back.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin, Chris and Susan walked into Vin’s office as Chekhoff went into parade rest in the hall. The group discovered five men wearing ATF vests.

“Agent Tanner…”

“Who the hell are you? Where are the Andersons? And where the hell is Sgt January?”

“Our boss took the Andersons and the Wyoming director to his Vegas condo. The Sergeant refused to leave. I had him bodily removed. This woman also refused to leave.”

An enraged Vin Tanner slammed the man up against the wall.

“YOU ARRESTED MY WIFE’S BODYGUARD! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY HERE!” Tanner blasted into the man’s face.

“Get Sgt. January back here now! Or I will have your badge. Feds were not invited to this party. She is my wife. And you are in MY office. And this is not anyone’s command center. Where is he?”

“He’s being held in the Chapel, sir,” one of the other agents responded.

Tanner spun around. “Chris, help the ladies get their things, they are in the desk. Looks like you and Susan are going to be privy to this ceremony.”

“Our honor, Vin.”

=-=-=-=-=-

The Nevada ATF agent stepped away from the wall and brushed himself off.

“Why the hell didn’t you stop him, Larabee?”

“Because once again you are being an asshole. You have no authority here. You are trespassing in his office. And.. you are endangering his wife.”

Everyone in the office turned, the agents rushed to the door when an ungodly scream was heard.

“What the hell?”

Susan looked at Maria saying, “Sounds like he did William’s trick.”

“William’s trick?” Larabee asked.

“What I did to the Senator?” Susan responded with a smile.

Chris groaned as Sgt. January suddenly appeared.

“Maria!”

“He didn’t hurt me. Where’s Vin?”

“He is on the phone with Hank Anderson and the Nevada ATF boss.”

“And tell me, Larabee. Just what kind of authority does your sniper have?”

Chris shook his head. “You are behind the times. Vin is Tactical Strategist of Team 7 and I am the Admin Director.”

_Overhead Calvin barked. “Chris. Get the ladies and Vin. President Bush has arrived and Hamster is at the helio door.”_

“So, Tanner is still in Bush’s pocket, is he?”

Pinkerton slowly stepped into the office. “Tanner has never been in anyone’s pocket. Who has the Distinguished Service Cross?”

“Chekhoff is holding it, Pink. Vin is bringing charges against this man for kidnapping Sgt. January and intimidating me.” Maria offered.

“You’re giving away Colonel Hayward’s award!” Blasted the ATF agent.

Tanner walked in to collect his wife and stopped dead at the statement.

“And which of the Colonel’s four personalities told you this. He personally told President Bush that he would deliver the medal and the letter to my Grandfather. My Grandfather never got it.”

“People! Let’s go!” Pink urged.

“He’s all yours, Jonesy. Just Larabee and I will be back.”

“We can’t come back?” Susan asking wanting more research.

“Vin. They better check his phone. All the time he was watching me, he was texting someone and grinning.”

Trooper Jones and two others instantly had the hated ATF agent up against the wall again, and began to search his pockets.

“Falcon! Go!” An overhead voice shouted.

-=-=-=-

“Ham. Do a slow roll back to the plane. I need to get my anger cooled down.”

“Okay, Vin. Pink is texting them that we are leaving now.”

“Vin, what would they want with me?” Maria asked.

Vin looked at Chris.

_Better tell her Bro. Susan needs to hear it too. It might keep them on the plane._

“You are both,” Vin started pointing to both women, “beautiful women. He was probably texting a baby broker. To see how much they could sell off the baby for. Then he would be describing you. Should you be sold off to the highest bidder? Should you be kept as a whore or sold into a brothel, or … held as ransom to be used against me. And the same for Susan. Since many bad guys hate Larabee, they would probably just sell off the child and hold Susan as a bargaining chip to Chris to do what they want. In the end, you both would probably be killed.”

“Why don’t you just sell off that hotel?” Susan asked, moving closer to her husband.

“Believe me, Sus. He has thought about it. But he doesn’t run from a fight and neither do I. This is why you both absolutely have to stay on Vin’s plane with Hamster and Chad.”

“Your father will be there too. And Josiah, though maybe you want to take him too. You could leave Chris here.” Maria suggested.

“Vin, could I make a suggestion?” Pinkerton asked. Everyone had forgotten he was there.

“Pink.”

“May I suggest that we take your father and the ladies back to the mountain. January can protect them. Too much going on here. Too many hidden bad guys.”

Chris and Vin had a mental conversation both agreeing to that along with January going back also.

Looking up, Vin said. “Chris and I agree. The wives and January go back to the mountain. We can pack up everything ladies, no worries there.”

Rick January smiled as the women frowned.

“I agree. You don’t know who is friend or foe here. Also Patrick is still there. He was helping someone in the First Aid station that is near the entrance to the empty mini mall that leads to Mimi’s Café. Between him and Bud, you two should be okay.”

“If Patrick is here…”

“His squad is on the mountain. They are as capable as he is.”

“Ladies,” Vin urged. “We want you alive. Chris has already lost a wife and child. He does NOT want to lose another one. And I don’t want to lose one either.”

Susan and Maria gave each other a silent nod.

“You take Josiah with you, Vin. He deals with the homeless in Denver. He might be able to help with what is going on here and even offer some tips.”

“We’re here!” Ham shouted.

-=-=-=-


	11. The Medal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Distinguished Service Cross stolen, found, finally awarded.

10 - THE MEDAL

Pinkerton jogged up the steps of Bush’s private jet. His immediate action was to alert Bush and their PR person about Hayward bragging to friends in Vegas about getting awarded the medal he should have given to Dr. Red Feather.

_Damn good thing that Hayward is dead. His court martial would have brought the Army down big time._

“Polly! Need to talk to you and Bush right away.”

“Pink, what’s happened?”

“Where is he?”

“Down here. What’s happened? We have another medal if…”

“Hayward’s done something again.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin watched Pink tap an older woman on the shoulder. He was surprised to see Polly had followed her boss into retirement.

“Rick!”

“Lieutenant.”

“The name is Falcon or Vin. In here. We need to talk,” Tanner ordered, placing his hand on a glass door hoping his prints were still in the system.

“You are in charge of security for the people on the mountain. After today… we are going to have to tighten up security for the whole mountain. No more just having people drive in and wave saying they are seeing someone. Every single person who comes in has to stop. The vehicle scanned. Calling in to see if they are expected.”

“Even our own people? I don’t think Mrs. Larabee has ever come in the front gate.”

“We may have to post someone on that back road. But right now, through the gate house only.”

“Also, we have a new night time guard. He will be on duty only when it is dark.”

January stepped back. “Don’t tell me William is back. Falcon…”

“No. Parker can tell you why William will never be back. His father has asked for sanctuary and I have given it to him. Parker can fill you in as to why.

“What you need to do is drive in to those two women that they cannot just get in their cars and go to town alone. This thing is going to be broadcast worldwide. Every person whoever wanted me dead will go after Maria. If Chris is in any of the images… Susan’s life will be in danger too… and a couple of people he knows … would raise his child solely for coming back to kill him.”

Rick turned and looked at the women through the glass.

“We could do a little role playing. Give them some idea of what could happen. Wouldn’t want to endanger the babies though. Still, I know men who have killed to take the unborn. I’ll talk to Ezra and Mrs. Archer. They may have some ideas.”

“Yes! Mrs. Archer was overseas with her husband. She has seen many things. Talk to her before Ezra. Though Ezra has lived around the world. He might have some ideas regarding Susan.”

-=-=-=-=-

George Bush shook his head as Pink talked. “Unbelievable what that man did and none of us were aware. He was an assassin for the Condo Projects. Was always bragging about Falcon and then steals his award …and robs his Grandfather. Anyone on Hayward’s staff know about this?”

“I called our office in D.C. Told them to go over every conversation. See what they could pick up. General Booker and Metcalf are in town. Falcon is not interested to talk with them. Right now, he and Larabee are concerned for their wives’ safety.”

“It also appears one of the Nevada ATF agents is a double agent. He was texting someone about Maria Tanner. Sending out a video on her.”

Polly threw up her hands. “It isn’t enough that Falcon has to watch his back, now his wife and unborn child is at risk.”

“I have a feeling,” Pink began, “that Falcon is going to offer some homeless men the chance to have a job and live on a mountain. He has over ten thousand acres. However, now Sir, we need to get on with this.”

Polly left first. Going out to usher everyone in an area of the plane that was open. A place she could easily film. Then she would put it all together and put it over the air, knowing full well she would get blasted by Vin. Still, his men needed to know he wasn’t hiding the award.

It was G.W. Bush and Vin Tanner who convinced Polly to explain about the disappearance of the medal. Then only Marcus Tanner would be present on film with his son and the former President.

=-=-=-=--=

Chris and Vin looked at each other. Both were exhausted from the tension of the day and it wasn’t over yet.

Their wives and Sgt. January were on Bush’s plane on their way back to Denver. January had been on the phone with Parker explaining the tightening down of the mountain. Larabee had held his wife while she cried after watching the videos the Secret Service had shown them. Tanner had to hold in a smile when Victoria suddenly burst into his mind …’ _Daddy we’re going to get those bastards, right!?’ ‘Someone did Vicki. Someone did.’_

“I think Susan and Maria understand now why we are so worried,” Larabee remarked. “Though, I have a feeling something like that will be in her next book.”

“You know, I grew up in Texas, never knew about that side of life until I was a Texas Ranger. Now I understand what Pink told me years ago… ‘Falcon, we’ve seen some horrible things keeping the President alive.’”

“Hell. I thought the things I saw in Iraq were horrific. But cutting open a women’s belly and extracting a baby…. Then walking away from the screaming dying mother…. I have a feeling I’m not going to be eating much dinner tonight.”

“Coffee, gentlemen,” Sanchez asked coming up to his team mates. “It is coming on the air now.”

Vin started to stand and then didn’t when his father was suddenly in front of him.

“It will be good, Vin. Only you and I and the President will be seen. I watched it before she put it on the airwaves.”

Around the country, around the world, on the plane landing back on the mountain they watched and listened.

_“”An enlarged image of the Distinguished Service Cross was displayed on the screen as Polly’s voice was heard saying …_

_‘Today we are proud to finally give this award to former Army Ranger, Vin Tanner. At the time this was originally given, Vin Tanner was a sergeant. He was discharged later in his career as a Lieutenant. He was awarded this because of his bravery in defending an International Force in Iraq. Originally, his injuries were such that doctors in Germany and the U.S. did not expect him to survive. Because of this, President Bush wrote a personal letter to Tanner’s grandfather, Dr. Robert Red Feather of Dallas, Texas. Colonel Jack Hayward agreed to personally deliver the letter and the medal.”_

_Images of the letter addressed to Dr. Red Feather along with the mailer holding the medal was displayed on the screen._

_“It wasn’t until yesterday that we were informed these items never arrived.”_

_“Along the way of life, Bobby Cousins Red Feather became good friends with Colonel Hayward. Why they decided to steal these items, we do not know. They were discovered yesterday in Cousins’ office safe at the Oasis Hotel in Las Vegas. Vin Tanner was informed of this and … also was informed of paperwork that had his name listed as owner of the hotel. Talking with Vin, we learned that his cousin invested part of his bounty hunting rewards. Bobby, however, never informed his cousin of the purchase. Dr. Red Feather died without knowing one of his grandsons had been awarded the Army’s second highest medal._

_“We have also learned that Colonel Hayward and Bobby Cousins were involved in the death of Dr. Red Feather and in the theft of Dr. Red Feather’s Native America Collection which was often displayed at the Native American Center at Dallas University.”_

_“Earlier this year, Vin was reunited with his father, a former Army officer. Captain Marcus Tanner was one of the six MIA’s that were discovered being held by rebels in a cave in Asia. Because of the darkness they were forced to live in, Marcus must wear dark glasses and a hat to protect his eyes._

_“This ceremony is being broadcast for all the men and women who have served with and been saved from death by this quiet, invisible Army sniper. And for many of you who have wondered, as we did, why he was not displaying it.”_

_On the screen came former President George W. Bush standing at an angle next to Vin, with his father next to him, a hand on Vin’s arm._

_No one heard what Bush said to Vin as the medal was presented and the ribbon clipped around his neck._

_But everyone heard Tanner’s remark. The same answer he had given his grandfather the day before._

_“Sometimes, I have good behavior….”_

Around the world Army Rangers and Marines burst out laughing.

“” _Oh yeah! Mr. Innocent.” …”Just sitting here minding my own business, sir.” … “Guys! Pass the word. We have to start writing down all the stories he told to get us out of jams. Pass the word.”_

-=-=-=-=-

Vin pulled out his beeping phone.

“It’s Parker,” Vin said. “They must have landed already.”

“Tanner.”

_“Wives are home. Maria is staying with Susan. I took a call from Hank Anderson when he couldn’t find anyone at the hotel. He and his wife are staying with the Nevada chief and his wife. He’ll need a ride home Sunday night. He said if you need time off for what is going down at the hotel to let him know. And that it might be wise to keep Larabee with you since you two have that silent communication that drives regular people insane.”_

Vin laughed. _“Did Rick explain about the lockdown?”_

_“Yes, and I totally agree. We will have to retrain Susan Larabee because she takes off whenever she wants to without telling anyone where she is going.”_

“I’ll tell Chris, and he’ll talk to her too.”

“What did Susan do now?” Chris asked, standing and stretching.

“Just that she has to be retrained. She is used to just taking off and going without telling anyone. They shadowed her as she drove around the mountain when a spotter saw this yellow Jeep coming at him.”

“While I didn’t like that video being shown without our permission, I’m quite sure she will be more careful from now on. It is the reason I haven’t moved back to the ranch. Because the security on the mountain is much tighter.”

“Vin!” Ham called. “Jimmy needs you back there.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris and Vin decided they needed air and walked the three blocks back to the hotel. Chekhoff shadowed the two.

“Bring condoms with you?” Vin asked.

“Always carry them. Susan is wearing me out.”

“Except starting this weekend… no sex until six weeks after birth,” Vin stated calmly.

Larabee looked at his friend and team mate. The Black Leather Army Man who had turned on his dead sexual drive.

“What are you thinking?”

“I was thinking a threesome. My bodyguard here … has been used… has never experienced pleasure. The Master has a king size bed. Double shower. Jacuzzi tub.”

Chris looked over his shoulder and scanned the Army man from head to toe.

Budapest “Bud” Chekhoff swallowed. He had never experienced the ‘high’ men talked about. The explosion of pleasure. He had only experienced pain in sex. Would he even survive if these two men took him? Still, he trusted Falcon with his life. He would not say no. He would never say no to the man.

=-=-=-=-=-


	12. Do You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Buck's wife, really?

11 – Do You Trust Me? 

The two Rangers and the Navy man walked through the helio pad entry into the hotel lobby and stopped short.

Five men were handcuffed together in a small group outside the puzzle room.

Several groups of State Police and FBI men dotted one end.

A man Vin didn’t know walked up to the trio.

“Lieutenant! Mr. France would like to see you.”

“And where would that be?” Tanner asked.

“Follow me.”

“Has Jones got a report ready yet?” Vin asked the man as they turned a corner.

“I know this much, sir. No one has ever occupied a room on the second floor. It looks like some were going to be offices but they weren’t finished. The third and fourth floors we have found some starving immigrants. Sergeant Jones thinks you might be able to help translate there. None speak Spanish.”

“Any more artifacts found?” Vin questioned as they stopped in front of a solid heavy wooden door marked ‘General Manager / Oasis Hotel.’

“Yes! Directly under that penthouse. Three rooms full of things. I am to take you up there when you are finished here.”

“Chekhoff!” Vin barked, also giving two hand signals.

“Yes sir!”

The trooper’s mouth dropped open as the two military men walked in without knocking and the Ranger went into parade rest as the door closed behind him.

-=-=-=-=-

“Jimmy. What have you found?”

“Well, Mister Texas man,” Jimmy chuckled, pointing to a small monitor on the wall. “Maybe you can identify this man who rented the far east penthouse. We cannot ID the woman. We know he is not married.”

“Oh shit!” Vin mumbled as he stared at Jeffrey Houston, the youngest, richest Texan in the State of Texas. And… his mistress, Alyssa.

“That is Buck’s wife!” Larabee roared. “Do you know him?”

“VIN! DO YOU KNOW HIM?”

Vin walked to the other side of the room opposite the raging blond.

“His name is Jeffrey Houston. He was also in the Navy. Only because of his brain and Harvard business degree, the Navy grabbed him out of OCS and into the Pentagon. It was not where he wanted to spend his minimum two year duty.”

“The woman is his mistress. After accompanying him to several meetings including one in France where she discovered they wanted to cheat Houston… he asked her to sign a five year contract to be his mistress. And yes, that included having sex with him.”

“When I saw her in that trapeze outfit at Uncle Charlie’s my brain started going off. But for the life of me … I could not remember where I had seen her before.”

“Would he know about Rodney?” Chris asked trying hard to get his temper under control.

“Knowing how he investigates every single person who works for him … yes. And, I don’t doubt that he did a DNA on her son long before she did. Just to make sure the father wasn’t going to appear.”

“Chris. She would have needed one of his investigators to help her do the DNA. The man ...or woman, would have turned around and told him.”

Vin looked around the office. “Jimmy. Have you talked to General Metcalf? Do you know why he is here?”

“He saw your plane land. He was hoping Buck and Rodney were here.”

“What are you thinking?” Chris asked, knowing Buck was going to lose his wife to this rich Texan.

“No one is living in your ranch house, Chris. The Rangers taking care of the horses and the property don’t go into the house.”

“Parker’s men have built onto the end of your barn, four more stalls and a two-story mini bunkhouse. Sleeping on the second level with a mini-kitchen, lounge area on the first.”

“They have found that easier since your house was on TV. So … why couldn’t Buck and Rodney move out to the ranch? And invite Grandfather G to join them.”

“What about the pony that was going to be for William? Could that become Rodney’s?”

“Oh hell, I forgot all about that pony. Great idea! Absolutely.”

Larabee grinned. “An early birthday present.”

“Get Buck on the ….. No. I better do this,” Vin started as he pulled his phone out.

“Chris. Ask Chekhoff for my red phone.”

-=-=-=-=-

Buck Wilmington and his son Rodney were busy working in the garage under the condo. Buck turned from what he was doing when he heard the roar of a motorbike. Walking over to the window, he noticed the young man he’d seen around the complex stop and pull out a camera.

_Why the hell is he taking pictures of our place?_

He was about to open the door when his phone began vibrating in his shirt pocket.

“Hey, Vin. How are things in Vegas?”

_“I need to ask you a couple of questions.”_

“Go.”

_“Has there been a young man on a motorbike with red, white and blue fenders around there?”_

“Yes. I’ve talked to him a couple of times… but right now he’s taking pictures of our condo.”

_“Do not engage him! Promise me! This man is armed. He works for one of the richest men in Texas. Now, I need to ask you how you and Sally are getting along.”_

“Hell, Vin. I thought this would work out. But something is going on with her. We went through counseling and things were good for only a month. We’re actually sleeping in separate bedrooms.”

_“You have to trust me on this, Buck. Has anyone called and asked for Alyssa?”_

“Yes. Twice. She ran into the master and locked the door.”

_“In Texas, she went by the name of Alyssa Reynolds. She worked for a man named Jeffrey Houston. A billionaire. She was his mistress. Has been his mistress for four years. But she is more than that. She has helped him get some very lucrative business deals. He recently lost one because she wasn’t with him to translate French.”_

“Vin! There is a car driving up.”

_“Put Rodney in the back seat of the truck. Tell him to stay down. Then I am going to give you some instructions. Do you trust me?”_

“Hell yes! With my life!”

_“Okay. The chauffer should be a redheaded man. He will step out and walk up to your front door and push his way in. Once you hear the front door close… walk out of the garage, closing the door behind you. Walk to the side door, face the car and go into parade rest. Don’t stand close. It will take him a few minutes to decide if it is safe.”_

_“When he steps out, he will shoot questions at you. Do not answer all of them. When he is finished …tell him this… ‘I want an immediate divorce. Your lawyer can put it together. I get custody rights of my son. One hundred percent. She can apply for visitation but it has to go through a court mediator.”_

_“If he doesn’t say anything. And even if he does. Hand him the phone. He will ask who it is. Just say ...’a friend.’ Call me after they leave. Chris and I have a proposition for you.”_

“Okay. Slipping the phone into my breast pocket. You can probably hear my heart pounding. The redhead is getting out.”

-=-=-=-

Jeffrey Houston watched his chauffeur jog up the front steps of the condo. He was surprised when the garage door opened as the front door closed. He was even more shocked when the man … Agent Buck Wilmington… walked up to his car and waited.

“Why isn’t anything simple anymore?” Jeffrey rasped as he unlocked the side door of his bulletproof limo. Slowly emerging from the inside of the car, he stood and faced the man.

“Agent Wilmington.”

“I want, as I am sure you do, an immediate divorce. Your lawyer can put it together. I get full custody of our son, Rodney. If she wants visitation rights, she goes through a court mediator.”

“You’re not going to put up a fight for her?”

“Three months into the marriage, I knew there was someone else.” Buck explained as he pulled out his phone and handed it to the man.

“What is this?”

“Someone you know.”

Jeffrey took the phone but there was no indication of who was calling.

“Houston.”

_“Falcon.”_

“SHIT!”

_“You want her. You need her. You lost a big deal because she wasn’t there. Your lawyer can get the divorce in a matter of days. His would take months. You don’t have to marry her. Just make her yours by changing all her ID to Alyssa Houston… Social number, driver’s license, passport …people will think you are married but you are not. Your father’s estate will still be intact.”_

_“Now. I am at the Oasis Hotel in Vegas. Guess what? I am the owner. Bobby put my name down on the official paperwork. You are down as renting a penthouse here. You have only been here once. I pulled up the image of you and your mistress. If you do not want it, I am going to list it for sale. However… you are overdue for an adjustment from the Black Leather Army Man. I suggest you keep it. I will be here through the weekend and next week. And Jeffrey, for the amount of time you might want to spend here, may I suggest one of our executive suites.”_

“I’ll be there Monday. We need to be in London by Tuesday night. Wednesday morning at the latest. What will Larabee do when he sees us together?”

_“Drool. The landing strip out by Charlie’s belongs to the hotel. Park your plane there. My plane has a neat tram that can ferry you in.”_

“I’ll take the largest executive suite. One with two bedrooms. I need one for an office. “

_“Hand the phone back to Buck. I don’t want him out there when she leaves. Point of interest for you … they have been sleeping in separate bedrooms for a few months. You had best tame her good this time. See you on Monday.”_

Jeffrey handed the phone back. “Nice doing business with you, Buck. May I suggest you get back to your son?”

Buck looked up toward the condo and saw the redheaded man standing there. Without a word, he pocketed the phone and walked to the garage.

Buck quietly stepped back into the garage. Walking up to his red truck he looked in the window to discover his son wrapped in his leather jacket sound asleep. Then he heard his wife yell. Moving quickly toward the door he stopped short of opening it. He watched the redheaded man lay two large dress bags, one silver, one gold, in the open trunk.

Buck open the side door just enough to listen but not wide enough to be seen or for Rodney to hear.

“Please, Jeffrey! I need to speak with Buck.”

“Agent Wilmington and I have already discussed you. Get in!”

“Buck…. Buck talked to you?” Sally/Alyssa coughed out, turning to stare at the garage.

Houston’s arm went around her waist. She jumped as she felt the angry pinch.

Softly she heard. “In the back now and strip those panties off. You will not need them now or later.”

Buck could not hear the last part of the conversation but what he saw was enough to make his heart run cold. The gesture alone told him they never ever had a chance.

He watched her step out of the purple, silk panties she loved and hand them to Houston who slipped them into his pocket. Then she lifted her skirt enough to show far too much flesh as she climbed into the back seat.

“Dad…”

“Rodney. Did you get a nap?”

“Is the car still there?”

“No.”

“Mom left with him, didn’t she?”

Father and son turned as a ringing started.

“Hey! That’s my phone!” Rodney yelped, looking around on the floor of the truck.

“Hi Uncle Vin.”

_“Hey, my man. How would you and your dad like to live on Uncle Chris’ ranch? And maybe, we could get Grandpa General to live there too.”_

“DADDD! Uncle Chris wants to know if we want to invite Grandpa General to come live with us at his ranch. Can we? Can we? They got schools out there too.”

“Chris..”

_“It’s Vin, Buck. Chris doesn’t live there. Not since it was on TV. The rangers have added onto the barn and made a mini bunkhouse. Metcalf is here at the hotel. He saw the plane land and hoped you and Rodney were here. He is lonely without Ruggles who did all the cooking. You need to get to know him and Rodney needs to know him. Plus… there is a pony there that was going to be a birthday present for William. William is now in France. I’ll have to explain that to you later. But the pony is also just right for Rodney. In fact he is a better fit for Rodney than for William.”_

_“What should I tell your father, Buck?”_

“What do I tell the condo office?”

_“Actually my company owns the condo you live in. I will have Ezra call them on Monday. We will find a use for it, I’m sure.”_

“I could give Metcalf the master … Chris’ bedroom. And Rodney and I could stake out the upstairs. You know, JD is a better cook than I am but, hell yeah! Let’s do it. Might need help moving. Let me walk through the place. Definitely will need help moving what is in the garage.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin closed his phone and looked at Jimmy and Chris.

“Buck thinks it is a cool idea to live at your ranch with his father and son. He said that JD is the better cook, but thinks they will get along with what he can do.”

“Jimmy. I need to find Metcalf and then … when does the homeless dinner start. Soon, doesn’t it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	13. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A billionaire claims Buck's wife. A room by room search by police of the Oasis finds more treasure and hidden victims.

Buck stared at his son. Rodney didn’t seem to be all that upset that his mother had just left them.

“Who took care of you when your mother left with this man?”

‘His name is Mr. Houston. He’s got lots of money. I stayed with Mrs. Gonzales in a big house. She took care of lots of kids. I think their parents work for him too.”

Rodney looked up at his Dad. “She’s not coming back this time, is she?”

“No.”

“Come on. We have to call Grandfather General. We can all live at Uncle Chris’ ranch. Maybe they have a room I can unpack all the stuff that Mom brought me from her travels with him.”

Buck ushered his son out of the garage, locking the door behind him. Jogging up the front steps, Buck found the door unlocked.

“What kind things did she bring you from other countries?” Buck asked. All the time he traveled with the Navy he never brought souvenirs.

“She brought me a really cool sweater from Scotland. A big clock from London. A picture of her standing by that bullet proof car in front of the Eiffel Tower.”

“Bullet proof car?” Buck exclaimed. _Hell, they never had a chance. Who can compete with that?_

“Yeah. It has an international license. It goes on his plane. It is really cool the way it lifts up under the plane. His plane is like Mr. Bush’s plane. Really big.”

“I better call Chris and see about living out at his place.”

“I already called the General. Told him it would be really cool for us all to live out there. “

Buck turned and looked at his son. “Do you really want to live out there?”

“We don’t want to live here, do we?” Rodney asked standing stiff and staring at his dad.

_Hell, the kid has the General’s glare already. Or is it Larabee’s?_

-=-=-=-

Houston’s car was just approaching the plane when the driver, CJ, hit the intercom.

“Sir. Lawyer number one is on the phone. Line 1.”

Jeffrey tapped a box in the arm rest to his right. A lid popped open and he hit speaker.

“Jeffrey.”

_“I have talked with two judges. Both said the quickest divorce was to fly her to Reno. They can also do the paper work for custody of Rodney to the father. One suggested was to give joint custody to both Agent Wilmington and General Metcalf.”_

“General Metcalf?”

“He’s Buck’s father. That was the other man that came up on Rodney’s DNA test.” Alyssa put in quietly.

“Okay. I’ll instruct my pilot. We are at the plane now. What about my Father’s Will … not being able to marry?”

Alyssa turned a stunned look at the man she truly loved.

_“His lawyer stated the Will he has stands solid in court. There is no stipulation anywhere that states you cannot marry. In fact, his lawyer thought you and Alyssa were already married. I gave him the name of the lawyer who contacted you. Federal agents raided that man’s office this morning. Evidently he has tried that scam on numerous others. Is there a special place you’d like to get married?”_

Jeffrey turned to his lady. He’d loved her since day one. He hated leaving her in that cheap apartment every time they returned from Europe.

Now he looked at her….

She leaned over and kissed his hungry lips. “Remember that tiny little church on the road between Austin and somewhere …where we ran out of gas. CJ hitchhiked back to get gas. There was a tiny church with a house next door. Something chapel.”

_“I know the place! One of my granddaughters got married there. I will call and make the arrangements. May I suggest you park the plane in Austin and stay on the plane. I will give CJ the directions and let you know what time the chapel is available.”_

_“I will get the rest of her ID started so by the time you leave on Monday she will have papers that say Alyssa Houston.”_

“I am meeting Vin Tanner in Vegas on Monday. She will be staying on the plane as Larabee is also there. Thank you.”

“May I ask why you need to see Vin?” Alyssa asked.

“Tonight is the homeless veteran’s dinner at the Oasis. He gleans information from a variety of people. He saved my life when he was a bounty hunter. My father’s as well. I need to discuss something I see happening in Houston. He was a Texas Ranger there. Need his input.”

-=-=-=-

Vin spun around almost knocking Larabee over.

“What is it?” Chris asked. He’d seen that look before. Someone was contacting Tanner mentally.

“I need a quiet secure place to make a phone call.”

“Let me check the chapel,” Bud stated quietly as he disappeared out the door.

_Buck and Sally are getting a divorce. Buck and the General will get custody. Rodney wants to live at your ranch._

Larabee spun around and stared at his team mate. “Our wives kind of pushed that.. and Rodney too.”

“I need to call Jeffrey…” Vin started. He stopped abruptly when Bud and Metcalf came back into the office.

“What the hell is this about Buck, Rodney and me living at Larabee’s ranch?” Metcalf roared.

“No mention of his wife? Did she go back to her millionaire? Deserted her family, did she?” Metcalf growled.

Chris was surprised at how calm Vin was. _Too calm._

Vin nodded to Chekhoff who stepped out the door and stood at parade rest, blocking entrance of anyone.

“Buck and Sally knew after a month that they had made a mistake. Susan and Maria and Rodney pretty much talked them into getting married. They haven’t slept together for five months. As far as deserting her family … I guess you would know more about that than we would. She is, however, giving full custody of Rodney to Buck.”

_The General was going to have joint custody._

_No way, Vin. You or I if something happens to Buck._

“You know nothing about me or my family, Falcon!!” Metcalf blasted back.

Tanner’s hand was on the doorknob as he turned to the General. Quietly he responded.

“I know one of your cousins. I know you watched Buck play football in high school. I know you had several opportunities to meet him when he was in the Navy. Yet you never did. Your family finally backed off. Yet you never married her. Never gave Buck your name. So don’t go rubbing Sally Alyssa Reynolds name in the dirt. She is giving full custody of her son to his father because she doesn’t want a nanny to raise him.”

Vin opened his office door and stepped out.

“Chekhoff! Chapel. No one comes in.”

-=-=-=-

The bulletproof car was parked in front of the plane. No one stepped out of the plane. No one stepped out of the car. Strict orders had been given long ago, the plane stays closed up until CJ steps out and opens the back doors of the limo.

CJ sat quietly in the driver’s seat. His iPhone had pinged and he looked at the message from Falcon.

 _‘Find the divorce office in Reno that Mitzi James is supervisor for. She is a high school friend of Alyssa’s. This is where she needs to go for a quickie divorce. It will be processed and valid in 24 hours. Text me_ when they are done in the back. I will be calling on the red phone.’

“Master. I need release more than he does. Please spare me some time on Monday.”

_Vin Tanner smiled. Looks like the Black Leather Army Man is back in business._

_‘Make sure she stays on the plane on Monday. Only the two of you come in. I will leave directions.’_

CJ watched the green light come on as Tanner disconnected.

_CJ looked at the clock. Forty-five minutes of hot sex in the back of a limo. He, himself, preferred a king size bed._

“Sir! Falcon is waiting for you on the red phone. Needs to be on speaker. It involves Alyssa’s divorce.”

“Now?”

“Yes sir.”

CJ pulled out his earphones and plugged them into the connection. Quietly he tagged back to his Master Scorpion. Then he quietly listened in to the conversation.

“Vin. My lawyer said to go to Reno. We’ll find a place there.”

_“I have given CJ information on a divorce office in Reno. It is run by a high school friend of Alyssa’s. A Reno divorce is valid in twenty-four hours. You want to marry your lady now, don’t you?”_

_“CJ. Take this down… Buck gets full custody of Rodney. If something should happen to Buck because of his job or an accident .. make either Chris Larabee or me, Vin Tanner, to be Rodney’s guardian. AND.. rather than a judge be the one to decide visitation between Rodney and his mother … make it Mrs. Nettie Wells.”_

“Oh, I loved her. She was a Social Worker, right? And a teacher.”

“ _She was. Also.. do not put General Metcalf down as having custody or being guardian. He had several opportunities to connect with Buck but chose not to.”_

“No problem there, Vin,” Alyssa answered quietly. “He was always giving me the evil eye at that barbecue.”

_“CJ. You accompany the lady into the divorce office … bodyguard mode. Survey the office before letting her in. Jeffrey. You stay on the plane. You cannot be seen with her.”_

_“Monday. Jeffrey and CJ come to the hotel. Alyssa stays on the plane.”_

“Why can’t I come?”

_“Because General Metcalf is here and he is pissed off that you are divorcing Buck. He and I had a set to. Good thing I’m not in the Army, I’d be a Private now. You cannot be seen here, girl. Get some rest on the plane… remember the time changes in Europe. Get your rest now.”_

-=-=-

Vin stared at the Madonna. Said a few words in Spanish then headed for the door.

“Bud. Is Metcalf still in my office?”

“He left. Just Larabee. And Sgt. Jones is looking for you. He has a report on the hotel. Then we need to get to the underground dining room.”

“Tell the officer to have Jones come down.”

Vin walked into his office and went right to the phone. He had no clue if anyone was in the kitchen but pushed the button for Room Service. He was surprised when they answered.

“This is Lieutenant Tanner. I need some coffee … black like battery acid and some regular coffee.. four cups.. make those five cups. In the office of Eagle Nest Incorporated. Not sure but this might be Bobby’ s old office.”

_“We will have it there shortly, sir. Mr. France informed us you like coffee strong enough to melt a spoon.”_

_Vin hung up the phone and looked around. Larabee.. Jonesy, a Fed and two State Police._

Tanner leaned against the front of his desk.”Go.”

The FBI man started first. He introduced himself as second in command of the Vegas Office.

“The man who you heard as you left the penthouse floor is known as Mr. Big. He actually changed his name to that name. He was using half of your penthouse and Jeffrey Houston’s penthouse on the East side. We have taken that whole master bedroom apart. Mirrored ceiling had several cameras. Mr. Big and Lizard are facing Federal charges.”

“One of Houston’s bedrooms was an office. We found several subscription lists. They will all be getting calls … personal calls regarding what they were watching. We want to keep the lid on this as long as we can.”

Jones nodded to one of his officers.

“We found several young women imprisoned on the fourth floor. They had answered ads for modeling. They all have been used for sex. Some thought that was the way to get the job. Others fought back and are in the Emergency Room. They have identified the men by pictures. Most will go into the Witness Protection Program. Most all have been kicked out of the house or just left because home life was bad.”

“We found another chess set. This one is bigger than the one you made. “

Vin gasped. “The queen is a woman with long hair and a fringed dress? The king an Indian chief?”

“Yes! They all say ‘chief’ on the pedestals.”

“My grandfather carved those. Where are they?”

“They are on the 11th floor directly under Colonel Hayward’s penthouse.”

“The King is Chief Red Feather, my grandfather. The Bishops are Elders.”

“Did you go through every room? Have any been trashed?

“Surprisingly, none were trashed that we found. All the things we found were mostly on the Western half. The Eastern half seems to be the rooms that are being rented. We left notes on the rooms we found suitcases in, to please report to the Front Desk. That the building was being searched by State Troopers and the FBI.”

“I think, Vin, some of the ones we found over there are squatters. I suggest you close the place for a couple of months and do some renovating.”

“Jimmy and I plan to do that. Jimmy and our new Security Chief, who is a former Texas ATF agent, are putting together a plan. And Calvin, a computer genius who I moved from the mountain to here, is putting together work applications.”

Looking around the room, Vin added quietly. “When I was a bounty hunter I saved the life of an astronaut’s granddaughter. Since then I’ve been able to use some unique NASA computers. We have one that is putting together everything needed in a hotel this size. Including job applications. When it opens again, it will be completely different.

“Now gentlemen. Larabee and I need to get to this homeless dinner.”

“Vincent,” Georgio France said quietly. “I’d like to change the name of this place to ... The Red Feather.”

“I agree,” Larabee put in. “The team has heard you talk about your grandfather for five years. His collection is in the penthouse upstairs… you could do tours. And that huge carved chess set would be a real attraction in the Lobby. Maybe put them around the puzzle room. Susan said she felt like she was in a fish bowl there. Make this an affordable but still high class hotel.”

_“Okay you dudes!” Calvin barked overhead. “Got some Navy guys cutting up in the garage dining area. Get down there!”_

-=-=-=-=-=-


	14. The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line that divides the City of Las Vegas and the County has never been a visible line ... until Tanner came to town.

14 – THE LINE

Sergeant Thomas Jones, Nevada State Police, Vin Tanner, Chris Larabee and Second in Command of the FBI sat around the table in the puzzle room.

“What’s the latest update?” Vin asked.

Thomas nodded to the FBI agent.

“All the teen girls have given statements. Gotten medical care. Some have returned home to thankful parents. Others we are incorporating into families already in the Witness Protection Program.”

“The illegals were mostly migrant workers who had work permits. The others were kidnapped and were going to be sold off.”

“Tommy. What about the two bodies cuffed to that king-size bed?” Vin asked.

“Thanks to your AI NASA computer, which we got a judge and the DA to agree to use… we found out that the woman is the ex-wife of the Vegas Chief of Police. One hired last year, and there has been a lot of controversy about how he operates.”

“The woman disappeared two months after their divorce. The man was her brother, home from the Foreign Service in Europe. From what we have pieced together talking with people. The Chief thought his wife was having an affair and divorced her. I guess he never met the man, so doesn’t know he killed his brother-in-law.”

Larabee looked at the FBI man. “What about Mr. Big?”

The man being questioned let out a huff. “We had to take apart Jeffrey Houston’s penthouse. There were cameras all over the ceiling in the master bedroom and the bathroom. Luckily, the smaller bedroom was used for Big’s office and everything was intact there. We have lists of all subscribers. Of all the people who used the penthouse who I am sure had no idea they were being filmed.”

“So,” Vin began, “are we good to start taking the place apart and making it into a proper hotel?”

Sergeant Jones looked through his notes, saying, “We have pictures and video of everything we found. Have finger printed everything in every room. We have walked through with a cadaver dog... and a drug dog. The Coroner has picked up the two bodies… that relate to the Chief. A warrant has been issued for him… and two of his officers that he brought with him from Tennessee. One of which might be downstairs.”

Slowly, the four men got up and looked around.

“Nice little cubby now that this room is protected by those giant chess pieces,” Chris said.

-=-=-=-

Chris and Vin watched two detectives come in with suit bags.

_Softfoot. The hotel is in the County._

The two agents spun around and looked up at the carving of the Chief.

_Hey, cous… the best thing about this hotel… it is not in the City. No city taxes._

“What is it, Vin?” Chris questioned seeing the look on his friend’s face.

Vin looked around. “Trooper! Get Jonesy back here.”

“Yes sir.”

“Just remembered something Bobby told me long ago.”

“Vin, what’s up?” Sergeant Thomas Jones asked as he approached the two agents.

“I just remembered something Bobby bragged about. This hotel is not within the City Limits of Las Vegas.”

“You’re right. I figured that was why you called us,” Jones responded. “You didn’t know, did you?”

“No.”

“Plus, my friend. That airstrip belongs to this hotel. I have two men who work part time for the State doing striping. Hold on.”

Tanner and Larabee listened to Sergeant Jones give instructions to repaint the dividing line between the County and the City. ‘Las Vegas City Limits’ on one side. ‘County Line’ on the other.

“Jerry. You should have the location on your map. It is behind the parking garage. That alley between here and Mimi’s. Yes, do it right now. In bright white fluorescent paint. Text me when it is done.”

“Could they put ... Property of the Red Feather Hotel… on the airstrip? In each direction. I’ll give a donation to your troop’s favorite charity.”

“You’re on.”

“Thomas. Those two men that just walked in carrying suit bags? Do you know them?”

“Undercover US Marshals. I called their boss. Thought it might be wise to have them in their old uniforms down in the garage in case you two need backup.”

Looking around, Tanner asked when the dinner for the homeless starts.

Looking up at the big clock on the wall behind the Chief, a trooper remarked, “In about thirty minutes. They filter in slowly. If the food looks good they somehow notify others.”

“Well, Georgio and I threw out the slop that was there for them, and ordered stacks of pizzas from all the little ‘mom and pop’ pizzerias. Maybe we’ll be eating them. Don’t know,” Vin explained.

“Vin. I wanted to ask you if your AI computer might be able to speed something up on the semen found in the corpses. We have only found the Chief’s finger prints in that room. The ME said it would take several days to process that.”

“Let’s go into my office. I think Aimee can do that.”

The office door was barely closed on Tanner, Larabee and Jones when Aimee booted up two monitors.

_“Give me the lab that is doing it. Once it is in the system I can speed that up and get the information.”_

Thomas tapped a link into his iPad and gave it to the computer.

Chris looked around the office and then noticed the two Marshals looking in the window.

“Thomas. Introduce us to those men. Then Chris and I need to get downstairs. Aimee can connect you to your office or lab. Just give her directions. She can go wherever there is a computer.”

=-=-=-=

As the two ATF agents and US Marshals jogged down the stairs to the garage, Chris and Vin were told about the dirty cop who liked to set up the homeless or anyone with false records that hold up in court.

The two Marshals, one a Marine, one an Army man stepped quietly into the noisy basement of the parking garage. Vin and Chris followed.

Quietly Vin explained about the man in the wheelchair. Larabee told the US Marshals that the large man holding the wheelchair steady was Denver’s ATF Profiler.

The Marine grinned. “Let us show this bastard that he is on the wrong side of the line.”

As they walked in, only noticed by a few, Vin tapped his ear mike and spoke to Calvin.

“How many cameras are here, Calvin? I want everything recorded.”

_“There are six and we have activated all of them. I am also pulling up ones that have been archived. Don’t think anyone has ever viewed them.”_

_“And Vin. Someone name Alex Browning put in an application for computer security. Says he was in the Army when you were.”_

“Doesn’t ring a bell. Go through Army Intel and the Pentagon. See what you can find.”

Larabee did a quick scan, saying, “Let Tanner lead. He is the new owner of the hotel.”

-=-=-=-

Lieutenant Vin Tanner tapped the first tiny button on his ear mike.

“ATTENTION! WHICH OF YOU YAHOOS ARE REALLY VETERANS? CAN YOU PRODUCE A DOD CARD?”

Everything came to a stop. Even the cop that was hassling Sanchez turned to see who was giving orders. That cop spun around and was in Tanner’s face.

“Well, Lieutenant. You can go now. I have things under control. I’m sure you don’t want to hobnob with this crew.”

“You are on the wrong side of the line, officer. This is in the County not the City.”

The officer burst out laughing. He reached out and tapped Vin on the chest just under the Distinguished Service Cross.

“The County??? You been drinkin’ too much. The County line is way out there.” The man growled pointing west.

The US Marshals looked around as they heard the quiet murmur … ‘Holy Shit. It’s Falcon.’

Tanner grabbed the cop’s hand and twisted it behind the officer’s back. As the cop raged, Vin walked the man through the basement to the back wall and pointed to the line.

“SEE THAT LINE. THIS IS IN THE COUNTY. YOU HAVE NO JURSIDICTION HERE. “

“Now… I am going to have these State Troopers arrest you for harassing and endangering a veteran in a wheelchair. And if the man behind him, who is holding his ribs, is injured… you can kiss your city goodbye.”

Vin shoved the man into the grinning faces of three State Troopers.

Turning, Vin shouted. “Calvin, pull up the attack on Sanchez.”

Four monitors around the large basement area came to life. All watched the Las Vegas officer punch Josiah Sanchez in the ribs and then kick his feet out from under him. The officer than grabbed Marcus’ hat and tossed it unto a table. When someone at the table stood to retrieve the hat, the officer barked at him. Threatening to send him to jail on trumped up charges.

“Calvin!” Larabee shouted. “Get Patrick and his EMTs down here.”

_“They are on the way.”_

Vin turned and looked at the US Marshals. “What do you think?”

Suddenly there was a scream, a yell and a shot and Tanner was hit from behind by the cop and thrown to the ground.

“I’M IN CHARGE HERE!! ALWAYS HAVE BEEN! GET YOUR COUSIN DOWN HERE TANNER! OTHERWISE YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!”

Larabee grabbed the cop around the neck and pulled him off Vin. Others came and cuffed the man to a chair.

Patrick jogged around the food table and knelt beside Vin. “Break open an ice pack. He’s bleeding!”

With the help of his paramedic Tanner slowly sat up. He accepted the activated cold pack and put it on the bleeding concrete rash on his cheek. Vin gave a nod to the two US Marshals who walked over to see how he was doing.

“Glad this is all on tape. We have his attack and the threat to kill you. We get to keep him now. “

“Any way you can get all his made up cases reviewed?” Vin mumbled.

“If we can go through the security tapes here and get the basics, I’m sure the prosecutor’s office would definitely be interested.”

“See Georgio France. He is the new General Manager.”

“Patrick. Help me up and then check out Sanchez. He got a good hit in the ribs.”

“From what Calvin just sent to my phone, he needs to be x-rayed. And that Urgent Care is up and running. I called the 800 number listed in the office. Four people showed up and they have reactivated every single machine, computers…. It is set to go. I have called someone who lives in the area that can manage it. Then we need to do some rapid hiring because it was used a lot when it was open before.”

Chris stepped up to his team mate. “Do you think Chekhoff could go with Josiah? Or are his orders to stay with you, no matter what.”

Vin did a slow turn and saw Bud talking with two older Army men.

“Chekhoff!” Tanner barked and then rattled off in Russian about going with Sanchez. They had a short discussion on the matter and finally Vin agreed that Bud needed to stay in the area.

“Chris. Vin.” A quiet voice said. “I’ll go with Sanchez.”

The two team mates turned as one surprised to see their boss Hank Anderson.

“Mary’s on the plane relaxing. She didn’t want to be in the penthouse alone. Save some pizza for Sanchez and me.”

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner sat on a high stool and scanned the area. Most of the men grinned at him. Several dropped their heads when those blue eyes met theirs.

“Some of you are embarrassed to see me… and you shouldn’t be. I know how life is. I was a homeless kid when I was ten. Lived on the streets of Denver for two years.”

“Merriman! Did you find your family?” Vin asked loudly.

“Yes sir. Took two years but I found them here in Vegas. My girls are in the 9th grade now. My wife is under psychiatric care. She went back to the house after the water receded and everything was gone. Just a slab of cement. The girls said she just flipped out. Figured everyone in the world was gone.”

“Do you live here? Do you need a job?”

“Falcon. All my credentials went with the flood. Including the school I got my culinary degree in.”

“Well, I know you were the best damn chef in the city of New Orleans. The Oasis is dead. It does not exist. It will reopen as the Red Feather Hotel in honor of my grandfather. We need a chef. You can create a whole new kitchen. The place needs to be gutted. Start over. We have the funds for it. It would include a two bedroom apartment … I think… an apartment… we can work on the rest.”

“I’m in! The girls go to the new high school to the west. They would love it.”

“Calvin! Let Georgio know we have a chef!”

“Now… I threw away the slop that was in the kitchen. We called all the small Mom and Pop pizzerias and got their specialties. Get up here and get it while it is hot. Then I have some things to explain to all of you.”

-=-=-=-

Georgio France and Jefferson Merriman were in the General Manager’s office. They had walked through the kitchen and Merriman had explained why it had to be gutted. Now they were planning an upscale modern kitchen that would be equal to any upscale Vegas hotel.

In Vin’s office, Chris and Vin were in discussion.

“No one seemed upset when you said all veterans would have to show a DOD card for food,” Chris mused in a surprised tone.

“I know from being on the streets that you can buy uniforms cheap at surplus or Goodwill. But the Department of Defense card is something you can’t just manufacture. Georgio and I would also like to nurture some of these guys for future jobs.”

“How is Josiah?” Vin asked.

“Two cracked ribs. Your helio pilot flew up in that jet bird and picked him up, along with your Dad. Flew them back to Denver.”

“So it is you and I and Chekhoff. What about Hank and his wife? And Patrick?”

“Patrick and his crew are still here. They are getting the Urgent Care up and running. Hank and Mary were flown back to the mountain on your plane. Dang, it is hard for me to think you have a corporate jet. You have lived so close to the poverty line all your life.”

“Tell me about it. I stare at the thing and wonder who owns it and then this voice says … ‘you do, dummy.’ “

“I saw you talking to two SEALs. Any chance they could be security here?”

“Might take work. They have been on the streets for three years. One lost his wife to cancer. Sold his house to pay off the medical bills. No family. No kids. Gets some retirement from somewhere but not enough to pay rent. The other came home to someone else living in his house. Took a while to find his wife. She handed him divorce papers and closed the door in his face. He sees his son now and then. In fact, his son transferred to the University of Nevada so he could be closer to his father.”

-KNOCK- KNOCK-

  
Larabee walked over and opened the office door. Sergeant Thomas Jones and two other troopers walked in.

“Well, Texas cousin. You need to come to town more often. That is for sure. We captured the Chief of Police. He walked in here big as life and went straight to that room. He was shocked to find no bodies there. And even more shocked when he found out he couldn’t get out of the room.”

“With Calvin’s help, we interrogated him in the room. Told him who the man really was. He was dumbfounded. We presented our evidence to the judge … he has ruled no bail. He will be held until his trial...whenever that is.”

“And... since you have been so busy in here… we have stationed a trooper outside. Seems everyone in the world is coming to checkout - the line – that ends the City of Vegas.”

“Well, Tommy. Chekhoff and I will be here until about Thursday. Chris, maybe through Monday. We have things in Denver he needs to get going on.”

“Send me a picture when the flight line is painted. And the names of two local charities the troopers support.”

“You got it, my friend.”

After the man left, Larabee looked at Bud and then Vin. “When are we checking out the new Zodiac room?”

Chekhoff swallowed. He’d been picking up thoughts of these two men for the last hour. Naked, hot and wanting... and he was afraid. Sex had never been a pleasure in his life before.

Vin picked up the phone that was ringing on his desk.

_“Vin. I am thinking someone besides you should be keyed into your office.”_

“Let me talk to Chekhoff on that, Jimmy. The three of us are heading upstairs. Anything happening since the dinner broke up?”

_“Merriman suggested a cleaning company. I have talked with them. Standish has talked with them. Looks like we are good to go in that department. The head of security arrives tomorrow. Merriman and I looked through several apartments. We found a two bedroom, one with bunk beds that he said his girls would love. He is bringing them here later. He said to brace yourself. He already texted them that you were here.”_

_“Jefferson Merriman said he prefers to be called by his last name. He is going through the kitchen. Going to put together a dinner for whoever is here. We will eat in that dining room your family used before. Ezra may come up and stay for a few days or weeks. He wants to have hands on approach to get this place up and going. And… Merriman told me you play the piano… by ear. And that you are quite good. He said one of his girls also plays. And he is glad there is a piano here for her to practice on.”_

“Jefferson Merriman talks too much. What time is dinner?”

_“About eight. Maybe later. Also Ezra wants to look at several executive suites...”_

“He didn’t ask for a penthouse? Ezra is slipping.”

_“Said we could get big bucks for a penthouse. And according to the architect there are some fancy executive suites here.”_

“Jeffrey Houston will be here on Monday. Perhaps we can talk him into an executive suite and rent out his penthouse. He hasn’t been here in two or three years. He didn’t even know he was paying on that one.”

“Chris and I never got to have pizza. Call me when dinner is ready. Don’t forget Patrick and his crew.”

Looking at Larabee and Chekhoff, Vin explained. “Merriman is putting together dinner for those who are here. Probably about eight-thirty. Not enough time to investigate the Zodiac room... but we should go up and get a shower and change clothes.”

“Lieutenant…. “ Chekhoff rasped in a low voice.

Chris watched Vin walk over to the door and push buttons on one side and then the other. Slowly the wooden blinds closed.

Chekhoff backed up until he hit the wall. Larabee could see the fear in the man’s eyes.

Softly Vin said, “No one is going to hurt you. No whips. No belts. No tie downs. Those men were wrong, Budapest. Your uncles. Your father. They were wrong. That is not love.”

“Vin,” Chris said standing. “Let’s go up and do a community shower. Change clothes for dinner.”

Pushing his chair in, Larabee continued. “We have all day tomorrow. You can put me in the toy I like in the Zodiac room. You and Bud can do some quiet seduction in that bedroom next door.”

“That call from Georgio,” Vin explained. ” He wants more than me programmed into this office. Need suggestions.”

Larabee smiled. “I think Georgio and Chekhoff. Since Bud is always with you. If you aren’t available or .. heaven forbid hurt, than he could get in. If you trust the new Head of Security, then he could be but you don’t want too many getting in here.”

-=-=-=-


	15. Two Naked Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M/M sexual situations.  
> Chris Larabee discovers sex toys in the Zodiac room. The Black Leather Army man is called to the lobby while still wearing his leathers.

15 – Two Naked Men

Back at Larabee’s ranch, Buck and Rodney parked Buck‘s pickup near the front door and looked around.

“Aren’t there supposed to be Rangers here, Dad?”

“I left a message. I thought Vin said they were staying in the house, but looks like no one is here.”

-=-=-=-

“Better keep your shorts on. Wilmington and his son just arrived. Don’t want them seeing two naked men working in the barn.”

“Hell! I need a shower now. Moving that manure pile was a lot of work and I stink!”

“Well, it is a dam good thing January insisted on enclosing that shower. At least we aren’t visible anymore. Though we will have to hold off on the fucking until they go up to the house. And they probably don’t know the new code either.”

“Hell, I bet they left a message on the house phone. Bet no one has told Falcon we are living in the barn now. Get your pants on and talk to them. I’ll hit the shower first.”

-=-=-=-

Buck walked up to the front door and stared at the keypad. It was not the same one he remembered.

“Agent Wilmington.”

Buck spun around and looked the young man up and down. No shirt. Dirty jeans. Barefoot.

“Sorry for my appearance, sir. My partner and I have just been moving the manure pile so the barn can be enlarged again.”

“Again?” Buck mumbled.

“Yes sir. There is a bunkhouse in there now and a small bathroom and shower. No one has stayed in the house for a couple of months. Shoot. I better reprogram that phone.”

“Larabee’s given my son and me permission to move into the ranch. What is it like inside?” Buck asked, figuring these men probably left it a mess.

The Ranger held in his grin. He knew what the man was thinking.

“It passed a White Glove Inspection by Sergeant January, Sir. Let me tell you about the new keypad. Best have your son come up too.”

Buck turned to see his son hanging out the passenger door, and motioned him out.

Bounding up the steps to the front door, Rodney gawked at the keypad.

“Wow! This is one of those secret ones that take your fingerprint before you can put in the code. I saw this on TV.”

The Ranger pulled out a small red phone.

“Let me see if you are in the system, Rodney. Then we will get you and your dad into the house.”

-=-=-=-

Buck walked through the house, looking into every room.

“Dad! I don’t see any dust bunnies anywhere! Not even under the beds.”

Buck grinned, wondering how he was going to keep it this clean.

Walking into the kitchen, Buck checked out the refrigerator. Grabbing the grocery list pad on the counter, he began making a list.

Noticing the blinking light on the wall phone, he checked for messages. He deleted most of them. Called Chris and told him to check the ranch’s messages. Then left a new message.

“Dad… I’m taking the bedroom across from Adam’s room. Where Uncle Vin stayed. Are you going to stay in Uncle Chris’ room?”

“No. I’m taking one of the bedrooms upstairs. Come on, let’s get the truck unloaded and put our things away. Then I need to make a grocery list and talk to those Rangers in the barn.”

-=-=-=-

The Ranger in jeans hurried down the narrow hall that had been put in between the tack room and the ladder to the loft. At the end was the new bathroom. If he hurried he and his partner could still get in a quick fuck before Wilmington appeared in the barn.

“You know what,” one Ranger moaned a satisfied grin on his face. “Think I am opting for the miner’s cabin tonight. Will pump a few gallons of water into that old brass bathtub and just relax.”

“One of us needs to call January. He needs to inform Falcon about the changes here. The fact that we are not living in the house. That Larabee’s old fucking stall now has bunks in it… and hell; I bet Tanner forgot about the pony! It would have been just right for Wilmington’s boy.”

-=-=-=-

Rick January stood in the Tanner treehouse kitchen. Maria had found Vin’s calendar of events and they were checking about the pony that was to be delivered for William’s birthday. The pony that Vin had told Buck, Rodney could now have.

“Rick. This is when it was ordered. Two months ago. But I don’t see any contact number.”

“Computer!” Maria Tanner barked.

_“I’m checking. I’m checking!_

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner lay next to his naked Czech bodyguard when his cell phone began dancing.

“Damn….” Moaned the satisfied Texan.

Moving slowly off the bed, Vin got to the phone on the last ring. “Agent Tanner.”

_“It’s Maria. January is here. We are trying to find out what happened to the pony. It never arrived. And Buck and Rodney are moving into Chris’ ranch today.”_

_The pony? The pony! William’s pony. Oh shit._

“Oh darlin’. I forgot all about the pony. With everything that happened with William, I never called back to verify we wanted it. Is Rick there?”

_“I’m here, Falcon. I need to update you on Larabee’s place too. Chris’ sex room that he had with that Admiral is now a bunk room. Plus we added a small bathroom with a shower next to the tack room. Two Rangers are living at the ranch … in the barn.. Taking care of the horses among other things. We have four Rangers that rotate 12 hour shifts. It has been working out well.’_

“Have Wilmington look up ‘the pony man’ in Larabee’s address book. It is either on his desk or by the wall phone. Have our best horsemen go with Buck and his son to look. But you might also ask the man about a small Morgan horse that Rodney can grow into. The Mountain account will pay for it.”

“Thanks for the update.”

Vin turned and looked at the naked man on the bed. Slowly he walked over to see if his Russian-Czech bodyguard was conscious.

“Bud..a..pest.”

“Master… “ the man moaned. “Can we do that again? Never had such pleasure. Better than the fourth of July.”

“You sleep, then. I’m going to check on Larabee.”

Vin walked to the closet and carefully pulled on his powdered black leathers. Then he eased through the narrow doorway back into the Zodiac room.

=====-----=

Tanner slowly trailed a leather covered finger down the side of Larabee’s neck. The man’s cock jerked up. Tight and full. His hands gripped the rods his wrists were cuffed to.

“Feelin’ okay, cowboy. Your time is about up.”

“Longer…’” the man moaned. “Pound harder. Legs up… Vin please. I want it rough.”

Vin moved to a small computer screen. Put on headphones and spoke French for several minutes. Watched the display on something new that satisfies a client who likes it rough.

Turning back to Larabee, Vin tapped the ‘finished’ button on the penis chair that Chris was on.

“NOOO! WANT MORE!” Larabee shouted.

“Something new. Blindfold stays on. I will guide you.”

Vin opened a small closet. Pushed some buttons to bring up a kneeling bench and an odd looking hose. Walking back to his friend and teammate, Vin carefully eased the man to a standing position. Then he walked the man a few steps to a pleasure that Tanner had never seen before.

“Okay. Slowly move forward and kneel on the padded bench in front of you. I am positioning your cock …”

Vin gawked as the hose opened wide and moved toward Chris’ penis totally covering it.

“OH GOD YES! SUCK IT! SUCK IT!” Larabee screamed. ‘SUCK IT!”

Reaching behind the screaming man, Vin pulled a soft leather toy, which included a penis, off the wall and gently positioned it.

On the monitor where the instructions had appeared, an alert blinked. ATTACHED GAG NOW!

Vin reached up and grabbed the soft leather gag and stretched it around the blond’s head. He watched as Larabee’s tongue pulled it into his mouth and began sucking it.

In a quiet, steady voice, Vin leaned close to his friend. “Even married with hot sex you are still hungry. We will fly up here once a month. Put it on your ... our calendar. The Zodiac room is Scorpion’s private Domain. Let me hear your pleasure, Christopher! Beg for it!”

_“S-Scorpion… fuck me faster. Faster. Please faster.”_

Vin looked up and tapped in two numbers. The pounding of the synthetic penis entering Larabee’s ass increased.

_“YES! YES! GOD SO GOOD. SUCKED AND FUCKED. SUCKED AND FUCKED. SUCK IT! SUCK IT! OH GOD VIN THIS IS WONDERFUL! FORGET THAT OTHER THING. I WANT THIS. OH HOW I WANT THIS. EVERY MONTH. RAIN OR SHINE. SO GOOD. SO DAMN GOOD.”_

Again the alert came up and Vin hit the STOP button. 

Everything stopped. The sucking hose released the penis. The rear cock withdrew into a washing cycle. Vin released the gag and the blindfold.

Chris slowly slid to the floor with his back against a bench.

“I could have gone longer, why did you stop it?”

“It was monitoring your heart rate. Any longer you could have had a heart attack. “

“Vin… To be sucked like that on the penis seat that would be perfect.”

“I’ll check with Samuel. See what can be done. Do you like to be fucked more, or sucked more?”

“What… what you did with your fist! God, I loved that.”

“Chris. I was never in the shower with you. I did that all through mind control. You wanted it. You made it happen.”

“What?”

“Did you see me in shower?”

“No. But I heard the door open and close. Felt your presence. But I didn’t … didn’t …..”

“Didn’t see me. Right. Because I wasn’t there.”

-=-=-=-

Chekhoff heard the noise but couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. Then he saw Vin’s phone spinning around on the dresser. He jumped off the bed and swiped it open.

“Sergeant Chekhoff.”

“ _Is Vin up? We need him down in the Lobby.”_

“I think he’s in the shower. Let me have him call you back.”

Bud hung up before the man could reply. Walking around to the door he knew went to the Zodiac room, Bud knocked loudly. He was startled when it opened.

“Jimmy just called,” Bud said as he lifted up Vin’s phone. “Someone in the Lobby wants to see you.”

“Okay. Help Chris into that second bedroom. Just pull the covers back and roll him in and cover him up. Then come back here and get dressed.”

Vin laid the phone on the bed and then walked back into the Zodiac room. He touched several key panels and watched things that were used on Larabee being washed down.

“Wonder what this setup cost me? Well, worth it.”

-=-=-=-=-

Still in his leathers, Vin Tanner and his bodyguard quietly stepped out of the penthouse elevator and walked into the hotel lobby.

All talking stopped as the three older men in black leather spotted Vin Tanner.

“MASTER!”

“SCORPION”

“Gentlemen. What can I do for you?”

One of the men rattled off in French and German. Saying they needed a new place for a convention. Chicago and New York were no longer working. They had heard, only today, that Vin owned this hotel.

Vin turned to Jimmy saying, “How long before we will be up and running?”

“Ezra and I figure six months at the most. Possibly three months if some of the rooms were still good. We will know more this week when the cleaning company does a walk through.”

“And… this man,” Jimmy said pointing to a man with a goatee, “is our new security chief.”

Tanner looked the man up and down. “Thought you said the new security chief was from Texas ATF.”

“He is.”

Vin turned to Bud who, without a word, handed Vin the red phone. Tanner pulled up several photos, stopping when he found what he was looking for.

“THIS is the man that we hired. And if this man has killed him off, we need to call in the Marshals.”

_“Vin. I have alerted the Troopers in the parking lot. Two are on their way in. I have also put in a call to the real man who was hired to make sure he is healthy.”_

-=-=-=-

In an office in Houston, Texas, a shouting match was going on.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ACCEPTED THIS JOB FOR ME? I HAVE THREE YEARS TO RETIREMENT!”

“But sir. So many are being forced into early retirement to save funds…. From what you said in the staff meeting… we, ah, we thought you had already accepted. So I filled that out as a yes. Hank Anderson recommended you.”

The man stared at the fax thanking him for accepting the position. Then he saw the salary. The salary which was double what he was making at the present time. His kids were in college. His wife would love being closer to Seattle. Then his eyes landed on the officers of the new Red Feather Hotel … Ezra Standish and Vin Tanner. Denver ATF! Looking at the 800 number, he walked to his desk and made the call.

=-=-=-

_“Vin! Two Feathers is calling from Houston. I’m putting him to the red phone.”_

“Agent Tanner.” Vin said before the phone even rang. His eyes on the imposter.

_“Rod Two Feathers. My secretary just informed me that she accepted this position for me. This is the first I have known about it. But after reading the fax I just received from someone named Georgio France, sounds like a very good deal.”_

“You know France as Jimmy, sir.”

_“The man who grew up in the hotel in Germany?”_

“The same.”

_“Would it include housing within the hotel?”_

Vin looked at Georgio. “Jimmy. Does this include housing in the hotel? His sons are in college. His wife works with a software company so she might need an office. “

“Have them come. By then I will know about the smaller penthouses. I have contacted all of the renters.”

 _“_ Two Feathers…”

_“I heard. Okay. I accept. My wife will love being closer to her parents in Seattle. The boys are on opposite ends. One is at Stanford. One is at Harvard.”_

“I will be here until Thursday. Larabee is here until Monday. He needs to get back to Denver to get started on something the team is involved in.”

“ _We are renting, so right now, I see no problem in us being there on Monday. I’ll call Jimmy if that changes.”_

The imposter was shocked when he was tapped on the shoulder and placed under arrest for impersonating a Federal Officer and for defrauding an innkeeper.

After a short conference with the other black leather men, Vin told Jimmy to block out two weeks in March for a Black Leather Army man convention. He explained that every part of the hotel may be used. So the only guests during that time will be those registered for the convention. And you will get a list of who those will be.

-=-=-=-

Back up in the penthouse, Vin convinced Bud to take a hot shower and head for bed. Vin checked on a near unconscious Chris Larabee, then he too took a quick shower.

After the shower Vin dressed in jeans and two shirts. Taking his leathers to the room behind the kitchen, he carefully hung them on a special hanger. Zipping up the bag they were in, he shook in a small canister of baby powder. Shaking the bag viscously to disperse the powder evenly.

Reheating his cold coffee in the microwave, Vin walked around checking locks before jogging down into the conversation pit. Finishing his coffee, he set the alarm on his phone to go off in three hours, then he plopped down into the huge bean bag chair and promptly fell asleep.

-=-=-=-=-

Buck Wilmington walked into the barn without his son and promptly stopped short as the Ranger he’d met before came out of a hall wrapped in a towel.

Buck stared down the narrow hall which wasn’t there the last time he was here.

“Sir.”

“What?”

The Ranger grinned. “We’re done in the bathroom if you’d like to check it out.”

Buck waited until he saw the man disappear into what used to be the last stall. The stall that the Admiral and Larabee had hot sex in. Now the barn extended further but first he had to check out this bathroom.

Standing in the door of the bathroom the place minded him of the compact space in Chris’ dad’s motorhome. Everything you needed was there; there just wasn’t a lot of space. Still it would beat peeing on a tree or running up to the house.

Looking around, Buck noticed there was an entry to the tack room off the hall as well as the main entrance.

Buck found two Rangers waiting for him as he stepped out of the hallway.

“Thought we would give you a tour since so much has changed.”

“I’d like that. Then I’d like to see the pony.”

“Ah. The pony. We have just talked with Sgt. January, who talked to Tanner. There is no pony. Vin never got to order it with all that happened with William. “

The other Ranger pulled out a note, saying. “We or you … are to check in the main house for the phone number for ‘the pony man.’ It should be on the list by the wall phone or on Larabee’s desk. Vin suggested asking the man about a Morgan for your son. And the mountain account will pay for the horse.”

“How about a tour? Then I need to go grocery shopping.”

“Sir. We have a computer here that can do that for you. Give her the list. She goes online and orders it. It gets bagged for pick up. All groceries are charged to the mountain account. All you have to do is go to the drive in pickup. Or one of us can do that for you.”

Buck stared at the man.

“According to Ezra Standish, sir, this is the fastest, most economical way.”

Buck burst out laughing. “Leave it to Ezra to keep us from binge buying.”

“Okay. Give me a tour and I will head back to the house and look for the Pony Man’s number. Then I will call in this food list. Are all the team’s horses still here?”

“Yes, sir. No horses at Tanner’s Mountain yet. It appears that is why the barn here has been doubled in size. Two planes and a helicopter there. Horses here.”

“And sir … if you need a sexual release, we might also be able to help you with that.”

“Tanner…”

“No sir. The Lieutenant has not said anything about your sexual orientation. We have just … heard things. Plus found some things in this room where Larabee and an Admiral played ….”

“Is that part of my tour?”

“We can certainly start there, sir.”

Stepping into the room which Buck remembered to be a hot sex room was a shock. One wall had a set of two bunk beds. Two corners were made into closets. There was a low long couch on the back wall, with a tiny window just below the ceiling. At the front of the stall was a mini kitchen. Two burner electric stove. Microwave oven on a shelf at eye level. Two cupboards below the stove and several on the wall.

“Wow! Unbelievable what you have done here.” Buck exclaimed as he stared at the long low couch.

“We would be glad to take that edge off, sir. If you feel your son can be without you for thirty minutes or so.”

Buck looked at one man and then the other. _Probably in their thirties. Hot. Maybe living at the ranch was a good choice. Why the hell not. Chris has a wife and Vin.”_

“Let’s do it!” Wilmington barked, reaching for his belt buckle.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	16. "A SUIT?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner is ordered to wear a suit! But no one knows him now.

16 – “A SUIT?!”

Monday morning Vin Tanner was up and dressed by 7:00 a.m.

Larabee and Chekhoff had disappeared into the bedroom behind the kitchen.

Overhead a whisper was heard. _Vin….._

“Aimee. What’s up?”

_“Thought you better know, Vin. The corporate plane is doing a shake down this morning and then Maria and Susan are flying down here. They want to see what you and Chris have been doing here and why you have to stay the whole week.”_

“OH SHIT! Thank you Aimee.”

Vin was off the kitchen stool and into the old bedroom in a flash.

“RISE AND SHINE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! OUR WIVES ARE ON THEIR WAY!”

The enjoyment of a sixty-nine ended quickly as Larabee and Chekhoff rolled off the bed.

Bud was already pulling the sheets off the bed as Chris came to his feet.

“I know where the washer dryer is. I’ll do the laundry,” Bud said as he wadded up the two sheets and pillowcases. Thanks Chris, that was great. Didn’t know sex could be so great.”

“Get in the master shower, Chris. Then you can help me strip the master bed sheets. Good thing the only places we used were two bedrooms.”

“Lieutenant! Jeffrey Houston arrives today. You will be in black leather.”

“Well… let us hope I don’t end up in one of Susan’s books. Chris! Get your buns into the shower!”

-=-=-=-

Susan Frost Larabee and Maria Swift Tanner were sitting in Hangar Two when Ezra walked in with a suit bag over his shoulder and a rolling duffle bag.

“Ladies. Where might you be off to this morning?”

“We’re going to Vegas, Ezra,” Susan remarked cheerfully. “Thought we would surprise our husbands.”

“You ladies do realize that Mr. Tanner and Mr. France are having meetings … are interviewing people that are coming to work at the new hotel. Also the police have been going room by room checking for a variety of things.”

“Like what would they find there?” Maria asked. “It isn’t being used.”

“According to the report I received yesterday … kidnapped teenagers. Kidnapped Mexicans to be sold off as slaves. Even dead bodies have been found. You do realize there is yet no security in the place. Are you able to defend yourself in your present condition?”

Two happy faces turned sour. Each woman thinking about the video the Secret Service showed them. Each remembering being surrounded there with no security.

“We could make those cookie things that Nicolette talked about.” Susan offered.

“Definitely can make those cookies and things for Thanksgiving, hiding them behind vegetables…” Maria put in. “Plus there is a big freezer at Larabee’s ranch. Though Buck and Rodney are there now.”

“We could label them broccoli,” Susan said with a grin.

The two women gave each other a mutual nod and then hugged Standish.

“Give our regards to our husbands, Ezra. Don’t tell them we are cooking up treats or they will search every single place to find them.”

-=-

“Good show, Ezra! Would hate to have anything happen to those ladies,” James, the pilot of Casey’s corporate jet said. A man no one knew about until recently.

Standish stared at the tall blond man with a military haircut.

“Who informed you that we had discovered Senator Casey’s plane? You appeared out of nowhere.” Standish wanted to know.

“Casey put a beacon in the cockpit. He had no clue how long it would take Tanner to find the thing. When Chad turned the ignition switch … the alarm on my old phone went off. I live in Denver. I fly that mini red and white chopper that flies over the mountain every Wednesday. I came home from a meeting overseas and my wife informed me the phone had been beeping for days. She charged it so it wouldn’t lose the message..”

“I sat on the mountain with Casey and Tanner, a couple of times. Vin remembered me. I told him Casey had already given me a lifetime salary to be the pilot. So it is not costing you anything other than maintenance. I come with the plane.”

“And Mister Hamster Junior is working both planes?”

“He is. And he is doing very well. One of his classes was out here yesterday morning. We opened up the plane inside and out…. That young man will be a real asset to the mountain when he gets his degree.”

“I noticed the large jet is on the runway. Is this the one you are taking to Las Vegas? What is the need for this plane there?” Standish questioned looking at the huge plane.

“Mr. France thought it would be good to have the plane there for a few days. Mr. Houston’s plane will also be parked there. Mr. France is the one who suggested the portable, replaceable logo for the sides. For now the name – Red Feather Hotel / Las Vegas, Nevada is on both sides of the plane. This is like a second skin that can carefully be taken off and rolled into its own fiberglass tube. The smaller corporate jet has a similar skin which says ‘Eagle Nest Inc.”

“This plane has two bedrooms. Bathrooms front and rear. One of my daughters was the stewardess when I flew for Senator Casey. This week my wife will be having those duties. Is your wife flying with us?”

“No. Mrs. Standish has several other things in the works, she is not available for traveling this month. “

“James!”

Ezra blinked at the incredibly beautiful woman that walked up to the pilot.

“Ezra. I’d like you to meet my wife, Jeannie.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs….. ?”

“Jeannie. Good heavens, I haven’t been called Missus in years. James?”

“Chapman,” James answered with a laugh.

“Okay, gentlemen, the Lexus is on board. It has just a few gallons of gas so hopefully not too far to a gas station from the airfield.”

-=-=-=-

Chris walked through to make sure the all the bedrooms were neat and clean. The shower had been cleaned. Towels washed. Everyone was dressed and looked spit-shined for the ladies arrival.

_“Vin.”_

“Yes, Calvin.”

_“I just got word that Ezra Standish talked the wives out of surprising you. He told them there was no security here. They are cooking things up for Thanksgiving instead.”_

_“Also you need to inform Mr. France about Mr. Houston and why they are coming. That you will be unavailable later this afternoon. Plus… god, you looked awesome in those leathers last night. Should I put a picture of that on our web page?”_

“NO! I will talk to you later about a separate web page and how to link it from the Red Feather page.”

Vin looked at the two other men. Chekhoff collapsed backwards onto the big bean bag chair. Larabee sunk down onto the bench seat mumbling, ‘thank God.’

“So, guys! Let’s hit the lobby and see what is going on. The new security chief and his wife are due today. Plus one of the richest billionaires in Texas will be here with his driver/bodyguard. They will both be using the Zodiac room, though not at the same time.

“Chris. I’d like you to work with Rod Two Feathers. If at all possible I want military trained security guards. But Federal agents would work too.”

“Lieutenant. Don’t forget about the man we met at the airport who wanted to contract with a hotel for his executives.”

“Right! Have to tell Jimmy about him. Okay guys, let’s hit the lobby.”

The three men were headed towards the door when Georgio France’s face popped on a kitchen monitor.

_“Vin, do you have a suit with you?”_

“A SUIT!??”

_“Yes. You do own one, don’t you?” Georgio asked as he had never seen his long time friend in one._

It was Sergeant Chekhoff who answered. “Yes sir, he does have one. Two in fact. Mrs. Tanner insisted he bring one along.”

_“Good! Falcon, get it on. This man,” Jimmy said as another image of an older man came on the screen. “Has paperwork supposedly signed by Bobby, saying he is the owner of the hotel.”_

“He is one of the Red Feather’s that broke away from the Texas tribe. Chris, call that Fed who gave you his card. Tell him someone just arrived who might have been involved in Dr. Red Feather’s murder.”

“Jimmy. I’ll have Aimee print off the papers the auditor found. Also make copies of the new registration of the hotel from the State of Nevada. They also investigated our claim. We will be down shortly.”

“Bud! Do you have your battle fatigues with you? And your leg weapon?”

“Yes sir. I did bring that bag with me.”

Grinning, Vin rasped, “Let’s show this yahoo just who we are, shall we?”

“YES SIR!”

-=-=-=-=-

Thirty minutes later three men stepped out of the penthouse elevator and walked into the hotel lobby. Those in the lobby waiting for Tanner only recognized Chris Larabee.

Georgio’s mouth fell open as he stared at the man in the dark blue suit, black and turquoise western style boots, and a vest under his suit jacket that held a shoulder holster. The Army Sergeant next to him wore black Army fatigues, with Staff Sergeant stripes, several battle pins and a Mare’s Leg strapped to his right thigh.

Looking into his General Manager’s stunned face, Vin questioned in German, ‘do I pass?”

“Yah.” Came the stunned answer.

Chris noticed the Fed that was standing off to the side.

“The Fed is here, Vin. I’ll talk to him. You take the other dude down.”

Only Bud heard Vin say, “Show time, Chekhoff.”

-=-=-=-=-

“What is happening so early? I haven’t even had breakfast yet?” Tanner barked into the face of the man next to Jimmy.

All the color drained from the man’s face as he stuttered…”S-S-Sof-Softfoot.”

Vin half turned to his bodyguard. In Russian, he asked Bud to search the man’s mind for a connection to the murder of the Chief and the stolen artifacts.

Before Bud could move the man lunged for Vin’s throat. Chekhoff grabbed the man and threw him to the floor. Staring into his captive’s eyes, Sergeant Chekhoff saw this man unlock a door and allow Native American artifacts to be stolen.

Jumping to his feet, pulling the man with him, Bud barked, “This man unlocked Dr. Red Feather’s house and allowed five men in to rob and destroy. The paper he has was manufactured two days ago… after the line was painted and shown on the news.”

“I DEMAND THIS RUFFIAN BE ARRESTED RIGHT NOW!” The man screamed as Chekhoff slowly stood.

Overhead Aimee’s quiet voice spoke _. “Coming up is a replay of this man’s actions and his attempt to grab Agent Tanner’s neck. If you look carefully you will see something stuck to his thumb. I believe that would be a deadly poisonous stab.”_

Larabee, Rod Two Feathers and the FBI agent immediately moved in before the man could dispose of the small weapon or use it on himself.

The FBI man grinned as the man was handcuffed.

“Attempted murder of a Federal Agent. Hope you didn’t have any long term plans.”

The man stared at the monitor on the wall. The image was frozen on the screen.

_A millimeter. Shit._

“I believe I have the right to call a lawyer. What you took off my thumb is harmless.”

EMT Patrick stared at the vial in his hand, that the small weapon had been dropped into. He had seen these deadly things in a recent Skype conference.

“If it is harmless, why didn’t you dispose of it on yourself?” Patrick asked.

The look of horror that crossed the man’s face for just an instant said it all.

Looking around, Patrick explained. “If he hit the jugular vein, Vin would have been dead before he hit the floor. If it just went into the skin, he’d be dead within minutes and there would have been no way to save him. Chekhoff saved Vin’s life.”

It was Vin who noticed Bud was just standing there staring into space.

“Bud.”

“CHEKHOFF!” Vin barked into his sergeant’s face.

The man staggered backwards caught by Larabee and Patrick.

“Sit him over here,” ordered the EMT.

Patrick slowly examined the man. He didn’t find any puncture wounds on his hands.

“Talk to me Budapest,” Patrick asked quietly as Chris stood up and stepped back.

Only Patrick heard the quiet sob, “Don’t know what I’d do if something happened to him.”

“We are all thankful you are the one protecting him, Bud. You see things none of us ever notice.”

“The whole damn mountain loves him, Bud. But only a few are special to him… and you are one of those. Now, let’s get you three some breakfast.”

-=-=-=-

Georgio gathered Larabee, Tanner, Chekhoff and Rod Two Feathers into a small group and herded them to the Eagle Nest Incorporated private dining room.

Everyone except Vin walked in and began helping themselves to the breakfast bunch. Vin stood mute staring at the sign on the door.

_Private Dining Room / Eagle Nest Inc._

_Grandfather?_

_Remember the first time you were home on leave? I said your destiny would be rich in many things. This is one of those ways. This hotel. Equal to a five star but the cost of a three. You will be a home to many workers that cannot afford to live in the city. They will protect the Red Feather as you protect Casey’s mountain. Now eat.”_

-=-=-==-


	17. "THIS DAMN SUIT!"

17 - “This Damn Suit!”

As the man was being arrested for attempted murder of a Federal agent, Georgio France was directing the other men to the private dining room of Eagle Nest Incorporated.

Vin Tanner talked with Patrick on the health of Chekhoff and was the last man walking into the dining room.

Jefferson Merriman, new head chef of the Red Feather Hotel, stepped in front of Tanner saying, “I’m sorry sir, this is a private dining room. The hotel is not open yet. Mimi’s, next door serves a very good breakfast.”

Vin stared at his friend. Then dark eyes landed on France.

“I’LL BE DAMNED IF I EVER WEAR A SUIT AGAIN, JIMMY! IF PEOPLE DON’T LIKE ME IN JEANS, TOUGH SHIT!” He spun around and was gone.

Chekhoff dropped the plate of food he had and was off like a shot, pushing Merriman into the wall as he sped fast.

“That was Vin?” Merriman gasped.

Bud caught up with Vin just as he was going to push through a stairway door near the chapel. His Sergeant propelled him into the chapel, quickly pushing the ‘in use’ slide into place next to the door.

Vin spun around and stared at the man who was leaning against the door grinning at him.

“You look awesome,” Bud said quietly. “Best undercover outfit ever.”

“Think we could go to Mimi’s armed like we are?” Vin asked quietly, sinking down in a velvet chair.

“They do have an open carry law. I’ve seen men walking around with guns in holsters. Not sure they will respect my military ID for my weapon though.”

“They don’t have private dining…” Bud started before raising a hand for quiet.

All was quiet in the chapel as they heard Chris Larabee and Georgia France in the hall outside the door.

-=-=

Larabee looked at the door to the stairwell. It had been opened and wasn’t totally closed.

“Bud’s with him,” Larabee said. “Vin should be all right. He probably took the stairs to let off steam.”

“I take it he doesn’t wear suits to work,” France put in. “When he is really pissed off he usually is at the piano.”

“The piano!?” Chris barked.

“You’ve never heard him play? He is awesome… learned to play by ear. He can listen three or four times to a piano piece and then just sit down and play.”

Larabee stared stunned at the man.

“Quite interesting to watch him. We spent some leave at my grandfather’s hotel in Munich, Germany. He’d sit at the piano and listen to a record or recording and then slowly play the piece until it was in his head.”

“We are talking about Vin Tanner, right?” Larabee questioned.

“Yes…” Laughed Georgio. “Let’s get back to breakfast. We already have some applications for security that you and Rod need to go over.”

-=-

Bud saw the look in his Lieutenant’s eyes.

“Lieutenant… I don’t think this is the place for what you are thinking.”

Vin pushed himself out of the chair. “I think we should walk into Mimi’s Café and ask for a corner booth and have some breakfast. Then I want to walk through my grandfather’s artifacts again. Then I’ll check to see when Jeffrey Houston is arriving. This afternoon … I want to walk through every floor of this hotel.”

“Let’s check with Patrick first. I don’t want to walk in there and then have the place surrounded by cops.”

-=-=-=-

Vin and Bud walked into Mimi’s Café and looked around. There were two detectives Vin had met standing in a corner talking. Only a few people were in the front dining room. As Vin approached the hostess behind the small counter, he noticed her panicked look and her finger move downward.

“Lieutenant.” Bud whispered. “She’s pushing a panic button. You’re right. You’re not wearing that suit again.”

Vin moved to the two detectives whose phones were suddenly beeping. One of the men nodded his way and mumbled, ‘Tanner’ as he answered his phone.

The two detectives answered their phones and looked around. One spoke into the phone saying, “Best call the manager here. This is the third time this morning this hostess has hit that panic button when some man walks in, in a suit. Now… Denver ATF agent Vin Tanner and his Army Sergeant. Yes.”

Looking at the two detectives, Vin shook his head growling, “This is the second place this suit has kept me from getting breakfast. You guys got any idea how I can tell my wife that wearing a suit is bad for my image?”

The two detectives and three uniformed cops who had come up behind Vin burst out laughing.

“Good luck with that,” two said at once.

This time it was Tanner who pulled out a beeping phone.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“It is James. We are landing on the flight line. Nice to see the runway identified as belonging to us. We are unloading a Lexus. Hamster is with us. Standish is here. Ham will be driving in and filling up the car on the way in.”_

“You have Senator Casey’s plane on that flight line by Uncle Charlie’s?”

_“Yes.”_

“Do you have any breakfast left? Chekhoff and I couldn’t get food at the hotel and here at Mimi’s … the hostess calls the cops for anyone in a suit.”

_“Jeannie can whip the two of you up a fantastic breakfast. Catch a ride back with Ham.”_

“Tell Hamster he has to park at the helio pad entrance. The front is locked.”

Pocketing his phone, Vin looked around. The two detectives were still there plus two uniform officers.

“Can you imagine growing up with that name? it wasn’t bad, Ham said in high school because his brothers were ahead of him. But he recently changed to an aviation college. One of his classes the professor is a former flying Colonel.”

One of the uniformed officers burst out laughing. “Hope the kid stood up and told the man.”

“Oh he did,” Vin explained as he looked around. “The Colonel used some colorful language like … ‘what fuckin’ asshole signed his name hamster.’ “

“Ham stood up.. all six feet of him and said …’ that is me Sir. That is my father’s name and my grandfather’s name. My father was a Marine. My grandfather one of the first Navy SEALs. We can take whatever you throw at us … Sir!”

After the laughter died down, Vin continued. “Ham said the man just stared back at him. He was so nervous he peed down his leg into his boot. He had to sit like that for the next ninety minutes before he could get back to the dorm and change.”

One of the detectives dropped to a chair he was laughing so hard. Finally he put in, “I can so relate to that. My grandfather was a Marine Master Sergeant. When he dressed you down … my mother finally found out why my brothers and I had shoes that stunk like pee. She was five foot nothing. But she backed grandfather into a corner and told him a few things. Never knew what she said but he never dressed us down after that.”

Vin looked at his watch. “Gentlemen.. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

He shook hands with the two detectives and the uniformed officers. Walking out the door, Vin said, “I think I know what to do with that space by the Urgent Care. Coffee and donuts for the patrol guys.”

Bud glanced over his should at several uniforms in the parking lot. All gave him a thumbs up.

-=-=-=-

Jeannie and James Campbell sat around the table in the large Casey plane and listened to Bud’s side of what happened this morning. Vin didn’t say a word at his Sergeant’s take on what happened. The Texan was more interested in devouring the Spanish omelet and three strips of bacon than talking.

“Would you like me to translate that to Maria, Vin?” James asked.

“No. I had Calvin show her what happened in the dining room, then again at Mimi’s. I have a western cut suit from Miller’s Outpost at home. Might pick up another one here. But this one … it is going into the bag and never coming out.”

_“Vinnn… Jeffrey Houston is requesting permission to land. I don’t have him scheduled until one.”_

“James. Is there a conference room here for a video chat?”

“Follow me. I should have given you two a tour before breakfast.”

-=-=-

Vin leaned against the wall and looked at a nervous Charles James better known as CJ.

“What’s up CJ?”

_“For some reason they had to wait an extra 12 hours before they could get married. The papers were not filed immediately. Once the ceremony in that neat little church was done … we came back to the plane. They disappeared into the master and haven’t come out since. Finally this morning I knocked on that door and reminded him about your appointment. He said … quote, “Don’t need Vin now that I have my lady back. She can do me like I need. Park up there and do your thing with him. Just be back on the plane before three or we leave without you.”_

Vin glanced at Bud as he slipped into the room holding two cold beers.

In Russian, Bud suggested, “He would be a good driver and bodyguard for Maria and Susan. Especially Susan. Also Phillipe needs a lover.”

“CJ. Are you looking for another job? I need a dependable … talented man ... a bodyguard and driver for my wife Maria. But especially for Chris Larabee’s wife … who is an author and likes to just take off without telling anyone.”

CJ stared at the two men for several seconds.

“You’re in the mountains… no smog… no bumper to bumper traffic. Skiing … would I be working for you?”

“My company. Eagle Nest Incorporated…. Plus a very special lover if you are interested. Flies only at night. Sleeps during the day.”

_“The French man…in the…”_

“Yes. Aimee! Wipe this conversation off their system as soon as we’re done.”

_“On it.”_

“Bring what you really need. They got stores in Denver. When you are here, call someone you trust to get your valuables out of your Houston apartment. If you can get away from there, come before one. What about your pilot?”

_“He and the copilot jogged into town. They were going to Mimi’s Café to stock up on some food. I’ll just pack up what I have onboard, well, most of it. Need to leave some here as a diversion. I’ll come on board or hang out with the young man that is leaning against the Lexus.”_

“Charles James, do it now! Give him your stuff and tell him we will be down shortly. His name is Ham. And… Aimee.. download CJ’s phone contacts into a file. Erase his history. CJ… drop your phone on the steps as you leave. Let the pilots find it. Now move people!”

Bud watched the connection end and then numerous video clips and technical jargon screamed across the screen.

“So, my Russian lover. Another man into the fold. I’ll let you tell Phillipe about this man.”

“Be my pleasure, sir.”

“Okay. Let us thank Jeanne and James for the wonderful breakfast and get back to the hotel. I want to get upstairs and change out of this suit. Hopefully we can do it without anyone seeing me.”

-=-=-=-=-


	18. "Charlie!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Oscar performance by Chekhoff. Vin hires a childhood friend of Susan's as her bodyguard & driver.

18 – “Charlie!”

Hamster parked the Lexus in the space that said “DAS BOSS”.

“You understand you are a diversion, Ham,” Vin asked.

“Yes sir. Anyone from Houston’s plane comes looking for C J he is having breakfast with you in the plane. In another two hours it will change to having lunch at the hotel. I can easily keep his bags under wraps in the back here until we get back to the mountain. No problem.”

“You got everything you need in those two bags?”

“I do.”

“Let’s go.”

-=-=-=-

Voices in the lobby stopped the three men.

“Falcon. Straight ahead to the stairs. Get the freight elevator on the second floor. I will stand by the puzzle room as though you are there,” Chekhoff offered.

Vin took one of C J’s bags and the two walked toward the Chapel and disappeared down that hall.

Bud Chekhoff calmly walked over to the puzzle room. Glancing in to make sure no one was there, he turned and stood at parade rest.

Bud’s eyes roamed the Lobby. The Urgent Care light was on green, meaning it was open. Mr. France and Chris Larabee were talking near the locked front door. Next to him, Bud heard a whisper. It took several seconds to understand who.. what it was.

_“Bud… sit at the table and work the puzzle.” Chief Red Feather whispered. “Be good to let them worry about Vin.”_

Chekhoff looked up at the large carved Indian Chief. He wasn’t sure but he thought he saw a smile. Turning, he looked at the puzzle open on the table. _Horses. Barns and planes._

-=-

C J grinned as the elevator started up. “Voice activated? Neat.”

“Here we are. We are going in through the Zodiac room because there is a camera there that tells security who comes and goes.”

“When do I get to …” Charles James started as Vin put in the code and the Z door opened in front of him.

Standing spellbound, the young bodyguard knew he had made the right choice. “Master ….”

“It will have to be later, C J. Don’t have time now.”

“I can wait. Haven’t had sex of any kind in I don’t remember when.”

“What is Jeffrey paying you?”

“$50,000 a year.”

“Fifty-thousand… for 24/7 ??!! You drive for him. You protect him. You protect Alyssa.. and he pays you a measly fifty-thousand dollars?”

“Nice layout. You get this for ownership?” C J asked looking around. “This is bigger than Jeffrey’s New York penthouse.”

“That man needs to get rid of some of his property. Better to have a hotel suite held for him.”

“Master bedroom. Here we are.”

Shaking his head and muttering in several languages, Vin stepped out of his three piece suit. He laid the shoulder holster on the bed as he looked in the closet.

“Fifty thousand. That’s all you’ve gotten for the last eight years. No raises?”

“Haven’t seen any. Got a lot of deductions. Don’t even know what they are. “May I suggest those black Dockers. They go with the boots you have on, which you will need to take off to put on. That light blue long sleeve shirt over whatever you have under that white shirt. Then the shoulder holster and …this rust colored sport jacket. Save that suit for court appearances. No one will know who you are.”

-=-=-=-

It was Larabee who noticed someone was in the puzzle room.

“Vin?” Chris called coming around to the front.

“Chekhoff! Where’s Vin?”

“Vin. Tanner.” Came the answer.

“Bud! You are always with him. Where is he?”

“Did you know that hostess at Mimi’s is afraid of men in suits. She hit a panic button when we walked in and six cops came. We ended up walking to the plane. Had a nice breakfast there.”

This time it was Georgio France who asked. “Bud, where is Tanner?”

Bud moved some puzzle pieces around before saying, “He has hired a bodyguard and driver for Mrs. Larabee and Mrs. Tanner. Especially Susan Frost. No more driving wherever she wants. Charles James is his name. He goes by C J. Has worked for Jeffrey Houston ever since he got out of the Army. Got paid a measly $50,000 for 24/7 duty. He’ll get double that now.”

“So where the hell is Tanner!?” Larabee gruffed.

“All right, Larabee, what did you do now?” Tanner questioned behind him.

Chris spun around. “Where have you been?”

“Bud just told you. Where is Ezra? Need him to put C J into the system.”

“Don’t you think he needs to be interviewed first? Especially if he is guarding our wives.”

“He is a former Army Ranger. Special Forces. He has worked for the youngest billionaire in Texas for almost ten years. They way under paid him. And since when … are you on the board of Eagle Nest Incorporated?”

Larabee stared at his friend. “You disappeared. No one could find you.”

“Patrick knew we went to Mimi’s. Then we …where is Ezra? Maybe I’ll sell the hotel to him. What do I need a hotel for anywhere?”

Very quietly C J stepped in front of Falcon.

“Because your grandfather is here. Because his museum is upstairs. There is really no way to move it back to Dallas. Because those homeless veterans need someone to look up to. Lastly, it is a place to get away to … off the mountain.

“Remember the mountain we were on in Afghanistan? You said you wanted a place you could just go to.…this is that place.”

“Well said, Mr. James.” Ezra Standish remarked.

C J spun around at the voice and stared into Ezra Standish’s face.

“He work for you too?” C J growled.

“He is my financial man. Investments. Also works with Georgio.”

“He is one of the FBI guys that came into that bar we were in. He stepped in front of me when I tried to follow you out. He stood and watched while I was stripped and forced to do things I hope I never have to do again.”

“Ezra?” Vin asked tightly.

“My boss was there. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Had I known you’d been there Mr. Tanner I would have asked for your help. It is one of the situations that made me decide to leave the Bureau.”

“He is married now, C J. He lives in the circle of homes. You will be off the flight line. Susan Frost and Chris Larabee also live in the circle of homes.”

“Wait a minute! He’s married to Georgia!?” C J barked pointing to Chris.

Grinning, Vin answered, “Yes. However she has changed her name to Susan G. Frost due to an incident in Houston with some bad FBI dudes.”

C J took a good look at the blond former SEAL.

“Yes… I bet she fell hard for you. Blond. Football hero type. Hope she hasn’t called you Ronnie.”

“Ron. Who is he?” Chris quietly asked. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Quarterback for our high school. They went together all four years. Everyone thought they would get married. He died in a freak accident. It was some prank that two sophomores pulled and he got caught in the trap. Died instantly. She was devastated. The two boys ended up in jail for fifteen years. You take good care of her. You hear me.”

“Charlie.” Bud said. “He is taking care of her. You can tell how much they love each other. Chris turned his ranch over to a friend so she could stay in her house.”

With a grin, C J laughed. “You better wait until you get home to tell her Charlie is coming.”

“Ezra. What would his salary be? I wanted him, first to be my bodyguard so Bud can be relieved. He hasn’t had any time off since Bush told him to protect me. But Charlie also can drive most any vehicle. Is good with weapons. Knows martial arts. He has worked for Jeffrey Houston since he got out of the Army. Hasn’t had a raise that he knows of. Only makes $50,000.00 a year.’

“He and Bud are going to work shifts so Bud isn’t 24/7 with no sleep or rest or time off. But I still want him to be Susan’s driver so she just doesn’t take off like she does.”

Standish pulled up a small IPad and scrolled down a list.

“Starting salary is $80,000, with an evaluation after six months. Depending on your schedule between ATF, the hotel and the mountain… it would go up from there. Probably twenty-thousand more… and it could go higher.”

_“Gentlemen… hide the man. Two pilots are headed this way.”_

“Infirmary!” Barked Vin and Bud. “Come on.”

The three took off running for the green light.

Looking at Chris and Ezra, Jimmy asked, “How does he go from executive to kid in 30 seconds?”

“If we ever find out, we will let you know,” Larabee responded.

“These pilots. They work for the billionaire Jeffery Houston?” Standish asked. “The man who just married Buck’s wife?”

“I believe so. C J has worked for the man for the last eight or nine years. Was hired straight out of the Army. “

“Looks like they are here. Ezra, you better get back to your office and write a contract for the man. I will talk to these men and send them on their way,” France said.

-=-=-=-

The two men in flight uniforms stopped just inside the doors and looked around.

“Gentlemen. I am Georgio France, General Manager of the new Red Feather Hotel. I am sorry to say we are not open yet.”

“We are looking for this man,” one officer responded opening an image on his phone.

“I have not seen him. Let me check with Sergeant Chekhoff he is the bodyguard of Vin Tanner the new owner of this hotel. He has been cruising the lobby while Mr. Tanner was meeting with our finance man.”

France made a short call to Vin, and out of the Urgent Care walked Sergeant Budapest Chekhoff. Georgio had hoped for Vin but ….

“Gentlemen. I’m Sergeant Chekhoff, Mr. Tanner’s bodyguard. Who are you looking for?”

Studying the image for several minutes. Bud went with …

“Mr. Tanner and I had breakfast on his corporate plane out there. I saw this man sitting on your steps. He was on his phone. Appeared to be having an argument with someone.”

“When we left forty minutes later, he was nowhere in sight. You might want to check with Uncle Charlie’s Wedding Chapel. He gets a lot of walkers that ask to use his facilities.”

The two pilots grinned. “We’ll do that.”

“If he wanders in here in the meantime I will have him call you. I’m sure he’d hate to be left behind.”

Chekhoff and France watched the two pilots walk away.

“Oscar performance there, Sergeant.”

“Been trained by the best.”

-=-=-=-

In an Urgent Care examining room, Vin, C J and Patrick watched the men walk away.

“What will Jeffery do without you?” Vin asked. “He has bounced every sub you have tried to put in.”

“He’ll have to put up with one of them now. And because of who they think he is, they will do whatever needs to be done. Driving for him isn’t bad. It is having to sit in the driver’s seat and listen to him and his wife have sex behind you that grinds me. I don’t have time for a relationship. Instead I have to listen to his.”

“We will wait until they are at Uncle Charlie’s before we leave here. Then we will go to Ezra’s office and work out a contract.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris, Vin, Charlie and Bud sat around Vin’s conference table and munched on chips and salsa. They had, had a Spanish lunch of tacos and burritos put together by Merriman, who apologized endlessly to Tanner.

Bud answered a knock on the door and Standish walked in pushing a cart with bottles of beer and hot mugs of coffee.

“I’ll take a beer!” Bud and Vin yelped.

“Need you to look over this paperwork, Mr. James. I also spoke with the lawyer you call No. 1. He is going to investigate your salary. He was quite shocked when he found out your take home pay was only fifty thousand. He has it as much higher. Someone is robbing the workers in that company.”

“Oh heck. I have a stub of my last paycheck. Fax this to him. There are three things here a big hunk of money goes to that I never see. And when I asked payroll, they didn’t know.”

The men around the table watched Ezra’s eyebrows rise. He immediately stood.

“I will fax this to him immediately. Someone in their payroll department is padding their own pockets.”

Ezra was halfway through the door when he stopped. Turning he said, “Charlie.” Then tossed a phone to the man.

“Calvin went into your other phone and took off the numbers that were not part of Houston’s company. He also left a message on that phone saying …’I lost my phone. If you find it, call me.’ “

Vin, Bud and Charlie burst out laughing.

“GOOD SHOW, CALVIN!” Vin yelped.

Charlie slowly scrolled through the Contacts list, deleting only two.

“There are a couple more I need but I can look them up, though one is a private number.”

_“Tell me the name C J and I can put it into your new phone. I saved all your contacts into a folder in case you need them.”_

Charlie looked around.

“She is a fancy NASA computer … reward I got for the astronaut’s granddaughter.”

“It is listed as Dickey.”

_“Got it. Here you go.”_

“Okay you guys!” Vin barked standing up. “Lunch is over. I want to walk through this whole place. Every damn room.”

_“Vin. I am holding a call from Jeffrey Houston. He is quite upset that C J has not returned.”_

“Tell him I am on a tour of the hotel. And that he had best check with Lawyer No. 1 as soon as possible. Tell him to have a nice trip back to Houston. “

_“He will certainly ask about Mr. James.”_

“Tell him… to check with Lawyer #1. And then cut the connection. Any other calls from him go to my personal voice mail.”

-=-=-=-


	19. 1 Navy SEAL & 3 Army Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin and Chris take Charlie to Houston to pick up his gear. Vin is alerted to two of his former squad members who have been seriously injured.

19 - 1 Navy SEAL & 3 Army Guys

“Vincent!” Georgio barked, bringing everyone present to attention.

“Jeffrey Houston is going to be looking for this man. May I make a suggestion? The walk through doesn’t have to happen now.”

“A thought … have Chadwick bring the Hermes Jet bird up here. You and Chris change back into your dress uniforms, with C J and Bud, fly down to Houston and close up his place. If anyone asks, he’s been tapped for a special mission.”

It was Ezra’s remark that broke the tension and brought a laugh.

“I believe Mr. Tanner, the Manager I hired has been around you too long. I also agree with his suggestion. I don’t think your Texas billionaire is just going to leave. If he comes looking…he can look, because you will not be here.”

Vin pulled out his phone and gave the order for the Hermes to be dispatched immediately and to come straight to the hotel. Instructions would be given upon arrival.

Gesturing with his hand to the other three men around him, Vin said, “Okay. We will go upstairs and change. I will put Charlie’s bags in the Zodiac room. Even if Jeffery wants to look in my penthouse, he won’t find anything of Charlie’s.”

Vin waited until they were in the penthouse before calling James in the Casey Jet.

_“The pilots were here first, Vin. We didn’t let them onboard. However, since C J has never been onboard if Houston knocks we will definitely let him in and have a look”._

-=-=-=-

Charlie whistled as Chris and Vin walked out of the master bedroom. “Whoa, sexy men!”

“C J. Walk through the place and make sure you did not drop anything that Houston could find.”

“Bud and I did that while you were changing. Everything is perfect.”

Vin looked at Charles James. He was the most relaxed he’d ever seen Charlie. The job with Houston must have really been taxing the young man.

“Charlie. How do you relax on your days off?”

“Days off? What days off? I am on call every day, all day.”

Three men stared at him. It was Chris who spoke first. “By law, you have two days off for every five days you work.”

Charlie looked at Bud.

“I am his bodyguard only when he isn’t at the ATF office or doing that job. Then he has six other men that protect him.”

“Are you saying you’ve never not been on call for this man?” Bud couldn’t believe that. Even the Army wasn’t that bad.

“IF he goes to Europe, I am there. When he and Alyssa went to Hawaii, I was there as a bodyguard and a driver. Did I enjoy the beach? No. Did I get to sit down and eat? No.”

Chris and Vin gave each other a silent nod.

“Do you still have your uniform?” Tanner asked.

“In my Houston apartment. It better be there. I have an automatic deposit going to pay for the place every month even though I haven’t been there recently.”

As they headed for the door, Larabee suggested. “We better check with the apartment manager to make sure no one is in your apartment. Just in case, someone has decided to live there rent free.”

“It came furnished, so all I really need to do is pack up what is there. But Vin, my really personal stuff is in a cottage on the Houston estate.”

As they entered the penthouse elevator Vin looked up.

“Calvin. I need you to erase C J’s presence from the existence of the penthouse. And from this elevator. Then I need the closest Army unit to the Houston estate.”

“What are you thinking,” Chris asked.

“Army jeep and men taking Charles James in, in uniform. They can help pack up and take what he has.”

“Falcon….” Bud started. “You don’t have the power to order …”

_”VIN! Someone you served with is in the area. Two of the squad were injured and the Army isn’t picking up all the medical bills. That Foundation you started … you could use that card … bribe them into doing this.”_

“I like the way you think, Calvin. Get me the cell number of the man in charge. I’ll call him from the bird. And wipe C J from all security tapes. Houston just might ask to see them.”

-=-=-=-

They were airborne with Tanner in the copilot seat before Chad told Vin that he’d seen Jeffrey Houston and his pilots standing on the steps of the Red Feather plane.

“There were two other helios in the air. They didn’t even look up. I need directions, boss man.”

“Houston Memorial Hospital.”

Looking over his shoulder, Vin asked. “Bud! Do you have the red phone?”

Chekhoff fished it out of a zippered pocket and handed it over. Tanner scrolled down the list of Army men, then placed the call.

_“Falcon! Where the hell are you? What’s that noise?” Major Wheeler barked._

“I am in a jet helio on my way to see you. Need to do some bargaining with your squad. I’ll explain when we get there. What floor are you on?”

_“5 th floor. Surgery waiting room.”_

“I want to speak with the doctor in charge too. He should be available by the time we get there. About an hour or so.”

Vin glanced behind him as he handed the red phone back.

“Charlie.”

“Thought we were going to my apartment first.”

Vin nodded to Chekhoff who explained.

“We think you need to call the apartment manager. Tell him you are coming in to pick up your Army uniform and a few other things. Tell him you haven’t given anyone permission to bunk there. And none of his things better be gone or destroyed. That you pay for it monthly whether you are there or not.”

“He’s pretty good about that. But yeah, someone from the company might sneak in there.”

-=-=-=-

It was a one sided conversation between C J’s apartment manager and Charlie. But the men in the helio got the gist of what was happening.

The manager had discovered two men living there and had them arrested for trespassing. Then the following weekend someone else was there. So the manager changed the locks. C J told the man he and his Lieutenant would stop at his office to get a key. That he would probably be moving out in the future. That he wasn’t sure how long it would take to cancel the automatic rent payment but to bank it just in case someone wanted it back.

It was Larabee who suggested Charlie call the company lawyer. That something bad is going on in that company and they need to clean house.

“I think,” Charlie began, “we better wait until I get everything off the Houston estate otherwise we might not get on or might not get off. Though there is a back way to get off.”

-=-=-

They made the decision to go to Charlie’s apartment first. The manager met the helio on the roof. Shook hands with C J and Vin. Told the two he had a security guard on the apartment. They had found some boxes inside. Didn’t know if someone was moving in or were packing C J up without his knowledge.

Charlie walked into his tiny apartment and immediately went to the bedroom closet. Vin walked into the kitchen and discovered a box full of mail. He looked through it quickly as most was junk mail. He ripped the junk in quarters and put it back into the box. He looked around and discovered a jar full of rubber bands. Mail that looked important was rubber banded together.

“Falcon.”

Vin spun around and stared at one of his former Sergeants.

Vin whistled. The manager’s eyes widened.

“Looking good Sergeant. Everything intact?”

“I had this hidden. Bud has the suit bag. Let me look through the boxes because all the drawers are empty. And my other clothes are gone. There are two suit bags in the closet that aren’t mine.”

Charlie made quick work of what was in the boxes only asking one question.

“Will I need running gear?”

Bud laughed. “Every morning before six. Sweats too.”

At the bottom of the box Charlie found a note … _’C J is rarely here. Just box up his stuff and I will store it. If I hear he is coming in, we can quickly put it back together. The rent is paid auto so no cost to you.’_

Looking up, C J said, “Bud! Share this with the Lieutenant. He will know who to hand it over to.”

Looking at the manager who was watching him intently, Charlie said, “Don’t you have teenage grandsons?

“Yes.”

“Have them look through here and take what they want. Some good clothes in here. Drag the boxes out.”

“Sir! I have everything I need in these two suit bags. I’ll look through the mail in the bird. Whatever is in these two boxes I’m giving to the manager to give away.”

“Okay! Let’s roll!”

Vin shook the manager’s hand and told him that whatever money came for the apartment to have his bank send it back. Then have the apartment cleaned and put a for rent sign on the door.

-=-=-=-

Ten minutes later they landed at the hospital.

Sitting in the helio Vin asked, “Who is the man who signed this note you found, Charlie?”

“He works in the Accounting Office.”

“I better start carrying the red phone,” Vin stated as he held out his hand.

Larabee laughed. “No! Vin. You don’t get to see the eyebrows raised when you say ‘red phone.’ Jaws drop open.”

“Okay. Let me call the investigator for lawyer No. 1. What the hell is his name anyway. He needs this information.”

No one spoke as Tanner talked to the head investigator of Houston Incorporated. Charlie read the note to the man explaining that Tanner was dyslexic. Charlie explained about his apartment being packed up. And that luckily they had not found the secret closet he’d made that held his Army uniform.”

“Yes sir. Been called up for a secret mission. That is all I know. According to my paycheck stub, after deductions I am taking home less than forty thousand dollars. And this tiny apartment was over $1000 a month. Upkeep on clothes to be with Mr. and Mrs. Houston…plus banking for retirement … after my mission I’m taking another job. But you sir, better check this man out. How many other employees are being cheated.”

-=-=-=-

As the helio’s doors opened, Vin asked, “Why is Chris in uniform again?”

_‘Because of our silent communication. I can hear things that you miss during conversations you’re having.”_

“Riiight! Let’s go.”

C J looked at Bud. “They talked to each other, right? Like you and he talk?”

“Yes.”

Into the main lobby walked three Army men and a Navy SEAL. Everyone stared, but no one stopped them. Tanner stopped momentarily and asked the guard a question. Getting the answer the men walked to the elevators.

As the doors of the elevator closed, Larabee turned to Vin.

“I asked about the Army men brought in. He said, he’d heard they were pretty bad.”

“Remember guys, I was a Texas Ranger in this town. So the staff will probably know me, even in uniform.”

They stepped out of the elevator into a sea of talk and Army uniforms.

Tanner let out a sharp whistle. As voices stopped, he stepped forwarding, barking, “Along the wall or downstairs people!! The staff needs to work. Where is the Major?”

“Down here sir.”

As they walked past the waiting room, Vin stopped. Spoke in Spanish and two men jumped up and walked over to him. Vin called Charlie over and introduced him. The four men had a conversation in Spanish. The two men and Charlie walked back into the waiting room. Vin continued down the hall.

The Ranger escorting Vin was surprised at the code knock Tanner used on the conference room door. He was even more surprised when the door was opened by the doctor.

“Vincent! Don’t tell me the Texas Rangers talked you back to town?”

“No sir! I am hunkered down with the ATF in Colorado.”

“I am here about the injured Army men. I have a foundation that will pick up their costs.”

“Come on in. I was just explaining to the Major about that.”

Tanner turned back and looked at the sea of men.

“CHEKHOFF! NO ONE COMES IN!”

“LARABEE! STAY WITH CHARLIE!”

-=-=-=-

Tanner stood with the surgeon and the Major. He listened to how the accident happened. And what the injuries were.

Walking to a table, Vin pulled out a chair and reached for his phone. He called Sebastian and explained where he was.

Laying the phone on the table, Vin pulled out his new wallet and unzipped one section.

“I have the black card with my name.. and a dark blue that has Eagle Nest Inc. on it.”

_“The black one is the one to use. Put me on speaker and let me talk to the surgeon.”_

“Doc. This is my accountant for my corporation, Eagle Nest Incorporated. Tell him what you have in mind for both men. What are the best options. Answer any of his questions.”

Vin got up and looked at the x-rays. Quietly he looked at the Major. “What the hell were they trying to do?”

“No one has been forthcoming. They are just saying it looked easy. Some kind of free flight.”

“What about the other man? I heard two were hurt.”

“Broken collarbone. Broken left arm. Broken leg. Just got married a month ago.”

“Vin.”

Tanner turned back to the surgeon who handed him back his phone.

“Bastian.”

_“I told him there was a two million dollar limit. Most will go to the one who needs a new leg. He said he could work with that. The young man will have a titanium leg. Better than new. He may end up getting discharged because of this. His parents live in Greeley. He is someone we could use for cyber security. We could win either way. The other young man has broken bones. Still that bill will be several hundred thousand dollars.”_

“Okay, Bastian. I’ll go to the Business Office and take care of this. Hang on.”

“Doc. Are his parents here?”

“Yes. His parents are here. The patient, however, has yet to regain consciousness. He does not have a head injury.”

“What’s the patient’s name that needs the new leg?”

“Crawford.”

“Shit. He is a psychic warrior. Colonel Hayward is dead… so I am the closest one who can wake him. Let’s go up there next.”

“Doc. What about the other young man? I was told he just got married. Or was it this one?”

“His wife is with him. He is in traction. I think he knows you. He said something about Falcon being pissed when he finds out the stupid thing they tried to do.”

“Okay. Let’s talk to the money person first, so you can get things going. Then I want to see each man.”

-=-=-=-

The hospital Business Manager stared at Vin Tanner.

“You’re … you’re paying the bill for both men even though you don’t know the cost.”

“I have talked to their surgeon. He told me the costs. I will pay up to but not over two million dollars. Make sure you note that.”

Vin pulled out the black card and laid it down.

“I’ll take care of this, Mary.” A man said whose entry had gone unnoticed.

Tanner stood up immediately and shook the man’s hand. “Thought you retired.”

“Got bored. This part of the Casey money?”

“It is.”

“Grab the card and come into my little office. I’ll write this up and put into the computer.”

Thirty minutes later, Vin was back in an elevator going up. Looking at Bud he asked, “What happened to Charlie? We’re running out of time.”

“Larabee left with the three you talked to and Charlie. They should be back by now.”

“Chris? Went with them?”

“Chris was driving the SUV. One Army man in front, two in back with Charlie. They called me when they got inside the estate grounds. Evidently the word has been passed around that he left his apartment in uniform.”

“So, we have not encountered Jeffery yet?”

“No.”

‘Let’s hope we don’t.”

-=-=-=-

Vin and Bud stopped at the Nurse’s Station to inquire about the soldier in traction.

“Yes,” the nurse began looking at her notes, not acknowledging Tanner. “His doctor has cleared you to …. “looking up she gasped at him.

“VIN!! Oh hell, don’t tell me they pulled you in again.”

Vin leaned across the desk and whispered. “No, they haven’t. but don’t tell anyone, ‘cause they are doing everything I ask.”

She grinned at him. “I won’t tell a soul. You are cleared to go in.

The Lieutenant and his Sergeant walked down the hall and knocked on the corner room.

Chekhoff stepped through the doorway and stopped. He gazed around the room.

_“Thumper in bed in traction. Wife on the right. Two others talking.”_

_‘Okay. Step out. Parade rest at door.”_

All three of the men in the room gawked at Chekhoff. They were surprised when he stepped out. Shocked when Falcon stepped in.”

“Gentlemen… would you please take Mrs. Fowler to the waiting room. Get her some coffee. And pass the word. I want to talk to all the idiots involved in this.”

Vin held in his grin as the two men got their stuff together and gently escorted the young wife out.

Bud and Vin exchanged a nod as Bud closed the door.

Tanner walked to the man in the bed and stared at him. Watched him start to sweat.

“I am not here in an official capacity. Those guys will tear you apart so you better have a better answer than you give to me. I trained you better than this. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Hell, Sarge… Lieutenant. It looked easy... those flying suits. Webbing between the arms and legs. We watched guys do it for a week. Spent big bucks on the suits. Tried them out in a wind tunnel.”

“But… did you get instructions on take-off? Where to take off” How to take off?”

“No. We just figured it was like hang gliding. It wasn’t. The medical bills. How much will the Army pay?”

“The Casey Foundation is paying all your medical expenses. Crawford’s alone will probably be a million dollars.”

“A mill…. No one has told me about him.”

“He’s in ICU. Lost one of his legs… just above the knee. No brain damage but he’s not conscious yet. I’m seeing him next. Both you guys are into cyber security, right?”

“Yes. But the Army isn’t listening to what we’re trying to tell them.”

“I’m leaving my business card with your wife. It is possible you two may be discharged because of this. If you are... I want you both on Tanner’s Mountain. Or the Red Feather Hotel in Las Vegas. I have need for both of you.”

“My wife’s parents live in Utah. She would love living in Vegas.”

“I’m calling a JAG officer I know to represent you. Do not say anything to anyone until he talks with you first.”

Vin stepped back to the door just as Bud knocked.

_“Vultures here.”_

Tanner looked at the interrogators. “Red Phone!”

Around them soldiers grinned as Vin made a call under the watchful eyes of Army interrogators.

“It’s Falcon! Got a young man here that needs a lawyer. Badly hurt in a flying accident.”

_“Just leaving ICU. I take it, he is this guys partner.”_

“Yes.”

_“Can he tell me what happened? The one in ICU isn’t conscious yet.”_

“He can. He is in traction. Broken leg. Broken arm. Broken ribs.”

_“Parents here are worried about the medical bills. Army is backing away.”_

“I’m going up to ICU next. I have already made arrangement to pay for all medical bills for both men. Crawford’s will be a million dollars easy. I’m using funds Senator Casey gifted to me. I helped train these two men… they did everything right. They just could not control the wind.”

_“I’ll be down in a few. Wait for me.”_

Vin closed the phone and handed it back to Bud. Then went into parade rest in front of the door. Minutes later the JAG lawyer arrived and Vin walked back into the room with him.

The lawyer recorded all conversation. Gave orders to Fowler on what to say, what not to say.

“I’m leaving him in your hands, sir. I need to be back in Vegas by tonight.”

-=-=-=-

Tanner and Bud rode with the Major up to ICU. The Major informed them of the coup to the Houston estate.

“Your friend Larabee and Charlie … they obviously have been around you for too long.”

“Me?” Vin answered innocently.

“They got someone’s military SUV with Larabee driving. Army man riding shotgun. Two Army men in back with Charlie. Larabee did all the talking going through Houston’s security. Gave Larabee a map to Charlie’s cottage.”

“Larabee stayed in the driver’s seat while the others entered the cottage. Twenty minutes later they came out with three suitcases and a box. Put it in the back. Covered it with a red, white and blue blanket. Drove back to the security shack. Larabee handed back the window pass, wished the man a good day and drove away. Your helio pilot loaded everything into the bird. Took longer to drive there then it did to pack him up.”

-=-=-=-

The Major introduced Vin to the ICU nurses. Bud spoke quietly to an older lady with a Russian name and then went into parade rest in front of Crawford’s window.

Vin pulled out one of his business cards for Eagle Nest Incorporated. Then quietly walked into Crawford’s ICU cubicle.

“Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, I’m Vin Tanner.” Vin handed his card to the father.

“I’ve just arranged with the business office to pick up all medical bills for your son.”

Continuing to the bedside, Vin gently traced a line down the side of the patient’s face with his pointer finger.

“Hey Ranger boy. Time to wake up.”

Eyes flicked open as the parents gasped in surprise.

“Falcon….”

“You are in Memorial Hospital in Houston. In ICU.”

“Fowler?”

“Broken collarbone. Cracked ribs. Broken leg. Broken arm.”

“Shit. I’m worse, right.”

Vin did not respond to the man who stepped into the room. Knew he was probably a surgeon.

“You are fine except for one major problem. Like Winston had.”

“Oh hell, my mom’s going to cry about that.”

“I think Ranger boy, she is glad you are alive. Fowler told me what happened. But I need to hear it from you. Then I’ll let the doc that is staring holes in my back get to you.”

“We watched these SEALs in flying suits for about a week. Freer than hang gliding. Found where they got their suits. Took a basic training course in a wind tunnel. Thought we were ready. Trouble was… where we decided to go first had a lot of cross winds. I remember putting my leg out to push off a rock I was heading for. Next thing I knew I was being lifted into a bird with paramedics around me.”

“Okay Crawman. I am now an ATF agent in Denver. But since I used to be a Texas Ranger in this town… I have several people who are going to keep me updated on you. “

Despite the IV tubing and wires, Crawford’s arm raised up and Vin grasped the hand and the arm.

“You take care. You are going to need all your Ranger training to get through this. Use it. Your dad has my card. Don’t be afraid to call me… I can kick your butt over the phone the same as if I was here. I called a JAG officer to represent you two daredevils. He was here before you were conscious. He’ll be back. Tell him what you told me.”

Vin turned and looked at the doctor behind him. He grinned at the man.

The surgeon shook his head. “Did you set off all the alarms when you walked in?”

Tanner was startled at the question. Then realized it was for Crawford’s benefit.

“I’m the old bionic man. You’re going to make him the new one.”

-=-=-

Stepping out of ICU Bud and Vin were met by Charlie and Chris.

“Everything okay,” Vin asked.

“Jeffery is on his way home. Word got to him that I was here in uniform clearing out some things.”

“This way,” Tanner said motioning toward a different elevator. “We’ll take the back way down.”

“Chris drove in, no problem. Got everything important to me out of the cottage. Left some things but they can be replaced. My new phone rang but when I saw who was calling I didn’t answer. Don’t know how they got the number. One of Houston’s cyber boys. The message he left said things were in an upheaval and to stay low. The Accounting Manager was fired and his books are being audited. Evidently more people than me were being short changed.”

“Okay. We got you in and out both places. I talked to both men who were injured. All their expenses are being paid by the Casey Foundation. Can we go home now?”

Charlie looked around as the elevator opened. “You might call the Major to check in. Tell him you talked to both men. Hopefully one of them told the truth. Crawford wasn’t conscious when the lawyer was there.”

“When we are in the bird, I will call.”

The three Army men and the Navy SEAL walked through the lobby and several military men saluted them. Vin and Chris returned the salute.

“Looks like word has spread on all of us,” Bud ventured.

As they approached the Hermes Jet bird, Bud produced the red phone. “Major first.”

-=-=-

In the ICU waiting room a cell phone vibrated on a table. The only Major present reached for it.

_“It is Falcon. I awakened Crawford. Any psychic warrior could have. Get the JAG officer I hired back up to him. Or, get an order to view the security tapes that run in each ICU room. He explained in detail what they did. What really happened.”_

“I just talked with General Booker. You are being promoted to Colonel. You are a better officer than half the men here and you aren’t active. Plus you have a wealth of knowledge because you soak up everything around you. Thanks for coming, Falcon. No one told me about him being a psychic warrior or that you and your men shut down to heal. Take care of Charlie. I was just informed why he left Jeffery Houston’s employ. You might have to hide him on that mountain.”

_“There are a lot of places to hide on the mountain, sir. I also have taken over the old Oasis hotel in Vegas. It will reopen in a few months as the Red Feather Hotel.”_

_“Fowler’s wife … and Mr. Crawford have my 800 number. It can reach me any time. Keep me informed about these two, please.”_

“Colonel Tanner….”

_“Major! You do not want me to be a Colonel.”_

_“You want to make someone a Colonel. There is a high school principal in Four Corners, Colorado who got passed over twice. He needs that more than I do. Plus I doubt the Pentagon Librarian will allow that to happen. You cannot jump ranks like that.”_

_“Now… keep me posted Major and stop eating those licorice cigars.”_

“How?”

“Thank you for coming, Vin. Once again… it was destined.”

-=-=-=-

“Where to boss man?” Chad asked as Vin eased into the copilot seat.

“We need to go back to Vegas but … head for the circle of homes. I think Susan and Charlie need to connect. Might calm Susan down a bit. Then back to Vegas.”

=-=-=-=-=-


	20. We're Just Stopping By

20 – We’re Just Stopping By

Vin Tanner eased into the copilot seat. Put on the earphones and listened to Chad get permission to take off and head northwest.

Vin glanced at Chad saying, “We want to stop by the mountain and have Charlie and Susan reconnect. I don’t want everyone worried about why we are in uniforms.”

“Best call Sergeant January,” Chad offered. “He knows what’s going on. You did good putting him as head of security for the mountain. He knows what is happening everywhere. Each squad leader reports to him daily. Sometimes two or three times depending on what they find. And, he has a list of about six who appear to be doing work but aren’t.”

Vin slid the copter’s earphones off and put on the ear buds for his phone.

-=-=-=-

Sergeant Rick January sat under the shade of a small tree watching his two oldest sons swim laps in the enclosed lap pool in the middle of the circle of homes. He was amazed that the bullet proof glass warmed the inside as well as the water.

It was Susan Frost Larabee watching a squirrel disappear into a hole near the end of the enclosure that discovered what everyone had spent months looking for. She discovered a ladder that went down to the water pump and other electronics to open and close the roof. After that, a metal detector was brought in. That found piping, the code box for the security of the enclosure as well as the on and off switch for underground sprinkling.

Rick stood as his phone began to vibrate.

“January.”

_“It’s Falcon. Chris and I have just been in Houston and are on our way back to Vegas. We are stopping by to reconnect Susan with an old high school friend, and former Ranger, who was Jeffery Houston’s bodyguard. I have hired him to be her driver and bodyguard. Where is she?”_

“She is in Chad’s kitchen teaching some Rangers how to cook. Basic stuff like … scrambled eggs... French toast... and chili. She didn’t want to mess up her kitchen. I’m not sure Chad knows about it.”

_”I won’t tell Chad. Also Chris and I and the new man are all in uniforms. We had to do that for our business in Houston. We will land in front of Hanger 2 and walk down. You might tell her a friend is coming in. Don’t want stuff plastered all over Chad’s kitchen when she spies this guy.”_

_“Who is using my kitchen?” Chad growled. The sound coming over Rick’s phone._

_“We will be there in a few.”_

Rick walked down to the pool and coded in the door. Moving the timer forward 15 minutes set off the sound that told his boys their time was up.

“We have a bird coming in! You boys will have to get out. I’ll prop the door open. Make sure you close it tightly… from the outside.”

-=-==-=

January jogged out of the circle of homes towards Hanger 1. He was pretty sure Susan did not have Chad’s permission to use his kitchen.

Pulling open the side door, he ordered the hanger’s big door to be opened. That would, at least, alert those in the kitchen that something big was happening.

Two Rangers wearing aprons rushed out.

“Who’s coming in?” The two barked.

“Chadwick! With Falcon, Chris and someone else. All three are in uniform for something they were called to do in Houston. She does NOT have permission to use Chad’s kitchen.”

“Oh hell! We had a feeling she didn’t when she couldn’t find some spices.”

“Give me your aprons, boys. Wait here for the boss man. He’s with Chad. I’ll close down the kitchen.”

Rick moved quickly down the hall that lead to Chad’s apartment. He walked in the door the Rangers had left open, and called loudly, “CHAD IS ON HIS WAY IN!” Then he continued through the living room to the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway he held in his grin as three Rangers and Susan Frost Larabee frantically put things away. Took something out of the oven and stashed it in the bottom drawer of the freezer.

“What exactly did you just stick in the freezer?”

They all turned and stared at him.

“Rick! God you scared us.” Susan yelped.

“Hear that jet gearing down. That is Chad, Chris and Vin stopping in on their way back to Vegas from Houston. Someone called them for a situation with one of Vin’s former squads.”

“Mrs. Larabee. You are grounded! You did not have Chad’s permission to use his apartment or his kitchen. Just as you did not have permission to use my kitchen with Mrs. Archer away. We are going to put a bracelet on you that screams with a siren when you step off your front porch.”

Behind January Larabee’s voice was heard.

“I’ll talk to her, Rick. Maybe we need to move into my ranch even though Buck and Rodney are there.”

“I like my house,” Susan sniffed quietly.

The Rangers and January evaporated, leaving Larabee with his wife.

Chris walked into Chad’s small kitchen and put his arms around his wife.

“What you need to do, Susan… is ask the cook of the bunkhouse to do a cooking class for those who want to learn.”

Susan stared at him, eyes wide. She had never thought of that. Then she noticed his uniform.

“You have your Navy uniform on? What’s happened?”

“Come out into the hanger, and we will explain it. Vin’s wearing his and C J is too.”

“C J? Is he a new guy?”

“Someone Vin has hired to take care of my wife.”

“Your wife? What wife … wait that’s me.”

-=-=-=-

Chris placed his hand on Susan’s back and slowly guided her back into the depth of the hanger. They came into the area as Vin was explaining who Charlie was.

“This C J. He is a former Army Sergeant. Someone I knew along the way. He has recently resigned from a job in Texas, and I snapped him up. He will be partly my bodyguard on Bud’s days off. But mainly,” Vin said turning toward Susan.

“Mainly he will be Mrs. Larabee’s driver and bodyguard.”

Susan stormed toward Vin. “I do not need a driver! I am perfectly capable of driving my…..”

Charlie did a slow turn and grinned at her.

“Would this be like driving through the creek and getting stuck on the log because you were too busy watching the butterflies?”

Susan Georgia Frost Larabee’s mouth dropped open. No one in the hanger spoke.

“CHAR…LEE! OH MY GOD! CHARLIE!” Susan screamed.

“Chris... this is… you met him already?” Susan stammered, overjoyed to see her longtime friend.

“I have.” Larabee answered, grinning at the joy he saw in her.

“But Vin. He works for Jeffery Houston.”

“I resigned, Georgia Babe. Have never had a day off in the 8 years I’ve worked for that billionaire. Found someone living in my apartment rent free. Got everything that is important to me in that bird out there.”

“And yes. I am going to be driving that yellow monster of yours, not you.”

“You all are going to be in one of my books,” Susan gruffed.

Most everyone present burst out laughing. It was Tanner who said, “Susan. We all figured out a long time ago that we would end up being in your books sooner or later.”

“While we are here, let’s unload Charlie’s things out of the bird.”

“Parker, he is going into the small cabin next to our night guard. Later he may move in with the night guard who tends to over sleep.”

“Chad! You can worry about your kitchen later. Let’s get Charlie’s things out of the bird. We have an appointment at the hotel this evening. Can’t be late.”

-=-=-=-

Vin stood in the shadows with Phillipe and watched Chad, Charlie and Parker carry suit bags and boxes into the small cabin next to Philippe’s.

“You know, you could make a covered, insulated passage way between those two cabins. You have a better kitchen; the smaller one is mostly a sleeping area.”

“This billionaire will be looking for him, Vin.”

“Probably. You need to know. Charlie has not had one day off since he was hired. No time for himself. Scorpion has quelled his hunger twice. But he has had no lover or even sex in years. So be gentle with him. Let him lead.”

Phillipe burst out laughing. “Like I could do that. Did he ask for me? Is that why you are moving him into this cabin rather than the bunkhouse.”

“Yes. He asked for the night guard.”

“Then it is meant to be. That is why your blood is in me. I will have a lifetime mate, after all.”

“You’d best go see Maria. She will be upset if she finds out you were here and didn’t see her. Then you need to be on your way. I will hide this man. Houston will never get him back.”

-=-=-=-

“Rick,” Vin spoke quietly pulling his Head Ranger away. “How does Maria like living in that house now that it is up in the trees?”

“Need to talk to you about that. She is too isolated there. And lonely. I have shown her the two vacant houses on the circle. I think the end one, opposite end of Susan’s fits both of you.”

“Also it has been suggested that we clear out the rubble of the collapsed house and rebuild it. We have Millie’s original plans. We could make a raised walk-out basement.”

Vin looked at the rubble of the beautiful Casey stone house.

“Get with Ezra. Let’s get as much done as we can before winter comes.”

“Where Maria is now … is off the beaten track. Hidden really. But a perfect place for the night guard and Charlie. I’ll go see Maria. I want you to take Charlie through Susan’s house. Every square inch. Including her writing cave. He will look for things none of us see. Probably he should look at every house. See if there is something our security missed. He has kept the youngest, richest billionaire of Texas alive for eight years. He is good. And Jeffery Houston will be looking for him. You might put the mountain on alert after we leave.”

“I’ll talk with Chris to see if he wants Charlie to stay.”

January looked at his boss saying, “If that man can handle Susan Larabee … he most definitely needs to stay.”

-=-=-=-

Vin quietly walked up the spiral ladder to the front porch of the raised house. He silently looked in the front window and saw boxes stacked up. Instead of unlocking the door he opened the storm door, which should have been locked, and knocked.

Inside the house Maria spun around. Nobody used the front door and shouldn’t the storm door be locked. She looked out the front window but didn’t see anyone. Again the knock came.

“MARIA!” Vin shouted.

_Vin?_

Maria Tanner unbolted the door and slowly eased it open.

“Shouldn’t this storm door be locked, Mrs. Tanner?” Vin questioned.

“You’re … You’re in uniform.”

Tanner pushed open the door and stepped in.

Maria glanced at all the boxes. She knew her husband would think she was moving out on him.

“It’s… it’s not what you think.” Maria whispered.

Vin looked at the boxes noticing how they were marked.

_Kitchen. Living room. Master bedroom. Bathroom…_

Gently kissing her, Vin said, “If I hadn’t talked to January first, that is exactly what I would be thinking. But I agree. It is way too isolated for you here. I gave him orders to move you out right away.”

Maria touched his Distinguished Service Cross. “Please tell me they haven’t called you up again.”

“Chris and I are both in uniforms. We needed a way to get Charlie’s things off Jeffery Houston’s estate in Houston.”

“And I was notified that two of my psychic warriors were in an accident and one wasn’t conscious yet. Since Hayward is dead, that left me to go and wake him up.”

Vin started to say ‘red phone’ when he realized Bud had slipped something into his left pocket. Reaching in, he discovered his red phone.

Vin scrolled down the secret list until he found ‘Philly’.

_“Who is calling?”_

“It’s Falcon. I am moving my wife out of that house in the trees. Too isolated. No one knows it is here. I suggest you and your new partner move up here after January moves Maria into a house in the circle of homes.”

_“Good. I have worried about her there alone while you have been gone. It will be perfect for us. Perfect for me. I can make a perch on the roof. Spider, by the way, should be made Head of the Sniper Squads. He is doing the job already. Knows things. Sees things. I also think he understands two of the bigger eagles that land on his turret.”_

Vin looked at the phone. Laughing he asked, “Is this the two word man?”

_“Yes. Tell Parker to let me know when Maria is completely moved out. We will be there before nightfall. Leave Charlie here. He seems to be controlling Mrs. Larabee better than Mr. Larabee.”_

Vin closed the red phone and spoke to the computer only to discover the computer wasn’t functioning.

“How long has the computer been out?” Vin asked in alarm.

Using the red phone, Vin called the tech house next to Standish.

“Hey you guys!” Tanner barked. “How long has the computer been out in the ranch that was raised up?”

_“That one the Wilmington’s were in? Don’t think it was ever connected. No one told us anyone was living there.”_

“Maria and I have been living here for a month. Make sure the voice part is activated. Cameras are not necessary. Our night guard will be moving in here along with a new hire that needs to be hidden.”

“We are moving into the house at the opposite end of the Larabee’s. Get your asses over there and make sure the computer is operating and the monitor works.”

Vin turned as he heard Maria says, “Yes. Rick. He said to move us right away. I have the kitchen stuff all packed and the bathrooms up and down. Just need the clothes, shoes, etc.”

Vin grinned at her.

“Isn’t that house something like Susan’s? The room Susan has as a writing cave would be a great nursery. And the second floor is finished off with two small bedrooms and a half bath.”

“The bath up there does have a shower. It is behind the door and pretty small, but good for kids. Is it really okay that we move there?” Maria asked quietly.

“Darlin’… I want you and Vicky safe. Had I known the computer wasn’t hooked up here, I never would have moved us in here.”

-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner stood on the sidewalk in front of Rick January’s house. A truck with boxes was parked in front of the house Vin and Maria were moving into.

Down the street, Charlie was inspecting Susan’s yellow Lexus. The back end was open. The hood was open. Susan was on the sidewalk huffing at him.

“What is going on down there?” Vin asked.

“Charlie has checked the oil and the water. Checked out the trunk to make sure no one has put anything into it. You are right; this guy is thorough to the max.”

“Right now, he is measuring the size of the doors and the tailgate. He came up with a drawing of an eagle. A silhouette of an eagle. He showed it to January. They will ask you, I’m sure. Instead of having written words... Eagle Nest or Tanner’s Mountain. It will be just the outline of an eagle in flight. This man is really talented. I think his former boss is going to pull out all stops to try and get him back.”

“Let him try.” Vin answered with confidence.

“Should we leave Charlie here?”

Without taking his eyes off his wife, Chris replied. “Yes. He is not intimated by her as some of the Rangers are. He knows her history. Stands up to her. I am learning a lot watching him, Vin. Glad you picked this man up.”

“I walked through this house before anyone was here, so let me walk through it again. Then we need to get back to Vegas. Where is Bud?”

“Bud was talking to the night guard.”

“The night guard and Charlie are moving into the house Maria and I were in. It is isolated and can hide both of them.”

Chris looked at his friend and team mate. “I’ve heard some stories about your night guard.”

“Stories? What kind of stories?”

“He’s a vampire... and…”

Tanner burst out laughing. And laughing.

Suddenly Charlie was there giving his Lieutenant a Heimlich.

Looking at Larabee, Charlie spoke quietly. “Don’t listen to what these Rangers say. They don’t know Phil. He was born and raised in an area of France that doesn’t get a lot of sun. Like Vin’s dad… can’t take the sun. Has always worked at night. He gives this mountain an extra layer of protection. You won’t see him at meetings. He doesn’t mingle with people.”

Looking straight into Chris’ face, Charlie continued. “Once the baby is born, Susan should be back to normal. Right now she wants to do things for others. Her sister was the same way. Drove everyone nuts. I have the keys for her car. She will not be getting them. There are two things I want to point out to you in the house, if you have time.”

“Do it now. Then we have to get back to Vegas. And Charlie, you are staying here. I’ll bring home the things you left in the Z room.”

-=-=-

Tanner walked into the new smaller house as Chris left with Charlie.

Walking through the front door he saw the sectional sofa he remembered and was glad it was still there. Two other comfortable looking chairs, two end tables. A three-sided thing that fit into a corner.

“Lieutenant! Down here! I think you might want to change out the bed in the master.” Someone called.

Walking in, Vin discovered a round bed. Instantly he was on alert. This bed was not here before.

“Get a drone in this house!” Came the sharp order.

“This bed was not here when I walked through before. Get Charlie up here when he is done at Larabee’s.”

“Put this bed into the TV room in Hanger 1. Check the upstairs… I don’t want Maria in this house until it is thoroughly scanned. Don’t unpack anything until the house is cleared.”

Vin watched as two of his men started to move the bed. One straighten up with a small package in his hand.

“Condoms!”

“Okay. We have teenage boys at both ends of the circle. Take them into Rick’s office and interrogate them. Not just questions. Military interrogations. If they didn’t do it, get them to tell you who did. Someone here had to get the house open. These locks cannot be picked.”

“Check with the cyber guys too. The camera and computer here should still be active… unless the sneak thief disabled it.”

“This tells me security on this mountain is SHIT! And that gentlemen is going to change. If you can’t keep this mountain as secure as you kept Fort Bragg… then that is where you will be going back to.”

-=-=-=-


	21. Tanner vs Houston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C J aka Charlie quits Houston Incorporated and is hired by Tanner to be Mrs Larabee's driver. Jeffery Houston is MAD! Tries to get his driver/bodyguard back.

21 – V Tanner vs J Houston

Vin leaned against the corner of Rick January’s house as he waited for Georgio France to answer his phone. When it went to voice mail he asked Lily to connect him to Aimee or Calvin.

_“Hey Vin. Mr. France isn’t available. Jeffery Houston arrived about thirty minutes ago with a warrant to go through the hotel looking for C J. They already went through the Red Feather plane and found nothing.”_

“Jeffrey showed up with a warrant?” Tanner gasped, his head jerking up at the sound of someone walking up the front steps. He nodded to Chris and Rick who stopped at the top step.

_“When I suggested to the man with Houston that I’d be glad to have him sit and look through the security tapes, Houston backed off. They are presently in your penthouse. I ran their warrant, it is for the hotel, so I guess that is everything.”_

“Usually, but that penthouse is a private residence. Put me through the monitor in that conversation center.”

Vin tucked the phone behind his back and told Chris to get Charlie into that treehouse now and for Susan to keep her mouth shut. Houston’s next stop would be here.

“Rick, the security on this mountain stinks. Several are not doing their jobs … and teenagers have been bringing girls to the house Maria and I are moving into.”

“I think we need to have General Booker recall some men. Get me their names.”

Pulling his phone back out in front of him, Vin said, “Sorry Calvin I was talking to January.”

_“Are you ready? I’m putting you through now.”_

Rick January took the phone out of Vin’s hand and held it in front on him.

“JEFFERY! You damn well better have a warrant for being in a private residence! That warrant is only for the public places in a hotel… it does not include private residence of people. You want to look in the penthouses of private citizens you damn well better get a warrant for each one!”

_“WHERE IS HE? I have the security tapes from the hospital! He was there with you and Larabee.”_

‘Is that one of your lawyers with you? Does he know that you have never allowed C J to have a day off in the 8 years he has worked for you? Not one day off. Not one day to do something on his own. He has been paying rent on an apartment he never gets to use. And then … one of your trusted employees … was using that apartment to let people live for free…. That would never have happened under your father’s watch. Forcing C J to live on your estate and telling him he needs his own place. You are out of control, Mr. Houston. Go home. Get your house in order before someone buys you out and leaves you sitting on the curb.”

“ _You don’t have enough money, Vincent.”_

“In case you have not been informed yet, your Accounting Manager has been arrested for embezzling funds… parts of salaries from your employees. You had best check your own take home pay, my friend, to see if he is also quietly taking yours.”

Vin made a sign language motion and the conversation ended.

Rick handed Vin back his phone.

“You should talk to Bastian and Ezra, Vin. Maybe some of Jeffery’s investors want out. C J said the Houston estate is quite nice. Have a lot of wooded areas. Good for training security.”

“You have a devious mind, January.”

Grinning, Rick answered, “Been trained by the best.”

Vin laughed. “That you have. Okay, looks like we don’t need to get back there until late. I’ll go talk to Ez and Bastian. You pass the word... group meeting in the bunkhouse dining hall in forty minutes. We are going shake up the place. I want you to take down the names of those who cannot answer my questions. I will pass those names to General Booker. Then I will spread the word for discharged and retired military that we are looking for security people.”

“And tell Parker to make a big batch of the stuff that will kill Charlie’s scent. He had best get to sprinkling it around the hanger and through here. And Chris makes sure Susan keeps her mouth shut. Tell he if she doesn’t Charlie may have to disappear forever.”

“I’ll call my lawyer. Tell him what is happening. And Rick, tell all Squad leaders to put on their weapons. In fact why aren’t all the security men wearing weapons? No one in the hanger, when we arrived, was wearing a weapon. They didn’t even stop us before we walked in.”

“I’ll let you bawl them out, Falcon. They don’t listen to Parker or me much anymore.”

Rick started down his front steps and then stopped.

“We need some kind of a tower out near the burial ground. Any plane can land here.”

Chris turned to Vin as he turned to leave. “Get Ezra on that too. He mentioned something about wanting to do that. Tell Ezra, not to hold his ideas in. if it benefits the mountain than do it.’

=-=-=-

Vin Tanner sat around a table with Ezra Standish and Sebastian Forbes. He had just explained his phone conversation with Jeffery Houston… and the suggestion of Rick January’s.

“Well?”

Sebastian was the first to respond.

“I think it is a fantastic idea! I watched C J’s arrival and his immediate knowledge of Susan Frost. He will defuse a lot of her anxiety.”

“Then I went to the holdings of Houston Incorporated which is several divisions. They have some property they have never used. It is near the estate that C J had to live on so he was available 24/7. Great property for training Rangers. Fort Bragg could fly in and make a Ranger training course… your Ranger course so they wouldn’t be on the mountain.”

“Their Security Division Director is a former Marine. A Major I think. He is frustrated as hell from what I could find. It is run by someone you know from the Texas Rangers. I have his... no her name. You might call her … buy the security division and shape it up.”

“What’s her name?”

“Ah, Josie … something. Let me find it.”

“Trimble. Josephine Trimble.” Vin said pulling out that red phone again.

All were silent as the phone rang for a long time before an older woman answered.

_“Security Division.”_

“Vin Tanner. I’d like to speak with Josie please.”

_“I am sorry sir. Miss Trimble is in a meeting. If you call…”_

“Tell Josie, Vin Tanner … Denver ATF … is on the phone. And may I ask why you are answering her personal cell?”

“Is she in the building? In her office? Who is with her?”

_“A lawyer from Mr. Houston’s office. I... I think she’s going to be fired. I think we’re all going to be…”_

“Lily! Put me through to that office.”

-=-=-

The two men in Josephine Trimble’s office were surprised when she stood her ground saying it was not her fault the state the security division was in.

_Into the room came Vin Tanner in full military dress._

_“Josie. Introduce me to your visitors.”_

“The one in the black suit is one of Jeffery’s lawyers. The other one is from the accounting office.”

_“Ah. The accounting office. Well, you can forget him. The fact that the Accounting Manager has stolen funds from employees’ paychecks for years, tells me there is a lot more corruption going on than Jeffery knows about. Josie, do you remember Rick January?”_

“I do, yes. I heard his wife got arrested.”

_“She was stealing packages. Shacking up with an old lover. Rick divorced her. He and his five boys live on Tanner’s Mountain. He is head of security for the mountain. But it is 10,000 acres. My wife and three other wives live on the mountain. I need to talk with you privately. I’m thinking of something like you did in El Paso. Why does your secretary have your cell phone?”_

“WHAT?” Josie screamed as she stormed out of the office.

Minutes later she returned. She handed the lawyer a piece of ripped paper.

“I resign! You don’t have authority to tell my secretary to take my personal things. I accept, Vin. Send me your number and I’ll get back to you. The rent in my apartment is due tomorrow. Hell, I will pack up and leave in the morning.”

Standish, Forbes and Tanner stared at each other. Finally Vin offered, “Call Rod Two Feathers. We are going to need female bodyguards at the hotel.”

“I totally agree, Mr. Tanner. Just watching how she handled those two men. Her salary would be higher and better living conditions. Give me her number. I will call her.”

Looking at his watch, Vin stated, “I’m meeting all the Rangers in the bunkhouse dining room in …. Ah, shit… ten minutes. We have men here who are not pulling their weight. Ezra put together that job description you were talking about for men... women for mountain security. I want more cameras out along Larabee’s electric fence and along the creek, plus at the end of the flight line by the burial grounds. We have teenagers sneaking in. I want that stopped.”

Sebastian grinned. “Maybe you need to put out some of your traps.”

“Charlie observed just from his short time here that Spider should be made head of all sniper squads. Said Spider knew all the men. And that it appears he is talking to the eagles that land on his turret at night.”

“Nicolette has observed two large eagles sitting on the eastern turret. He is presently paid by the Army, however, we recently checked all those who are due to be discharged before the end of the year, and he is one. Perhaps I should call him in and let him know what his salary will be as a civilian employee.”

“And the bunkhouse is for all single men, correct? Military or civilian?”

“Yes.”

“Ez.. You have talked with Major Christian. Give him a quick call and ask what our options are if Jeffrey hits us with a warrant to look for Charlie.”

“I will do that immediately, Mr. Tanner. He gave me his private number. And I do believe Mr. Houston would need more than a whim to get a warrant to search this mountain.”

-=-=-=-

Ten minutes later Vin Tanner walked into a noisy dining room. Larabee was leaning against the wall just inside the entrance. No one seemed to know he was there. He and Vin talked for a few minutes, and then Tanner walked up to the front of the room. He pulled forward a small step ladder that the cook sometimes used to reach the back burners of the six burner stove. As he leaned against the high counter behind him, his eyes scanned the men.

Letting out a sharp whistle, to quiet everyone down, he waited until everyone was seated before saying,

“I would like you to sit with your patrols, please.”

-=-=-

Looking around the room, Vin called to the computer.

“Lily! Put up on the screen the Patrols and what areas they are responsible for.”

A murmur went through the men as they stared at the screen. Each Patrol was a different color.

“Number one! …the two sniper squads are now one squad. Spider is the Patrol Leader … the head man. The Honcho. He and all those he works with were trained by me. Several of you are due to be discharged before the end of the year. Get with Ezra Standish. He will help you fill out the paperwork to be employed by Eagle Nest Incorporated… at a lot more money than the Army pays you.”

Falcon’s eyes fell on Spider who grinned back at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“This morning when Larabee and I walked into the hanger why didn’t anyone stop us? Not one of you had a weapon on. No shoulder holster, no hip holster… nothing. Larabee’s wife was there. In case you assholes don’t know it, you are here to defend this mountain and everyone on it. The same as if you were in Iraq defending the Green Zone. I have asked the cyber warriors that man our electronic security to give me a report on all of you who are not out on your patrols. You know who you are. I suggest you start packing up. You will be back at Fort Bragg by the weekend.”

“Now, you all met Charlie. It seems his old boss does not like the fact that he resigned. Jeffery Houston has already served a warrant on the Red Feather Hotel looking for Charlie … who he knows only as C J. If any one of you take a bribe or let the man know that C J is here… I will arrest you for a direct violation of orders and turn you over to General Booker to be court martialed, or sent to the front … his choice.”

Chris Larabee looked at January who grinned back at him, then whispered. “He has had that option the whole time. They just now understand it.”

Suddenly, the red phone went off with an odd sound. Vin pulled it out of his pocket and stared at a book with flying pages. Swiping it, it answered, “Falcon.”

_“It is General Booker. I have just had a conversation with Standish. And I have a spy in the back row who has been texting me about the meeting.”_

Tanner’s eyes and mind scanned the back row until he found the young man who had befriended the youngest January boys.

“What can I do for you, sir?”

_“Get me the names of the assholes that aren’t doing shit! Ranger training on your mountain, not Texas. You are special, Falcon. Just being around you will give young Rangers the courage to step out. Not just from that Medal you are wearing, but from the laid back demeanor you have. A lot of young men think being a Ranger is gung-ho. You and Spider can prove that is not the case.”_

“Have you talked with Ezra?”

_“Yes. And he agrees there is something about you that cannot be bottled… you have to observe it. You listen to the birds… the trees .. the eagles.”_

“General! There is no way in hell I can teach them that1”

The whole room suddenly came to attention.

_“You do not have horses there. But my source says you or Casey has a large horse barn that could be converted to barracks with a wood stove. Think about it. In the meantime, give the names to the man you have already found staring at you. He will send them to me and the names will get immediate orders.”_

_“If they aren’t doing their job, let’s get them off that mountain.”_

“I agree with you there, sir.”

No one spoke as Tanner pocketed the red phone. Turning to look for Bud, Vin rattled off in Russian. Chekhoff grinned and walked to January. Had a short discussion with him. Rick looked down the line of tables and caught the eye of the spy. Rick used sign language to tell the man to meet him on his front porch.

Vin was just about to dismiss the group when Ezra came on and behind him was Vin’s lawyer, Major Jack Christian.

“Major?”

_“Vin. I have just had a discussion with a Circuit Court Judge and the Federal Attorney. Seems Jeffery Houston doesn’t like it when someone says no. Luckily, the Federal Attorney knows you but also knew Jeffrey’s father. And he has told young Houston he has crossed the line into harassment. No warrant will be issued for them to roam the mountain to look for this man. The man has resigned and from what I have found out through Ezra, had good reason to. Still, I would keep him on the mountain for a few weeks._

_“His Board of Directors has called him home. I think that young man is going to find out that even though you put people in charge … you still need to check up on them. Let me know when the Red Feather Hotel is open. My kids and I need a weekend away.”_

“Ezra! Contact whoever is paying on the Houston penthouse, at the Red Feather, because it hasn’t been used in .. three years, it now reverts back to the hotel.”

_“And do you wish to put it on the vacancy list?”_

“No, it is a three bedroom. I have a special use for it. I’ll explain later.”

“This meeting is dismissed. Those of you who thought volunteering here was a piece of cake had better start packing up. You will have orders within 24 hours.”

“Rick. You will meet with Booker’s man.”

“Chris and I both will. He has just given me some observations that Charlie was alerted to.”

-=-=-=-=-


	22. Mountain Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin discovers Rangers assigned to the mountain are doing nothing. Larabee finally sees why the men of the mountain get so frustrated with Susan.

22 – Mountain Security

Vin, Rick, and Charlie sat on the Larabees’ front porch waiting for Chris to return with mugs of coffee.

“What happened with Hank’s son and the two others?” Vin asked.

Rick grinned. “Right now they are all sitting in our jail cells being watched over by armed guards. They are getting a taste of what might happen to them. What did Hank say when you called?”

Vin let out a long breath before he answered.

“He and Mary thought it was the other boy who was into something. He was surprised at this one. He said … ‘tell the kid that Harvard is out. Plus I could lose my job’”

Charlie looked surprised at the statement. “He’s an ATF agent, right?”

“He is Head of Colorado ATF. Head honcho.”

“Shit, Vin. I would bet the kid doesn’t know that. What about his mother? She came and talked with you.”

“Now there is a lady you don’t want to piss off. She comes across as quiet and demure. I’ve discovered those are the ones you need to watch. She wants to talk with him. The fact that he did this without thinking about his father’s job or his family … I told her I would walk her up there after our meeting. By then, hopefully, she will have cooled down some.”

“What about the other son,” Rick asked. “I deferred him to you regarding the Air Force Academy.”

“I talked to him briefly. So did Ezra. Too much harassment in the lower ranks… first two years. They have a problem with rape and can’t control it. Ezra told him to look on an Air Force site. Ez gave him the link. Said to look through the careers they have. Pick one he likes. Then go to Colorado State for two years, picking one of the Air Force careers to get the basics. One that he’d like to do the rest of his life. I think Standish has already called a recruiter he knows … because they get bonuses for every man they sign up.”

“Rick. Any chance you have room for Buck and Rodney for a couple of days. The team has been told to use some of their comp time.”

“General isn’t working out?”

“From what Buck shared with me last night … Rodney whispered to his dad … _Dad, I don’t think General Grandpa is going to work here. He is giving everyone orders. Even the Rangers that take care of the horses and the General doesn’t know about horses.’ “_

Vin saw several emotions roll across his friend’s face. Quietly he said, “Chris and Buck have been lovers off and on for years. That stopped when Chris married Susan.”

January stared at Falcon. He knew what was being offered him. But with a house full of boys, did he dare take it.

Charlie broke the tension, standing to get the door when Chris had called for help.

Looking at Rick, he suggested, “That little cabin behind Hanger 3 is full of mattresses. That would have been a better place for those boys to use.”

Rick January relaxed. Smiling he said, “I’ll ask my boys. If they are okay with it. I’ll call Buck.”

Instead of sitting on the porch, the four men walked around the circle. Out of House #2, which was really cyber tech headquarters, Ezra Standish emerged.

“Gentleman …is Mrs. Larabee able to be on her own without getting herself or this mountain into trouble?”

Larabee looked at his former undercover agent. Today, he realized what people were complaining about. About Susan just doing without asking first.

“She is in her writing cave. I have set the alarms for both doors. Though I think she is rewriting the book she almost had finished … and this whole mountain will be in it. I told her you and I would be reading it before it goes to the printer. No way do I want her endangering this mountain.”

“I need Mr. Tanner and Mr. James in here immediately. I have been working with several scientific people regarding the laser field that Mr. Tanner has requested. A scientist at NASA appears to have exactly what we are looking for.”

“NASA?” Tanner quipped.

“He says he knows you.”

“Yes. He knows Charlie too.”

“Me? I don’t know any NASA people.”

“About six years ago… Jeffery thought he would step into the ‘science market.’”

“THAT’S THE GUY YOU KNOW?!”

“Yup.”

“What are we standing here for? He is a cool dude. Let’s go!”

Charlie was up the steps as Vin turned to Rick.

“Look through your house to see where Buck could bunk. When will Mrs. Archer be back?”

“Not sure on Mrs. Archer. Jack Christian got her a gung ho lawyer who has dealt with children like hers before. She is going to come out ahead this time. And she may go back to her Purgatorio apartment. She misses her lady friends.”

“And, now that her meds are mailed to her before her script runs out, she doesn’t have to leave her apartment to go buy them.’

“So Buck could have her space if she moves back. But Sebastian has been living in her place there.”

“Hell. We need to keep you better informed, boss man. The couple that was in your apartment there, got a job up north. They moved out. Bastian has moved into your old apartment on the top floor. He is also helping some of the kids who are into computers.”

“And, his boys are learning Spanish … and they are teaching those kids French.’

-=-=-

Charlie and Vin settled into two swivel chairs in front of a huge wall monitor. On the other side of the screen sat a man in his fifties wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with the NASA name and space craft emblem.

“Colonel,” Vin started, “How are things in Houston? Looks to be windy there.”

_“Falcon, you are looking good.”_

_“C J. You have caused a real rumble in Houston Incorporated. Good thing you did. That Accounting Manager was bilking a lot more people than you. Jeffery is fighting to save his father’s company. He is pulling on that Harvard business degree he has.”_

“Think he will survive,” Vin asked, not wanting Jeffery to hit bottom.

_“He has some good lawyers. And, he has some good international connections that are standing up for him. But don’t let C J off that mountain for a few months. It appears C J did a lot of things for Jeffery that Jeffery should have been doing for himself.”_

_“Now, let’s get down to this laser field, Standish called me about. I’m going to show you a video of two things we have. One is working in two places guarded by your New Jersey friend, Ranger. It is working fine for them, but it is in the city. No trees, caves, animals.”_

-=-=-=-

Rick January stood in the green area in front of what was Millie Casey’s stone house. He wanted to talk to Buck Wilmington without anyone disturbing him.

_“Wilmington house.”_

January grinned at Rodney’s stern voice. He sounded just like his General Grandfather.

“Rodney. It is Rick January, is your dad there?”

_“He’s talking to one of the Rangers at the front door.”_

“Have him call me. I would like the two of you to come to my house for a few days.”

_“All right!! I’ll get him…..”_

Rick jumped as the phone was dropped and the cord bounced it against the wall. He heard the boy scream, DAD. Seconds later Buck was on the phone.

_“What’s this about the Wilmington boys coming to the January household?”_

“Vin just told me the team has been forced to take some comp time for three or four days. I know Rodney and my younger ones haven’t seen each other for a while.”

“Mrs. Archer will be moving back to her apartment sometime in the future … when she wins her latest court case against her children.”

_“I heard she has a great lawyer who goes after kids that deal dirty to get their parents’ money.”_

“Sebastian has moved into Vin’s old apartment there, and is helping kids with their computer classes. Her apartment here would be available for you, and Rodney can bunk with the boys.”

“You have lost a wife. I have lost a wife. Vin … seems to feel we would be compatible.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and then Rick heard laughter. He was about to end the call when ….

_“Sergeant January. I love the way you think. Larabee and I are old news. He is so in love with Susan he squishes. I accept the offer. I’m sure there are places on that mountain we can connect. As much as I love women … the best satisfaction I have ever gotten… comes with a man. We will pack up and be over later. Thank you for saving my life.”_

Rick pocketed his phone. He stood staring at the rubble of stone, bricks and wood.

_A three story house with a walk out basement. Third floor guest rooms. Scrap Millie’s plans and get our own architect. Walkway from the turrets to the house. Hell, Vin could do it. I’ve seen his drawings._

“Sarge…”

Rick turned to find Spider several feet away.

“Falcon gave me his sketches. I sent them, and mine to my brother in Seattle. He’ll be here tomorrow. Wants to look the place over. Standish wants a new place up before it snows. That is pushing it…”

“The hardest part will be clearing what is left here. Also finding out what is really down there. If there are bodies, this whole mountain could become a crime scene.”

-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner stared back at the former NASA astronaut whose kidnapped granddaughter he had found.

“So, you are telling us that your division of NASA will not only install this, but let us use it for free … to work out the bugs. Just how many bugs are in it, Colonel? We want to protect the mountain, not set it on fire.”

_“It’s never been used on a mountain, Vin. But there is a mountain we’d like to use it on. It might singe a rabbit or small animal that tries to go through it. It would definitely spark an ATV... that we discovered by accident. A human walking through it will also get a reaction. That reaction and location would be immediately seen on a computer screen. Those who patrol would need night goggles to see it. And gloves to assist any animals that may be injured.”_

“Colonel. I’m going to have to talk with my team. My Squad leaders. My gut feeling Sir, is this is too dangerous for us to use.”

_“I understand, Vin. Casey asked you to protect that mountain. And this is protective but also dangerous.”_

Vin watched Ezra close the connection, and then he turned his attention to Charlie.

“Thoughts.”

“I agree with you, Vin,” Charlie stated bluntly. “It is too damn dangerous. There are a hundred different types of wireless cameras that can be put up in trees, in bushes, that activate on movement. That young man that is getting a titanium leg would be perfect to man one of the computers for the mountain. Two sparks from those lasers could put a man on fire as well as the forest.”

“Ezra.”

“I was not aware of how dangerous those light rays were, Mr. Tanner. I shall do as Mr. James suggests and investigate more cameras to be put in places that we are already aware of people sneaking in.”

“We could, however, have a sign here or there, saying mountain protected by a laser field.”

Charlie grinned. “You could make a small sign. One that people had to stop and read. That says …’CAUTION. Mountain protected by laser field.’ That would certainly stop a lot of people.”

Standish abruptly stood. Grinning, the man said, “I shall speak with Sergeant Parker on that immediately. I know four places it should be posted. And… that sign alone may keep Mrs. Larabee from disappearing.”

-=-=-

As Vin and Charlie left the tech house, Vin noticed a sign on the railing of the porch. ‘Tech Hut’

Charlie turned to see what Vin was staring at.

“I told them not to use the word ‘cyber.’ Tech could be anything. I see Mrs. Anderson is on the porch with Chris. Why don’t I check on the house you are moving into? Make sure it is scrubbed down and up to snuff.”

“Yes sir,” Vin answered, grinning at his friend. “Just watching you today tells me you should be running Jeffrey’s company in place of him. I want you to work with January. I want this mountain safe. And it is not safe now.”

“Vin. I’d like to be involved in the hiring of the men and women that apply to work here. Standish is more of a concierge … knows where to go for things. Involving people… I can get things done. It is what I have done for Jeffery during my entire time there.”

-=-=-=

Vin let Mary Anderson set the pace for walking. He could tell she was still really pissed off at her son.

“I cannot believe he did this. He always talked about how much he liked this school better. How long do you think he’s been using that house?”

“Don’t know, Mary. I just now discovered that half the Rangers here haven’t done a damn thing. Volunteered because they thought they could just laze around. Eight have already gotten orders to return to their home base.”

“Will they be shipped to the Middle East?”

“That is up to General Booker and their Commanding Officer. I learned today that Booker has had a spy on the mountain. He has been sending reports to the General on a weekly basis. Some of these man may get court martialed for dereliction of duty. Not doing what they were sent here to do.”

“Have you told our number one son that this could cost his father his job?”

Vin glanced at Mary. “I think that coming from you …will have more of an impact.”

“Vin. I am so mad, I could slap him silly.”

“I will give you that option.”

She laughed.

“I am serious, Mary. You are his mother. You have the right to be angry. You moved your family here for Hank’s job. Maybe a slap in the face will make him understand what he has done.”

“Has he already been arrested?”

“No. But they are due soon and may already be here.”

As they approached Hanger 3, three police cars were visible. A detective met them at the side door.

-=-=-=-

“Agent Tanner. I am Detective Harper. Your Sergeant Parker has explained to me what happened here. He has suggested that all the boys be charged with breaking and entering. He said you had the final say on any charges and I’d like to talk to you about that.”

“This is Mary Anderson. The wife of my boss and the mother of one of those boys.”

“I want to know if you will arrest ME … if I slap him silly. He has jeopardized my husband’s job.”

Harper looked at Vin who shook his head no.

“I believe, Mrs. Anderson, his mother’s anger heard and felt might make him understand why he is being charged. No, you will not be arrested.”

Detective Harper held the side open for Mrs. Anderson and Agent Tanner.

“MOM! Thank goodness,” shouted Henry Anderson.

Mary Anderson stared at her son. All the years she worried about him. Nurtured him and this is how he shows his love and respect for his family.

She walked up to him and slapped him so hard he fell backwards landing on the bunk in the cell behind him.

Henry stared up at her.

“You are in trouble boy! Big trouble! Because of you and what you have done …your father will probably lose his job!”

“His …job? Mom. He’s an ATF agent. He can…”

“He is head of the Colorado ATF, Henry. Top dog.”

“Oh shit.” The teen stared up at this mother.

Tanner walked up next to Mary and touched her back. Vin looked over at Parker and motioned him to take her to a chair.

Vin went into parade rest in front of Henry’s open cell door.

“You can forget about Harvard. She has already called and cancelled your entry. You and your friends will be arrested for stealing property belonging to Tanner’s Mountain. And for breaking and entering. For using property that doesn’t belong to you for illegal purposes. And… if those videos you and your friends took end up on YouTube or any other subscription channel… you will be listed, for the rest of your life, as a sex offender.”

Vin nodded to Harper just as a phone started singing The Yellow Rose of Texas.

Bud pulled out the red phone and handed it to Vin.

He stared at the number saying, “This call is coming from the Washington office of the ATF.” He looked at Henry then turned and walked away.

-=-=-

Henry Anderson stared at Vin Tanner. It was only now that Henry began to realize what kind of trouble he was in.

No one said a word as Vin walked toward the door he’d just come through. Then he abruptly stopped and leaned against the wall.

_“Vin. Hank Anderson has just called me. He asked that he be relieved of his job as his son was being arrested. I just talked with your Sergeant January. He told me in detail what the boy was involved in. The Colorado ATF has done some innovated things that the rest of the country is adapting. Do you think you can talk him out of it? His son made the mistake. Hank didn’t.”_

“Sir. I’ll do what I can. His son is being arrested for breaking and entering. And using property that he didn’t have the authority to use. He also just lost a scholarship to Harvard with this arrest.’”

_“Kids today. They just don’t understand the consequences.”_

“I’ll get back to you on Hank, sir.”

Tanner pocketed the phone. Looking at Henry he said, “That was the head honcho in Washington that oversees the ATF. Your father has just resigned.”

-=-=-=


	23. Walk Your Own Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Oscar performance by Vin as he talks Hank out of resigning. A satellite office in Four Corners.

23 – Walk Your Own Walk

“Mary…” Vin started.

“Lieutenant!” Sergeant Parker said, stepping away from one of the detectives. “I’ll walk her back.”

Vin nodded put his hand on the door then stopped.

“Lily. Has Buck arrived yet?”

_“He has just unloaded his and Rodney’s things.”_

“Tell Chad to get the Hermes out. Send a collective message to Larabee, Wilmington and Standish. We are flying in to the Federal Building.”

_“ON IT! TEAM 7 RALLIES FOR THE MAN!”_

“Tanner! Who is that woman?” Harper asked.

“Lily. Explain yourself,” Vin ordered. Then he opened the door and was gone.

It took Chekhoff several seconds to realize his charge was gone. He burst through the door with bang and took off after his Lieutenant.

-=-=-=-

Vin took off running, heading back down to January’s house. He almost smashed into Chad as he came out the open hanger of Hanger 1.

“Boss. What is going on?”

“Henry Anderson has been arrested along with three others. Hank Anderson has resigned over it but Washington wants him to stay. Larabee and I are going to try to talk him out of it. Actually, Larabee, Standish, Wilmington and I. Warm up the bird.”

“I’ll meet you down there.”

Vin stared at Bud. “You! Go hang out the guys. Watch TV. Walk. I’m pretty sure Chris and Buck can keep me safe.”

Chekhoff stared at him.

“You need to take time off Bud, or you will be like Charlie on call 24/7 and that is NOT what President Bush meant.”

-=-=-

In the helicopter heading into Denver sat Chris, Buck and Vin.

“Where is JD, Buck?” Chris asked.

“He is in Boston for the week. Some old friends from his division of the police department were having some kind of reunion. He’ll be back on Friday.”

“I hoped that Ezra would come,” Vin put in. “He has a way with words that people can’t squeak out of.”

“Oh heck, Chris. I forgot to tell you this. Got a text from my Dad. Actually no, it is voice mail. Sanchez has been asked to be the new Director of the Hometown Mission Group. And my dad ….has been asked to work with some of the PTSD vets that come to the mission for meals.”

Larabee shook his head. _“Josiah has been asked before. Maybe now that he has gotten your father involved he’ll agree. That means….”_

“Federal Building ... three minutes.” Chad’s voice barked overhead.

“Okay!” Buck yelped. “You two are talking to each other again. Those invisible words that no one hears.”

“Maybe it is time to talk to Hank about that satellite office in Four Corners. Since we all live on the mountain. JD would fit right in with all the high school kids.”

Chad turned to look at the men. “You guys getting out. Thought you were here to talk Hank into staying.”

Buck pulled his phone as he got out. “I’m texting JD about that satellite office idea. Just in case someone in Boston tries to lure him away.”

-=-=-

Walking into the Federal Building, with two men in military uniforms Buck felt like he was a prisoner between the two.

“How about I walk on the outside guys? I feel like you’re taking me to the gallows.”

Just as Larabee pushed the up button for the elevator, someone hollered, “TANNER IS THAT YOU? Holy shit, man. We had no idea you were that Tanner.”

Chris motioned Vin into the elevator, and then he and Buck stepped in, turned and blocked the man who had yelled at Vin.

“Guess he doesn’t think I’m a puny good for nothing anymore.”

Larabee growled. “He’s called you that?”

“More than once.”

This time it was Buck who nodded at Chris. He and Sanchez would have a word with that man and any others who had talked down to Vin.

“Okay you two nodding heads. How we going to play this? Maybe it is time the old Team 7 retired and a new group came in. We already replaced Ezra, and he is doing great. Nathan is assisting Rain in her practice and learning some people skills. Angel was a great replacement for him. And has a lot more compassion. And I have a feeling JD is going to be talked into staying in Boston. Especially if there are ATF openings there.”

“Oh hell,” Buck quipped as the elevator stopped and opened.

“Bet that is where this text is from. Someone wanting JD’s number and where he was staying. They are already looking for him.”

“So,” Vin said, suddenly in no hurry to get to Hank’s office. “If we are the last three standing … do we want to continue or retire?”

Buck looked at his two friends.

“Hell, you two should retire and start that horse breeding you want to do. You got daughters on the way. Wives that don’t want you shot up.”

Larabee shook his head. “First, let’s talk to Hank. He has to know what Washington wants and that is for him to stay on.”

Buck pulled the door open to the offices of the Colorado ATF. He followed Chris and Vin in. They stood there quietly listening to Hank argue with his secretary who was telling him he needed to learn the facts before he made a stupid mistake.

“We totally agree!” Tanner said sharply. “Could we talk in your office, Hank?”

“I already faxed Washington my resignation.” Hank Anderson stated as he turned to see who had entered.

“And... that man has already called me,” Vin stated moving into his boss and his friend’s face.

“That man is NOT accepting the piece of paper that arrived. He said,’ Anderson is too good. The way he is stepping out with new ideas … ideas that other areas are picking up and running with. There is no way I want that man to leave. Tanner… go talk him out of it.’ ”

“Could we talk in your office?”

Shirley gave the guys two thumbs up as they followed Vin into the office and closed the door.

Chris looked at Vin. _Let’s see one of the Oscar performances, Vin._

“Now about Henry. So far he has only been charged with breaking and entering. He has admitted taking the back door key of that house and making a copy of it. And then renting a lock kit to change the lock so that key wouldn’t fit.”

Buck tapped Vin on the shoulder and motioned him to a chair.

Sitting, Vin continued. “Henry’s fingerprints are only in the kitchen, on the back door and in the garage. None have been found in the bedroom. Whether he knew what the others were doing in the bedroom, I don’t know. Parker talked with the boys before the police arrived. We can get statements after the police reports are done.”

“So you don’t know if he was involved in setting the girls up or filming.” Hank asked.

“No.”

“One thing I was surprised at, when I spoke with him, he thought you were an agent. Not head of the whole shebang.”

“Then Mary stood in front of him. Slapped him so hard he fell backwards onto the cell bunk. When she was done with him, he was crying. It was finally hitting him what he’d done.”

“First born. Henry has always been close to his mother,” Hank said. “But also, she is the one who usually could set him straight if he was going down the wrong path.”

“Now, while you are thinking about staying on … and the new things you want to start. You need to know that Chris is thinking about retiring. He wants to start a horse breeding business. And the Rangers have asked to train Rangers on the mountain. I would need to resign to make that happen. With babies on the way, we don’t want to end up dead in a shoot out.”

“We know you want to start at satellite office out in Four Corners. Buck would be a good one to help set that up. Chris and I could be part time consultants for that. We are both already known by the State cops and most of the people in the immediate area.”

Hank looked at the three agents. Best in their field.

“Do any of you know about Sanchez? I have a phone message here I haven’t had time to return.”

Chris nodded to Vin.

Tanner pulled his phone and played the voice mail. They listened to Marcus Tanner’s voice explain about the Directorship offer for Josiah Sanchez and for the request for Marcus to counsel veterans even though he didn’t have a degree.

No one spoke for several minutes.

It was Chris who explained that Sanchez had been offered this job before but had turned it down.

“I do know that Josiah was interested in getting a teaching job and just hibernating somewhere. That was before he purchased the big old Victorian house. And before Vin’s dad had moved in with him.”

Then Buck asked about JD.

Hank stood up and walked to the water cooler that was in a corner of his office.

“The Boston office called me a week ago. John Daniel Dunne is being sought by both the Boston ATF and the Boston Police Department. It is one of the reasons JD went to Boston this week. Since he has worked for both departments, though longer in ATF, I told him to take the one that would challenge him the most.”

“He called me an hour ago and asked me what he should do. He said it had changed a lot since he left. And even though it was home, he wasn’t sure he wanted to live there again.”

“Hank,” Vin started. “JD would be perfect for a cyber unit in the satellite office. He would be sought after by the high school teachers to talk to kids about computers and all the jobs they involve. Might keep some kids like Henry diverted.”

_Chris gently nudged Vin. “GREAT IDEA.”_

Hank looked at the three agents. He knew it took a lot for them to come in and lay this on him. He loved the job.

Tanner stood up suddenly and walked to the cooler. Taking a small drink he turned and stared at Hank.

Looking at Hank, Vin began his Oscar performance.

“You love this job. You have done more in the short time you’ve been here than Judge Travis ever did. You have something you’ve been thinking about but have been afraid to talk about.”

“You can’t do anything about Henry. He is walking his own walk. You can’t walk for him.’

“You have your own walk. And you are walking it now. In your heart … you do not want to walk away from the ideas that are keeping you awake at night.”

“And… whether you quit or stay, I will not kick you out of your house.”

Hank Anderson shook his head. Tanner usually said three words but these words hit him in the gut. The man was right. He can’t walk in his son’s shoes.

“You should have been a preacher, Vin.”

“Hell no. They don’t get paid anything.”

“Sit…. You are right. I love this job. I have a pad here I constantly add to what I want to start. If you two step away … I want you as consultants. This is something I have been putting together for the last month.”

Buck who hadn’t said a word silently raised his hand. “Mind if I put in my two cents.”

Anderson laughed at the raised hand. “Go.”

“Chris has lived in the area for years. Knows a lot of people. Vin has met numerous people since he inherited that mountain. He has a close working relationship with the State Police, especially the Mounted Patrol.”

“General Booker, the new head of the Rangers, wants to use Tanner’s Mountain for Ranger training. I know Nathan isn’t too happy working for his wife. Maybe he could be on-call at the satellite office… even though there is an Urgent Care in the area.”

Chris and Vin looked at each other.

‘ _Vin, you could talk JD into this. He could be an advisor to the robotics… that computer class that teaches cyber security. He’ll want to live in a treehouse.’_

Tanner burst out laughing.

Buck looked at Hank saying, “Don’t you hate it when they do that?”

Tanner stared at Hank. “Is the satellite office possible? Chris just gave me a way to get JD back here.”

Vin jumped to his feet. “IN FACT…. I will donate the building! No cost to the ATF.”

Larabee looked up, grinning. “The building that Susan sneaks around to get into the back of the house.”

“You got it!” Vin remarked, shooting a finger into the air.

“It has a bathroom. A kitchen and four other rooms. And we could easily put a second story on.”

“Call the Director! Put him on speaker!”

Hank stared at the three men. This was why he loved his job. They weren’t afraid of him.

“He called you. Call him back and put it on speaker.”

-=-=-

Forty minutes later, still in Hank’s office, Vin was talking to Sergeant Parker telling him the house beyond the guard shack was now the Colorado ATF Satellite Office and to please put a large sign on the front window. And to get a squad in there and clean it up.

Buck paced. JD was not answering the phone.

Finally Hank asked what number he was calling. Buck discovered he was one number off.

“Let Vin call,” Chris said. “He is the one who knows about the robotics. He is funding it.”

-=-=-

_“Dunne.”_

“Hey JD, it’s Vin. How is Boston? You going to the old places.”

_“Hi Vin. The old places aren’t there anymore. The burger place my mom and I always went to …is a fast gas place. And the park … has a skateboard thing in the middle of it.”_

“Chris, Buck and I are in Hank’s office. That house beyond the guard shack is going to be a satellite office for Colorado ATF. I heard you’re taking a job there… so wanted to ask you who we could approach here to be in that office. It is mostly going to be cyber security jointly for the State Police and the ATF. Not sure yet… have to talk to some people, but we will probably build a small treehouse for someone to live in so they can watch the place as well as work there.”

_“A treehouse!!! A treehouse like Parker showed me? Spiral stairs enclosed so they don’t get snowed in?”_

“JD! Do you know someone?” Vin questioned as Chris and Buck got up and left the office so their laughter wasn’t heard.

_“I do! John Daniel Dunne.”_

“John Daniel Dunne? Is he related to you?”

_“IT’S ME VIN! That’s what JD stands for.. John Daniel.”_

Grinning, Vin pointed to Hank.

“This is Hank Anderson. I received a call earlier today that you were being offered a job in Boston.”

_“I said no. This Boston isn’t my Boston. Every place I remember is something else. Just told my friends that I was flying home tomorrow.”_

“That is good news, JD. That means we can start putting that office together. The Director in Washington has given us the go. If it works… other areas will have one too.”

_“If Chris, Buck and Vin are involved it will work. Chris and Vin know a whole bunch of people in Four Corners. And Vin knows kids at the high school.”_

“Does he?” Hank said with smirk as the three men walked back into his office.

_“Vin sponsors the robotics team. I worked with a team when I was at MIT.”_

Hank looked up into Vin surprised face.

“Let Buck or Vin know if you need a ride home from the airport. I want to get started on this as soon as possible.”

“Gentlemen. thank you for stopping by,” Hank said as Vin picked up his phone and made sure the connection was terminated.

“After the satellite office is up and running I will accept Chris and Vin’s resignation letter – with the stipulation that you are consultations on projects that may come up. You both have expertise we don’t want to lose.”

“And I’d best call Parker,” Vin started, tossing his water cup into the waste can. ‘Have a feeling JD is already chomping at the bit to get into that treehouse.”

-=-=-

Chad watched the three men walk out of the Federal Building laughing and slapping each other on the back.

Chad waited patiently as the three climbed into the bird.

“Well?”

Suddenly Chris, Buck and Vin burst out laughing.

“You know,” Chris began. “He said we would be consultants after we retire, which means we aren’t really retiring.”

“Charlie can tell you consultants need to be available 24/7 but we’d still have free time for ourselves.”

Buck looked at his two friends. “If you listened to what JD said… we’d be around there full time. Living on the mountain but working just outside the front door.”

“Boss man.”

Vin looked at Chad.

“Can we go home now?”

“You bet Chadwick. We can definitely go home now.”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	24. Boss Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wife of one of the injured Rangers becomes the Red Feather's new pastry chef. Vin is forced to wear 'that suit' one more time.

24 – Boss Man

“Boss Man.” Chad said for the third time. The Hermes jet helicopter was parked, engines shut down but the three men in the seats behind him still talked in low tones.

“Falcon!” Chadwick barked sharply.

Vin looked around and realized they were home and probably had been for some time.

“We need a meeting room,” Vin said looking up at the face staring at him.

“Away from the circle of homes. Not in the hangers. At least not in one of these three.”

“Well, the big hanger where we found Casey’s plane has three rooms that look like they were meeting rooms. Plus there are bathrooms, and a mini kitchen.”

“You guys want to have a look,” Chad offered. “James came back with the Red Feather plane. I can call him. He can show you the whole thing.”

Tanner frowned but before he could ask a question, Chad answered it.

“James convinced Georgio France there was no need to have the plane parked there when the hotel wasn’t open yet. He left while Jeffrey Houston was still in the hotel with his lawyer.”

“Come on, guys,” Buck chortled. “Let’s walk up there. We’re going to need a place away from that little house. And Vin, you need a place to meet with your patrol leaders or whoever controls these guys that are standing around here.”

_Standing around here._

Tanner stared out the window at four men leaning up against the hanger. They were not interacting with anyone else.

Vin pulled out his phone and called Parker and January. During the conference call Vin learned that five men had suddenly appeared and they were still trying to clear where they were from.

“Escort them off the mountain. If they don’t have papers from Ezra or General Booker they don’t belong here. Run the four guys leaning against Hanger 1. They could be those AWOL jerks we got emails about.”

-=-=-

James and his wife Jeanie met Buck, Chris and Vin behind the big Red Feather Corporate jet.

“So, you have never been in here, Vin?” James asked.

“Just to look at the plane. Don’t see any doors to go anywhere else.”

“Aren’t you the one who told him about pocket doors?”

Vin stared at the man. “You wouldn’t have all those broadcasts, would you? Maybe I better listen to what we talked about.”

Jeanie grinned. “They are in a small library here. It is part of a mini apartment. Not mini to us but to the Senator it was. In fact, you and Maria could move into it until that house is ready for you.”

“Okay,” James said motioning to the right wall.

“Over here. Each one of those stars is … a pocket door into a conference room. The middle star is the biggest room. On each side are smaller rooms. Let’s have a look.”

In the first room was a long oak table with eight captain chairs around it. There was a wall of shelves with just a few books on each shelf. There was a bar for serving drinks yet nothing behind it to store anything.

The middle room was huge. Straight back chairs around an oblong table. Vin counted twenty chairs. There was a large buffet with silver coffee and tea servers. Drawers with placemats and flatware that had a Danish stamp on each one.

“WOW!” Buck and Vin yelped as they looked around the room.

Chris looked at the two. “That smaller one could be a meeting room for the ATF satellite office.”

“James, let’s look at the apartment. Maybe we should get Maria up here first. She’s at Mary Anderson’s.”

Chad looked around. “I’ve got keys for the Lexus out here. I’ll drive down and pick her up. Boss man… call her; tell her why I’m coming.”

-=-=-=-

Vin stood behind his wife with his arms around her waist. They were the only ones left in the apartment. Chris and Buck had walked down to Susan’s house. Vin had given Chris orders not to change out of his uniform yet. Both men were getting vibes that they may have to return to Houston.

“What do you think?” Vin quietly asked.

“I love it. I like it better than that house we just left in the trees. You can’t hear anything from outside or what is going on in the hanger. What I love the most is how it is arranged. James said this was built by Stanley at your suggestions.”

Vin stared at the set of tapes on the kitchen pass through.

“Evidently everything I suggested to Stanley he made. I had seen this arrangement in Virginia. Master bedroom on one side with two smaller rooms… one for a nursery, one for a study. Then three bedrooms on the other side of the kitchen. The galley kitchen is compact and functional. The pass through let’s you see what the kids are doing in the family room. And the living room... is in the front with entry from the front hall. Though there is a hidden pocket door from the study into it.”

Maria snuggled up against her husband’s tight chest.

“What I like is no stairs. No running up and down after kids. No kids chasing each other up and down and falling.”

“Vin. I could live here. Just here. Maybe we should make that big house for guests or staff. God, staff. I mean like Bud. A nice little apartment all his. Something he has never had. Parker and his family. I think once winter comes they are going to want to be close to the action of things. Even Chad. He needs a place away from the planes. Though I know he loves that place. Still … if he finds a lady ….”

“No. His fiancée was killed by a drunk driver a month before the wedding. They’d been together since high school. Women don’t measure up to her. He is good where he is.”

“We do need to get that guest house back in order. Sebastian’s parents are coming this winter. They are both cross country skiers.”

“This means we need to get a ski trail marked.”

“Rick found a map in Hanger 2. We need to set that up. Hell, there is so much to do. You need to know that Chris and I may be retiring from ATF. Well, Chris is retiring. I haven’t been there long enough. But... then we will be consultants for the satellite office.”

Maria turned around and kissed him.

“Good. Victoria, hopefully, will get to see her daddy more than. Now, my love, I have the feeling you need to get back to Houston for those two Rangers.”

“Get with Parker and have him move us in here. I’ll tell James to show you about the doors. There is one in the family room that goes into a fenced area behind January’s place.”

“I agree. That big house between the turrets should be several mini apartments for elite staff.”

-=-=-=-

Chris and Vin jogged up into the huge Red Feather plane. They stared at three of Patrick’s EMTs as they arranged hospital beds where four seats were originally fastened.

“You’ve done this before, James?” Vin questioned.

“Yes. On more than one occasion, Senator Casey flew injured home from the war zone. In fact, these two … from Patrick’s squad have been on a couple of those flights. So this works out well. They know the plane.”

“I just got off the phone with the surgeon in Houston. Both those Rangers are being sent to the new orthopedic hospital in Vegas. Ambulances will meet us at Ellington Airfield. Parents of the one will also be flying with us as will the wife of the other.”

“And Jeanie… the wife is alone. His parents are in Florida and can’t get a flight out. Her parents live in London and are not interested to come.”

James and Chad exchanged a look.

“Since you are flying with us,” James began. “Why doesn’t Chad fly down to Florida and pick them up.”

“Depending on where they live. I can probably land in a field near where they live… or in a cul-de-sac. But, where are they going to stay in Vegas?”

Vin grinned. “In the former Jeffery Houston penthouse. It has three bedrooms. So, two sets of parents and a wife with plenty of room to spare.”

“Houston doesn’t want it?” Chad asked.

“His two accountants have suddenly put him on a short budget. That has not been renewed. And… the New York penthouse has been cancelled out. He did get to keep his place in London because they do a lot of international business. But the one in France had to be let go. He had the option and I guess Alyssa is the one who picked to keep the London one.”

“Jeffrey has also discovered that Charlie was doing three jobs. One as a Concierge... makes reservations, getting tickets, working with the pilots. His accountant was appalled that Jeffery had no clue how little he was paying the man.”

“Let’s just say that if Jeffrey’s father was alive … Jeffrey would be fired or demoted to stock room clerk.”

“You talked to his lawyer?” Asked Chad.

“Lawyer Number 1. Don’t know his name. He called Jack Christian who called me. I don’t want to give away where Charlie is, and neither does the Major.’

The pilots and Vin turned as someone knocked on the open door.

“Chris. How is Susan?”

“Well. I may be in the dog house. I told her she had to change a big portion of her book. She didn’t name names but I told her people would know she is talking about the mountain.”

“Oh hell! What did she write?”

“I told her if it goes to the printer as is … this house and the ranch would be under armed guards. She would not be able to go shopping. January’s kids would never be able to play outside again. The pool could not be used. And I told her, you would have the right to imprison her for endangering everyone on the mountain because people would try to murder to get what she talked about real or not.”

Speechless, Vin just gawked at his friend.

“I talked to January and Parker. They are putting patrols on the house while I’m gone. Front and back. If she steps out they will ask where she is going and they will escort her. I want her to have a taste of what could happen if she talks about this place.”

Chad looked at the two agents.

“Maybe you need to move her to your ranch for a while. Change the code so she can’t get out of the house. Have armed guards patrol the yard. There are Rangers there now for the horses. After all, didn’t Mary Travis try to blow up the place? That could happen here too. We’ve just arrested five men who were AWOL and walked in here like they owned the place. January is using that conference room across the hanger. Every Ranger on the mountain is in that meeting. This place is going to be shut down.”

“About damn time,” Vin groused. “Okay. Let’s get to Houston and get those men to Vegas. Chad, get the info you need for the parents in Florida.”

“On it, boss man.”

-=-=-=-

Hours later, Chris, Vin and Bud sat in the Eagle Nest Incorporated dining room at the Red Feather Hotel. Patients had been delivered. Two sets of parents and a wife were settled into an unbelievably beautiful penthouse. Merriman had called a Marine he knew that had a private chauffeur service. The Marine was personally paying for the transportation of the parents and wife to and from the hospital.

“Even though we aren’t open,” Vin remarked. “We are already providing service.

Chekhoff looked at his boss. “I talked to the wife. She is a pastry chef. Was just released from her job because business was slow in the little town they were in. It looks like he is going to be given a medical discharge. Hope it is okay, Lieutenant… I introduced her to Merriman. Who then called Mr. France. When she gets back tonight … she is putting some things together. I told her your favorite was frosted cinnamon rolls and chocolate eclairs.”

A sly smile crossed Vin’s face as he stared as his Sergeant. A slow pink blush crossed the man’s face.

The men in the room jumped when a loud knock was heard and Georgio France walked in.

“Boss man. Is Chekhoff telling you about the pastry chef we just hired? I have some samples here. Each of you has the same thing so don’t fight over them. And Vin, I need to talk with you about housing. She is going to need a two bedroom suite. One bedroom for her husband to do his exercises in when he is released. And, her husband is a computer wizard.”

“Look at the architect plans,” Vin said. “I’m sure there is a gym in this place. Bobby was always talking about it. A room that had morning sun.”

“So,” Agent Tanner said with a grin, “we have a new head chef and a pastry chef before we even know when we are going to open. A new security chief and the maintenance guy … Jimmy, is he on the up and up?”

“He is good, Vin. Calvin investigated him. Everyone is being fingerprinted and run through the FBI database. Something I discovered your super computer can do in a matter of minutes, not weeks.”

“Tomorrow morning after you run … you still run, don’t you?” Jimmy asked with a grin.

“He does.” Chekhoff responded.

“After breakfast we will do a walk through of the hotel. With the new security chief who arrives tomorrow you probably don’t need to be here all week,” Georgio said.

“And... who is this Josie person?”

“Josephine Trimbine. One of the best female FBI agents in Texas. Moved up into a high level position that all the men said they should have gotten. She comes from a military family. You mentioned once … that if you ever ran your own hotel you would have a man in charge of the male security guards and a female in charge of the women. She is that woman.”

“And….,” Vin continued pulling out his wallet and taking out a business card.

“This man is interested in contracting for several business suites. Both you and Ezra need to talk with him. Bud and I met him on a flight from here … to there.”

Georgio took the card, staring at it. His eyebrows raised as he scanned the name and the note on the back of the card.

“Where’d you meet this man?”

Bud and Vin just grinned.

“Let us just say we rescued him from two men who … well, when we were done with another Oscar performance they left him alone.”

Bud laughed, saying. “The man invited us to dinner. He and Vin talked. He does business around the world. Everyone always likes to come to Vegas. He wanted a place all he had to do was call … say how many were coming and the suites would be ready and stocked with the food he ordered.”

“Gentlemen. This man is a billionaire’s billionaire. Were you in uniform?”

“Bud was. I wasn’t.”

“He probably took your picture with his phone. Sent it to his security squad, who sent back your life history before the plane landed.”

“That means he knows I’m a Federal agent so if he does anything illegal he would not have approached us later.”

“Georgio. I want to go with as many military veterans as we can for security and bodyguards. Both Rod and Josie may know people who are job hunting. And I want one level set aside just for housing for staff members.”

Ezra who had not contributed to any discussion as yet, responded. “I totally agree. It will assist us in keeping track of what they do off the job as well as keeping their dedication to the hotel a priority. Also the rent in this town is out of sight. They will accept a lower salary, not that we are offering that, to live on the premises.”

-=-=-

“Sir.” Chekhoff started. “I think you should change into that … suit. We said we would check back on the patients.”

“That suit!!??”

Larabee grinned. “Yes! You were in uniform before. Now they need to see you as the owner of the hotel.”

“Are you telling me I can’t wear jeans in this place? Hell, I’ll sell it to …..”

“NO! You will not!” Standish barked. “You will not sell off the heritage your grandfather left you. You are lucky to have had a grandfather. One whom I have discovered haunts this place and whispers encouragement when one wishes to … throw in the bucket.. as they say.”

“Throw in the bucket…..???”

Laughter erupting around the table.

“Okay! Larabee in black. Bud with his leg weapon, and me in THAT suit! Is the Lexus here or did James take it back?”

Jimmy pushed his chair back and stood. Reaching into his pocket he handed Vin the keys.

“It is parked where Ham left it. It has a space that says ‘Das Boss.’ Gas tank is full. It has a GPS, and decals on the sides that say ‘Red Feather Hotel .. Las Vegas, NV.”

-=-=-

Hospital security guards watched the Lexus drive around the circle and park. The driver was dressed in black, another man in military combat gear visibly wearing a weapon stepped out of the back seat to open the passenger door.

The guards glanced at each other.

“Who is this?” One whispered.

“Personal bodyguard. Driver all in black. Don’t want to mess with either of them.”

It was Chekhoff who nodded to the two hospital security guards as the three men entered the hospital. Larabee in the lead then Chekhoff and Tanner.

“I am thinking they think I am a mafia don,” Vin rasped.

-=-=-

Bud pulled out his vibrating phone.

“Sir! The surgeon here is Colonel Walters. He is upstairs now.”

“Good. Let’s go!”

Stepping off the elevator on the 9th floor, Chris said, ‘on the right. About half way down.”

Walking up to a round counter, Vin saw his former Army doctor picking up a fax.

“Colonel.”

“Tanner! Good grief. Best camouflage outfit ever. You here about the two Rangers?”

“Just looking over your paperwork. Your foundation has okayed everything.”

“I’d like to see Crawford.”

“I need your help on that one. He keeps going under.”

“He is one of Hayward’s psychic warriors. We are trained to ‘sleep’ so our body can heal.”

“Trained to sleep? This is why we had so much trouble with you in Germany?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go.”

Once in the private suite of Tech Sergeant Crawford, Vin explained how to wake the man up.

“Using your right pointer finger ..slowly drag it down the right cheek from just below the earlobe to the chin,” Vin explained as he did just that.

“Then say ‘Ranger. Time to wake up.’ “

“Falcon??”

“Sergeant Crawford. NO more Ranger sleeping. No more putting yourself under. Time to fight the injury.”

“Hell, Sarge… Lieutenant… now I know what Winston complained about. His foot itched and … it wasn’t there. My toe itches… “

“But you are alive. And you need to stay awake and fight to get on your feet again. I was informed that the Army is giving you a medical discharge. I also learned that you are a cyber warrior. I’ve put your name into a new hotel opening in Vegas. Their whole security program is being updated.”

“And they would hire me?”

Vin smiled. “I own it. They will.”

=-=-=-=-=


	25. Author or Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan's personality changes as the baby gets closer to being born.

25 – Author or Wife

As the paramedics were putting the plane back together, Vin called Georgio to see if he and Chris really needed to be there.

_“Rod and Josephine are coming in the morning. I think with them here, they will see things that you might bypass. Come pick up your clothes and head home. I have also contracted with a cleaning company. Standish said this was best. That way if there is a problem, we just call the company and they take care of the problem. Less staff for us to worry about.”_

“Sounds good, my friend. This is why you are there. Chris and I will be back shortly. What about the Lexus? That stays at the hotel?”

_“I’ll drive back with you. I’d like to have a look at that plane.”_

-=-=-=-

“Lieutenant,” Bud started as the three men entered the penthouse.

“I think you need to wear that suit home. Most of the Rangers on the mountain have no clue that you are really a civilian.”

“He’s right, Vin.” Chris affirmed. “As that doctor said ... this is the best undercover outfit ever. No one sees you at all. Just sees the suit. Maria really knew what she was doing when she picked it out.”

“Okay. Let’s pack up. Get Jimmy. And head for home. Got things to do with the satellite office. Treehouses to build. Babies coming. And… new plans for the rubble of stones.”

-=-=-

Bud and Chris were in conversation as the big plane parked in front of the huge hanger. It was Vin who saw Charlie pacing and talking with Maria.

“Chris! Charlie is here and he looks stressed. Have you heard from Susan?”

“No. And she usually texts me when I am not close by,” Chris answered as he followed Vin eyes to a nervous Charlie pacing.

“Something is wrong. Let’s go!”

Turning for their bags, the two men quietly heard Chekhoff say, “James and I will bring them out.”

Jogging down the flight steps, Larabee was immediately in Charlie’s face.

“Charlie! What is going on? Susan usually texts me when I’m not with her.”

“We need to talk, Chris. I was hoping the problems her mother had in her pregnancies wouldn’t happen to Georgia…. Susan. Let’s go into Tanner’s new place. Maria has made coffee.”

One of the men standing in Hangar One called to Larabee.

“Hey, Larabee! Is Tanner with you? We haven’t seen him for a few days.”

Charlie turned and stared at them. “Aren’t you the three I saw going up the trail behind the circle of homes? You shouldn’t be back yet.”

“Hell, there is nothing but trees up there. Don’t know why we need to patrol this whole mountain. Why would anyone want to come here?”

Standing under the plane with James, Vin pulled out his phone and called January and Parker.

“Get down to Hangar One. I have four dudes I am arresting for dereliction of duty. And anyone else who isn’t doing their job will be arrested. I think I will have General Booker send us a bus.”

Vin looked up at the camera on the front of the hanger.

“James. Get me images of every dude who stands around here. They are either on patrol or in the bunkhouse. Every place else is off limits.”

“I’ve got a few printed out already. I’ll give them to January.”

Vin pulled out his ATF badge and positioned it in his pocket so the badge was visible. Then he casually walked up to them.

“You boys done with your duties already. The day isn’t half over yet.”

“We walked around. Looked busy. What’s to steal? The house is down. No money there. Caves. No one would be dumb enough to go into them.”

Tanner looked at the names on their Army fatigues.

“What about the burial grounds? Find any intruders up there?”

Two of the men laughed.

Vin saw January and Parker come up behind them with Chad.

“That cemetery is protected by Congress. You don’t protect it, you could go to jail.”

“Listen dude. There is nothing up there but a bunch of carved totems. Who would want to steal those? “

Vin watched Chad whisper to his two Sergeants in charge of the mountain. They hadn’t recognized him either. This was the best undercover outfit he’d ever had.

Sergeant Rick January walked around the men shaking his head and grinning.

“Hell, Lieutenant! Even I didn’t recognize you in this suit. Maria really knew what she was doing when she picked it out.”

“Lu-Lieutenant?” The four men gasped.

“I am calling General Booker. Have him send a bus and military police. Every damn Ranger who is not pulling their weight will be arrested and shipped back to their base.”

“They should be on patrol. Each one has their own quadrant to check. Otherwise they should be in the bunkhouse, which is fully equipped with food, bunks, and a library… game room… more than they should have.”

He glared at the loafers. “You are damn lucky I don’t strip you to your shorts and make you sleep in the trees.”

“You’re that Lieutenant!?”

Parker grinned. “He is that Lieutenant! Stripped naked, in a hammock, in the trees with all the bugs and birds.”

“Love the suit, Lieutenant! You need to wear it more often… walk into the bunkhouse some night. Bet we’d learn a lot more things.”

Vin pointed a finger at his construction boss, saying, “I’ll call you when I can do that.”

-=-=-

They sat around a table in the family room. No one had touched the coffee, cookies or donuts. Charlie was explaining what had happened to Susan.

“Her mother had some trauma like this when she was pregnant. Also with a girl. Never with the boys. I called Dr. Johns about it. He said he had gone over all her ultrasounds and thinks he was a month off.”

“What do you mean a month off?” Chris questioned.

Charlie laughed. “She talks about you two fucking like rabbits upstairs. Nice picture on the wall there, by the way.”

“The doctor thinks she was fertile and probably got pregnant then. Before you two even married. Which means she could come anytime in the next thirty days?”

“But….” Chris and Vin growled.

“I told her you’d be home soon…. She thinks you are the Navy man from her book The Stud. That you came to life through her words.”

“WHAT!” Chris yelped, jumping to his feet.

Charlie motioned Larabee back to his chair. Chris stayed standing.

“She is like two personalities. She showed me the love nest upstairs. She knows who you are there. In the house, downstairs … she is an author writing books.”

“Now... the book she was writing ... she gave the first 100 pages to Mary Anderson, Maria and Nicolette Standish.”

Charlie nodded to Maria.

“I copied what she gave me so Vin and Chris could see it. The copy she gave me, I threw back in her face! As did Mary. As did Nicolette. She wrote about the mountain. About drilling holes in her house’s walls and pulling out money.”

“WHAT!!” Vin screamed as he bolted from his chair.

Maria continued as her husband paced.

“She wrote about the sexy Rangers in the tight pants. Mary shouted in Susan’s face that most of the Rangers were married with families.”

“I asked Sebastian to go into Susan’s computer and delete the book. And to also pull back any copies she had sent to someone. Luckily Lily found she hadn’t done that yet.”

“I called Dr. Johns again,” Charlie begin. “He talked with an OB-GYN doctor and a shrink. The gist is... some women relate differently to changes with their bodies when pregnant. Dr. Johns suggested packing her up and taking her to your ranch, Chris. A completely different locale.”

“And, gentlemen, Maria and I made a couple of decisions while you were in flight.”

It was Maria who stood up this time.

“Miss Nettie called all upset. Seems the Historical Society isn’t adhering to what the contract said they would. I looked through those pile of business cards you have on your desk, Vin, and picked out Miss Pink for a lawyer for her. I talked to her and she is going to represent Miss Nettie. I told her to bill us. For now… Miss Nettie is at Chris’ ranch. She was forced to leave her place even though the contract said she could stay.”

Vin stared at his wife, giving her a smirk. She grinned and continued.

“Charlie thinks that if Susan is at the ranch with Miss Nettie that may help get her back in line.”

Chris and Vin turned their eyes to Charlie.

“Guys. She has been a writer since she left Georgia. She is running out of material. She needs to get away from that house. She needs to decide... does she want to be an author... or a wife and mother.”

“And,” Marie began, “while she is living over there, Parker wants to make a room between the kitchen and the garage. Move her office there so her present writing cave could be a nursery. We all agreed that the circle of homes and the mountain is safer than the ranch. Especially once the baby comes. Here we help each other. There, the Rangers are for horses not babies.”

Vin looked at Chris.

“I agree. Hell, I feel safer here. Until Mary Travis tried to bomb my house I always felt safe there. But now I realize how easy it is to drive in there. And you have no warning until they break in.”

Vin looked around. “The other thing Susan needs to understand is that it is NOT her house. Hank and Mary Anderson, Ezra and Nicolette and Sergeant January...they all pay rent. While it goes into a special account to fix repairs, that rent includes the internet and electricity. Susan hasn’t paid anything. She doesn’t even know where the mailboxes are for the circle of homes. Charlie took out all her mail that was crammed in there and went through it.”

Looking at Chris, Vin said, “She doesn’t make that much from her books. By the time you pay the printer… the cover designer... the proofreaders… your web designer for your author page... after taxes it isn’t that much. Maybe if she charged more than $3.99… I would bet that is why no one knew she was there. She has been living on a shoestring for years.”

“What is our next step?” Chris asked.

Charlie smiled. “I quietly packed up some things for her and put them into your black truck. And I packed up things of yours Chris. I also went over and met Nettie Wells. Wish I’d had a grandmother like her. And Susan will love her. Susan’s grandmother died when she was quite young. She doesn’t remember her.”

“Hope you don’t mind,” Charlie continued looking at Chris.

“I drove your truck over and Nettie and I unpacked the things and put them in the master. Nettie said she’d been a teacher and a social worker. She is perfect for Susan.”

“So Susan will find her clothes in my closet?”

“Yes. And… Nettie told me some other things to bring. They are in the truck. We can sneak them in while Susan investigates the house.”

“Chris,” Vin began. “You know my history with Nettie Wells. I wouldn’t be the man I am if it wasn’t for her.”

“I do, Vin. I do. Okay. I think it is time we … I check on my wife. Charlie…I’m going to need you there, and Vin too.”

“Wait!” Vin yelped. “Chris needs to change into his Navy whites. Then go into the bedroom and change into civvies. Maybe that will help a bit, though she may accuse you of making him disappear.”

Charlie grinned. “No! That is perfect. Though she may accuse you Chris of killing off or hiding the Navy man.”

-=-=-=-

As the three men walked up to Susan’s house Chris noticed the lock was different.

“What kind of lock is this? No key hole?”

“She has locked herself out so many times that Parker changed it to a fingerprint lock. Yours, hers, mine, Vin’s and Parker’s are the only ones who can get in.”

“Parker?” Larabee questioned.

“He is the construction boss for the mountain,” Vin answered as Charlie’s fingerprint opened the door.

Charlie motioned Chris in first and the other two men followed. They heard Susan scream, and all stopped in their tracks.

“OHMYGOD YOU ARE REAL! MY NAVY MAN FROM MY BOOK THE STUD!” The very pregnant woman in front of their screamed.

“Susan,” Chris growled.

“He talks!”

_Chris! Get around her and change into your black jeans. Hurry.”_

Vin gently grabbed Susan’s arm as she attempted to follow Chris.

“Susan. Did you look through the mail Charlie brought you?”

“It was some things from Georgia. I used to live there. Something about some money from Ronnie’s grandfather.”

Vin looked up at Charlie who hurried first into the kitchen and then down to the writing cave.

“But the letters were dated a year ago. I got some money somewhere. I have to find it. Mary and Nico said they pay rent. I don’t have to on my house.”

“And why not?” Vin asked as Charlie slowly walked back with Chris.

“Because I found this house. Finders keepers.”

“Who pays for the lights and the internet? How much are the taxes?”

“Taxes?” Susan stared at him as tears started down her cheeks.

“You going to kick me out?”

“Susan. He is not going to kick you out.” Chris said quietly behind her.

Susan spun around her mouth dropping open.

“CHRIS! YOU’RE HOME!”

“Did you see the Navy man? He went…..” her eyes narrowed and she pushed past him hurrying to the master bedroom.

“NOOOOO!”

In the living room, Vin groused, “Here is where the shit hits the fan. You guys ready?”

“OKAY CHRISTOPHER ADAM LARABEE ATF AGENT! What did you do with the Navy man?”

It was Charlie who was the brave one.

“Let me show you. Stay here.”

No one spoke as Susan stared at her husband with a frown.

“Chris,” Charlie asked coming up behind the man. “Can you put your white jacket over that shirt?”

Chris turned as Charlie held out the jacket and Chris slipped into it. Then he turned and faced his wife.

No one spoke. Susan gawked, her mouth dropping open.

_Vin._

_It’s okay. She has several pictures going through her mind. Your wedding. You in whites. You upstairs…._

Chris slowly reached out and touched her belly.

“Susan. Dr. Johns called and said you might be …”

“She is kicking so much, I think she wants to come out.”

Behind Chris, Charlie tapped his watch. Vin nodded.

“Susan. I need you and Chris to put some things together because you are going to spend a few days at his ranch.”

“Is this because of my book? Maria, Mary and Nicolette are mad at me for what I wrote.”

“It is because we want to make a nursery and redo some rooms here.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Vin.

Tanner almost burst out laughing.

“We are making an office for you off the kitchen and attaching it to the garage. We are dividing the big dining room into two rooms. For that you need to be at the ranch. Miss Nettie Wells is there too. The Historical Society pushed her out of her house and she had no place to go, so … Chris said she could stay there because he has bedrooms that aren’t being used. The house isn’t being used.”

“What about the Rangers? Are you kicking them out?”

“The Rangers don’t live in the house, Susan. The barn has a bunkhouse, a bathroom and a mini kitchen. They are responsible for the horses. They do keep some things in the freezer in the mud room. And they check the house to make sure no one has broken in, but they do not live in the house.”

“Well! What are we standing around here for? Let’s pack up and get over there! Miss Nettie is there by her lonesome. I like her. She is the like grandmother I never had.’


	26. Babies & Bodyguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Larabee is born. Victoria is pushed out by Michael who was conceived earlier. (Yes that is possible.)

26 – Babies & Bodyguards

Susan turned toward the kitchen and then gasped, “OH shit! I am dripping again. What is going on?”

Three men spun around.

“Susan,” Chris said quietly. “Did a big burst of water come out?”

“Oh yes. That happened a long time ago…”

Vin clapped his hands to bring up the computer.

“Lily! Paramedics here on the double! The baby is coming NOW!”

_“They are coming.”_

“Charlie! Man the front door. Chris get a sheet and spread it in the kitchen.”

“Why?” Susan gasped. “It is just….oh shiiiiit!”

Larabee rushed back dragging a sheet he had just whipped off a closet shelf. Vin motioned Chris to get her into position on the floor.

Charlie gawked. “Vincent. Have you done this before?”

“Yes, in Purgatory … homeless camp. Open the door, they will be on the run.”

Charlie looked out the front door and saw two men running full out with gear under each arm.

“Damn. Those guys can really hustle. I need to get in shape to live here.”

Charlie held the door as they came up the front steps.

“Straight through to the kitchen. Vin’s …there.”

Vin looked up as the two EMTs rushed in and dropped to their knees.

“Baby just came through. You know what to do. I’ll call Dr. Johns. How do we get her to Four Corners Clinic?”

“We’ve actually turned an SUV into a mini ambulance. One of Parker’s men is bringing it around back.”

Vin leaned against the wall and called Dr John Johns. He got directions as to where to take her. As he ended the call, Vin saw that he had a text. Opening it, he found a message from JD who needed a ride home from the airport. Vin walked out onto the porch and called JD back. Told him to catch the bus to the helio port and Chad would pick him up there. Then he called Chadwick who left immediately to get the young man.

Suddenly Susan’s voice rang out.

“HEY UNCLE CHARLIE! UNCLE VIN! Samantha wants to say hello.”

Charlie glanced at Vin. “Sounds like she is back to normal.”

“Let’s hope so.”

“Green eyes. Blonde hair. No doubt who her father is,” Charlie said with a grin.

“Okay, gentlemen. Dr. Johns said to bring them through the Emergency Entrance of the new Four Corners Clinic. Chris, you will stay with her. You need to fill out information for the birth certificate which they will file for you.”

“I will tell Miss Nettie that you won’t be there until tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we can get the bassinet and put it into the master.”

“And I’ll get Parker to get started on the changes of this house.”

-=-=-

Vin heard his phone buzzing. Between Susan’s baby.. security for the mountain… checking on his wife and falling into bed well after midnight, it couldn’t be morning already. When he glanced at the clock and saw it was eight in the morning, he bolted upright.

“Tanner!” Vin yelped into his phone.

_“Vin. It’s Pink. I’m in the office of retired Judge Arthur. We are going over the contract Nettie Wells signed with the Historical Society. Nowhere does it say they are going to use the house. She can stay in the house but nothing says they are going to keep the house. Actually way down near the end of the contract, where she would never look, it says the house belongs to her. Judge Arthur would like to know if you have a place for it on the mountain.”_

_Oh my god, Vin thought as he remembered the land on the north side of the lake._

“Pink. I do have a spot. Get your Uncle in gear. Have him check out the house. It has no basement. We would have to move it at night when there is less traffic. And so those History assholes find it gone one morning. That would be a perfect place for Ranger’s families to come and stay as she is the Grandmother to Chris’ and my kids. Send me the bill. And be sure Arthur writes it up so no one can get us for stealing it.”

_“He’s doing that now Vin. I will call my uncle from here._

“Pinky. I’m serious… Send the bill to me. Just tell Miss Nettie that it is all paid for. “

Vin dropped the phone back on the night stand and slowly turned. He stared at his very pregnant wife.

“After the night you had,” Maria began, “I thought I’d let you sleep in. What is this about moving Nettie’s house?”

“Let me take a quick shower, darlin’, then I’ll tell you. And you can tell me about Susan and Chris.”

-=-=-

Vin nibbled at his toast and bacon. He had already devoured two fried eggs, over easy, on hash browns.

“Chris called here about seven. I got up after that. Susan is back to normal. Very protective of her husband and her daughter. It seems Chris would not let them take the baby back to the nursery. It wasn’t until he fell asleep with Samantha in his arms that the night nurse snuck in and got the baby. Then he woke up raving mad hunting for his kidnapped child. After that, they moved the baby into the room.”

“The Rangers found the new bassinet in Chris’ garage. They have put it together and it is in the master bedroom. Ezra ordered a small freezer for the barn so the men didn’t have to go into the house to get their meat and fish that was in Chris’ freezer in the mud room.”

“Now, what is this about moving Nettie’s house?” Maria asked.

“It seems the Historical Society didn’t buy the house, only the land. Plus they said she can live in it. But she may have to pay a fee to get to her house. So… Pinkerton Law Offices, along with retired Judge Arthur, suggested moving the house.”

Maria grinned. “On that slab of cement above the lake. That would be a perfect place.”

“Also a place that wives and kids of Rangers can stay to visit their husband and dad.”

“But Vin, who is going to do that … and how?”

“Pink has an uncle who moves houses. Would have to be done at night when there isn’t much traffic on the roads. It takes special permits to move a block house but it is done. I need to talk with Parker to see if they can help with that while working on Susan’s house.”

“But what about you,” Vin asked. “You are moving really slow this morning.”

“I called the specialist in Denver that Johnny suggested. We have an appointment with her this morning ….” Maria glanced at the clock. “In three hours.”

Vin stared at his wife. Numerous things roaring through his brain.

“Vin. I think I was already pregnant when I got pregnant with Victoria. She keeps saying it is crowded in there.”

Glancing at the clock, Vin muttered, “That’s three hours from now.”

“Okay, I’ll meet with Parker first and with January. I want the security on this mountain tightened up. Better have Ezra here too. Want paid security. Everyone else … other than Parker and Chekhoff and January can go home. Actually those three should have gotten paperwork for early discharges. Unless General Booker is playing games.”

Standing, Vin asked, “Did you buy me more than one suit?”

Maria grinned. She had bought him three suits.

“I did. One is dark blue with a vest that holds a shoulder holster. That dark brown one you have already worn. And a lighter blue that is a pin stripe.”

“Pin stripe?”

She laughed. “A suit that has those real thin lines .. is a pin stripe.”

“Let’s go with the one with the shoulder holster.”

-=-=-

Vin was the only one not drinking coffee as the men sat around a small table in one of the hangar’s conference rooms.

Parker had Lily put up the land where Nettie’s house was going to go.

“I always wondered why that cement slab was there. I looked over the property before coming to the meeting. Gas and electricity are already in the ground around it. I will call the Gas and Electric Companies and alert them to what is happening.”

Vin glanced at the clock and then looked at Rick January.

“I received a certified package from General Booker yesterday. As of noon today, Parker and I … and Chekhoff are officially discharged. We have a month to get back to our main base to pick up our things. I don’t have a main base but the others do.”

“Chad and I will fly those two in to collect their things.”

“I think, Mr. Tanner,” Ezra began. “That James needs to fly you down to each base. And request a car to be at your disposal. Let General Booker and all the others who think you are itinerant good for nothing… see that you are just the opposite. That suit, by the way, looks very good on you. You need to wear suits more often. I have also ordered uniforms for all who work here. On the back it will simply say, ‘Security’ in large letters. On the front… Eagle Nest Inc. No names of the wearer.”

“I agree!” Parker and January chorused. “We have heard too many hash over Falcon wondering how he ever got to be a Staff Sergeant let alone a First Lieutenant.”

“Okay. Maria has an appointment with a specialist in Denver. She thinks she is carrying two babies. One conceived before the other one.”

“I want paid security on this mountain. Men and women whose jobs and paycheck depend on them doing their jobs. I prefer military because they have a better work ethic and have the discipline.”

“And Ezra… can we put Eagle Nest Incorporated under the Red Feather Hotel on the big plane.”

“I’ll see to it. Take the Hermes into the appointment. The two seater will crowd Mrs. Tanner too much.”

-=-=-

Maria and Vin stood staring at ultrasound images of the two babies in her belly.

The female gynecologist pointed to the little boy.  
“He is ready to come out. Probably he was about two months when Victoria was started. Strange that Dr. Johns didn’t see this.”

Vin reached into his inside pocket and pulled out two pictures. “These are the previous ultrasounds. No visible signs of him here.”

“Yes. He would have been too small yet. Well, as you can see your little girl is cramped and growing. We could take both of them out.”

_‘DADDY! We don’t want mama cut up.”_

Vin gently laid a hand on Maria’s belly as her eyes flashed at him. She had heard Victoria’s scream too.

“Can you induce labor to bring them both out?”

_“Daddy. We’re going to twist around. Michael is coming out ….now.”_

“What if one is born?” Vin asked. “Does the other stay in there?”

Maria screamed. People came running. The doctor stared shocked by what was happening. Vin moved into position giving orders to the nurses who were there. Later the doctor would apologize for losing her cool. Vin told her he’d deduct it from her bill since he was the one who delivered the babies.

Two hours later Vin was speaking with three bodyguards who had arrived and were thoroughly checking out a two room suite that would house Maria and the babies.

“Lieutenant. I talked to the nursing staff. This room next door will be our command center. No one will be able to sneak in there to get in here.”

<Knock Knock>

Bodyguard One walked to the door and slowly opened it. Smiling he stepped aside as Maria Tanner was rolled in with a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket against her chest. Coming behind her were two nurses pushing a incubator with baby girl Victoria who appeared too big to be in it.

Before Tanner could question what was going on, one of the nurses explained.

“Baby boy, Michael, is full term. Actually he weighed in at 8 lbs. Victoria, though a month early, is 6 lbs. We have her in here as a precaution. The pediatrician would like her in there for at least twenty-four hours.”

There was a light knock on the door, which opened before anyone could move towards it. Maria’s doctor walked in pushing the small crib for Michael. it already had his footprints and name on it.

Vin watched the doctor leave. He turned to the three bodyguards.

“Give me your vibes on this place and the staff.”

Jenny spoke first. “I don’t like the attitude of that doctor. Plus she cased the whole room out before she left. I’m sure she already knew what was here.”

“Jim.”

“I don’t like that extra room next door. Too vulnerable for us.”

“Jay.”

“Victoria is six pounds. Full term. She doesn’t need to be in there. I think, Lieutenant, once the place gears down for the night.. we need to get everyone back to the mountain. We talked to Jeannie, James’ wife. She is setting up the nursery at your place. Which is much more secure than this place.”

“Jim. Put your wire on. Take a walk and find out where the freight elevator is. Send a text to Chad. Have that homemade ambulance come in. And have him fly in the two-seater. I will leave through the front door so everyone can see me leave.”

“And be alert to someone who might want to take you out.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin was pacing in an empty hospital room waiting for the call that said his family was on the mountain. When it finally came he quietly walked out of the room, blowing a kiss to the pillow case with a face drawn on it. Nodded to Jim and Jay who would take down anyone who tried to kidnap the baby dolls.

“Mr. Tanner,” the nurse at the desk called. “Are you leaving?”

“Have business to take care of,” Vin replied. Seeing her stressed look, he said, “They are protected by three armed bodyguards, Ginger. No worries.”

Down the elevator, through a quiet lobby with no one in it. Vin walked through the regular door. He hated those revolving things after getting trapped in one as a kid.

Before walking to the bird, Vin checked out the surroundings. He didn’t want an attack to come from the shadows. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he slowly pulled it out.

“Yes.”

_“It’s clear, Vin. Did a hover over the area. A car with no lights on is parked in the back. Probably waiting for you to leave.”_

Vin looked around one more time and then jogged to the two seater.

“Can we get an image of that car’s license plate?”

“Got it already. Lily is running it. We can head West and circle back if you’d like to see them taken down.”

“Do it.”

As the helio circled back to the hospital, the hospital was being surrounded by multiple police cars. Vin would learn later that Lily had put the conversations of the kidnappers over one of the 9-1-1- lines and every cop in the area was hearing it.

The lookout stuck in a bush was taken to jail along with half the bush. The three kidnappers were found dazed and cuffed to the hospital bed Maria had occupied.

-=-=-=-

By the time Vin and Chad got back to the mountain, the mountain was quiet.

The two men discovered a small fence around the cement slab where Nettie’s house was going to be. A spotlight from the top of Spider’s turret illuminated the cement and the fence. Vin was glad to have received a text that Spider was offered an early release, as had most of his team. His team had gotten in before you had to sign up for five or ten years.

Vin slowly got out of the two-seater helio. He was surprised to see Ezra waiting for him.

“Ezra. What’s up?”

“What is that old saying … when it rains it pours.”

“Don’t tell me I have more money?”

Standish grinned. “Mrs. Casey’s cousin or brother who runs that retirement home, found three bank books in her safe that she had hidden in her apartment. One is for your children. That one has over a million dollars in it. It was only started six years ago.”

“The others?”

“The others were started when you were in the Army. Quite a substantial amount.”

“Come on, Ez. How much?” Vin pushed.

“One has twenty-two million. The other has seven million dollars.”

“Okay… let’s donate the seven million to the Four Corners Clinic building fund and name the new hospital … the Casey Memorial Hospital.”

“Get with our mountain surveyors. And your realtor. I want to get going on this. We need a hospital out here. Kids at the high school come from four rural counties. Moms, dads, grandparents, kids …. Need something closer than downtown Denver.”

The two men turned when headlights flashed their way.

“When did you hire Jim, Jay and Jennie Brothers?”

“They have actually been on the payroll for a week. They were in Washington D.C. taking an FBI course when I texted them that their application had been approved. It included what their salary would be.”

Vin burst out laughing. “Three times what the FBI pays. I know that for a fact.”

“What about the applications from the Secret Service men?”

“I accepted one who was raised in Montana. He wants one of the primitive homes he’d read about. He hates the city and cannot wait to get back into the mountains.”

“The other man, I need you to go over his application with me. He doesn’t sound real. Comes from a wealthy family. Started Harvard. Got in a row with a professor. Quit and joined the Marines. No one in his family history ever served in the military. Speaks English only. No other languages.”

“Gumball.” Vin chuckled. “His dad has the riches of Jeffrey Houston only uses it much more wisely. His dad was pissed when he quit Harvard. Every male in the family has a Harvard degree. I am pretty sure they probably disowned him when he did that. Hire him. He is a good man, Ezra. He does speak another language though it is not any official language.”

“And just what would that be.”

“Pig Latin… I’ah’ “

“Never mind! I heard enough of that in one of the schools I was forced to go to as a child.”

Vin looked across the grassland to the highlighted American flag.

“Will these bodyguards be living in the bunkhouse. There seem to be divisions for men and women.”

“The three that were at the hospital tonight have decided to do just that. They want to get the feel of the mountain and the area. Jay liked the curtain you can draw to make your own space. Jennie liked that her cousins won’t be barging in on her.”

“What did you decide about the cook for the bunkhouse? I heard the original one has up and left.”

Standish laughed. “Nicolette wrote an ad for that position and put it into the Denver, Las Vegas and Chicago papers. We have gotten six applications. Two are married couples.”

“I’d look at the married couples. A single woman would be hit upon. Hell! So would a man.”

“The two, one from Chicago, and one from Michigan will be here this weekend. I am looking for accommodations for them.”

“What about house number two? First house beyond January’s. It has three bedrooms. They are in competition but … it will give them a view of what goes on here, which they need to know about. Don’t want them hired only to quit a week later.”

Standish pulled out his phone and sent a text to Parker and January.

“Is that it?” Vin asked. He wanted to get into his family.

“Mr. Dunne. His condo was connected to Mr. Wilmington’s. All his things are in it. Right now, it is locked up and the key he had didn’t work. I have put him into the Tech Hut. They have plenty of room upstairs.”

“Hell! Those guys will play video games all night and be dead in the morning.”

Vin watched Ezra as he read a text.

“What does January say?”

“He thinks it is an excellent idea for the chefs to stay on the ranch. And if they are hired. They can live in that house.”

“There is an apartment somewhere in the bunkhouse, but they probably wouldn’t want to live there. Though I remember Miss Nettie saying the ones she knew usually got up in the middle of night when something hit them. I’ll look for that place in the morning. The plans for it should be here with Casey’s blueprints.”

“Now if you don’t mind, Ez, I’d like to go in and see my wife and kids.”

-=-=-

_“Michael! Michael! Daddy’s coming. Wake up.”_

Vin quietly walked through his front door and stopped dead.

_“I’ll make a place for you that is all your own. You can live there for eternity with your children and their children.”_

“Hell, Stanley,” Vin said quietly. “I am finally understanding what our talks were about. Your son was home, but he was no longer the son you knew.”

Vin saw the shoes stop in front of him. He was about to deck the man when he heard Victoria yell that daddy was home. Looking up he came face to face with Jay.

“All three of you here?”

“No sir. Jim and Jennie are in an apartment on the other side of the hanger.”

“There are more apartments here? Good grief, Stanley. When I see my family, I want a report on what went down at the hospital.”

Jay nodded and stepped aside. “They are in the nursery, sir.”

Vin slipped out of his suit jacket as he walked through the kitchen to the nursery. He’d already been called by the FBI agent about what went down. But he wanted the bodyguards input to see just how good they were.

-=-=VMT—=-


	27. Bodyguards & Bed Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New professional bodyguards come to the mountain. Susan discovers YouTube can teach you sex satisfaction techniques!  
> Note: M/M situations.

27 – Bodyguards & Bed Partners

Jay Brothers watched Vin Tanner enter the nursery. He reflected on the day of the take down of the two men and wondered how the police and FBI came so fast. He liked the mountain. They all did. He hoped they could continue to work here.

Vin stepped out of the nursery ten minutes later and walked across the hall to the master bedroom. He stripped out of his suit tossing it on the bed, knowing Maria would hang it up later. Stepping into a pair of worn jeans, and then slipping into his favorite black and turquoise cowboy boots, he looked on the closet shelves for his sweatshirts.

Vin stared at the shelves. All he saw were his boots and Maria’s shoes.

_They are hanging up Vin. On your left._

Turning slowly, he saw hand printed signs … HIS … HERS… He opted for a long sleeved white shirt and a forest green sweatshirt. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out, stopping once again in the nursery before picking up Jay and leaving.

The two men stepped out of the new Tanner residence into a closed up hangar. Jim Brothers and Bud Chekhoff were waiting for them.

Vin looked at the two men. It was Chekhoff he acknowledged.

“Bud.”

“There is no way, Falcon… that Miss Nettie’s house can get to that slab. It will fall in the lake if they try it.”

“Let’s walk out there.”

Looking at Jay and Jim as they walked, Vin asked for a report on the takedown.

Jay nodded to Jim.

“Jennie and Charlie and another Ranger we hadn’t met took Maria and the babies down the freight elevator to the second floor. She found a vacant room and they stopped there because Michael was fussing.”

“Jennie carries a small derringer that looks like a cigarette case. She stood against the wall as the freight elevator went down and then came up. She called up to us to be on alert for two heavy set men in black suits, black hats.”

“Jay was inside the room. I was leaning against the wall on the left side of the door. They showed some ID to the nurse at the desk who pointed to me. I asked for their ID and almost burst out laughing. No name. No picture. Just FBI Agent in big letters. I knocked on the door three times and then opened it. They walked in. Jay took the first man down, I took the second man.”

“We were just handcuffing them when the police roared in and then the FBI. We wondered how they got there so fast.”

“Our master computer, Lily, was monitoring the area. She piped the men’s conversation inside the car about kidnapping Mrs. Tanner and the babies… to a 911 line and into several police units. The driver of the car was talking to Maria’s doctor when the takedown went down. And it turned out she wasn’t Maria’s doctor. Her doctor was being held at her house and SWAT rescued her and her two teenage sons.”

“The FBI told me you two were very efficient and I should keep you on the payroll. Which I am definitely going to do.”

“VIN!”

Tanner turned toward Parker as Josiah Sanchez drove in.

“Did Bud tell you about Nettie’s house?”

“Yes!” Vin answered as he watched Jay and Jim jog down to Sanchez’s large SUV.

“Parker. Call those stone companies. I want the Casey house cleared as soon as possible. There is no reason we can’t put Nettie’s house between the turrets.”

“And it would be invisible,” Parker answered as he turned to look. “I have their night time numbers. I’ll call them right away. What about the slab?”

“Three story.. log house… with mini apartments. And if your wife is tired of living in a pioneer house, you could have the first floor and she could be ‘house mother.”

Parker laughed. “She would probably love that. I’ll talk to her. It would make my job easier to be closer.”

Vin turned to Jennie. “What’s up?”

“We had an uncle that was in that hole in the ground. No one has seen him since he landed in San Francisco.”

“There are two men who are living off the grid in Montana. He is probably one of them. Is there a handicap suite here?”

“Yes,” Jennie responded as Jay and Jim and Marcus came toward them.

Jay was pulling Marcus’ rolling suitcase. Josiah was turning around and heading back out.

“Where is Bud staying?”

When Bud didn’t answer, Jennie did. “This place is so sound proof you probably haven’t heard him. His apartment is on the second level above your master bedroom. “

Jennie heard her name called and went to join her cousins.

Vin turned and looked at Chekhoff.

“What?” Bud rasped, heat rolling up his neck at the look on Vin’s face.

“That is why there is a ladder built into the wall of the master closet… and an odd round door in the ceiling. Go take a shower. Wait for me.”

“But…..”

“Maria knows I am a gay man. Knew it when I married her. Now, get this hard object,” Vin rasped as he touched the growing bulge in his bodyguard’s pants. “Get this clean for me and your ass too.”

Bud’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came. He turned on a dime and disappeared into the hangar.

Vin turned and dropped to one knee as his father stopped behind him.

“Have you given up the Victorian house for the mountain, Dad?”

“Josiah is busy with his new job. He likes it more than he thought he would. And he won’t get shot at, hopefully. I heard I had a grandson. Thought I’d better come home…. Check him out.”

“Yes, that was a real surprise. Who knew that a sperm can float around in there and take its good old time to start something.”

Jay stared at Tanner as Jim and Jennie walked Marcus into the side door of the big hangar. He didn’t know how to ask this man what he wanted.

Inwardly Vin grinned. His dad wasn’t gay but could still have a man who would love him.

“I think it is a fine idea,” Vin said quietly. “He needs someone who will care for him and love him in a unique way. When my Mother was notified he was missing in action …. She sat for an hour. Then she called her doctor because she hadn’t been feeling well. She had cancer. Died eight months later. I was six years old. Lived with my grandfather, Dr. Robert Red Feather, until I was ten. Then Texas Social Services ripped me out of his arms and my life became hell.”

“I have a lot of things going down on this mountain. My dad is one person I won’t have to worry about. In fact, I’ll talk to Ezra. Perhaps you would be willing to become my father’s bodyguard .. unofficially, his lover. Think about it.”

Jay Brothers’ heart surged. He didn’t have to think about it. Quietly he answered. “I would be honored to accept such a position. A college friend and I were lovers. He was injured in a diving accident. Paralyzed from the neck down. I quit school to take care of him. A year later he rolled his electric wheelchair into the path of a speeding bus. I haven’t had anyone since. But staring into your father’s eyes … I felt a connection I haven’t felt in a long time.”

“Best get to him,” Vin said with a smile.

Vin called and left a message for Ezra explaining that Jay Brothers was now Marcus Tanner’s bodyguard and companion.

Vin waited for Parker to finished his calls. Then the two men stood together and looked at the rubble between the turrets.

“Perfect place for her house,” Parker acknowledged. “It will blend right into the surrounding area. Give me some plans for what you want on that slab. We need to get started on it.”

“And….”

Parker grinned. Shaking his head he said, “You know, you should wear a sign … ‘I know what you’re thinking, so spill it.’ “

Vin laughed. “Oh, that would take all the fun away.”

“You and I need to walk through the bunkhouse and see what is really there. I found a closet with some plans. There is an exercise room. A reading room or library. A video room with seating like a movie theater. The place must go into the trees more than we have found.”

“Let’s do it this weekend. Larabee and I are on maternity leave. Didn’t know men got that. After that we will have three weeks as agents and then be retired.”

-=-=-=-

At the Frost-Larabee house, Susan was boxing up her writing cave so things could be put into storage. Chris was stretched out on the floor of the living room with Samantha. Charlie had taken off through the front door to find Tanner.

“Chrisss….” Susan moaned as she walked barefooted into the living room.

“Who left this trashy novel in my office? It blows the whole mountain open.”

Larabee just stared at her. He watched Charlie come in the kitchen door and lay some things on the table. Susan turned to see who was there.

“Charlie! Do you know about this trash novel? Who left it on my desk?” Susan demanded.

“Do you remember when your mother had Eloise?”

“Oh hell yes! She turned into the monster from hell. … I wrote this?”

“Yes.”

She turned back to Chris. “Would you still love me if I gave up writing books?”

Slowly standing, and gently putting his daughter in her bassinet, Chris wrapped his arms around his wife.

“I loved you before I knew you were an author. And I will love you no matter what you do.”

Susan wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist. They stood wrapped together for several minutes. Charlie didn’t move.

Slowly Susan stepped back. She looked at both men.

“I’m not going to write books anymore. Two nurses at the Clinic told me about writing a blog. And you can have people subscribe to it. I’m thinking .. famous author … new mother. Strange things that happen. Family things that haunt you. I’m going to ask Lily and Nicolette to help me. Nicolette has a cooking blog. She should know how to start one.”

Chris looked over at Charlie who gave him a thumbs up.

“Well, if you two love birds don’t mind, I am heading home. Got a meeting with Standish tomorrow at ten.”

-=-=-=-

Maria was standing in the kitchen looking out into the family room when Vin quietly came in and slipped his arms around her.

“What are you thinking about?”

Maria chuckled. “Our children playing … arguing over a toy. Michael protecting his sister. His sister who can take care of herself.”

He gently kissed her on the neck. “How are you feeling?”

She turned in his arms and grinned at him. “Like I’ve been run over by a steam roller. Dr. Johns said it might take longer for my body to get back in shape. He wants to do some ultrasounds in two or three weeks just to make sure. Might have to do some cleansing … like a D&C just to make sure all the afterbirth came out.”

Reaching into her apron pocket, Maria pulled out a turquoise silver ring.

“I found an odd little drawer in the master bedroom closet. There were several rings of many sizes in it. I remember holding on to Bud’s hand. His fingers are bigger than my thumb. This ring should fit him.”

Vin stared at her.

“You stood up for him in the Army. You insisted he be in one of your units. You treat him as an equal. And my loving husband, you need a lover.”

Vin’s mouth opened and closed.

“Slip this on his ring finger. Tell him you want him in your life into eternity. Tell him Maria agrees he is the only one she trusts to be with her husband. I will tell him that too.”

“Vin. The man has never had a real home. That apartment upstairs isn’t big, but it is bigger than anything he has lived in before.”

“Anything else I need to know about?”

“JD will discover he doesn’t need a treehouse. Where he is in that attic … he is making into a home. And he has tech junkies near his age that will help him grow up.”

“I saw Charlie here but I didn’t get to talk with him.”

“Charlie wants you to stop in tomorrow morning. Philippe’s personality is changing. Why are you grinning?”

“He has my blood in him. It is possible that some Tanner blood is overriding his ancient blood. Look what my dad survived. Hope he can still fly.”

“Fly? He’s the thing I see at night?”

“Yes.”

“Lock up and then go up and spend the night with Bud. The mountain is changing… and he is worried. He is also worried that he isn’t really discharged and they will grab him when he goes back to the base.”

Vin pulled out his phone and left a message for Chekhoff and Parker to wear their uniforms to Fort Bragg. _Wear all the bling you have. Want to go out in style._ As an afterthought he forwarded it to January. There had to be somewhere for the man to report to, to be officially discharged.

-=-=-

Chekhoff was standing at the small window looking over the sniper turrets when he heard a noise behind him. He hadn’t really expected Vin to come up but he was saying a small prayer that he would.

“Lieutenant.”

Vin hopped up as he slowly closed the opening’s lid. He laid a suit bag over a chair and then walked up to his future lover.

“Maria…” Bud started.

Vin pulled the man toward him and kissed him hard. Pushing his tongue into Bud’s mouth and sucking that tongue as the man slid down the wall.

“My wife has given me orders and I am to follow them,” Vin rasped as he dropped to his knees.

Pulling out the ring, his stunned Sergeant stared at him, Tanner repeated Maria’s words.

“This ring binds you, Budapest Chekhoff and me, Vincent Michael Tanner, together as lovers to eternity and beyond. This is your home now. This mountain. You are my lover. As I am yours.”

Vin watched the tears slide down Bud’s face. He quietly wiped them off with his thumbs.

“Now, let’s get naked. We have a lot to do on this mountain before we can spend the afternoons fucking the hell out of each other.”

-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stood in the kitchen talking on the phone with Miss Nettie. She was explaining that the master bedroom had been rearranged to fit in a crib. She felt it was safer at night for Victoria to be in a crib than the bassinet which was now in the den.

“I appreciate that, Miss Nettie. It’s been a long time since there has been a baby in the house. We should be there by tomorrow night. Have some things to clear up first. Both Vin and I are on maternity leave.”

_“Chris. You just bring Susan and that baby here. I will take care of them. Introduce them to your house. You spend the day with Vin and get that mountain in order. Things need to be done and he can’t do them alone.”_

“I’ll talk with Susan, Nettie. We will see you tomorrow.”

Chris hung up the phone and closed the small cupboard it was hidden in. He jumped as two hands caught his boxers and shoved them to the floor.

“Sus….”

“Love my man naked. God I want sex so bad and can’t have you in me yet. But your tongue…. Baby is asleep. Can we go upstairs.”

Chris turned, slowly stepping out of his shorts. His cock was hard and standing at attention.

“Ohhhh, just what I wanted.” Her hands slowly stroked the erect organ.

“Susan… “ Chris groaned _. God, he’d never been this hard with anyone._

To his surprise, she dropped to her knees and took it in her mouth, her tongue stroking it.

Innocently looking up at her husband, she said, “Do you know you can learn to do most anything on YouTube? Even how to suck off your husband’s cock.”

Larabee stepped back, scooped her up and headed for the bedroom. There he discovered he would never have to use the Zodiac room again as his author wife brought him off in an amazing way.

Exhausted, he stared at her. She grinned back at him.

“Your turn now, papa Larabee.” Pointing to the sensitive spot between her legs. “Your tongue.. your mouth here.”

-=-=-=-

Charlie climbed the steps that led into the raised house. _Tanner’s blood in Phil. Wow. That explains a lot._

“Not flying tonight?” Charlie asked as he emerged into the kitchen.

“Got this damn hard on.. I can’t get rid of. Something has changed since I came.”

Charlie walked up to the man whose distant relatives were vampires.

“You have human blood in you. But not ordinary blood, Phil. TANNER blood. You know what he has survived. You know what his father survived. Maybe it is turning you more human than more … whatever you were before.”

“What if I can’t fly?”

“Vin will never turn you out,” Charlie assured his lover as he stepped forward and grasped the cock with his hand.

“For now, let me take you to bed, get the corners off you. Show you that I for one will never ever leave you.”

The two lovers in the raised house, that now was called the Casey Treehouse, lay naked on a sweat soaked bed.

“Holy crap.” Charlie moaned.

“If this is how Tanner takes his men, I’m not giving up any blood to anyone. I’ve never… shit… never knew fucking could be so good.” Phillipe groaned, fully satisfied for the first time in his life.

Charlie slowly moved off the bed and started toward the shower.

“I’ll make you an energy dinner. Have some red meat in the freezer.”

Philippe laughed as he stretched.

“Forget the red meat. Start saving your semen. I’ll drink that before I fly because you are the one who makes me fly in bed. You are the one who will keep me flying at night.”

-=-=-=-=-


	28. Fort Bragg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of an insert to make sure that Chekhoff, January and Parker are out of the Army. And Vin's father, Marcus, uses his authority as patriarch.

.

28 – Fort Bragg

Six in the morning and heavy machinery moved into the mountain. Even Ezra woke up as it thundered in behind his cozy house.

Vin came out into the kitchen and was surprised to see his father and Jay Brothers at the breakfast bar. Before he could speak, Maria explained that the suite Marcus was in needed updating. And that the gas company was coming out this morning to take out the old gas stove and put in a new one that both Marcus and Jay could use. Plus a new refrigerator was being put in and a microwave.

“Which is why I am making them breakfast? Why are you in uniform?”

Before he could answer the doorbell rang. Vin looked around asking, “And where is that door?”

Maria laughed and left to answer it. She came back minutes later with Chekhoff who was also wearing an Army uniform.

Marcus looked from one to the other. “You have a funeral today?”

“We’re going to Fort Bragg. Chekhoff, January and Parker have some things to pick up.”

Marcus Tanner slapped the breakfast bar hard. Coffee cups jumped.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! You are civilians now. In uniform they could have you on a plane and in the air faster than a sneeze. It would take months of red tape to get you back and by then you could be dead.”

“Civilian clothes … Vincent! Budapest! Go change now! In fact, Rick and Bud and anyone who works on the mountain should be in those Mountain Security outfits. Then they will know you are already employed. And Vincent… wear the blue suit with holster.”

When they just stared at him, Marcus thumped his fist on the breakfast bar again. “NOW! And Lily call January. Tell him too.”

Vin nodded to Bud and pointed down the hall.

-=-=-

Bud leaned against the closet wall and watched his Lieutenant, his lover, strip down. He licked his bottom lip.

“Bathroom. Now.” Vin rasped as he responded to Bud’s tongue action. “Swallow me whole. Drain it.”

Minutes later, Vin was on the floor with his eyes closed ordering his lover to go up the ladder and get into the dark green Mountain Security uniform.

Slowly moving up the wall, Vin once again stepped into the shower to rinse off. Then he walked back into the closet and found his dark blue suit.

Before he put his suit jacket on, Vin climbed the ladder and told Bud to come back this way.

When the two men finally appeared back in the kitchen January and Parker were there.

Marcus looked at his son, a glint of humor in his eyes.

“Don’t forget to take your ATF badge. You may need it to identify yourself. In fact, I would use that rather than your driver’s license.”

“Yes sir. Glad to have you on the mountain, Dad.”

_Thank you for my companion, son. It’s been a long time since I’ve been touched in a loving manner._

It was Parker who barked out what everyone was thinking.

“Okay you two Tanners! It is bad enough when Larabee and Vin talk in their heads… now you two are doing it.”

Marcus and Vin shared a smile.

“Dad. Do you think we should take a lawyer with us? My lawyer here is a former JAG officer.”

Looking at Parker, January and Chekhoff, Marcus responded, “Be sure you have your discharge papers with you. And any DOD (Department of Defense) cards, papers… that indicate your years of service and your date of discharge. Or you might get those when you have your exit interview. I would call this morning and make an appointment with whoever you need to see, so you can fly in and out.”

“Plus, Make sure you have every paper they have sent you about your discharge.”

Vin swore under his breath. Then said, “My military box was in Stanley’s study and where is that cube now? And Bud’s was in the house too. No way we can find that?”

The doorbell rang again and Maria went to answer it.

James followed her into the kitchen carrying two battered steel boxes.

Right away Bud grabbed one of them and slowly pried it open. You could see the relief on his face at finding everything intact.

“I have the DOD long form and the wallet card here. Got it in the mail the same day that January got the orders for all of us.”

Marcus pulled the long form to him and read through it. Looking up he asked, “Do all of you have this same letter?”

Chekhoff and Parker laid theirs down.

Marcus read them and looked up. “These letters are a release from active duty. Perhaps that is what they do now. See if you have a number for your base commander or the last officer in charge of your Unit. I would like to talk with him.”

Rick January came up with a number for a Group Commander that he and Chekhoff had reported to in the past.

Looking around, Vin discovered James leaning against the kitchen wall.

“James. Coffee?”

“No thanks. I am just taking in the schematics of this group. The way you just know each other. Talk to each other without saying a word.”

“HUSH UP!” Jay Brothers barked. “No coughing or sneezing.”

Marcus used his own phone and punched in the numbers and waited.

A female voice at Fort Bragg answered and directed his call to the new Group Commander, saying the previous one had retired.

“Colonel! This is Captain Marcus Tanner. Denver, Colorado. We have two Rangers that were assigned here under President Bush. They have recently received papers releasing them from active duty. Is this a new form of discharge? Do they still need to come there for an exit interview?”

_“It is an honor to speak with you Captain. What you and your men went through was horrific. To answer your question, yes that is the new form that releases them from all Army duties. I have Sgt Chekhoff’s personal belongings and his foot locker in my storage area here. Three men were arrested two months ago for pilfering men’s lockers. He should probably come down to make sure nothing has been taken. Sgt. January had no belongings here. And Sgt. Parker lived off base, so Chekhoff is the only one that needs come down.”_

“Lieutenant Vin Tanner, my son, will be flying Sgt Chekhoff down. Chekhoff has already been hired as Falcon’s personal bodyguard. And to update your records on Falcon, sir. He is now an ATF agent in Denver and is faithfully protecting Senator Casey’s mountain.”

“DAD?”

“This man knew Casey. Sat on the mountain with him. He will be honored to meet you.”

_“Your son is the eagle man? Who stood in the midst of ….? I shall be honored to meet him, Captain Tanner. Look forward to it.”_

Closing his phone Marcus looked around the kitchen. “Only Bud needs to go. However, I think Parker and January need to go for support and backup. Safety in numbers, so to speak.”

“Parker may have to stay here with what is happening with the stone house. He is in charge of all construction on the mountain.”

Marcus smiled. “I think he could field questions on his phone there. In fact, we could probably manufacture some calls. Let those who think civilian life is boring … find out it is complicated instead.”

January threw up his hands. “And here I thought Falcon was full of imaginary things. Now we have another one.”

The tension in the room was broken by laughter. Maria pulled out some cinnamon rolls and made more coffee. She and Vin shared a look and a smile. Everything was good in the Tanner Household.

-=-=-

Forty minutes later, the men going to Fort Bragg were assembled just inside the big hangar. The plane was already parked in position for takeoff. Marcus was looking each man over. He liked what he saw … Chekhoff in dark green pants and a dark green long sleeve shirt. Across the back was an outline of a mountain range and just under the peaks were the words ‘Mountain Security.’ On the front left shoulder were the words ‘Eagle Nest Inc.’

Marcus discovered that the backs of all the shirts were the same but each man wore a different color. Also Parker and January did not have Eagle Nest Inc on the front of their shirts; they had their position instead … Mountain Construction Boss …and Mountain Security Manager.

“Question?” Marcus asked. “Why does only Bud have Eagle Nest Inc. on his shirt?”

“I can answer that,” James responded. “I talked with Standish about it. Bud is a bodyguard, like Jay is. They work for the Eagle Nest Incorporated company. Tanner’s Mountain is a separate arm of that company but also a company of itself. We also are designing our own shirts. My wife is now a part-time employee of Eagle Nest. The senator thought of everything. There is a tiny room beyond Marcus’ apartment that has an embroidery machine. Jeannie did all these shirts. If we decide later to put last names on, we can do that. No sending them anywhere. It was Nicolette that decided the varies branches should wear different colors. So all bodyguards will be wearing the dark green like Bud has on. In Vegas that might change but for here, they blend in and disappear. Also those that patrol the mountain will have two different colored camouflaged uniforms.”

“What about Charlie?”

James smiled. “Charlie will wear a color that Larabee knows… black. Also Mountain Security across the back as Chris said they would be living in Susan’s house.”

“Chris lives on part of the mountain so it doesn’t matter. He was part of the mountain before we ever got here.” Vin offered quietly.

“Now about Fort Bragg…. “ Vin started.

James pushed off the wall he was leaning against.

“I talked to the control tower. They have Casey’s plane on record there, and that is how we will be going in and out. You have a staff car that will take you wherever you need to go. I told them you and Chekhoff and one bodyguard would be arriving. I agree with Marcus. Parker needs to stay here.”

Vin stared at his pilot.

“Your dad has requested to go. And the Colonel that Chekhoff needs to claim his stuff from wants to meet the man who talks to eagles. Your dad will not be getting off the plane.”

Vin looked at the group. “We need to call the barracks where Bud lived. My gut feeling is … there is no reason for this Colonel to have his foot locker. They were always kept in storage at the barracks until picked up, or they were sent to an address on file.”

Bud pulled his phone. “I’ve got his number. He’s a long-term, twenty year man.”

No one said a word as Chekhoff talked to the man. They all heard the words ‘nut case’ when the man talked about the Colonel.

“So, you have my foot locker? This Colonel said it had been broken into.”

_“Chekhoff! You know what happens to men who try to get into a Ranger’s stuff. Those two were caught and hung out to dry upside down. Someone said like Falcon did to one of his Rangers.”_

Vin quickly left the room as he burst out laughing.

_“Bud. Come directly to the barracks. We have your locker and it is intact. You don’t need to see the Old Man at all. You should have all the paperwork by now.”_

“I do.”

_“Then my friend, you are coming back as a civilian. The Colonel probably wants to entice you to re-enlist.”_

“He wants to see Falcon too.”

_“Why?”_

“He is the man who talked to the eagles.”

_“Chekhoff. Tell Falcon to stay on the plane. Men who have visited this Colonel have disappeared after leaving his office. IF they even left. There is an ongoing investigation.”_

Suddenly, Tanner was back and grabbed the phone from his lover.

“This is Falcon. Send Bud a picture of the Colonel. I am now an ATF agent. We have heard about these disappearances. One was an undercover FBI man.”

_“I have one here, Lieutenant. I will send it right through. Stay on the plane with your father. No need for you to come unless you are wearing one of those suits we have heard about. But don’t go anywhere with this Colonel.”_

“You have heard about my suits?”

_“Someone saw you in Vegas. Couldn’t believe it was you.”_

“Okay. We will be airborne shortly.”

“Lily! Get me Derek at the Humvee Limo Service in Fayetteville, North Carolina.”

-=-=-

James glanced at the man in the co-pilot seat.

“You want to learn to fly this thing, Vin?”

“No thanks. Too many dials for a dyslexia guy like me. I’m staying with the two-seater bird and the Hermes.”

“We’re ahead of schedule, aren’t we? You said four hours to get there.”

“We have a good westerly tail wind. It will take us longer to get home because we will be flying into the wind. Will Bud and Rick be safe going in alone?”

Vin chuckled. “They won’t exactly be going in alone. One of my units went into business together. They bought Humvees that were going to be destroyed and turned them into a fleet of limos. Plush padded benches on the inside. Video cameras on the outside so the driver or passengers can see what is going on, on the outside. I also asked that they put a small video cam on Chekhoff so I can see all that goes down. Both men will also be wearing an ear mike.”

James gave his young boss a look.

“I trust the Barracks chief but not this Colonel. I sent his image to the FBI. They came up with a match. A man who has been wanted for years. If he comes to the plane, he will be taken down.”

“Or,” James started as Fort Bragg’s tower connected to them. “Get him in that Humvee. Have the FBI pick him up from there.”

“We still need to find where he hides the men.”

“You do realize Vin, those men may not ever have left the base. At least not in one piece.”

“This is Casey based Denver. Go ahead Fort Bragg….”

-=-=-

The Casey plane was parked in a private section of the huge Army base. James watched military aircraft of various types take off and land.

“Had no clue, Vin, that this place was this big and had this much traffic. When I flew Senator Casey in, it was usually early evening and we were routed to a quieter section than this.”

“I am hoping that because of the activity going on around us they won’t notice this Colonel disappearing.”

“What happened when Jay carried the dummy down into that fancy Humvee?”

“Several men questioned me about who he was. Three men I knew personally and they didn’t recognize me. I didn’t tell them who I was either. Prefer to keep me under wraps, if possible.”

Jay Brothers burst into the plane from the stairway.

“That Colonel has just arrived. Several men are telling him about someone with a big hat and dark glasses being carried into the Humvee parked in the shade of the plane. I’m just going to check on Marcus and then I will invite the man into the Humvee and wave them off. I already texted January and told them to hold up until this one is out.”

James and Vin stared at the man.

“If that’s… okay…”

Marcus Tanner’s voice broke the tension.

“Jay. Get down there. Under no circumstances get in with him. He is carrying some sort of bag. Just go with what we decided. Then hustle around to the FBI man. He has been verified. And they will take off.”

“The other Humvee will come in once it passes their point. Go!”

-=-=-

Vin, Marcus, Jay and James watched on a monitor in Senator Casey’s former conference room as the Humvee with the trapped Colonel left the flight line and the other Humvee slowly rolled in.

The image coming in from the inside of the leaving Humvee showed a madman talking to a dummy and preparing a syringe of something to inject into the man. The dummy’s hat had been knocked off yet the Colonel still did not realize the thing wasn’t real.

“Anyone here!” January called.

Vin turned and took off to talk to his men.

“Any problems?” Vin asked looking at Chekhoff.

“Everything is here. Nothing has been stolen. We had no problems going in or coming out. Derek is down there waiting for you. Said you were interested in one or two.”

“Let’s go,” Vin said grinning.

====

“Holy crap!” Derek blasted. “If I saw you on the street … I’d never recognize you. Still don’t.”

“My company is interested in a couple of these. One for snow. Mountain trails in the winter. Inside seating doesn’t have to be this plush but could be for warmth. Then would like one that can go on the highway like this one. Transport men to a high school for running the halls in the winter when snow days close down the schools.”

Derek pulled out a tablet and made some notes. Then he turned the tablet and showed it to Vin who had him email it to Ezra and Sebastian.

“Either Ezra Standish or Sebastian Forbes will contact you to make this happen. And if it is a go .. any chance to have the snow machine ready this winter? “

“What about a name, Falcon? Need to make them personal or they will get ripped off. Though we have a really neat security system I will send with these.”

“Well, the mountain is called Tanner’s Mountain but I don’t like my name attached and wide open like that.”

Chekhoff grinned. “Everyone calls it The Mountain. Some call it the Casey-Tanner Mountain.”

“Well, Bud. Your shirt says Mountain Security so let’s just go with The Mountain… Four Corners, CO. That’s where you are, right?”

“That’s where we are.” Tanner answered as the Colonel’s man came looking for him.

“Sir,” Vin began pointing to a far corner of the base. “That Humvee took off for the shade over there. The man the Colonel was meeting cannot be in the sun. And it was much too hot for him parked here.”

The Sergeant stared at their blank faces before turning back to his Staff car. “If I cannot find them, I will be back.”

They watched the man leave.

“Okay, guys!” Vin barked. “Get Bud’s things onboard. We need to get on home.”

“Derek” Vin started pulling out a business card from his ATF badge wallet. “This is our 800 number. The computer that answers can direct you to anyone on the mountain. Let me know if you have any trouble getting parts. Now or in the future. I have a feeling we will be buying more than two of these.”

Vin shook hands with Derek and ordered everyone into the plane. Jay and Chekhoff hefted the footlocker on their shoulders and carried it up the stairs and into the plane.

Once Tanner was in, James came to the door and whistled to the men standing in the shade.

“We’ve been called to another base. You can have your stairway back. Take care you guys. Nice visiting with you.”

-=-=-

Stepping back into the plane and sealing the door, James ordered Jay to check on Marcus and make sure he was secured for takeoff.

“And you three,” James said pointed to Tanner, Chekhoff and January. ‘Please wait until we are airborne before you start calling people. We will be taxing over to fill up with petrol and then will be headed back to the mountain.”

-=-=-=-=-


	29. The Stone House - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nettie's house is on the move. JD Dunne's addiction for video games gets the mountain cyber security techs fired.

29 – The Stone House /1

As James did a slow turn over the mountain to prepare to land he hit the overhead speaker.

“ATTENTION! Look to your left. State Police cars and a Coroner’s vehicle on the grass in front of the former Casey stone house.”

Vin Tanner unbuckled his seat belt and walked over to where his father was sitting.

“Oh hell. I hope this doesn’t turn the whole mountain into a crime scene.”

Moving back to his seat, Vin called Charlie for an update.

_“Luckily Phil was already home and in the shower before they found the bodies. Four of them. Appear to be workers who helped to build the basement. None had been reported missing which the cops felt were odd… and January and I agreed that maybe they were migrant workers and there was no way to trace them.”_

“Is it safe for us to land? I see some vehicles on the flight line.”

_“They are moving them now, Vin. We explained that you were at Fort Bragg this morning lining up vehicles for the winter protection. Ezra, by the way, has shown the pictures all around. The Army guys are really excited to have those here.”_

“Okay. See you in a few.”

-=-=-

The State Police watched as the people got off the large plane. Vin stopped and talked with his father for a few minutes asking him to check on Michael as the baby wasn’t responding as he should and he and Maria were worried.

“Did you breathe Red Feather into him? Come. I’ll show you. Then you can do your thing.”

Vin said a few words to Bud and then followed his father into the hangar and into his and Maria’s residence.

“Maria!”

“Vin!! In the nursery.”

Vin followed his father and watched him take his grandson from Maria’s arms. He stripped the baby to his diapers and began to draw a design on his stomach.

“Vin. Take a deep breath. Then put your mouth over his mouth pushing your tongue into it to open it wider. Then slowly … slowly push your air into him, and then say ‘Red Feather be born.’”

Vin did as he was told. Probably the first time in his life that he obeyed directions to the max.

Vin stared into Michael’s blue eyes. He could see a change happening though he had no clue what it would bring.

What it brought surprised even Marcus as pee soaked the diaper and poop began to leak out.

“He’s all yours grandpa. Shit! He’s been saving up for days.”

Vin quickly placed his son on the changing table as he left to change his clothes and wash up.

Maria quickly took over, cleaning up her son and changing his clothes.

“I have milk in the fridge. I’ll warm that up. Your turn to hold him Grandpa Tanner.”

Maria hurried after her husband wanting to check on him first. She saw his suit jacket on the bed and checked it for odors but it seemed to be okay.

“Hey, darlin”

He stood quietly as she ran her hands over his hips and smelled for any spills.

“Just my hands got it. Looks like we need to do that for every future boy. At least now we know.”

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply as his phone went off.

“Tanner.”

_“Miss Nettie just called. Some man is there telling her she has to move because they own the property now.”_

“Get the Hermes! I’m on my way. Call her back and tell her to get her shotgun out and the contract, especially the part that Ezra circled in red. Tell Parker I want to see him before we take off.”

-=-=-

Vin stood with two police officers looking at images of tattoos.

“These two look familiar,” Vin said , “but check with Hank Anderson. He’s coming in now. He dealt with some gangs in Houston. Probably they were there as a gang thing or they were put there for punishment. Sorry but I need to go….” Vin rasped as he spun on his heel and raced to the idling chopper.

-=-=-

The blue and white Hermes jet helicopter landed in the driveway of Nettie’s farm. On the porch was Mrs. Nettie Wells holding a double barreled shotgun. In front of her was a man in a suit and two policemen.

Tanner was out of the bird in a flash with Bud on his heels. The two men leaped onto the porch and came to a stop next to Miss Nettie.

“Did you show them the contract?” Vin asked.

“That man!” Nettie growled, “Started to follow me into MY house, so I grabbed the shotgun and told him to get back. Then he called the cops.”

“Is the contract on the kitchen table?”

“Yes.”

Vin opened the door behind Nettie and stepped into the house. He found the contract immediately, but he pulled out his phone and called Pink’s Uncle before going back out.

_“Vin. We are ready to move tonight. We worked all day yesterday and today. The house has steel braces under it. All we needed to do is dig around those and lift the house up and put it on trailers.”_

“Someone from the Historical Society is here demanding Nettie get out of the house. It looks like whoever wrote the contract didn’t know the house was the most important part of the farm. Do you have any cost for me?”

_The man laughed. “Tanner. It isn’t going to cost a dime. Everyone is donating their time. The cops stopping traffic are using comp time. Three different companies with the trailers we need are volunteering drivers, gas … everything. This lady is well thought of. Has helped a lot of kids… as you know. We are all glad she will be on that mountain and well protected”_

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later. Let me know when you have it on the road.”

Vin pocketed his phone, picked up the contract and walked back onto the porch as he turned to the last page. He looked at the cop who stood grinning at Miss Nettie.

“Culpepper. How are you doing?”

“Good Vin. Do we have a problem here?”

“Check this last page. The part that is circled.”

The officer read it and grinned. Turning to the outraged man, he asked, “Have you read the sales contract?”

“Of course I have!”

“This part … right here. She owns the house. You only bought the land. She can do whatever she wants with the house. It is hers.”

“WHAT! THE HOUSE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!!” Yelled the man as he grabbed the stapled papers. Reading it, his face got redder.

“This cannot be right. This house is the sole reason I wanted this property. The way it is made. How it has… “ he thrust the papers back to the cop and stormed to his car.

“We will see about this.”

As the angry man drove away Culpepper asked, “Do you need any help getting this ready to be moved. I know several officers who are using up their comp time to help with traffic. Might want to move it up now.”

“Let’s walk through the house,” Vin said. “Pinkerton told me several pieces of furniture need to be lashed down or moved out.”

“Oh Vin. That lady lawyer named Pink was here this morning with movers. Everything is packed up and on a moving van.”

Vin looked at Culpepper who nodded.

“Miss Nettie,” the officer said. “I think Vin and I need to walk through just to make sure.”

“Okay.”

Tanner walked to the kitchen and opened every cupboard. “Empty.”

“Guest room here is empty.”

The two law officers walked the house each taking one side of the hall. First floor. Second floor. Attic.

“Looks good. Pink’s uncle is thorough.”

“Miss Nettie, how are you getting to the mountain?” Vin asked as his phone and Culpepper’s rang.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“The man that just left there, just caused an accident and is being held by police. We’re moving the house now. The County has given us an alternative route. Might take longer but less traffic. We have cops that will escort us all the way to the mountain. Better have a lot of coffee ready. Take Miss Nettie with you.”_

“Okay.” Vin pocketed his phone and turned around.

“Miss Nettie. That was Pinkerton. They are moving the house now. Get your things. You’re going with us in the bird.”

“Bud.”

Pulling his phone again, Vin called the mountain.

“Maria. The house is being moved now. Do we have chefs for the bunkhouse yet? No. You, Jeanne and Nicolette better get to making coffee and some of those cinnamon rolls. Men coming are putting in their own time … they will be hungry.”

_“I just got a call from the Four Corners Café. They know about this move too. They are coming with food for the workers … no cost to anyone. Their donation to keeping her safe.”_

“Okay. We’re bringing Miss Nettie with us. Officer Culpepper will be staying here to meet Pinkerton.”

Looking at the officer Vin grinned. “I hope those were your orders.”

“They were. You know, sometimes I think you can read minds.”

Vin watched Bud carry two suitcases out of the house and take them to the bird.

“Well, Pepper man, we will see you in a few hours. Four Corners Café will be supplying the breakfast.”

“That’s a good place. My wife and I drive out there for lunch on the weekends.”

-=-=-

Vin brought the helicopter low over Larabee’s ranch. He watched the Rangers move Chris’ big black truck and another vehicle.

“Vin. I don’t need to get back here yet. My house ….”

“Miss Nettie. It will be hours before your house gets to the mountain. Probably not until midnight or early morning.”

“Oh.”

“And once it is at the mountain we still have to make a place for it … where it is going. It can’t be on that slab above the lake because the hill is too steep. We found another place and that is being prepared now. And …you promised Chris and Susan you would help with the baby.”

“I did. Is she back to being normal?”

Tanner grinned. “She is. She is definitely back to normal.”

-=-=-=-

“Bud. Stay with the bird,” Vin ordered as he helped Miss Nettie out. “I’ll send Chris out for the bags.”

Vin put his arm on Nettie‘s back and they walked up the back walk to the mud room door. Vin was surprised that the security wasn’t on. He opened the door and followed Nettie in.

“Chris! Are you really suppose to hit a baby that hard to get them to burp?” Susan asked standing next to Chris’ recliner.

Miss Nettie swooped in and took baby Samantha out of her daddy’s arms.

“Chris, would you help Vin with my bags?”

Then Nettie put the baby over her shoulder and tapped her two times and the biggest burp Vin ever heard barked out of the baby.

Susan started laughing. “OH MY GOSH! That sounds just like your daddy, Sammy girl.”

“I beg your pardon,” Larabee gruffed as he slowly got up and followed Vin to the front door.

“Shouldn’t you have the alarms on?” Vin asked as they walked to the chopper.

“A freezer was delivered this morning. The Rangers have been rearranging some things in the barn. They should be finished transferring the fish into it soon. Then I’ll set the alarm. Do you think Miss Nettie will be able to handle it?”

“Probably better than Susan.”

Chekhoff opened the bird and began to take out Miss Nettie’s suitcases.

“I took a call from January, Vin. Chief Metler wants you to look at the bodies that were found. Hank identified one tattoo but he thinks you might know them from the streets.”

“Bodies?” Larabee growled.

Vin stopped on the front steps of Chris’ porch.

“Some bodies were found in the … bomb shelter in the Casey basement. Only we have never found a way down to it. The rocks and stones were being removed this morning. Then we need to make a foundation because that is where Nettie’s house is going to go. No way can we get it up the hill above the lake.”

“It will be between the sniper turrets?”

“Yes. Come on we need to get over there.”

-=-=-

“I am amazed that you can fly this thing with your dyslexia,” Chris commented as they skimmed above the tree tops.

“You’re seeing these dials backwards?!” Bud yelped from the copilot’s seat.

Vin started laughing. “Budapest. You are just now discovering that? “

Vin grinned back at the man as he zoomed over the trees and headed for the flight line.

“Looks like we have an ambulance there and another Coroner’s wagon. Let’s just hope the mountain doesn’t turn into a crime scene.”

The bird landed in front of the open Casey hangar. Vin geared down and waited for January as the man jogged toward them.

“Okay. Everybody out.”

-=-=-

Chief Metlar looked around and then asked Parker when Tanner was getting here.

“The man in the suit, Chief ... is Tanner.”

The Head of the Four Corners State Police Post stared at the man walking toward him. He walked like Tanner but … “Are you sure that is him?”

“Yes sir. His wife bought him three suits and said he should start wearing them since he owned the place.”

“You tell Mrs. Tanner to let him get back in his jeans and boots or he’ll be invisible to everyone who knows him.”

“Chief. Parker. What do we have?”

“We have Mr. Invisible better known as Vin Tanner. Tell your wife no one will know who the hell you are if you keep wearing suits.”

Vin laughed. “I will try and tell her that. I walked around the hotel in Vegas yesterday and no one knew me there either.”

“What was found?”

“Follow me. The Coroner has two that Hank Anderson identified. Two kids his son goes to high school with. The other one he didn’t know.”

Vin followed the Chief to a body that lay on the grass draped in a white cloth. Kneeling next to it he gently lifted a corner to see a very youthful face of a young man he knew from Purgatory.

“You know him?”

“Yes. He was to be married three months ago. How did they get in there? We’ve never found an entrance. From their appearance they haven’t been there for months or years. Any others found?”

“Yes. Some bones were found in another section. Near where the prison room was. From the clothes and ID on the skeletons they were probably migrant workers.”

Vin pulled out his phone and stepped away as he called the Catholic priest of the church in Purgatory.

_“You have reached…”_

“Wilma. Vin Tanner. Patch me through to Father Patrick.”

_“Vin! Something has happened, hasn’t it?”_

“Is he there?”

_“Yes. I’ll get him.”_

_“Vin.”_

“Padre…. Jesu Mendoza has been found. He along with two others. Might be friends or part of the wedding party. Looks like they came to the mountain for one last get together and got trapped in a rock formation.”

_“Susanna has been dating his brother. He is older. More mature. More loving than Jesu.”_

“You tell Susanna to marry the man. He would be proud to raise Jesu’s son. Padre… I will pay for the funeral.”

_“You are a good boy, Vincent. So glad your father has been found. You take care of him. He has survived a hellish life.”_

“I will, Padre.”

Vin closed his phone and looked up into the face of the County Coroner.

“Purgatory Mortuary.”

“Yes.”

Turning to the Chief, Vin asked, “Will finding these bodies set us back for putting Nettie Wells’ house in this spot?”

“No. You are good to go. The workers that were found appeared to have been crushed long ago. The builders probably never told Senator Casey about them. These three snuck in somehow. If you and your men couldn’t find a way in, who knows how they did.’”

“Boss man.”

Vin turned to find Parker and two other men behind him.

“These are the cement men. They are going to make a frame for the house to go on. They want to keep the crushed rocks that are there. One layer of cement with fill in those rocks and then their frame will be the base that holds the gas and electricity. It has to cure overnight before the gas and electric can be put in.”

“And just where are you going to park that house overnight?”

“Well… the only place wide enough is the entrance to Larabee’s. I’ve been looking for him. He got off the bird with you.”

“Check January’s house. He might be with Wilmington. And I want to know about the Rangers that are at Larabee’s.”

“Ezra said he cleared it with you.”

Vin stared at his former Sergeant who nurtured him as a Sergeant.

“He didn’t, did he?”

“I think I better have a talk with him before I do anything else.”

-=-=-=-

Vin hugged Nicolette and followed her into Ezra’s study.

“Vin! I’ve just been talking with Dr. Johns. One of our Rangers by the eagle’s nest was shot last night. Mr. Phillipe caught the two men and they have been cuffed to a tree all night. He took the man to the ER and he is still there. I do not understand why the cyber Rangers didn’t take charge and warn us.”

“Probably because JD has them playing a video game.”

_“That is exactly what they were doing!” Lily boomed out. “I warned them six times. Put it across their screens. Agent Dunne just laughed. Phillipe luckily was close by and saved Jim B. and his partner. You and Phillipe will have to fix the hole in the nest. The eagles will not allow anyone else near it.”_

“Ez. What can we do about JD? I will have to fire my two Rangers. JD has to grow up. Hell, he is 25!”

Ezra stared at Vin. “You do realize that Mr. Dunne has no place to go.”

“We still own Buck’s condo, don’t we? He and his two friends in the Tech Hut can pay the rent. Though the cyber guys may leave town.”

“I do believe it is about time that Mr. Dunne realizes there are consequences to his actions. Much like Mr. Anderson’s son has discovered.”

“Who do we have that has applied?”

“Two Navy men that have recently gotten out applied last week. I haven’t called them back.”

“What kind of deal did you make with the Rangers at Larabee’s?”

“I have hired all four of them. They get out at the end of this month. All are single. They work well together. They get along with Mr. Larabee and with Mrs. Larabee. One of their father’s has a pony farm in Illinois. Mr. Larabee mentioned something about having more ponies for the children to ride. Now that he is a father, he is seeing what some children love but can’t afford.”

“Oh hell, he isn’t thinking about pony rides, is he?”

“I do not have a clue but I certainly hope not,” Ezra gasped in shock.

“Get me the number for these two Navy men. I want to see who they are. Then I will fire the three in the Tech Hut. And that name is coming down.”

Ezra looked at his friend. Sadly he knew Hank Anderson needed to know about Agent Dunne.

“Vin… I will call Mr. Anderson and let him know about Agent Dunne. This is not good what JD has done.”

-=-=

In San Diego, two young twenty-something’s rolled out of bed as the phone rang. Both in shorts and half awake they became instantly alert as their video phone showed an image of a man they recognized.

“Falcon!”

_“Hey, you two! You put in applications for cyber security to Eagle Nest Incorporated. Are you still interested?”_

“Damn straight we’re interested! In Denver in the winter. Protecting those gorgeous baldheaded eagles. We never got an offer. Don’t know what the salary is, but yes sir, Lieutenant, we are interested.”

_“This is Ezra Standish. He does the hiring. He will tell you the salary and it includes a place to live. Presently the cyber security is in the same house as you would live but I want that changed. And if any of your cohorts are looking for a job … have them call Ezra. We need more than two on this mountain.”_

“Lieutenant! You take girls too, right? The Janzen twins … remember them? They just got their masters in computer science and are job hunting. No one wants to hire women and they are damn good.”

_“Have them go online and fill out an application like you did. How soon can you be here?”_

“Well, we are renting by the week. We will pack up our minivan, tell the landlord we are leaving and be there tomorrow. Probably will drive straight through.”

_“Okay Buster Brown, we’ll see you then.”_

“Oh hell, Falcon. I hate that name. I did find out they were good shoes though.”

And then the connection was gone.

Vin laughed. “They will probably be here by morning. Alert the gate house of their arrival. We’ll have to clean that house before they move in.”

“Mr. Tanner, they are coming without even knowing the salary or anything else involved with the job.” Standish remarked in disbelief.

“They love wild birds. They are coming for the eagles. Anything else is over the top. Do you wish to come with me to fire these three?”

“You send Agent Dunne and the others to me. I will give them the option to live in the old Wilmington condo for one month. After that it will be a thousand dollars a month rent. They can split the cost or find another place. Prices are going up all over the city. In the meantime, I will call Special Agent Anderson and tell him what went down. Agent Dunne may have wished he’d stayed in Boston.”

-=-=-

Vin Tanner stared at the sign .. Tech Hut. He unhooked it from the railing and tried the front door. He was surprised to find it unlocked. He ran his pointer finger over the imprint pad and watched it register – LOCKED.

Then he followed the excited voice of John Daniel Dunne to the work room. The three did not acknowledge his presence until he threw the Tech Hut sign onto one of their desks.

“Lily! Show them the alert message.”

ALERT! UNDER ATTACK!!

“How many times did you see that on your screens?” Vin asked tightly.

“Four or five times,” JD answered. “Hadn’t seen it before when I played this at the condo.”

Tanner looked at the two cyber security men who were just starting to realize something serious happened last night.

“Had you listened to that alert you would have learned that one of the eagle nests was under fire … and a Ranger had been shot!“

Vin watched all the color drain from JD’s face.

“Also, you should have a monitor up on Miss Nettie Wells’ house that is already on the move. You also left the front door unlocked. Anyone could have come in here and disabled you and taken some very expensive equipment or sent out messages that endangered all of us.”

“YOU TWO ARE FIRED! PACK UP AND GET OUT! You have endangered this mountain and the people on it. See Standish before you leave, he will give you an option for a place to stay for a month… after that you are on your own. Your fingerprints will be wiped from the system.”

“ JD. You have endangered this mountain and got these men fired. You are not twelve years old anymore. You are an adult. You damn well better start acting like one.”

Vin took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He turned to one of the wall monitors, saying, “Lily. Where is the house?”

_“They are making good time, Vin. With the police in front and in back.. everyone is yielding to the house. And Chris has okayed the house to be parked in his entry. Your father would like to see you in his place. He has some questions on something I cannot answer.”_

“Okay, I’ll go there next. Is Patrick back yet? Have him check on Jim Bob. I need to know how seriously injured he is.”

_“And Vin. Ezra has spoken to Hank Anderson about Agent Dunne. He wishes to see JD before Agent Dunne leaves the mountain. And Vin, Agent Dunne has no transportation. He spends all his extra money on video games.”_

“I believe, Lily, that JD is about to learn he is no longer twelve years old and is getting everything he wants. He makes good money. About time he got his own wheels rather than crying for others to drive him.”

Vin Tanner turned to his former team mate. “You should have stayed in Boston. Maybe it was different but you have old friends there. You haven’t been back twelve hours and like usual you are already causing chaos.”

-=-=-=-

  
  



	30. The Stone House - 2

30 – The Stone House – 2

“Agent Dunne! Could I see you in the kitchen please.”

JD spun around and stared into the stern face of Hank Anderson.

_Vin’s right. I should have stayed in Boston. Buck has Rodney and is living with a bunch of kids. Ezra’s married. Josiah quit and is working at the mission. Nathan… hell the whole team is gone._

Walking into the kitchen and sitting in the chair Hank pointed to, JD muttered loudly, “I should have stayed in Boston.”

“If you had done this in Boston, JD, you would have been arrested for endangerment of others and dereliction of duty. The sad thing is.. you forgot all about the young high school kids you were mentoring in Robotics and the meeting you had with them last night.“

JD’s mouth fell open. He hadn’t considered anything other than the challenge of the new game.

“For right now… you are suspended for thirty days. At the end of that time, three interviews will happen and those interviews will be the deciding factor in your return or your termination.”

Pushing a piece of paper across the table, Hank explained. “These are three gaming corporations who are looking to hire gamers to try out and play new games. Find the errors. Beat the system. I talked to the man circled at the bottom of page two. Told him about your expertise. He is interested to talk with you. You could work for him and stay in the area, working from home. Though I would suggest you pick one of the two cities they have offices in as you would have to travel to one of them monthly.”

JD scanned the papers and discovered their main office was in Boston. At least he would have some friends there but he really liked the ATF.. still gaming was his passion.

“Well… I know some people in Boston that I can bunk with for a while. Larabee is always on me for playing a game when I’m done with stuff. Nothing’s been the same since the Judge retired. Buck moved out here so Rodney can have some friends… guess I need to go where I still have some friends.”

JD moved his phone toward him and sent a fast text to his friend on the Cape to get him info on The Gaming Company.

“Before you make any decision to move, I would investigate this company. You may be able to work from your condo here and still help with the robotics team.”

“I met two others who could help with the high school kids. If I work with this company, I’d move back to Boston. It’d be better than flying back and forth.”

Burp burp …. JD pulled his phone close and stared at the long text.

_The Gaming Company! Dude! That is the best place to work. James Pewter is there. He was a cop with you, remember. I’ll call him. You could even rent a room in his house and work from there. Can’t wait to have you back here. The money is fantastic._

“JD.”

Dunne’s head shot up. “The friend I stayed with in Boston, said this is a good company. A cop I worked with now works there. Guess I better talk with Ezra and catch a ride into town. Don’t have any place to stay. Brought all my stuff out here.”

“Let me talk to Vin,” Hank began. “You should be able to stay here for a couple of days to get your things together. I can give you a ride into the city. Just stay away from Vin. The man who got shot is one of the Rangers he trained. The young man has never been wounded in all the battles he’s been in … until last night.”

“If you take this job … we will just say you resigned and it won’t go on your record. But I wouldn’t apply for any government office because what happened will be there in detail. But it will state you chose to leave rather than be disciplined.”

“Thank you.”

-=-=-=

Vin Tanner stood just outside his father’s small apartment. He was staring up at a monitor on the back wall watching the slow movement of Nettie Well’s house. The intersection they were in was blocked four ways by police cars. Two ladder trucks had their fire ladders extended and were lifting wires high in the air for the house to go under. Vin was amazed at the team work to move this house.

Turning at a sound behind him, Vin found Jay Brothers.

“What is happening between you two? Dad said something about a problem.”

Jay motioned Vin over to a bench along the wall. He explained how he was sexually satisfying Marcus. Vin smiled.

“What’s the problem?”

“He is upset because he can’t do the same to me. I have sex toys that get me off. It is just … me. Don’t like hands on me. Obviously, something happened when I was younger because I come up fighting if someone touches my cock.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Lily! Keep me updated on the house.”

_“I believe they are ahead of schedule, Vin. So far, no one has tried to stop them. And no one has returned to her farm.”_

“Oh. Oh,” Jay muttered. “Maria just stepped out and is looking daggers at you. Something has obviously happened.”

“I fired the cyber security techs and Agent Dunne has been suspended. We had a shooting last night. Someone was hurt and one of the eagles’ nests was shot up.”

“Eagles hurt?”

“No, but they are pissed off, and have every right to be. They are swooping down in front of the space where Casey’s house was. Tell my dad I’ll be back as soon as I see what Maria wants.”

Vin walked over to his wife. Gently putting his arm around her, he slid open their front door and pulled her into their place. Then he waited.

Maria stared at him. She was so pissed off at what JD did and at the same time was upset with what Vin did.

“JD has no place to go, Vin. Buck is here. Chris is at his ranch. Ezra is here. Nathan is gone. Josiah is gone … in Denver but not available to him. He has no wheels. Where is he to go?”

“The bunkhouse is full of Rangers. It is a Ranger that got shot. Plus he had a meeting with the Robotics team last night and totally forgot about it because the game was more important. Now they will be without a mentor.”

“Vin… he could stay where he is for now. The cyber guys are packing up. He will be alone for the first time since his mother died.”

Vin stared at his wife. He knew she was right. He pulled out his phone and called Standish.

_“Mr. Tanner. I have overruled your order to have Mr. Dunne leave. He has nowhere to go. He will be spending the next few days packing up the tech house and getting his things together. He has already called and apologized to the head of the Robotics team. He also knows two others who could take his place.”_

“Thanks Ezra. I don’t get pissed off like that very often. Usually only at my Rangers. I’m about to fly over to the Clinic. Anything I need to check on?”

_“Not at the Clinic. Charlie called me. Does that man have a last name?”_

“Some people call him CJ which stands for Charles James but have never heard his last name. Have no clue what it is. He has always just been Charlie. Get used to it my friend. It was bound to happen someday. What did he call about?”

_“He said only you and Phillipe will be allowed around the eagles’ nests. One needs to be repaired. I am unsure how you will go about doing that. But the eagles, he said, will attack anyone else.”_

“I think Phillipe already has some ideas on that. Any problems with Nettie’s house? I just watched it going through an intersection. “

_“It is ahead of schedule. We may have to find a place to park it… if it takes longer than a day to do the ground work for the base here.”_

“Let us hope everything works out. I want it on that spot before the Historical Society discovers it is missing. It will blend between those turrets which are the same color. In fact, it may look like a castle.”

“Tomorrow morning I will apologize to JD. Right now, I am still pissed off.’

-=-=-

“Vin. Is there a problem here?” Dr. Johns asked as he watched the wounded man stare at his boss.

“What? No. Johnny. We’re just thinking about all the things Jim B went through in the Army - Special Operations, fire fights and he never got injured. Last night, walking out to investigate what sounded like gunshots .. and he got shot for the first time in his life.”

“How many of these … what do you call them, psychic warriors… do you have on the mountain?”

Vin looked at Jim B., who answered. “Two squads were put together by Colonel Jack Hayward. Vin perfected several to the max…but it isn’t psychic what we do. It is mental telepathy. We read each other’s thoughts.”

“You….you ….” Doctor Johns looked from one to the other. “You are serious, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” they answered together.

“However,” Jim B continued, “That does not mean we can read anyone else’s mind…”

_I think that is enough Jim B or we will be locked in a room for experiments._

_Gotcha._

“How soon can he leave?” Vin asked.

Several minutes passed and then Dr. Johns said, “You can have him. I will send him home with some instructions. He’ll do better there than here. Though I suggest he spend a few nights in the bunkhouse.”

“Oh hell, doc. It is quiet on the mountain. We have a treehouse with lights, heat and the internet. Probably a hell of a lot cleaner too.”

“Eagles are restless. They know one of their protectors was hurt. He’ll be going back to the eagle treehouse as we call it.”

“I’d like to look it over.”

“I can fly you out there right now ... when I take him.”

-=-=-

The two seater chopper with Jim B squeezed in the back flew at treetop level. Vin came in low so he could get a glimpse of the damage to the eagle nest. Then he landed in the small space near the treehouse.

Dr. Johns looked out the windshield. “And just where is this treehouse.”

Vin hit speaker and said loudly, “YO the treehouse!”

Johnny Johns started as the trees in front of him lit up and two men descended a stairway he hadn’t noticed before.

“HEY BOSSMAN! DID YOU GET HIM?”

Vin hit the automatic door opener and the two men helped Jim B. out. Vin eased out of the pilot seat and walked around the front of the bird.

“He has instructions for his shoulder. Make sure he follows those instructions or he will be under Mrs. Tanner’s care or Jeanne’s, James’ wife.”

“We’ll take care of him, sir.”

“I have Dr. Johns on board. He wants to look at the treehouse.”

The two men laughed. “We had a feeling someone was coming. Might even pass a white glove inspection.”

Dr. Johns cautiously stepped into the treehouse and was amazed at the neatness. And how compact it was. It had a microwave. A toaster oven. Small dishwasher. Two burner electric stove top. Compact living room with padded benches. Fold out table and a stack for four chairs.

“We have a commode and sink here in this closet. For showers we go to the bunkhouse. Also sleeping lofts are upstairs… front and back with a small fenced walkway between the two.”

Dr. Johns looked awestruck. “I am amazed at what you have in this space. How many live here?”

“Two. Jim B and I live here,” the tour guide explained.

“And if you all don’t mind,” Jim B groaned. “I am going to plop down here and check on Miss Nettie’s house. You all can carry on your talking outside. Doc says I’m supposed to rest.”

-=-=-=-

Vin landed the mini bird on the circle of homes drive near the Standish house. The name ‘The Gaming Company’ had been running through his mind ever since he heard Hank say it. Vin knocked on the side door of Ezra’s garage that lead to his private study. The man had finally consented to having a door put in so people were not traipsing through his house.

“COME!”

Vin stepped through the small door and came face to face with JD. But he hardly saw the young man. His eyes went straight to the man in the three piece who was on the screen talking to Standish. The man on the screen stopped in mid-sentence and stared back at Vin.

_“Vinnie?”_

“Pipsqueak.”

“Remember that game you always wanted to do… a man inside running through and helping new gamers. Did you ever make that?”

_“Do you know who owns the mountain you’re on?”_

“I asked you first?”

_“We are not going to play that game. We are mature adults.”_

Tanner burst out laughing. “He who makes games … says that.”

No one spoke for a good two minutes and then Vin said, “I own the mountain. I am the man who talks to eagles.”

“And … peter piper picks… this man .. JD Dunne would be perfect for that game. He just lost his job because your new game was more important than the security of the mountain.”

“ _Ouch. Anyone hurt?”_

“Yes.”

Then suddenly the two childhood friends were talking .. about JD as though he were invisible. And John Daniel Dunne was getting nervous. Then all conversation stopped.

“Peter. This young man graduated from high school, four years of college, two masters from MIT before he was 21. He is a brain but … he was never given the chance to grow up.. which is why he would be perfect for the game that has been going through your head for twenty years.”

_“What percentage do you want?”_

“I want ten percent … set up in an account to keep that house we built from that lawsuit …we have had more men apply.”

_“Ten percent from me, ten from you… we could build a third house. Same lawyer?”_

“Same office number. His son is in charge now. He has semi-retired.”

_“Whatever happened to the teacher? She disappeared.”_

“Last I heard she went off the deep end when someone used a necktie to tie her left arm to a chair. Send your plane for JD. And he’ll need wheels.”

_“Will you give me a tour of the mountain?”_

“In a two seater bird.”

The face the man made, even made Ezra laugh.

_“You’re on!”_

-=-=-=

Vin sat with his father on the same bench he’d sat with Jay. They had had a long talk about sex and what was good and about bad things that sometimes happen to little boys.

“Dad. He loves you in the only way he can. There are things you can’t do because of your torture. Think on his terms, someone used him for their own pleasure. He couldn’t defend himself then. But he could kill you and anyone now if they tried the same thing today.”

“Dad. Tell him you don’t want to wake up alone. That will give him several options.”

Marcus studied his son. “You were used by someone.”

“Several someones. A Christian Elder who only took little boys 12 or under. A house I ran away from. Got on a truck and got off in Denver.”

“Now Michael’s grandpa. What was the design you drew of my son’s stomach?”

“It was a feather. He is a red feather.”

“I am only one quarter.”

“No, Vin. You are much more than that. You are full one hundred percent Red Feather. Actually, more than Bobby was. Your father was a Red Feather. The Chief’s second son. He was in Naval Intelligence. Died in a freak accident. You were barely one year old when I met your mother. We clicked right away. Got married three months later. I raised you as my son at her request. It is why your grandfather always kept track of you. Why he will always be in the hotel in Vegas.”

Vin stared at his father. He had heard stories of the Red Feather who was a Navy man.

“But my name is Tanner.”

“Yes. At the request of the Chief. He thought you could go further as a Tanner. Your original birth certificate listed your name as V Michael Red Feather. When your mother and I married, it suddenly appeared as Vincent Michael Tanner.”

Vin felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of him. Then he remembered his mother telling him any man can be a father. It takes a real man to be a dad.

“Is he buried in Arlington?”

“He is. I’d be glad to take you there.”

“EXCUSE ME. FALCON.”

Vin looked up into the eyes of a Ranger he hadn’t seen in years.

“Lieutenant.”

“Sir. Need your input down where the house is going.”

“Okay.”

“It is possible, Vin, that those papers are in the Chief’s books at the hotel. Or ones you have here. He was always sticking important papers into his favorite books.”

-=-=-=-


	31. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole community comes together to move Nettie Wells house from the bleached farm land to the mountain. Men hired to patrol the mountain are cutting corners to keep from working.

31- The Castle

Vin stared at Lieutenant Hower. “What are you doing here? Thought you took over your dad’s business.”

Jimmy Hower let out a long breath. “My dad mortgaged the house for an idea that was developed long ago. Mom divorced him and now lives in Florida. I signed up for a ten year hitch. I got out three months ago. I called Parker. He said come to the mountain. I came up a week ago and interviewed with Standish. Moved into the bunkhouse the next day.”

“Damn. I better walk through the bunkhouse and see who is here. I’ll be down in a few. I need to check on something first.”

Turning is his dad, Vin asked, “Would you like to come with me?”

Marcus smiled. “It will always be where it is. I think you need to take care of the house first.”

Vin’s mouth opened and closed. He saw not his dad but the Chief. The Chief and himself at about age three. His Grandfather. He had been told the man was his grandfather. Why did it never register before? _This man. This Navy man is part of you. He will always be with you. Always._

-=-=-=-

Vin stood with Parker and two other men. They were telling him the house was too big to park at Larabee’s.

“Plus. We measured this space. It will be a pretty tight squeeze to get the house into here without taking out one of the towers.”

“Her house looked so small on the farm. But I’ve been watching its movement. It is damn big.”

The man laughed. “That it is. Parker, here, said there was another place. Could I look at that?”

“It is up a hill. Don’t know how you would get it there.”

“Sir. Parker sent me to scout that out and there is a way. Follow me.”

Four men walked up the flight line following Jimmy Hower.

“Here. Just below the National Graveyard. Might have to cut a few trees down, but we would need an entrance for groceries and guests.”

“I would take the trees on the left down. Will do that anyway. Have a special fence that needs to be constructed for the Native American cemetery. “

The men walked down the path to the end. Before them was a wide open space and they could see a big square of cement.

“Let’s have a look,” Parker said as he lead the two men in charge of moving the house towards the slab.

Measuring tapes came out. Phones were pulled out of pockets. Suddenly there were gas and electric men there.

“Mr. Tanner. Vin. This is perfect. The electricity just has to be turned on down the road and the gas also. We will bring the house up the way we walked. We will elevate it above this area. It will take a couple of days to connect everything. Then we will walk through the house to make sure things are working before we lower it to the cement base.”

Looking at Parker, Vin said, “Nettie wants a wraparound porch. Can we do that?”

The two moving men grinned. “We can do that. She mentioned that to one of us yesterday. We have someone that has already started putting one together. It will match the brick and make the house look like its been here forever.”

Vin stood at the top of the flight line with Parker and Hower. He pulled his phone and called Charlie. Told him to come where he was.

-=-=-

In the shade of a grove of trees, Charlie, Vin, Parker and Hower talked about the mountain.

Vin looked around. “I see men coming and going and I have no clue who they are. Who is in charge of hiring?”

“Standish. And I don’t think he is being very thorough,” Parker groaned. “We have men who go out and come back within an hour and I know they aren’t doing the route they are assigned.”

Charlie looked at Vin. “There is no one central security place. There should be a place that has a monitor for every camera out here.”

“It is already on the books that I am resigning from the ATF at the end of this month. So as of this week… Charlie and I are in charge of hiring and firing. I will tell Ezra. We have three conference rooms in the big hangar. We don’t need the smaller ones. “

Pulling his phone out again, Vin dialed Lily.

“Lily. Where is JD?”

_“He is packing up, Vin. He is not a happy camper. He doesn’t want to be inside a computer. Has bad, bad memories of big boys using him as a marionette and locking him in a closet.”_

“Patch me through to him.”

_“Agen… this is JD.”_

“JD. This is Vin. I need your help. Would you meet me in the big hangar in about ten minutes. I have a job for you on the mountain. Please accept my apology for reaming you like I did. It's been a bit tense on the mountain."

_“Sure Vin. I can be there.”_

“Did you notice boss man,” Parker began. “How his sad voice changed when you said you had a job for him on the mountain.”

“Okay! Let’s walk down there. James said there is an office for me down there somewhere. And I want to turn one of those smaller offices into a security office.

As they walked, Vin explained that he had already hired two Navy cyber security men. But he wanted JD in on it because he has other expertise we need. He can take apart and put computers, phones, etc together.

Entering the hangar Vin saw James and called him over.

“Casey said there was an office here.”’

“Right here. See that four leaf clover. Put your pointer finger in the middle of it.”

Vin did as he was told and the door zipped into the wall.

“Is every damn door a pocket door in this place?”

James laughed. “You told the Senator that it was the best. No slamming into doors. No hinges coming off.”

Vin walked in first and looked around. He was shocked at what he saw. A window covered with black film to block out the sun, yet you could see through it. He saw JD skipping past Nicolette, then stopping to talk to her. He did a slow turn and saw pictures of him in uniform. A picture of Chief Red Feather. But one picture that took his breath away was his grandfather standing next to a Naval officer who was shaking hands with Senator Stanley Casey.

“Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me?” Vin rasped tightly.

“Vin. Boss. You alright?” Parker asked. He asked the question two times and Tanner hadn’t moved. Looking around he spotted Chekhoff.

Suddenly Chekhoff was there. He came up behind Vin and gently touched his shoulder. In a soft whisper, he said, “JD is here.”

“Okay.”

Bud looked up at the picture Vin was staring at. A gasp escaped as he mumbled in Russian, ‘it’s you.”

Only Bud heard the words, ‘He’s my father.’

-=-=-=-

Vin walked out into the hangar and looked around. Parker and January were there. Charlie was there, and JD was there.

“Okay! Listen up. Somewhere on this mountain are 30 monitors that go with the 30 cameras that are on the mountain. They are supposed to be connected to each other.”

“James. Show JD those three meeting rooms. We need a Cyber Security Office. We have two young Navy Cyber Security men coming in from California. JD, for now you are in charge. We will see how it goes after they get here.”

“I want to know what is happening on this mountain. We have men that are not doing patrols. Men that are lounging in the bunkhouse when they should be working.”

“LILY!”

_“Yes Vin.”_

“As of right now, Charlie and I are in charge of all hires for the mountain. So inform Mr. Standish. Find Sebastian. I want to talk with him.”

“James. We also need an office for Charlie. Close to my new office, if possible.”

“I can move the flight office to the small meeting room at the other end of the hangar, where my wife’s work room is. That would keep me from walking back and forth. And I think, Vin, that JD will need that big room in the middle. That table and those chairs could go into Hangar One. Chad is always having meetings with local flyers and Parker and January have meetings too. Best to keep them out of here.”

Vin clapped his hands and shouted, ‘LET’S DO IT!”

-=-=-=-

An hour later, Vin was leaning against the wall in the new Cyber Security Office. So stated the name on the pocket door. He was amazed at what JD and Parker’s men had done. Half of the room was for the west side of the flight line and half was for the east side. The east side incorporated Larabee’s ranch. The gate house and circle of homes was on an end wall nearest the flight line.

“John Daniel Dunne … you are amazing. Your talents were being hidden in the ATF.”

JD blushed and Parker whispered, “He doesn’t give many compliments, enjoy it.”

“Vin.”

Tanner turned to see Rick January stepping inside the room.

“Standish is out here. He is teed off that you and Charlie are in charge of hiring. “

“Charlie. Let’s go.”

Vin started for the door and then stopped. “Bud. Did you notice, are there chairs in that office?”

“Besides your chair, there are two by the window and two under … the picture.”

“Going to have to move that picture.”

“No sir. It takes in the whole room.”

“Is this your Polish-Czech wizardry again?”

“Yes sir.”

“Will there be a problem with Standish?” Charlie asked as he pulled the pocket door closed.

The two friends walked around the back of the huge parked plane to find Ezra Standish pacing and mumbling in French.

“Ezra. Come into my office. James just introduced me to it.”

Vin walked around the desk as Ezra walked in and looked around. Charlie came in last quietly closing the door and choosing the chair under the Navy man.

“I was just told by our computer that I am no longer in charge of hiring people for the mountain. Do you wish to explain why? It is one of the things I am sure you don’t want to be bothered with. In Texas, I was told you only had a few years of college. I am just trying to run a tight ship here to keep you from …

“WHOA! Who the hell told you I only had a few years of college? I have a B.S. in Criminal Justice and a Masters in Languages. I might be dyslexic but I certainly am not a dumb Texan if that is what you have thought all these years."

Standish’s mouth dropped open. He was speechless. He didn’t think Vin was dumb, but he had thought he was uneducated.

“One of the reasons it is being taken away is … you are only checking them through the FBI database. You aren’t checking general country wide police records. Nor are you going into any Pentagon files for information on them. Plus you are not doing follow up after they come on board.”

“Lily. Put up the two men we used as an example for Parker and January.”

_Ezra’s jaw dropped open as he watched two different men leave on their rounds. They made a big deal about leaving. The cameras showed them doing walks in their area for about twenty minutes and then each found a place to sit. One produced a book and started reading. The other one set his watch and took a nap. An hour later they snuck back into the bunkhouse by the back entrance and rolled into their bunks._

_Thirty –five minutes before they were due back, the two men rolled out separately once again. Out the back door and into the mountain. This time they each found water and wet their face and hair. Dirtied their clothes and hiked back to the bunkhouse this time going in the front door._

“Those are only two of the six we know that are doing this. Once you have hired someone you have not checked on them.”

Looking at his former team mate Vin continued. “I hired you to get things done. I also hired you to take care of the money in Eagle Nest Incorporated and Sebastian to oversee the funds I inherited from Senator Casey. I sincerely hope you haven’t spent all that.”

“We have not touched that money. It is growing by leaps and bounds. Even when we do spend it, it seems to double. Mr. Forbes is doing an excellent job.”

Charlie asked the question that Vin couldn’t.

“And what exactly do you do for Vin, Ezra?” Charlie pushed.

“I am getting the uniforms as requested by your pilot’s wife. I am overseeing your liquid assets so we can pay our bills and our taxes. I make sure that those that pay rent are credited for it for any repairs that need to be done to the houses they live in. When Sergeant January or Sergeant Parker need equipment I find it. After they approve it, I purchase it.”

“So you are the Purchasing Agent for the mountain. Lily, are you taking notes?”

_“I am.”_

“You are the Purchasing Agent and Buyer for the mountain. Who pays all these people and writes the checks?”

“Bank of America handles all paychecks. Most of the ones who work here do automatic deposit. There are only about ten who want a written check. Those are mailed to me. I give them to Sergeant January and he hands them out.”

<knock knock>

Charlie got up and slid open the door.

“Vin. We found something. You need to come look at it.” JD rasped, excitement in his voice. “It’s the dog. Sniffles.”

Tanner was on his feet but was stopped short by Standish’s snort.

“What is Mr. Dunne doing here? He was fired.”

‘JD is the new head of our Mountain Cyber Security Unit, Ezra. I discovered he is far more educated than we all knew about. He put together some projects for MIT that they had been trying to work out for years. Plus, where would he go? He has no car? He lived with Buck. Maybe you were ready to kick him to the gutter, but I am not.”

-=-=-

Chekhoff was bouncing on his feet waiting for his boss.

“He is up near the graveyard. Looks thin.”

Vin followed JD into the transformed room. He glanced around.

“WOW, JD!”

“Here,” Bud said pointing to a monitor.

“JD. Do we have an ear mike he can wear?”

“We do. Hang on.”

Vin watched the young man go to several boxes in the corner and come up with two. He handed one to Vin and one to Bud.

“You’ll need one too Vin, so you can tell him what to do or not to do.”

“Okay, Bud. I want you to walk up there. Just before you hit the crest start whistling for him. I’ll be able to see his reaction and tell you to stay or keep going.”

Vin grinned as he watched his Czech lover power walk up the flight line then stop just before the crest and the entrance to the graveyard and soon the entrance to Miss Nettie’s house.

They watched as the dog heard the whistle and began dancing around.

“Bud! Keep going! He hears you and is jumping but not moving, so be careful.”

Charlie and Ezra had come into the room as had James and January. They watched a large Belgian Shepherd dance on his hind feet and hug his Army handler.

“Bud. Carry him home. I’ll meet you out front.”

Vin turned to leave and came face to face with Jeannie.

“Before you take off, I have two samples here for shirts for you, Vin.”

Jeannie held up a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a design of letters. … Falcon at the top. Down from the L was Lieutenant . Off the first T of lieutenant was Tanner. The second long sleeved shirt was dark green with the same design except the A in the Lieutenant had Boss Man.

Charlie clapped his hands. “He will take them both. Some different colors too … black, red, dark gray. Now Vincent, put on the first one. There are dudes hanging around out there that keep asking where you are. And wanting to know who the man in the suit was.”

“JD. Keep your eyes on Bud. I’m going back to my office to put this shirt on and leave my suit jacket there.”

Vin jogged around the plane. Whisk his finger across the clover and slipped into his office. He pulled out his ATF badge, and sun glasses. Checking to make sure his wallet wasn’t in the jacket he slipped the blue shirt over his head and adjusted it before tucking it into his pants. Then he was out the door on a run for the flight line.

Charlie and Rick January followed their boss.

Rick watched several men hanging out in the opening of Hangar One. Reaching for his phone he called Lily and asked her to find out who they were calling. And to lock everyone in the bunkhouse if they decided to desert.

Charlie looked around. “We need to get him checked out by a Vet. Is there one close by?”

“Calling her now,” Rick answered. “She has a mobile unit.”

All of a sudden the dog saw Vin. A howling went up. _William is gone! I couldn’t find him anyway!_

_William turned bad like your friend Butch. He had to be taken to another place or he would have destroyed everyone here including you._

Vin slowly stopped and waited for the dog’s approach. Vin stared at the figure at the end of the runway. Standing next to him was a ghost dog that looked like Sniffles. Vin almost saluted the man.

“Woof!” _He called me home. Said there were babies here to protect._

_He’s right. There are._

-=-=-=-

In a corner of the main dining hall of the bunkhouse, JD sat with a computer going through all who were supposed to be living there.

Vin and Charlie leaned against the wall watching various men walk in and sit down. Get up. Go talk to someone and then sit down again.

“They are worried,” Bud offered. “Word went through here like wildfire that the man in the suit was Falcon. And HE was the owner of the mountain.”

“Are you sure the babies will be okay with the dog there?” Vin asked his bodyguard.

“Yes. He will defend them and Maria and your dad.”

All the noise in the area stopped as Vin’s phone went off with the Magnificent 7 theme song.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“It’s Pinkerton. We are on the move again. Ahead of schedule. The funeral we were waiting for, 30 some cars, decided to go another route when they were told about the house. We will be there in two hours or less.”_

“Do you want Nettie here? Should we wait until it is complete?”

_“Let us wait until she can walk in the front door. Then we will also be able to unload her furniture.”_

Pocketing his phone, Vin looked at January.

“The house will be here in two hours or sooner. Make sure the flight line is clear and the hangars are all closed up. Sweep the flight line.”

Chekhoff pulled out a small tablet and opened it to a page then handed it to Vin.

Vin scrolled down the lists Lily had made … Best workers … Good guys … Bad guys … Loafers.

“Rick. Take Brown, Nickels, Miller, and Felix with you.”

Sergeant January looked around. “You heard hm. Let’s go!”

“Okay, Lily. Put up the six men who are loafers and are only working two hours a day.”

Some swearing occurred as the same film that had been shown Ezra was played only this time there was a split screen with three smaller screens each showing the loafers.

“Now this is only 3 of the 6 that are doing this.”

Vin watched the reaction of the others. Most were growling at the slackers. Two or three were wishing they had thought to do that.

“Now.. gentlemen. You signed on to protect the mountain against predators .. both animal and human. Obviously none of you are aware of anything out there. I may just fire the lot of you and start over again.”

“Falcon. We’re not all loafers like these assholes.” A young man shouted. Vin remembered him as one of the last Rangers that made it through training before the height range was changed.

“How many of you have noticed the cameras that are in the forest?”

A murmur…. ‘cameras’ … went through those sitting around the long tables.

“How many of you were in one of my Ranger Units? Stand up.”

Vin watched five ….seven …nine stand up.

“Trained by me to listen to the sounds around you. Scan every bush, rock, tree for something that shouldn’t be there. And you didn’t see these cameras?”

There was a collective, ‘No sir.”

“Sit.”

“JD”

JD slowly stood up and Vin could see this young man had matured overnight. Ezra would be shocked to see him.

“There are 30 to 50 cameras in the area. We have thirty online and are working to bring up the rest. They were put in by Sergeant Parker and Sergeant January with the help of fifteen National Park Forest Rangers. The Forest Rangers know the paths that intruders like to take to sneak here and use the houses for free. Come winter we will be busy, as those that don’t know the mountain is occupied come in to live free and ski.”

“And Vin, I talked to someone named Derek, that you met at Fort Bragg. The three vehicles you requested will be here in thirty days. They stopped all other projects to get these done for you.”

“Anything else?”

“Oh yeah. Those two Navy guys arrived.”

“Already? How’d they get here so fast.”

JD laughed. “You’ll have to ask them. It is quite a story. Anyway, Vin! I know them. We were in the same study group at MIT. I told them about our security problems and they are coming up with some things they used in the Navy and a civilian job they had in Frisco. Got some things to talk to you about in private.”

“Thanks JD,”

Looking around the room, Vin asked, “How many here are married? Raise your hands.” _Six. Wow._

“Where are your families?”

One man stood up. “Lieutenant. We all have had various jobs since we got out. Our wives haven’t wanted to move around. So they consider us TDY. Four of us have looked around here but there aren’t many places to buy or to rent.”

“Lily! Is the builder of this place local?”

_“They were from Arizona and I am checking to see …. Yes, they are still in business.”_

Vin turned to Bud and they had a non verbal conversation about turning this place into a mini apartment complex.

It was JD who broke the silence.

“You’re doing it with him like you do with Larabee?”

“Yes. As I do with my wife and my dad.”

_Wife? He has a wife? Thought he was gay?_

“You six loafers. You are being terminated. Lily.. that means fired. Sergeant January will debrief you. If you don’t have a vehicle and flew in, the Mountain pilot can fly you to the airport.“

“Those of you who are married, I’d like to meet with you later. Right now, I see we have a castle coming in. Meeting is adjourned but will reconvene in a day or so.”

Turning toward his men, Vin said, “January.”

“I’ll take it from here, sir. You go meet the mountain’s castle.”

Vin walked over to JD and told him to record as much as he could without them knowing what he was doing.

“I can sit here and do the background checks that Ezra never did. That way I can ask them questions too.”

“I need you and the others to find more to man those cameras and computers. Put your heads together for other MIT guys who want a good place to ski.”

-=-=-=-

Maria started down the hall towards the nursery and then stopped. She heard her babies gurgling like they were talking to someone. Sniffles was laying half in the door and half out and his tail was swishing back and forth.

_Who could possibly be here? I didn’t let anyone in._

Maria quietly walked up behind Sniffles and stared at the older man in a Naval uniform. When she gasped, he looked up. Staring back at her were the blue eyes she knew so well. She often wondered where Vin’s eyes came from because Marcus’ eyes were green.

_Into her mind came … ‘Yes. I am Vin’s father. He has just learned of this too. Though, my coffin is in Arlington … I am buried here, protected by the pines in the graveyard. I have waited long … for him to come home and build his dynasty here. It is a pleasure .. Maria Swift Tanner to meet you. I’m sure you will see me again.’_

Maria stared at the image as it faded away. It was then she saw the carving. Slowly walking into the nursery she stared at the hardwood figures. _Chief Red Feather, the man she just saw in his Navy uniform. Then Vin in his Army uniform…then four boys and one girl._

“Four boys!”

Turning to look at Victoria, she saw her daughter batting at a bright color cloth balloon.

_Four brothers. I’ll have my own army._

_Your beaus will have a 20 page questionnaire to fill out just to say hello to you._

-=-=-=-

Vin stood in the front of the big hangar next to his dad. Together they watched the slow progress of Nettie’s two story house move down the flight line.

“That will be a good place for you to raise your family, Vin.”

“Where we are now, is good.”

“Future children. You will need that house and the four bedrooms upstairs.”

“Do you know something, I don’t know, Dad?” Vin asked.

_“He does.” Came the voice from his left._

Vin didn’t turn to look. “Can anyone else see you?”

_“Some can. Some can’t. I like your wife. She was not afraid of me.”_

“You met Maria?”

_“You are right, Marcus. Vin will definitely need this house.”_

Before Vin could answer a shout for him went up.

“LIEUTENANT!! WE NEED YOU UP HERE!”

Vin stepped out of the shade of the hangar and turned toward the shout. That’s when he saw Larabee parking the black RAM. Jogging over, he called to his friend.

“Follow me. The ladies kick you out?”

Chris laughed. “As a matter of fact they did. Miss Nettie is the best person in the world for Susan. And, believe it or not, Nettie knows about blogs. In fact, she has one.”

“Nettie has a blog!”

“It’s about growing old and the problems you face. I never really paid much attention to her. Knew she was a former teacher. Was a Social worker. She helped a lot of kids besides you.”

“Yes she did.”

“Falcon!”

Vin turned to Parker who introduced him to the man in charge.

“Sir. We are definitely going to have to take down some trees to get the house through.”

“The trees on the graveyard side you can take out. They should have been taken out years ago. Just make sure they don’t fall on any of the graves. And I need the trunks saved for the fence.”

“Parker. The six loafers have been fired. Get the next set that Lily has record of, up here. Tell them to bring some tree cutting tools from the Maintenance Shop. Do we have someone for that?”

“We do. He is very good. He lives in Four Corners.”

“Vin,” Chris started. “I have some downed trees in the north pasture if you need more.”

“We will need more.”

As things moved around them, the two team mates moved away and began to walk through the graveyard.

“How do you feel about retiring?” Vin asked his friend. “Only two more weeks.”

“Actually, I called Hank this morning and told him to use my comp time for the next two weeks. And anything left he can mail me a check. Last night I went into the office and packed up everything that was mine and brought it home.”

“He told me you should do the same. And in case you decide to do that … I already have your stuff. Everything that was in your desk that belonged to you is boxed up in the truck. And I got Security to break into your locker. Took everything out and that is in the truck too.”

Tanner burst out laughing. “Sounds good my friend. From what is happening here … did you hear about JD?”

“Hank told me he was terminated and had to leave the mountain.”

“He isn’t leaving the mountain. I hired him to take over the Cyber unit of the mountain. The National Park Forest Rangers put up over thirty video cams all over the mountain. They are all feeding into the computer but no one has done anything with the information. Our ATF geek is a wizard no one knew about. I’ll show you what he’s done when we get back to the hangar. “

Vin stopped suddenly and stared at the grave marker.

_Michael V Red Feather / Lieutenant, US Navy_

“CHRIS! VIN!”

The agents spun around.

“Sir! They need to know what part of the trees you want saved. They will stack them on the other side of the flight line.”

Larabee looked at Nettie Wells house while Vin talked to the moving men. Then the two friends slowly walked down the flight line back into civilization.

Briefly looking over his shoulder at Nettie’s house, Chris remarked. “That house where it was .. looked small. Here it looks huge. And it is huge. Two stories. Yet on the farm ….”

“On the farm it blended with the bleached out fields. There it had that little front porch across the front. She told one of the men she always wanted a wraparound porch.”

Larabee burst out laughing. “Someone is already making one.”

“They are. And with that, the house will be invisible on the mountain. Let that man I met this morning hunt for the house. He will not find it here.”

“Someone threatened her?”

“I went to pick her up and Officer Culpepper was there with a man from the Historical Society. Evidently he wasn’t in on the sales contract. He wanted the property solely because of the house. “

Chris swore. “I bet they already have an offer from one of those home builders around there. “

“How many Federal employees have horses that are always looking for a place to board them?”

“I know ten ATF agents that have them. Four or five FBI agents do. What are you thinking?”

“Hell, Chris. I have more money than I will ever use in my lifetime. I think I will make an offer the Society can’t refuse. And we will put together a top notch boarding stable that could also hold a prize winning stud.”

Larabee’s hand came up and Tanner grabbed it.

“Texas cowboy! You have a deal. Tell me what you need.”

“Right now. We’re going to see JD.”

-=-=-=-

Vin knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Stepping in with Chris he looked around and noticed a large printer plus a couple of other things.

“JD.”

“Vin! Hi Chris. James found this printer. He called someone in Four Corners who put it together for us. Got several cases of paper and photo paper. And it prints on both sides. B1 got a call from someone named Twister, who said you would know who he was. He’ll be here tomorrow for an interview. And Lily printed out five applications that were for cyber security. We crossed out three right away. B2 knows them. Said they are jerks. And….”

JD said excitedly, "B2 found this!”

Walking over to the wall closest to the small office that now was Charlie’s office, JD slid open a door. Vin and Chris walked over and gaped at what they saw.

Chris ventured in and looked around. “Two… four.. six good sized bunk beds. You can actually sit up in them. “

“James said that they used to have mechanics on standby for the big plane and they bunked here. We, three, decided to bunk here. We can shower and eat in the bunkhouse. But for now, what is happening on the mountain, it is important that we are here.”

“And Vin! We got this image when you and Chris were up there this morning. He looked like he was talking to you.”

Vin stared at his father. He had seen him but had not acknowledged him.

“Chris.”

“I saw him.”

“Zero in on his face.”

There was a collective gasp as the blue eyed dark haired man’s face grew larger.

It was Larabee who choked out everyone’s thoughts. “Vin! He looks like you.”

“JD. Zero in on the grave stone at the base of those three pine trees. “

As John Daniel obeyed, Vin continued. “This is the man you saw. Lieutenant Michael V Red Feather. US Navy. He was killed in a freak accident that many believe was murder. You have photographed a ghost, and probably that image will not be there tomorrow.”

>>KNOCK KNOCK … KNOCK KNOCK>>>

Vin turned and slid open the door.

Parker was standing in the doorway. “YOU HAVE TO COME AND LOOK! THEY HAVE THE HOUSE UP ON STEEL GRIDERS. HELL! IT IS INVISIBLE.”

B1 and B2 stayed behind. JD walked with Chris, Vin and Parker. It was Chris who asked why the two men were called B1 and B2.

Vin laughed. “One is named Bobby Brown. One is named Bobby Burnett. They went to high school together. Went to college together. Got their Masters at MIT together. They have always been called B1 and B2.”

“Even their professors called them that,” JD put in as the men came to a stop.

Looking up at the place he knew the house was, Vin had to really narrow his eyes to make it out. The trees were along the side and the back. It was the black porch that made the house disappear.

“It is the black railing of the porch that helps it to disappear. And the trees on each side. How does one get in?”

-=-=-=-

Vin and Chris sat in Vin’s office drinking coffee. Charlie had come and gone several times asking both men about some applications for the mountain.

The desk phone rang and Vin hit speaker when he saw it was Sebastian.

_“I have to tell you gentlemen that the Board of the Historical Society needs some money men on it. The offer they got before ours was for only $500,000. I asked them what was the profit there? Only $100,000 once they paid back the $400,000. It never occurred to them they had to pay back that loan."_

_“Now, you wanted it named Wells but I have vetoed that and so has Ezra. Evidently, Nicolette loves horses. She is excited that she could bring a horse from France here. So … alphabetically it is Larabee Tanner Stables. No hyphen. Just Larabee Tanner. And the sign going up will say Future Home of Larabee Tanner Stables. Horses boarded. Inside riding ring. Outdoor riding arena. And gentlemen… Mrs. Standish has connections in Illinois, Kentucky and Europe for a stud. Just tell her what you are thinking about.”_

The two gawked at each other. Finally Vin said, “I think we need to tell Hank we can’t be on call specialists.”

Chris grinned. “A safe place our kids can learn to ride. And other kids too.”

“Did you know Nicolette can fly a helicopter?”

“No!” Chris gasped.

“Drives Ezra up the wall.”

“So,” Vin started. “A new chapter in the life of Larabee and Tanner. The Mountain and the Stables.”

“So glad you joined the Team when you did Army man. Let’s do it!”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This ends Part 2 – New Life Comes to the Mountain.

M7 ATF – M7 ATF

I will be 83 yrs old in January 2021. Unless my health changes there will be a third part.

Part 3 - The Mountain's Children - 

Coming sometime in 2021


End file.
